Punishment
by Roseros
Summary: La paix de Midgard est à nouveau troublée,non par notre cher Sephi,mais par une menace dont on ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.Vincent sera notre protagoniste dans cette lutte acharnée contre les forces du mal qui tenteront de briser un être qui peut encore être sauvé.Venez lire la palpitante histoire de deux personnages aux destins similaires, mais dont un seul pourra en réchapper.
1. Chapter 1

_**Punishment**_

_Les histoires sont des choses anciennes et révélatrices, parfois mensongères ou véridiques, belles ou tristes, glorieuses ou honteuses… Mais peu importe les versions animées de vie qui s'étendent aux quatre coins du monde comme une trainée de poudre, les légendes seront toujours empreintes d'une de ces histoires racontées par nos aïeuls, écoutée avec fascination ou incrédulité, parfois avec rire et joie, car les histoires finissent toujours bien._

_Mais ce n'est pas de ça que nous parlerons, car cette histoire-là n'a rien d'un conte de fée et elle est pourtant plus vraie que tout, dénuée de fantaisies, vécue à fleur de peau, au prix fort de la vie._

_Mais qui donc a survécu pour vous la raconter?_

_Un d'eux, mais lequel?_

_C'est ce que vous verrez._

Chapitre I

L'âme jumelle

Il réfléchissait. C'était enfin terminé. Sephiroth était mort une énième fois, les Incarnés ont été butés, Cloud s'est finalement décidé de rester auprès de Tifa et des orphelins de Midgard, les géostigmas ont disparus… Yuffie qui a encore piqué les matérias des autres, Cid retape son Haut-Vent, Red XIII est retourné au Cosmos Canyon, Baret qui s'en va avec Marlène et Denzel quelques jours à Costa Del Sol, pour des vacances bien méritées… Tout le monde est heureux.

SAUF LUI.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi..? »

Étant très peu enthousiaste à s'occuper d'une ribambelle de gamins surexcités ou même de simplement rester en ville, il avait mis les voiles discrètement, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il ne dédaignait pas la vie sociale, mais parfois, trop c'était trop, on pouvait le comprendre avec ses airs de souffre-douleur endurci au regard quelque peu effrayant.

Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment une autre vocation en dehors de servir de bouche-trou quand un idiot à l'ego surdimensionné tente de détruire le monde et il eue la fâcheuse impression que non. Il pensait maintenant à ce qu'il avait fait dans les dernières années de sa vie et la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était sa supposée quête de rédemption à laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu croire sincèrement, se croyant trop fautif pour pouvoir être pardonné de quoi que ce soit.

(Nda : Mesdames et messieurs, nous parlons bien ici de notre sombre personnage énigmatique à la cape écarlate et au fusil dont on n'a pas envie de faire la connaissance, et j'ai nommé : Vincent Valentine!)

Il s'en voulu profondément de ne pas avoir abandonné les armes avant qu'il ne soit trop impliqué, car il croyait qu'il aurait pu mener une vie simple en dehors de celle de mercenaire et ex-Turcs malmené par son triste passé. Mais pas un seul instant il ne douta qu'il aurait pu vivre autrement que de cette réalité actuelle qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de perspectives futures. Et comme il était de nature mélancolique, il ressassa inévitablement avec le regret le moment où il s'était embarqué dans la Shinra, cette fichue compagnie à l'origine de bien des problèmes qui ne seront sans doute jamais résolus.

En ce moment-même, il était en compagnie de Reeve, au QG de la WRO, situé en plein cœur d'une forêt en retrait de la civilisation. Ils étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, puisqu'il était le directeur il avait bien droit à son petit espace personnel. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés par hasard grâce à Baret, le meneur d'Avalanche, et puisque les deux organisations travaillaient ensembles, la rencontre était inévitable. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et il leur arrivait parfois de se voir en dehors de leurs obligations militaires, comme maintenant.

-Raconte-moi tout mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu es nerveux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire dire ça…

-Hep, ça fait une demi-heure que tu massacre le cuir de la chaise avec tes griffes, alors laisse-moi te dire en tant que bon ami que tu es passablement à bout de nerfs.

Quand l'interpellé retira sa main par réflexe, il constata en effet qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le pauvre mobilier martyrisé.

-Désolé.

-Ça va aller si tu me dis ce que tu as en tête.

-Rien en particulier.

-Toi, t'a sérieusement besoin de te détendre…

Reeve avala d'un trait son verre de Saké et intima son ami de faire de même.

-Ça me donne un mal de crâne terrible à chaque fois, non merci.

-Menteur, tu n'as pas pris de petit coup depuis une sacrée secousse mon vieux. C'à remonte à quand la dernière fois?

-Du plus loin que je me rappelle… Jamais.

-Tu n'as jamais fait la fête?

-Une fois peut-être.

-Quand?

-Il y a très longtemps.

-QUAND?

-Puisque tu insistes : j'avais dix-huit ans environ.

-Ouf… Une sacrée secousse comme je disais. T'a quel âge-là?

-Plus que le triple.

-Hum. C'est quoi ta crème anti-âge?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'a à dire des idioties aujourd'hui? Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé.

-Pardonne-moi. J'ai tendance à ne pas prendre ce sujet au sérieux je l'avoue… Je me désole parfois de voir que je n'ai pas plus de compassion envers toi qu'un caillou en aurait.

Reeve, qui était très légèrement embrouillé par le Saké, était tout de même d'une sincérité incroyable. Vincent avait appris par expérience que l'homme avait tendance à être plus honnête dans cet état, ce qui était parfois une mauvaise chose, car ça pouvait devenir très cru comme baratin, parfois même blessant, la dernière fois, Vincent avait perdu patience et avait été jusqu'à pointer le canon de son fusil sur la tête de son compagnon. Il aurait plutôt préférer quitter les lieux, mais il savait que Reeve allait dans sa bêtise sans doute faire une idiotie du genre envoyer une armé de ces fichus robots-chats à sa poursuite. Il l'a fait une fois, rien ne le retiendra de le refaire.

-Mais il faut aussi pardonner un idiot de mon genre, je n'ai pas naturellement hérité d'émotions aussi… humaines. Je suis un home de la Shinra moi aussi et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre qu'est-ce que c'était être un humain comme les autres et non un type au cœur de pierre…

Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, comme s'il était las.

_Et c'est reparti…_

-Tu sais Vincent, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Tu n'es pas un de ces hypocrites qui te disent que tout va bien aller quand tout va mal.

- Reeve, t'es pas dans ton assiette. On se reparlera demain, d'accord?

-J'ai bu un verre de cinquante millilitres… Veux-tu bien me dire s'il est humainement possible pour un mec d'être saoul après ça?

-Non, mais tu as tendance à changer de comportement à la moindre goutte, alors je préfère m'en aller que de devoir subir ton discours à la noix une fois de plus.

-Je suis sérieux Vincent, je ne blague pas et je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Il disait vrai. Quand Reeve était sérieux quand il voulait aborder un sujet pas très agréable et cette fermeté d'esprit se marquait par son regard perçant caractériel à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu es ok, ça va pour moi.

-Bon. J'aimerais te parler de la véritable raison de ta présence.

-Tu ne m'as pas sollicité pour papoter innocemment pas vrai?

-Toujours aussi futé.

-Pas idiot, nuance.

Reeve se pencha vers son bureau et ouvrit un long tiroir d'un des classeurs placé au-dessous.

-Mais ou est-ce que j'ai mis ça moi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Une enveloppe brune, plutôt épaisse…

-Avec le sceau officiel de la Shinra imprimé en rouge dessus?

-Il est juste à côté de moi sur mon bureau c'est ça?

-Toujours aussi futé mon vieux?

-Haha, très amusant.

Il se redressa et prit possession du document. Il sortir de l'enveloppe une pile de feuilles imprimées dont la première page était marqué en énorme caractère « Top Secret ».

-Sais-tu ce que c'est ça?

-Pas la moindre idée.

-Mon pauvre, tu viens de te trouver un sale travail à faire.

-Qui consiste en quoi au juste?

-Puisque tu as du temps libre, que dirais-tu de faire une partie de chasse avec une vieille connaissance?

Vincent frémit, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Pas exactement une connaissance, mais plutôt un truc que tu détestes par-dessus tout et que ce truc, tu n'as pas envie de le revoir pour rien au monde.

-Premièrement : comment t'es-tu procuré ces documents?

-Le manoir Shinra. Tous les dossiers sont copiés et classés là-bas. J'y ai envoyé une équipe il y a quelques jours et ils m'ont rapporté ce bordel pas croyable.

-Est-ce si grave que ça?

-Tu ne peux même pas imagine l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

-Est-ce nécessaire que j'entende ce que tu vas me dire?

-Ça ne concerne que toi.

-Eh merde… Va-s'y, crache le morceau.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'annoncer qu'Hojo n'a pas uniquement fait des expériences sur Sephiroth et toi et qu'il n'avait pas seulement un labo.

Vincent était stupéfait, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que ce satané scientifique avait fait encore plus de ravage qu'il l'imaginait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce fils de…

Il se retint de toute vulgarité, il ne ferait que gaspiller sa salive sur un cas perdu d'avance mort et enterré de surcroît.

-Il y a une troisième expérience majeure, dans un labo « clandestin » bien évidement placé sous le contrôle de la Shinra.

-Va droit au but.

-… Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche.

-En quel honneur?

-T'es pas le seul aux prises avec ce « truc ».

Le message était clair.

Quelque part dans la nature rôdait un autre type comme lui.

Prisonnier de l'étau maléfique d'un démon incontrôlable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre II

Le monstre qui me dévore de l'intérieur

Vincent s'était rendu au bar de Tifa le lendemain de la triste révélation de Reeve. Tifa avait bien été surprise de le voir, il n'était pas du genre à trainer dans le coin n'oublions pas. Elle était seule en compagnie de Cloud, qui encaissait bien son nouveau rôle de nounou pour la dizaine d'orphelin sous sa charge, mais il s'en remettait peu à peu. Tous les trois étaient assis autour d'une table ronde un peu à l'écart malgré que pour l'occasion Tifa avait fermé l'établissement.

-Il y a un problème Vincent? Tu n'es pas vraiment le type qui demanderait de l'aide, mais tout peut arriver et nous serons là pour surveiller tes arrières. C'est quoi l'affaire?

-Oh, pour ça… Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important.

-Alors ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie? Mon vieux, j'ai presque l'impression que tu as envie de retourner dans ton cercueil et ne plus en sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On est ami, tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ça hein?

-Bien entendu, mais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici en ce moment! Je…

-Vincent… tu trembles.

Il le remarqua quand Tifa lui fit part de ses observations et il se ressaisit à contrecœur en refermant ses poings. Il s'en voulait de n'être animé que d'effroi, mais il n'avait toujours pas encore accepté le fait qu'un autre animal sauvage pouvait rôder pas loin… Il n'acceptait pas qu'une autre erreur de la nature puisse faire du tort au monde.

-Tu es à bout de nerfs, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état! Ça doit être terrible, pas vrai?

-J'ai presque envie de me foutre une balle dans le crâne pour tout dire.

-Si tu fais ça, crois-moi, Tifa te donnera la leçon de ta vie avant que tu ne puisses t'exécuter.

La concernée hocha la tête positivement avec détermination, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait tant effrayer un personnage aussi imposant naturellement, c'était tout simplement impensable quand bien même que Vincent était au fond de lui un homme pacifique et très calme.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien troubler l'esprit de cet homme qui avait toute l'expérience nécessaire pour ne rien craindre?

-C'est quoi le problème, dit le nous.

Le blondin persistait, car il savait que c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait obtenir des réponses de son compagnon de guerre, car parfois, il n'était le modèle idéal de l'homme patient.

-Reeve m'a convoqué hier. J'aurais préféré ne rien avoir entendu.

-Reeve? Lui qui a une sainte horreur des mauvaise nouvelles! Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Que je dois me préparer.

-En quel honneur?

-J'ai une mission suicidaire à accomplir.

-Ne pouvais-tu pas la refuser?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Je suis le seul concerné, mais…

-Mais tu désirerais qu'on te refile un coup de pouce?

-…Oui. Reeve viendra avec quelques soldats de la WRO, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'expérience militaire, surtout pas pour ce genre d'expédition.

-Une expédition… Combien de jour environ?

-Deux ou trois, ce n'est pas très loin.

-Tu entends quoi par « pas très loin »?

-À environ vingt kilomètres au sud de Kalm.

-Ce n'est pas si loin en effet. Trois ou quatre heures dans le Haut-Vent devrait suffirent.

-On devra si rendre en véhicule.

-Pourquoi donc?

-C'est un territoire forestier très dense, aucune possibilité d'atterrissage.

-C'est logique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?

Même s'il tentait de se contrôler, il ne put réprimer une dernière vague de tremblement, ce qui avait tout pour alerter sérieusement Cloud et Tifa.

-Tu vas nous le dire ou on va devoir te faire cracher le morceau autrement? Si nous venons avec toi, nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui nous attend dans cette région inhospitalière.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Cloud, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués là-dedans, mais je n'ai pas d'autre ressource et oui, je l'avoue, j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais trouver, mais encore plus peur d'avoir à vous dire la vérité. Je comprendrais si tu refuses et je n'insisterais pas, mais ne me demande pas de tout te dire, j'en suis incapable.

Le blond soupira longuement, passant ses mains sur son visage pour démontrer son exaspération.

-Je ne te connais pas en profondeur Vincent, je ne sais même pas d'où tu viens, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un mauvais gars.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Mais je ne crois pas non plus que tu es ce genre de mec qui sait ce qu'il fait sans vouloir t'offenser. Tu es prêt à te jeter tête baissée dans ce qui semble t'ébranler profondément et c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Et tu veux nous mettre dans le même bateau que toi? Il faudrait que tu nous donnes des indices avant, car sinon, je crains de ne t'être d'aucune utilité.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement. Vincent savait qu'il était dans le tort et il s'en voulait d'avoir demandé l'aide de Cloud, car il savait que forcément…

Il aurait été obligé de déterrer ses pires cauchemars.

-Soit. Je vais tenter de faire un court résumé. Il y a longtemps, comme vous le savez, j'ai été Turks pour la Shinra.

-En effet.

-Mais ce que peu de monde savent, c'est que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me retient à la Shinra.

-…

-Tout comme toi Cloud, j'ai été un cobaye d'expérience.

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. C'était choquant, terriblement choquant. Ni Cloud ni Tifa n'avait eu vent de cette information auparavant. En fait, seul Reeve connaissait l'histoire du sombre personnage.

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que ça n'a rien de civilisé comme sujet de conversation et parce que je préférais faire taire cette histoire pour toujours… Mais le passé, peu importe notre volonté, semble toujours vouloir refaire surface. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire part de tout ça également parce que j'ai toujours cru que j'allais être traité différemment des autres par la suite, perçu comme… une bête de foire si on peut dire.

Tifa l'observait silencieusement. Elle qui croyait que Vincent était un être plutôt insensible, elle le voyait sous un nouveau jour, particulièrement fragile, ce qui était troublant de sa part. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi accablé émotionnellement, aussi meurtri de l'intérieur, portant un lourd passé. Non, il n'était pas un homme qui montrait ses émotions, qui parlait avec familiarité, qui s'apitoyait, qui craignait… Mais à ce moment-là, il avait perdu tout son calme, tout son sang-froid et sa dureté naturelle.

Il était un humain après tout, pourvu de ses forces et de ses faiblesses.

Mais nul ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour le grand Valentine pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'humanité, de vulnérabilité.

-Tu… connais celui qui t'a… fait du mal?

-Le même salopard que toi. Hojo.

-!

-C'était il y a plus de trente ans, mais bon.

-Trente…ans? T'a quel âge?

-C'est là que tout se complique… Les expériences.

-As-tu… toi aussi des cellules de Jénova?

-Non, on m'a épargné ça, d'autant plus que Sephiroth n'était qu'un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère à l'époque.

-Sa mère?!

Le visage de Vincent sembla se glacer de douleur et de mélancolie, trop profonde pour n'être que le résultat d'un mauvais souvenir évoqué, c'était bien plus profond…

-Lucrecia Crescent. Une scientifique qui travaillait avec Hojo sur le projet de Jénova, puis sur celui de Sephiroth. J'étais un Turks qui avait été affecté à la protection de cette femme.

-T'a protégé la mère de cet imbécile?

-C'était mon travail.

-… Continue.

-J'ai confronté Hojo suite aux expérimentations du projet S et…

-Attend une minute! Tu l'as confronté? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'étais un humain qui s'opposait à cette horrible façon de créer un être artificiel, à la génétique complètement modifiée. Je n'ai jamais porté cette science dans mon cœur, voilà pourquoi je me suis dressé contre lui, je n'en pouvais plus de voir une innocente pâtir de la folie d'un idiot de son genre.

_Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir souffrir…_

-Et après?

-Pour toute réponse, il m'a foutu une balle dans le cœur.

-! Après?

-Je suis mort.

Il le dévisagea d'incrédulité, incertain d'avoir bien comprit l'affirmation insolite.

-Mais Lucrecia me sauva la vie en arrachant quelque chose que moi que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver.

-Quoi donc?

-Mon humanité.

Son regard se teinta de regret et de colère à la fois. De colère extrêmement violente. Elle n'était pas dirigée vers la femme mentionnée, mais contre lui-même. Il était impitoyable envers sa personne, ce qui chagrina beaucoup Tifa, qui commençait à faire de l'ordre dans le casse-tête. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'homme s'était fait discret, il ne désirait pas attirer l'attention pour lui uniquement pour avoir la paix. Il ne voulait pas faire émerger d'autres souvenirs horribles dans son cœur…

Et pourtant, il leur dévoilait tout, renonçant à son propre bien mental pour arracher une bonne fois pour toute le voile de secret qui s'imposait entre lui et ses amis. La souffrance devait être inhumaine pour lui rien qu'à énoncer à haute voix toutes les infamies dont il a été témoin.

Plus rien ne pouvait le faire trembler, par après avoir vécu ces horreurs, mais pourtant, quelque chose subsistait… et le terrorisait.

-Vous connaissez le gène Chaos?

-Jamais entendu parler.

-C'est un peu comme le gène Jénova, mais en plus violent et en plus…

-Insupportable?

-C'est le mot que je cherchais. Crescent avait fait des recherches sur ce gène avec un autre homme…

-Qui ça?

-Il se nommait Grimmor Valentine.

-Va…len…tine? Il a le… même nom que toi.

-C'était mon père.

Tifa eu le réflexe de s'emparer de la main de Cloud, qui était aussi dévasté qu'elle. C'était vraiment une histoire des plus tristes qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu.

-Leurs recherches communes ont pu prouver que le gène Chaos était en fait une entité douée de volonté propre, un peu comme Jénova, mais qu'il s'avérait d'une sauvagesse innée, d'une instabilité sidérante… Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de le ramener dans les labos de la Shinra. Après une fâcheuse erreur d'inattention, mon père fut tué par l'entité et Crescent continua seule jusqu'au jour ou Hojo devint son coéquipier et que j'entrai en scène. Quand Hojo m'a tué, Crescent cru bien faire de faire l'irréparable.

-Comment ça?

-C'était son erreur si mon père fut tué… Et elle avait bien vu que j'étais un Valentine, son fils de surcroît. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une autre mort sur la conscience, alors elle fit sans doute la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

-Que t'a-t-elle fait?

-Elle m'a inoculé le gène Chaos.

-!

-C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, mais en même temps… elle m'avait condamné. J'ai été son cobaye, puis celui d'Hojo… jusqu'à ce que je me réveille enfin, changé à jamais.

Il mit en évidence son bras gauche, celui pourvu de griffes.

-Cadeau d'Hojo, pareillement pour les aptitudes physiques hors normes. Je ne suis jamais né avec ce talent de tireur d'élite, avec cette force titanesque, avec cette envie… de tuer. La _sienne _plus précisément.

Cloud était pensif et troublé, ce qui contrariait son esprit fort ébranlé. Il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir l'ampleur de la situation, mais une chose était sûre et certaine :

-Tu ne seras jamais un monstre à nos yeux Vincent. J'ai sans doute moins écopé des scalpels du fou furieux que toi, mais je sais que tu es fort et que cette force te permet d'être celui que tu es vraiment, un humain. Et ce… ce gène Chaos comme tu dis, ne fait pas de toi un animal incontrôlable…

-Tu ne m'as pas vu sous son apparence toi et ça se voit…

-Son… apparence?

-Chaos est littéralement un démon. J'ai déjà perdu le contrôle sur lui et ça pourrait recommencer n'importe quand. Je suis à sa merci depuis toujours, car il est immensément plus fort que moi et bien plus violent aussi. Si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à lui. C'est aussi de sa faute si j'ai l'air d'un type d'une trentaine d'année alors que j'en ai le double, ses pouvoirs conservent la jeunesse de mon corps, car il est immortel. Et tant que je vis, il vivra. C'est un parasite qui a besoin d'un corps pour se manifester, alors soit sûr qu'il veille attentivement à me garder vivant, mais inférieur également. Puisque mon corps a été génétiquement modifié, il est plus endurant, ce qui est parfait pour lui quand il décide de prendre l'air, car il peut en conséquent faire comme bon lui semble pour une période indéterminée. C'en a pas nécessairement l'air en ce moment, mais toute ma volonté se dresse contre lui pour le retenir, je n'ai pas le moindre répit, il plante ses griffes dans mon âme nuit et jour… Et il est plus rusé qu'on puisse le croire.

-…

-Alors je vous demande à tous les deux de me faire confiance, quand bien même que je pourrais vous tuer sans m'en rendre compte, vous faire un mal terrible… Je vous demande de me suivre dans ce fichu problème qui me fait enrager depuis que je suis en sa connaissance. Je vous demande si vous êtes prêt à me considérer comme un humain même après tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, car je ne serais sans doute pas assez fort personnellement pour endurer d'autres types qui me considèrent comme un monstre… Je vous demande si vous voulez toujours d'un homme comme moi comme ami ou si vous préférez me mettre sur votre liste noire…

Cloud se leva de table, légèrement tremblant à son tour. Il se retira prestement, disparaissant dans l'arrière-boutique. Tifa s'offusqua de son geste, mais ne chercha pas à le retenir, elle avait elle-même un peu peur à présent, non de Vincent, non de Chaos, mais des intentions de Chaos envers Vincent. Il lui faisait du mal depuis trop longtemps, trop pour être humainement endurable.

Ce qui était la preuve incontestable que Vincent n'était plus tout à fait comme les autres.

Ce dernier soupira, heureux d'avoir tiré un trait sur l'histoire, mais profondément déçu par la réponse claire de Cloud. Du moins, il se consola en se disant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que personne ne voulait de lui en dehors de Reeve, et ce, simplement parce qu'il était un idiot insouciant du danger.

-Désolé d'avoir monopolisé ton temps de la sorte Tifa. Je vais me retirer, je suis indésirable ici.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es le bienvenue ici et tu le sais!

-Même si la possibilité que je te fasse du mal ne cesse de croître à chaque instant que tu passes en ma présence?

-Même! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni même de ce truc! La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu sois assez idiot pour te martyriser l'esprit plus longtemps avec toutes ces idées noires!

Il fut surprit de la réponse, mais il était davantage soulagé. Et quelque chose qu'il croyait éteint à jamais en lui refit surface pour inonder son cœur.

L'espoir.

Cloud revint, un sac sur le dos, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre… Au sud de Kalm tu as dit? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller, il y a de bonnes heures de route à faire!

Oui. Il était rassuré, apaisé, ce qui n'avait pas ressenti depuis belle lurette. Le monde avait peut-être été cruel pour lui, mais il avait aussi changé durant ses longues années de sommeil, et innombrables étaient les gens qui désiraient le maintenir dans cet essor de changement, empreint de bonté et de gentillesse.

-Alors, maintenant que tu t'es vidé le cœur et que tu as séché tes larmes, tu peux nous dire ce qu'on va faire là-bas?

Il n'avait plus à craindre des jugements sévères à son égard, alors il ne vit aucun problème é dévoiler le reste.

-Chaos n'est pas complet. Il a été divisé en deux parts égales avant que je ne le laisse crécher dans mon corps.

-…Alors nous avons affaire à un « second toi »?

-On peut dire ça ainsi.

-Le plan? On cherche, on trouve, on ramène?

-On cherche, on trouve, on bute. Il ne sera sans doute pas stable et déjà que un c'est trop, deux c'est impensable.

-Et s'il est innocent?

-On le bute. C'est soi ça, soi c'est moi qu'on tue.

-Pourquoi être aussi radical?

-Si un demi-Chaos saurait détruire le monde en moins de deux, un complet ça fait quoi à ton avis? Si c'est deux part réussissent à se réunir, tout est fichu, et se retaper dix Sephiroth c'a serait du gâteau en comparaison!

-Pourquoi ne pas tuer seulement le gène plutôt que de tuer le porteur?

-Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure… C'est un parasite. Il faut tuer la source, sinon il pourrait le « contaminer » et se recréer de lui-même s'il se sent menacé.

-Je vois. Pas de pitié?

-Pas de pitié.

Cloud dégaina son épée.

-On a de la peau de démon à tanner mes amis.

-Coriace de plus.

-J'ai de l'expérience avec de la peau d'Incarné, c'a fera l'affaire?

-Je te donnerais un coup de pouce au pire.

Les trois individus quittèrent les lieux en silence tout en mesurant l'ampleur de la mission :

Tuer un type exactement pareil comme Vincent.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre III

Les colères qui nous opposent

Assis sur les sièges à l'arrière de l'imposant véhicule tout terrain, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa et Reeve demeurait silencieux, nul ne désirant troubler l'atmosphère déjà à cran. Cloud avait confié les gamins à Cid et à Yuffie, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant dès le départ, mais il se disait que le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est qu'un des gosses vole une matéria à la ninja en herbe.

Cette inquiétude était ravivée par le stress qui l'incommodait à l'heure actuelle, tous allaient devoir prendre leur courage en main pour affronter quelque chose de passablement puissant et hostile, bien plus que Sephiroth selon ce que Vincent à laisser sous-entendre. Rien de cette mission n'était agréable et cet inconfort se traduisait par le regard furieux et accablé de Vincent. Il était celui qui allait le plus en pâtir après tout, il devait faire la peau d'un compagnon d'infortune tout de même. Il n'avait jamais su comment un être pouvait en tuer un autre sans même le connaître, sans savoir qui il est réellement. À croire que tout ce qui fait d'un homme un tueur est l'instinct de survie. Nul n'hésiterait à appuyer sur la gâchette si sa vie était menacée.

_Soi lui, soi moi… Et je ne crois pas qu'il sera assez sage pour se laisser faire._

Il vit son fâcheux tic en action avec impuissance: recharger son arme. Quand il faisait ça, c'était pour se rassurer minimalement, en se disant qu'il avait toutes les chances de son côté avec cette arme fatale. Peu de gens avaient survécu à un face à face avec le fusil nommé Cerbère. Les trois cannons se chargeaient de faire taire l'ennemi généralement…

-Range ça, j'ai presque peur que tu tires par inattention.

Reeve avait employé un ton cassant et autoritaire. Il n'aimait pas voir Vincent dans cet état, alors il tentait de le ramener à la raison à sa manière.

Vincent avait été un soldat, un Turks autrefois, alors il avait été entraîné à obéir aux ordres et malgré la vague de rébellion qui pouvait l'envahir parfois, il restait discipliné et attentif, Reeve avait donc misé sur la raison de son ami pour se faire écouter. C'eu l'effet désiré, Vincent se calme et rangea Cerbère dans son holster.

-Relaxer les amis, ce n'est pas comme si une guerre interplanétaire allait se déclarer sous votre nez dès qu'on descendra de ce camion!

-Non mais, quelque chose pourrait bien nous sauter à la gorge n'importe quand.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste Cloud, je comptais sur toi pour nous remonter le moral en plus!

-Je ne suis pas la figure emblématique de la joie incarnée à ce que je sache.

-Non, mais tu sais comment gérer les autres au combat.

-Autant que tu sais exactement ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Le regard mauvais du blond fit frémir légèrement le brun, il capitula, on ne pouvait rien faire pour un homme qui craignait l'inconnu après tout.

-J'ai trouvé des petites informations. Si vous voulez les entendre, faites-moi signe.

-Crache le morceau Reeve, ne nous fait pas attendre.

-Bon, très bien. Voici : en ce moment nous faisons cap vers un labo clandestin de la Shinra, qui a été construit il y a cinquante ans environ.

-Cinquante ans? C'à remonte à la fondation de la Shinra…

-Exactement. L'ancien président de la Shinra l'a fait construire en même temps que la compagnie. Les premières expériences… Le développement du SOLDAT, la création des Turks… Tout vient de ce labo. Il fallait connaître les limites humaines pour pouvoir les surpasser, ce qui a contribué à l'exploitation de la mako, cette matière ayant la propriété de repousser ces limites. Ces théories ont été relayées par les labos internes de la compagnie peu après afin que la première installation puisse se concentrer sur un projet bien plus important : le gène Chaos. Toutes ces recherches, contrairement à ce qu'on puisse croire, n'ont pas pris beaucoup de temps pour la simple raison qu'on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Chaos ne pouvait pas être traité comme les autres, sous des scalpels, car il n'avait aucune masse physique… On lui a donné le corps qui lui manquait et les recherches ont continué.

-Un petit indice sur son identité?

-Aucun, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce malheureux.

-Peut-être qu'il y a des archives là-bas.

-Espérons-le.

-Est-ce que les lieux ont été abandonnés suite à la chute de la Shinra?

-Je n'e ai aucune idée, mais oui d'après moi, sinon j'aurais eu vent de ces activités via mes informateurs.

-Alors pourquoi on va traîner dans ce coin perdu? Le type n'y est sans doute plus depuis un sacré bail!

-On trouve encore des prisonniers dans les ruines de la tour Shinra, alors je crois bien qu'on pourrait en trouver un dans ce labo.

-Et il faudrait mieux que ce soit nous qui le trouvons plutôt que lui n'est-ce pas?

-C'est préférable en effet. Il pourrait s'attaquer à Vincent.

-Pourquoi se battre contre un semblable.

-C'est la question que j'attendais depuis un bon moment déjà!

-!?

Reeve sorti de sa poche un petit prisme rectangulaire qui semblait métallique à première vue.

-Ceci mes amis, nous éclaireras sur ce qui nous attends.

- Fait-nous ton petit numéro dans ce cas.

-J'ai longuement étudié les rapports sur le gène Chaos et voici ce qui m'a tapé à l'œil depuis le début. Ce petit objet que vous voyez est un aimant, d'accord? Il dégage fond un champ magnétique, vous êtes d'accord?

- On n'est pas cons…

-Imaginez que cet aimant soit Chaos.

-Ok.

Reeve brisa l'objet en deux parts égales.

-Ça, c'est Chaos après les expériences, fragmenté de sorte à être devenu deux individus à part entière, vous me suivez toujours?

-Bien entendu.

-Regardez ce qui arrive si on essaie de les recollez…

Il avait beau exercer une bonne pression, Reeve n'arrivait pas à les unir à nouveau. Vincent leva la tête et comprit tout à cet instant.

-Si on essaie de les réunir, ils s'entretueront. C'est ce qui se passera avec Vincent et son double… une lutte à mort. Les deux Chaos ne forment plus un tout stable, ils ont développé des personnalités opposées et violentes à l'égard de l'autre. Ce sont deux entités maintenant, plus une. Et si on parvenait à les unir à nouveau par je ne sais quel miracle, croyez-moi, vous préfériez être mort plutôt que d'être le spectateur de deux ennemis jurés se combattant dans le même corps. Et quel corps hein? Celui de notre anonyme ou bien celui de Vincent, il n'y a pas d'autre solution et le tout se terminera inévitablement par une mort certaine.

-… Donc l'autre mec voudra faire la peau de Vincent, c'est bien ça?

-Oui. Pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul _Dominans…_

-Un quoi?

-Un dominant idiot, va réviser ton latin.

-En français pour moi…

-Bref, en d'autre terme : il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Chaos au final, l'une des parts doit mourir pour laisser l'autre vivre. J'ai étudié la thèse de Crescent et elle est forte intéressante. Chaos à le même comportement qu'un animal, tant bien même qu'il est doté d'une intelligence humaine… Il a son territoire et agit comme un sorte de loup, un alpha et il ne supportera guère la présence d'un égal par la force. Il se battra pour défendre sa propriété. Vincent, je suis désolé si tu le prends mal, mais Chaos t'es très possessif et il ferait n'importe quoi pour te garder vivant. Il est pour toi une sorte de protecteur a figure animale, t'es un peu comme son chiot…

Cloud se retint de ne pas pouffer de rire, mais en vain, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

-C'est étrange de voir qu'il n'est pas si mauvais au fond…

-Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est un monstre qui ne compte pas mourir rapidement tout simplement. Il ne me protège pas moi, il défend sa propre vie en me maintenant vivant. Son seul but est de détruire son adversaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le renverser et je ne vois pas ce qui est amusant à savoir qu'il me considère faible et inférieur à lui au point tel qu'il doit jouer la nounou!

Il s'énervait. Mauvais signe.

-Je crois que nous sommes bientôt arrivés… Tu te calmeras en ramenant l'autre par le col.

-Le ramener? S'enquérait Cloud. Je croyais qu'il fallait le tuer!

-Le tuer? Pas question! Il faut le ramener pour l'interroger, il détient peut-être des informations primordiales sur ce laboratoire et sur les expériences… Il connait peut-être même…

Vincent l'interrompit :

-On le tue, point final. Il est une menace.

-Toi aussi mon vieux et ça ne me donne pas plus l'envie de te foutre une balle dans le crâne!

Cloud passa sa main sur son visage, la déclaration de Reeve avait été très crue, surtout pour Vincent.

-Si tu me crois incapable de le retenir, alors soit, tue-moi.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et tu le sais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es mon ami!

-Et l'autre type? S'il avait des amis qui disaient la même chose, est-ce que ça nous empêcherais de lui en faire du mal? Non. C'est lui ou moi et je n'ai pas envie de crever.

-Vincent.

-Quoi?

-Range ça.

Le regard de Reeve était empreint de craintes, pareillement pour ceux de Cloud et Tifa, aux aguets. Vincent remarqua qu'il avait dégainé Cerbère sans s'en rendre compte et que son doigt sur la gâchette n'avait rien de rassurant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien remarqué et pourquoi il sentait une colère brutale l'envahir un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Je crois que nous y sommes et que ce double est près de nous…

Le véhicule s'immobilisa quelques instants après, ses prédictions s'avéraient vraies.

-Et qu'il réveille la fureur de Chaos en toi. Il doit être mécontent de son côté aussi j'imagine…

Vincent se ressaisit et baissa honteusement la tête avant d'ouvrir les portes du large compartiment. Il descendit pour prendre l'ai' et chercher son calme habituel. Un soldat du WRO ouvrit la petite fenêtre qui reliait la bande à la cabine du conducteur et déclara ceci :

-Chef, nous sommes près, mais impossible de continuer la progression avec tous ces arbres! Le site est à moins 200 mètres au nord.

-C'est d'accord, on y va. Allumer vos radios et rester sur la fréquence trois. Nous y allons seuls.

-C'est compris.

Dès que Vincent eu entendu ces mots, il se mit en route. Il désirait réellement en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Cloud aida Tifa à sortir du camion et Reeve s'occupa de leur donner des radios de communications ainsi qu'une oreillette.

-Si on se perd de vue, c'a sera plus facile de se retrouver comme ça.

-Et Vincent?

-Il a déjà son matériel.

-D'accord. Au fait Reeve, j'avais remarqué ce détail, mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant Vincent, mais…

-Quoi?

-Si le labo a été construit il y a cinquante ans et que les recherches sont le gène Chaos ont été brèves…

-Oui?

-Le type qui nous attend là-bas ne risque-t-il pas d'être un peu plus « ancien » que Vincent?

Reeve écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, s'apercevant du détail à présent.

-On est dans la merde.

-Pourquoi?

-L'origine est en tout temps plus fort que la seconde tentative… et si Vincent n'est pas de l'expérience originale…

-Eh merde.

-VINCENT! Attends!

Mais l'homme était déjà loin, ignorant que chacun de ses pas le menait tout droit…

Vers son aîné plus redoutable que tout…

La bande tenta de le rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive sur les lieux, mais ils ne purent y arriver. Il était là, debout, figé comme une statue… Devant le spectacle incompréhensible qui s'offrait à lui. Les autres arrivèrent finalement, mais n'eurent pas la force de le prévenir quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur le paysage.

Le labo était bien là…

Mais fragmenté en centaine de millier de petits morceaux de rocs…

Parsemé d'ossements rongés par le temps.

Et de sang séché sur les tas de gravats.

-On cherche, on trouve, on bute.

-C… c'est d'accord…

Vincent eu tous les droits cette fois de sortir Cerbère de son étau.

Et de le préparer à trouer la peau d'un monstre digne de son nom.

Démon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre IV

Les ruines de sa tourmente

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils ratissaient les lieux au peigne fin, mais aucune trace de vie n'avait été trouvée. Il n'y avait que des débris, des squelettes et des plantes qui avaient envahies les lieux avec le temps.

-Reeve, en tant qu'expert, peux-tu nous dire depuis combien de temps ces lieux sont ainsi?

-Au moins dix ans si ça peut t'aider.

-Hn!

Malgré la dévastation, on distinguait encore bien les larges pièces qui furent les labos autrefois, l'architecture avait été préservée en grande partie par les fondations du sol. Certains murs tenaient encore debout, quoique quelque peu amoché. Vincent s'était planté devant l'un d'eux dès le début de leur exploration. Il était couvert de marque de griffe, et il en devinait l'artisan que trop facilement.

Reeve osa s'approcher de son ami figé dans sa contemplation tout en ordonnant d'un geste de la main à Cloud et Tifa de s'éloigner un peu.

-C'est ce monstre qui a ravagé les labos, pas vrai?

-Tout semble porter à croire que oui. À moins qu'il ne soit tenté de se débattre contre quelque chose d'autre, c'est la seule option.

Il passa sa main sur le béton couvert de tâche sombre qui fut sang frais à une époque bien antérieure et il se crispa quand ses doigts frôlèrent les lacérations.

-C'est bien l'œuvre de Chaos. Je le sens.

-Sens-tu sa présence en ces lieux ou perdons-nous notre temps?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu difficile à déterminer, je n'ai jamais tenté de trouver une copie de cette chose à vrai dire.

-C'est bien là que tu te trompes mon vieux.

-Quoi?

-Il se peut fort bien que tu sois cette « copie » et non lui. Ce labo a été vingt ans avant que tu ne passes sous les scalpels d'Hojo, alors il est probable que ce soit toi le « cadet ».

-Et… la copie n'est jamais plus forte que l'original…

-Exactement. Autant que les Incarnés étaient inférieurs à Sephiroth.

-Alors vaut mieux pour moi de le descendre au plus vite.

-Il faudrait le trouver en premier temps, qu'en dis-tu?

-…

« Ramenez-vous les mecs, on a trouvé quelque chose. »

Reeve porta sa main à son oreillette et appuya sur un petit bouton.

-On arrive.

Il tapota l'épaule de Vincent en signe d'encouragement et l'écarlate le suivit en silence. Son esprit était fort occupé, trop pour porter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que ses pas le menaient à l'échafaud… Il avait menti. Il sentait Chaos, plus présent que jamais, dans le corps d'un pur inconnu qui n'avait peut-être rien fait de mal dans sa vie avant d'être transformé en cobaye. Vincent sentit sa volonté fléchir, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas abattre de sang-froid un type comme lui, ayant partagé la même douleur de vivre que lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre le monde en danger.

Alors il tentait de trouver le compromit parfait, mais aucun ne semblait être pressé de pointer le bout de leur nez.

Cloud et Tifa furent de nouveau visible et ils semblèrent passablement sur le qui-vive. Reeve s'enquérait de la situation :

-Qu'avez-vous déniché?

-Ça.

Cloud pointa de son index le sol et Reeve se retint de tout commentaire. C'était un bout de métal qui semblait être enterré dans le sol, mais tout ce qui l'entourait faisait preuve de l'évidence même.

-C'est précisément ici que…

-Sans doute. Le labo principal.

Le métal, une fois l'avoir légèrement dégagé, était sans hésitation le socle d'une cuve de mako et tout autour des bris de verre jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des installations électriques. Cloud trouva même un scalpel.

Une petite plaque de métal était soudée au socle, Reeve parvint à la nettoyer un peu et pu lire ce qui était gravé :

-« Projet K. »

-K?

-K…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Aucune idée. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon labo, c'est sans doute une autre section.

-Une section dédiée à quelle expérience hein? Je croyais que cette place était dédiée à ce démon…

-Il faut croire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici.

-Tu crois que plusieurs cobayes auraient été nécessaires?

-Non. Chaos ne cracherais pas sur un porteur d'après moi, n'importe qui pourrait le satisfaire, je doute qu'il en ait rejeté quelques-uns.

-Oui, mais si c'étaient les humains qui le rejetaient et qu'ils en mourraient?

-Alors là, on a affaire à une tête dure qui a eu assez de culot pour supporter un parasite dans son corps. Peut-être même que c'était de plein gré…

-Je ne pense pas. Pas grand monde désire ce genre de malédiction.

-Sauf un assoiffé de pouvoir, qu'en dis-tu?

-Un volontaire?

-Qui sait?

-Mais ça va heu! Pas la peine de nous faire part de vos réflexions incompréhensibles!

-Ça va, ne nous énervons pas.

Vincent fit un pas vers la gauche, puis s'arrêta. Il parcouru le sol des yeux, puis fit signe aux autres de cesser de se mouvoir.

-On a un problème.

-Quel genre?

-Ne bouger surtout pas.

Il s'accroupit et saisit un caillou. Il se releva et le laissa tomber. Contre toute attente, un écho se fit entendre très nettement…

Et il était profond.

-Il y a un vide sous nos pieds. Et il pourrait bien nous réserver des surprises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Rester calme et s…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase et on connaissait tous la suite : le vide. Mais Vincent fut le seul à tomber, les autres eurent le temps de reculer avant que le trou ne les fassent chuter. Beaucoup de poussière fut soulevée par les éboulis et on ne put distinguer quoi que ce soit dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Reeve ordonna à ses amis de reculer alors qu'il resta, suffocant, mais terriblement inquiet quant au sort de Valentine.

-Vincent, Vincent! Réponds-moi!

Mais il dû se résigner à s'écarter, la poussière devenait insupportable et il manquait d'oxygène. Quand il fut plus loin il reprit son souffle et attendit jusqu'à ce que le nuage gris retombe au sol. Quand il ce fut le cas, tous se précipitèrent vers le trou qui devait bien faire deux mètres de diamètre.

-Ne vous approchez pas trop des bords, c'a pourrait être instable!

-Bien.

-Vincent, tu nous entends? VINCENT!

Il y eu un long silence qui mit Reeve hors de lui. Il s'apprêtait à sauter, mais il entendit un grognement sourd tout en bas.

-…Aïe…

On ne le voyait pas à cause de l'obscurité, mais ce simple signe de vie apaisa la bande.

-Ça va mon vieux?!

-D'après…toi?

-Tu es en un morceau?

-Laisse-moi compter pour voir!

-Ne dit pas de conneries!

-Tout est en place… mais je crois que je ne sens plus mon bras…

-Ne me fait pas mourir de peur merde!

-Mais c'est vrai idiot… Descendez plutôt. Laissez-moi vous dire que ce qu'on a vu en haut n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg comparé à en bas!

-On arrive!

Après quelques acrobaties périlleuses, ils furent en bas et constatèrent que l'épaule de Vincent était bloquée sous un roc très massif.

-Sortez-moi de là!

-Comment veux-tu qu'on déplace cette montagne?!

-Avec un peu d'ingéniosité idiot! À trois, on le déplace vers la gauche, d'accord?

-Ok.

Ils se placèrent de façon à le dégager.

-Un, deux…

-Trois!

L'effort ne semblait même pas les déranger, si bien qu'ils en étaient stupéfaits.

-C'est léger comme une plume ce truc!

-Heu… Ce n'est pas léger comme une plume et ce n'est pas nous qui sommes forts comme des titans… Regardez!

Défiant toutes les lois de la physique et gravité, l'énorme rocher flottait dans les airs, se déplaçant lentement et s'écrasa un peu plus loin.

-D'accord… C'est qui le télékinésiste ici?

Vincent se redressa et se massa l'épaule pour chasser l'engourdissement.

-Tu aurais dû avoir les os broyés mon vieux…

-Tu diras ça à mon colocataire.

-Bon, puisque tu vas bien…

Reeve balaya les lieux du regard. La structure interne était circulaire et faite en étage. Tout près, il y avait une rampe de métal rouillé et quand il passa sa tête par-dessus, il vu une bonne vingtaine d'étages se prolonger dans la terre.

-Voilà donc le labo… Celui en surface n'est qu'un leurre.

Vincent se crispa soudainement et dû s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de lui, retenant le douleur qui le poignardait sans crier gare.

-Hep, ça va aller?

-Soit il est à proximité, soit je vais crever d'un infarctus…

-Quelle distance tu dirais?

-Cent mètres, tout ou moins.

-En bas donc… Et tu crois que c'est lui qui t'a sorti du pétrin?

-Qui d'autre?

-Alors il ne t'est pas hostile!

-Ou il veut me garder en un morceau pour me tuer de ses propres mains.

-C'est aussi une possibilité, tu préfères laquelle?

-La plus douce.

-On se met en route?

Vincent calcula mentalement le nombre de ses munitions et dégaina.

-On y va.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre V

Le captif oublié

Ils avaient emprunté les escaliers de service pour descendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la source vive qui ébranlait Vincent depuis un bon moment déjà. Il sentait que son corps allait céder sous les fortes impulsions meurtrières générée par un Chaos bien agité en lui. Mais pourtant, il ne décelait aucune fureur, aucune hostilité à l'égard de son double, seulement une sensation que Vincent ne sut guère reconnaître tant elle lui était inconnue. Mais d'où venait donc le désir de tuer? Il n'aurait pas de réponse de sitôt, il le savait.

Bientôt, pendant la marche prudente de la bande, l'ex-Turks s'arrêta devant une section du sous-terrain, figé, comme intrigué par ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre et un bon coup de bien dans une porte plus tard, ils furent à l'intérieur. Aux premières vues, il s'agissait inévitablement de la salle d'archives et de documentation, Reeve avait trouvé son petit paradis intellectuel…

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de pertinent dans cette montagne de paperasse!

-On va fouiller un peu ce bordel si ça peut te faire plaisir.

En effet, tout était sans dessus-dessous, comme si les chercheurs avaient tout abandonné d'un seul coup, arrachés à leurs réflexions pour une raison qu'ils ne tarderaient plus de découvrir. Il n'était pas nécessaire de tout fouiller, seuls les mots-clés comme « Chaos » ou bien « porteur » les intéressaient. Beaucoup d'ouvrages étaient consacrés à la dernière technologie mise au point par la science, et d'autre servaient de références au cas où… Mais une section en retrait attira l'attention de notre rat de bibliothèque et il eue vite fait d'étaler un sourire de triomphe sur son visage.

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait les mecs…

Un bouquin très épais et très usé et couvert de poussière entra en possession de Reeve, tout excité par sa découverte. Un gros « C » marquait la couverture rigide quelque peu malmenée par le temps, écrit en une calligraphie digne d'un perfectionniste.

-C pour Chaos…

Il ouvrit doucement le livre et il fut satisfait en apercevant le nom de l'entité écrit à son tour. Il aurait voulu l'éplucher sur le champ, mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'heure de s'adonner à une telle activité, il fallait trouver le démon avant qu'il ne le fasse. Reeve jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre document intéressant, puis entreprit délicatement de mettre son nouveau trésor dans le sac qu'il avait apporté.

-On peut y aller.

Vincent acquiesça en silence, ainsi que Cloud. Tifa paraissait plutôt nerveuse et finit par prendre la parole.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici… Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous as passé sous le nez tout à l'heure et j'aimerais revérifier…

Tous savaient la raison de son malaise : ces lieux donnaient la chair de poule.

-Comme tu veux, assure-toi seulement de rester près de ta radio.

-C'est entendu.

Il ne restait plus que les trois hommes pour s'aventurer dans les constructions internes délabrées, mais solides tout de même. Reeve n'aurait jamais permis aux autres de descendre s'il aurait considéré la structure comme trop fragile pour être sécuritaire. Ils descendirent quelques étages encore avant d'atteindre le dernier de tous.

Ils ne furent pas si surprit que ça de constater que le niveau était uniquement pourvu de larges cages destinées aux cobayes… Une prison horrifiante.

Et pourtant… les barreaux de fer ne tenaient plus en place depuis longtemps, soit tordus soit brisés en mille miettes…

-Il y a eu un combat ici…

Et il y avait encore des marques de griffes sur les murs et sur le sol, bien plus profondes que celle à la surface par contre. Puisque la lumière du jour avait de la difficulté à percer le fond de ce trou, ils avaient réussis à remettre en marche le système électrique des lieus, miracle, mais Vincent trouvait même malgré la lumière que les lieux étaient infestés d'obscurité.

-Il se serait battu, puis les auraient tués?

-Peut-être.

-Le sens-tu?

-Il très près. Dix mètres.

Et il dégaina afin de se préparer. Dix mètres. Ce n'était rien comparé à la distance qu'il aurait voulu mettre entre lui et l'inconnu. Dix mètres avant de faire face à une espèce d'alter-ego maléfique… Dix mètres de celui qui pourrait le tuer lui.

_T'a peur?_

-Hn? Reeve?

-Quoi?

-Quoi, quoi? C'était quoi cette question?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-La question, pourquoi tu me demandes si j'ai peur?

-Quoi? Je ne t'ai rien dit mon vieux, cesse la paranoïa!

_T'a peur… Avoue-le._

-Eh merde…

-Quoi?

-Tu mettras « télépathe » après télékinésiste sur la liste!

-!

_Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux autres? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler tout simplement? T'es comme les autres hein? Un sans-cœur…_

_Un meurtrier._

La pression mentale que l'inconnu exerçait sur lui était si grande qu'il dû le chasser à coup de pied imaginaires pour se libérer. Ce n'était pas évident de combattre par l'esprit, vraiment pas, mais Chaos s'avérait à être un puissant bouclier dans ce genre de situation…

-À gauche. Tout au fond.

Ils s'y rendirent prudemment, armés et dangereux. Il y avait une porte d'un métal grugé par la rouille. Une plaque de métal en son centre, on l'a nettoya et on vit des lettres gravées qui scellait le destin du prisonnier.

« K.A. – Chaos. »

Les premières lettres étaient incompréhensibles, mais ce qui suivait était clair. C'était le porteur qu'ils recherchaient. Quand Vincent tenta de toucher la poigné de la porte, un éclair en jaillit et le frappa à la paume. Il n'a presque rien sentit, mais la menace était réelle. Il retira sa main, puis s'approcha de nouveau, même réaction.

-Je crois qu'on n'entrera pas si cette fichue porte résiste de la sorte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être?

-Une protection contre les intrus?

-Pour protéger quoi hein?

-Pas pour le protéger… pour le retenir.

-C'est logique.

Alors Vincent se contenta de tirer sur les charnières et la plaque de métal tomba d'elle-même au sol. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce, alors leurs visions étaient très réduites. Mais dans la noirceur étouffante, Vincent le décela.

Le monstre qui affichait un sourire à ses lèvres.

_Bienvenus en enfer!_ _Sazhel haeïn mivaski… _

Tous entendirent les paroles cette fois, mais nul ne comprit le sens des mots provenant d'une langue étrangère.

Il était là, assis au sol, de nombreuses chaînes l'encombrant, ainsi qu'une sorte de plaque métallique recouvrant ses yeux, forgée à cet effet.

Il souriait, comme s'il était insouciant, décidé à ne pas perdre la face.

_Ils m'ont bien arrangés, pas vrai? Ce fut leur dernier acte avant qu'ils ne meurent tous… Pour que je ne sorte jamais de cette tombe noire… J'en avais la force, mais j'ai renoncé… Car je voulais rester aveuglé par le réconfort du silence._

Ses paroles étaient bien vagues, ce qui dérouta l'équipe quelque peu. _Mais vous tous, quelles folies habitent vos âmes pour remuer ma vieille chair?_

Le bruit d'un doigt sur une détente se fit entendre, c'était l'heure.

_Quoi? Votre silence m'intrigue… Les humains sont bien d'étranges créatures! Parlez, parlez! Je n'ai pas eu de compagnie depuis si longtemps!_

Il n'imposait aucune menace, il semblait bien incapable d'agir de plus. Il avait l'air si faible…. Mais il s'exprimait bizarrement, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la mort… ni même la vie. Reeve posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'écarlate, qui avait visiblement de l'hésitation dans le cœur en ce qui concernait cette fameuse gâchette.

-Laissons-lui une chance.

-Non… C'est trop risqué Reeve… Il pourrait être violent et…

-Laisse-lui une chance.

Reeve s'imposa et s'approcha du captif. Vincent dû se retirer dans un coin, à bout de nerfs contrairement à Cloud, très posé.

_Qui es-tu?_

-Je suis Reeve. Et toi?

_Moi? Ah… quelle question… je ne peux y répondre malheureusement._

-Pourquoi donc?

_Parce que, parce que… Tout est fort compliqué de ces temps._

_-_C'est toi qui a déplacé le rocher pour aider notre ami?

_Oui._

-Pourquoi?

_Rien ne sert de laisser les autres se blesser si nous pouvons agir._

-C'est une bien belle sagesse.

_J'ai eu bien du temps pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur._

-Hum… Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?

_Pas vraiment. La raison m'est un peu flouée…_

-Et tu n'as pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit?

_Meurtrir autrui ne demeurera jamais pêché impuni. J'ai trop de douleur à calmer avant d'en éveiller d'autre._

-Quelle douleur?

_Celle qui ronge un homme après avoir vu sa vie s'écrouler par la faute d'hommes qui se croyaient intouchables comme des dieux._

Reeve leva le regard vers Vincent, celui-ci dû admettre à contrecœur que le double était une victime au final, pas un assassin.

-Si on te libère, nous suivras-tu?

_Laissez-moi ici._

-Tu veux qu'on t'abandonne?

_Je sens en ces lieux une présence qui attise en moi quelques vaines haines. Je ne désire pas causer du tort à cet être._

Vincent ne put réprimer une victoire intérieure. Il avait eu raison du début jusqu'à la fin.

_En fait… ce n'est pas de la haine, je me suis mal exprimé… Je ne ressens à cette heure qu'une douleur… comme si une part de moi manquait à l'appel._

Et toc, un point pour Reeve, égalité!

_Comme si cette part ne désirait que retrouver son fragment perdu._

-La théorie des aimants hein?

-On peut se tromper parfois, l'erreur est humaine, pas la peine d'en faire un plat! Et toi Vincent, que ressens-tu envers lui?

-Chaos est agité. Trop même. Je n'aime pas ça, laissons-le ici et partons.

-Vincent… Il n'est pas question de l'abandonner à son sort, que tu le désires ou non!

Le ton autoritaire de Reeve avait refait surface, ce qui l'offensa.

-Fait comme tu veux, mais ne te plaint pas par la suite.

-Juré.

Reeve s'accroupit près du captif affaibli. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau pâle. En plus d'être retenu par toutes ses chaînes, on voyait des marques très distinctives sur son corps, des cicatrices. Les expériences ont dû être très violente, c'était visible…

-Au fait… Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec les labos d'en haut? Ils sont détruits…

Ces mots semblèrent l'atteindre profondément, réveillant quelque chose d'inconnu en lui… Une rage vengeresse brutale. Soudainement, il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, comme posséder par un démon. Reeve tenta de s'écarter, mais il fut renversé avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée. Le prisonnier hurla comme si un feu le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se leva d'un bond, animé par une pure folie et colère. Il tira sur ses chaînes et quelques-unes, encrées dans le mur, furent arrachées d'un coup. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que celles menottant ses poignets et sa gorge.

_LEUR FAUTE! C'ÉTAIT LEUR FAUTE! ILS ONT DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS UN MONSTRE! ILS M'ONT DIT QUE JE N'AVAIS RIEN D'UN HUMAIN! QUE J'ÉTAIS UN DÉMON! JE NE SUIS RIEN DE TOUT CELA! JE N'ACCEPTERAIS PAS UNE FOIS DE PLUS QU'UN SALOPARD DE LEUR GENRE ME DISE QUI JE SUIS ET CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL!_

Reeve, qui avait été aidé par Cloud, était sidéré de la brutalité qui émanait maintenant de l'homme très calme avec qui il avait discuté quelques instants auparavant. Vincent n'avait pas eu à se faire prier, déjà il pointait la tête du captif avec Cerbère, empreint d'un méprit sans bornes.

-Un type comme toi mérite de mourir!

_Mourir? Mourir? Et toi, en as-tu le droit que moi hein? Qui es-tu dans cette infinité de vies et de morts? As-tu le droit de condamner, par justice, par principe? Qui t'as remis ce pouvoir qui n'appartient qu'aux dieux? Qui te donne la force de tuer de sang-froid hein? _

Il ne répondit pas, il se faisait donner une leçon bien humiliante, ce qui raviva sa colère,

_Va-s'y, tue-moi. Tue-moi avant que je ne décide d'égaliser ton niveau de « supériorité » et de ne prendre les armes contre ton être sans compassion!_

Mais Vincent pesait toujours le pour et le contre, ce qui donna à l'individu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour s'opposer à sa propre mort. Vincent ressentit à nouveau la pression mentale l'envahir, mais en doublement plus écrasant. Il sentit par la suite une douleur aigüe s'implanter dans son corps, puis il fut violement jeter au sol, aussi facilement qu'on brise une brindille…

_Tu as le droit de mourir toi aussi. Tu as le droit de croire que tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu as le droit de ne plus savoir quoi faire de ta vie parce que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de la saisir… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me juger et de me traiter comme un animal. Ces types-là, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle._

Mal en point, mais fonctionnel, Vincent se releva, décidé d'en terminer avec son double.

Mais il ne put pas vraiment guère agir contre le télékinésiste en rogne. Un autre face à face avec le sol… Mais cette fois, aux pieds du démon qui s'enrageait.

_Tu ne m'es pas supérieur. Tu ne le seras jamais._

D'un coup, il était accroupit près de son opposant et il n'hésita pas à saisir ses cheveux de jais pour lui faire remonter la tête, dévoilant sa gorge.

_Tu préfères quoi? Mourir au out de ton sang dans une longue agonie ou rapidement et proprement?_

-!?

Vincent ne voulait pas y croire. Il était à terre, impuissant, menacé de mort. Jamais l'ennemi n'avait pris le dessus sur lui autrefois! Un bon coup dans son orgueil en prime!

Mais l'orgueil n'avait plus sa place quand notre vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Il aperçut les griffes de l'homme, qui n'étaient pas là une seconde auparavant. Il comprenait : Chaos. C'était lui qui manipulait le second hôte pour le tuer… Les porteurs ne s'haïssaient pas nécessairement, mais les deux entités se faisaient la guerre… Reeve allait faire une crise de panique d'un moment à l'autre et pendant ce temps, Cloud attaqua le prisonnier. Il voulut lui assener un coup d'épée, mais il fut repoussé à la dernière seconde par une sorte de bouclier invisible qui apparut au contact de la lame.

Il était d'un rouge vif, sanguin.

Vincent profita de la distraction pour se libérer et repousser son adversaire. Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en prime. L'homme voulu l'attaquer de nouveau, mais quand il s'apprêtait à lacérer la gorge de Vincent, il fut soudainement tiré vers l'arrière. Au sol, il ne se releva pas, il resta étendu, sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant des crocs assassins. Il ricana pour masquer son impuissance cuisante.

_Ah… Remercie les chaînes trop courtes mon vieux._

La bande décida donc se reculer de sorte que la distance ne puisse être couverte par la longueur des chaînes.

_Sanseï dek ithme narua… _

-Peu importe ce que tu dis, tu vas vite remballer ce fichu Chaos ou je te fais gracieuseté d'une balle dans la tête!

_Chaos…_

-Oui, ce cher démon plus chiant que tout au monde!

_Chaos?_

-Tu n'as pas compris la première fois? Il faut que je me répète?

_Qui est Chaos? Je le connais?_

La bande se consulta du regard et Reeve ne put retenir un de ses fameux :

-Et merde…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre VI

Les pâles souvenirs de ce sans-nom

Ils avaient été bien obligés…

C'était forcé. Ils n'auraient pas pu l'abandonner à son sort… _Ils ne pouvaient pas. _

Inconscient du pouvoir ténébreux qui dormait en lui, il devait être « apprivoisé », traité convenablement… C'était un innocent qui n'avait pas eu droit à une seconde chance, car il n'aurait jamais pu se ressaisir de lui-même tout au fond des ruines de l'ancien labo clandestin.

On la lui accorda, cette opportunité. Pour apprendre, comprendre, vivre…

Vivre sans avoir à souffrir de sa solitude.

Ils l'ont donc convaincu de rester pacifique et il demeura calme comme promit, ne désirant plus croiser le fer avec Valentine, las. Mais par précaution, ils lui laissèrent les chaînes aux poignets et le bandeau métallique aux yeux. Ils avaient voyagé dans le véhicule jusqu'au QG de la WRO, là où on l'avait mis sous observation dans une salle isolée et à l'épreuve des démons en colère et bien fournie en équipement médical, il fallait bien s'enquérir de sa santé, peut-être qu'il était souffrant…

Et peut-être que son ADN n'avait plus rien d'humain non plus, ce qui allait se savoir bientôt d'ailleurs. Reeve et Vincent était assis face à face, penseurs. L'un était impatient, l'autre jouait nerveusement avec la gâchette de son arme. Cloud et Tifa étaient rentré à Edge pour s'occuper des enfants, ce qui était une bonne chose, l'ex-Turks ne désirait pas que ses amis voit la suite des choses…

Avant de quitter, Tifa avait remis des documents à Reeve, des informations supplémentaire qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle d'archive des décombres dans la forêt de Kalm. Reeve n'avait pas encore commencé à éplucher les dossiers, mais il s'était promit de le faire le plus tôt possible, dès que les résultats de l'analyse de l'ADN allaient leur parvenir.

Cet ADN pouvait changer le destin de ce type en tout point, car il allait décider pour lui s'il était un monstre instable ou bien un humain sous-estimé.

Et Vincent n'attendait que la confirmation de la première option pour passer à l'action, ce qui avait fortement été contredit par la bonne foi de Reeve, toujours là à éprouver de la pitié pour autrui, surtout les cobayes de la Shinra. C'était un homme de bon cœur, mais parfois, il était trop sentimental et cela altérait son jugement posé à l'habitude, celui qui satisfaisait toujours tout le monde au final.

Mais cette fois, Valentine savait que jamais un terrain d'entente serait possible.

Et cette envie de meurtre qui le tenaillait depuis sa rencontre avec le type n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

-Calme-toi mon vieux, je suis sûr que tout se déroulera sans encombre!

-Même son exécution?

-Rhoooo! Ce que tu peux être expéditif!

-Je ne veux pas l'avoir sur la conscience, c'est tout.

-Il ne t'est pas hostile, c'est déjà ça non?

-Oh, pas du tout, il a juste tenté de me tuer il y a quelques heures, mais rien de grave hein!

-N'en fait pas tout un plat. N'importe qui dans cette situation t'aurait sauté à la gorge!

-Quelle situation hein?

-Celle ou un homme qui a été enfermé de longues années tente de regagner l'espoir de recouvrer sa liberté par une visite de bonne fortune, mais que malheureusement, cesse d'espérer en croisant un sauveur malintentionné, qu'en dis-tu?

-Tu es dans son camp ou quoi?

-Je suis dans le tien, tu le sais parfaitement, mais parfois, je me demande dans lequel tu es… Vincent, tu es un homme bon et juste, mais j'ai tendance à soupçonner en ce moment que ton sens de justice est altéré par une haine féroce envers Chaos… Tu ne peux pas accuser ce pauvre type d'être ce qu'il est! Ce n'était pas sa faute, il est innocent! Il ignore même pourquoi il a été enfermé! Imagine son agonie : ne pas savoir ce qu'on est et n'avoir personne pour nous le dire! Vincent, ce mec est une victime de la Shinra, pas un monstre qui veut te saigner à blanc! Chaos n'est pas si violent, il ne tue pas par plaisir uniquement…

-Par nécessité?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ça ne lui fera que du bien me voir mort.

-Tu es l'hôte d'une part de lui, je doute fortement qu'il te veut six pieds sous terre. Il cherchera même sans doute à te protéger. Je sais que tu es très en colère, et que tu ne crois pas une seule seconde que cette entité est douée de bonnes intentions, mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose d'important…

-Quoi?

-Ce type, il est resté des années enchaîné.

-Et alors?

-Comment crois-tu qu'il a survécu? C'est humainement impossible! Chaos à du le préserver du temps avec ses pouvoirs, alors laisse-moi te dire qu'il le porte dans son cœur pour l'avoir secouru de la sorte! Peut-être que contrairement à ce que tu penses, une relation amicale peut s'être développée entre lui et son hôte.

-Il ne le connait même pas!

-Et alors? C'a n'empêche aucunement son subconscient d'interagir avec l'esprit de Chaos!

-…Je ne crois pas en ces foutaises. Il s'est fait posséder tout à l'heure, il avait des griffes et des crocs… Seule l'influence de cette fichue chauve-souris peut faire un tel effet sur un corps humain!

-Mais il était lui-même?

-…Oui.

-Alors il était en pleine possession de ses moyens! Il interagit avec l'entité, c'est évident! Il y a des connexions qui sont faites, comme s'ils étaient égaux dans ce corps, libres de leurs gestes.

-Tu crois ça?

-C'est une hypothèse à vérifier.

-Sur quoi te bases-tu pour l'élaborer?

-De la connexion qui uni un organisme en pleine symbiose par des liens inébranlables… Chaos est un symbiote de nature et…

-Un parasite!

-Un sym-bi-ote Vincent, un sym-bi-ote.

-Qu'importe.

-Comme je disais : il est un symbiote qui a besoin d'un corps physique pour vivre. Imagine si ce mec est de ce même type et qu'il a besoin d'un pilier mental pour vivre? Chaos serait sa bouée de secours et en retour, il lui permet d'exister en lui!

-Admettons que ta théorie tient debout par quelconque miracle, explique-moi pourquoi ce type n'a aucunement conscience qu'une entité vit en lui?

-… Sa mémoire lui fait défaut, il faut en découvrir la cause. Et cette cause pourrait facilement répondre à ta question.

-Trouvons cette mémoire dans ce cas.

-Vincent…

-Quoi?

-Pour qu'il puisse l'a retrouver, ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait savoir en premier lieu comment il l'a perdue? Si tu avances trop vite sur cette voie, tu risquerais de le brusquer si violemment qu'il pourrait tout perdre.

-Qu'entends-tu par « tout perdre »?

-Si on force un amnésique à se souvenir de ce qu'il ne sait plus depuis le départ, il est prouvé que dans 98% des cas, le sujet perd tout repaire humain et sombre dans une folie dont il ne revient jamais.

-… Il sera l'un des heureux élu des 2% dans ce cas!

-Vince… Ces 2% restant ne trouve pas non plus leur mémoire au final.

-Que leur arrive-t-il?

Reeve passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, hésitant à terminer ses réflexions scientifiques à voix haute.

-Ils meurent. Ils se tuent pour ne plus avoir à souffrir du vide dans leur tête… Pour fuir ce qu'ils ne connaissent plus d'eux-mêmes.

L'écarlate se leva et se posta devant la vitre épaisse qui le séparait de la salle d'observation. Il fixait le type avec colère, puis une légère compassion teinta son regard.

-Il doit faire le premier pas quand il se sentira prêt à retrouver son identité, nous sommes impuissants. Pour son bien, je te prie de ne pas le brusquer, il est fragile et vulnérable dans cet état, bien plus que toi quand tu étais aux prises des scalpels d'Hojo dans les labos… Car contrairement à toi, peut-être qu'il ne laissera jamais ses plaies guérir et qu'il n'aura pas assez de force pour se relever et avancer vers l'avant.

-… Pour son bien hein?... Tout ce qui peut l'aider en ce moment, c'est une balle dans la tête.

-Arrête Vince, tu te torture l'esprit pour rien encore!

…_Encore?_

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main droite sur le matériel dur et froid. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que ce type, ce parfait inconnu, n'était pas en train de lutter contre leur seul point en commun : Chaos, qu'il le laissait allez et venir sans encombre…

_**Qu'il le traitait comme un ami.**_

-Et s'il ne veut pas se souvenir? On fait quoi?

-Pardon?

-S'il a délibérément laissé sa mémoire lui échapper pour fuir quelque chose… S'il a fait ça, on ne peut plus rien pour le sauver, pas vrai?

-…Quel homme cracherait sur son nom?

-Plusieurs contrairement à ce que tu penses… Un criminel, un fou… un monstre.

-Vincent, je me répète pour la dernière fois : tu ne le touches pas. Je me chargerais de lui, tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier. Si tu oses tenter de le tuer, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes.

Il médita longuement sur l'ultimatum de son ami avant de répondre sur un ton ironique :

-Il a envie de tuer.

-Lui?

-Non… Chaos. Il veut du sang sur ses mains… C'est une bête et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux protéger les deux types qui sont obligés de le laisser crécher dans leurs corps.

-Contre qui est dirigée cette pulsion?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que…

-Quoi?

-Je crois que c'est moi sa cible.

-!

L'instant d'après, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'un des hommes au service de Reeve dans le département des sciences, il était paniqué et visiblement à bout de souffle : il avait dû courir jusqu'ici depuis les labos du sous-sol.

-Monsieur, monsieur!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

-On a les résultats du test d'ADN!

-Alors?

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu quelque chose de ce genre!

-Mais dit-nous bon sang!

-Il n'y a aucuns mots qui puisse décrire ce… ce… cette chose! Venez voir!

Les deux hommes suivirent le scientifique essoufflé jusqu'aux installations deux étages plus bas. Il se rua sur l'une des consoles de commandes pourvues de larges écrans. Sur trois d'entre eux, en gros plan, l'inconcevable s'affichait avec un air qui disait :

« T'es pas mieux que moi! »

L'ADN de ce prisonnier était tout simplement…

_**Inhumain**_

-C'est une forme de mutation génétique complètement inhumaine! La seule chose qui pourrait ressembler à ce truc, ce sont les gènes d'un monstre! Ou avez-vous trouvé ce type bon sang?

Les hélices.

Communes dans la représentation de l'ADN.

Deux hélices par humain, formant l'escalier des gènes…

Il y en avait une troisième.

Une spirale infernale se déroulait tel un ruban de vie et mort combinées.

Et cette troisième hélice…

Était d'un vermeil plus flamboyant de que le feu.

Et plus menaçant qu'un couteau sous la gorge.

_Quoi? C'est quoi cette sensation de colère que je sens monter chez toi? Il y a un problème?_

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il dégaina, plus déterminé que jamais.

-Vincent merde! Si tu fais ça tu..!

-Fiche-moi la paix! Ce n'est pas un crime de tuer un monstre!

Il remonta les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il défonça d'un coup de pied la porte de la salle isolé et se précipita vers le captif enchaîné. Il pointa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe, tout juste à un centimètre d'elle.

-Hn? Tu tiens tant que ça à me tuer? Je savais bien que tu me haïssais, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu passerais à l'acte, humain ingrat… Tu peux bien me calomnier dans mon dos… et rejeter tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici pour sauver ton derrière!

Sa voix était étrange, comme enrouée, plus grave, plus autoritaire. Vincent hésita à nouveau, il ne comprenait pas les propos formulés, comme s'ils appartenaient à autre chose qu'un humain… À quelque chose de plus ancien que des milliers de vies humaines réunies pour tout dire.

-Quoi Valentine? T'a peur…

…_de tuer ce qui te retient en vie sale idiot?_

Les voix étaient pareilles, synchronisées à la perfection et pourtant… L'une venait de l'homme et l'autre… du plus profond de ses entrailles.

_Eh oui! Un seul et même être! Quoique je lui force un peu la main ces temps-ci… pauvre mec, il n'a pas la force de vivre de lui-même! Il a fallu que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne lâche prise… Avant qu'il ne se décide à n'être que l'ombre de son passé manquant. Allons, ne fait pas cette tête, tu t'attendais à quoi Valentine? Un gentil garçon bien dressé? Erreur! Tu as affaire à un type qui a le centuple de ta valeur et que je ne te laisserais pas tuer. Le seul qui mérite de mourir ici, c'est toi idiot!_

Il lâcha Cerbère, sa main refusant de soutenir l'arme plus longtemps. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il allait perdre le contrôle.

Encore.

Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son esprit se détruise entièrement sous les griffes de cette ombre rouge comme le sang qui le hantait nuit et jour.

Le prisonnier se départit aisément de ses chaînes et alla même jusqu'à briser l'étau de métal qui bloquait sa vue. Au contact de la lumière, il se crispa de douleur.

-Argh! Cinquante ans dans le noir ne fait jamais du bien aux yeux! Fichu bandeau!

Il jeta le métal au sol, toujours en se frottant les yeux et en les dérobant à la lumière ambiante.

-Moi qui a toujours été un type de nature nocturne! Enfer et damnation!

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa vue s'était ajustée et son regard croisa celui de son opposant à terre, tremblant sous l'impulsion brutale de Chaos.

Vincent comprit alors l'effroyable vérité du sens des mots de Chaos :

_« Eh oui! Un seul et même être! » _Qu'il disait…

Un seul et même corps.

Une seule et même âme.

Les yeux d'ambre de l'inconnu en étaient la preuve flagrante :

Les mêmes que ceux de Chaos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre VII

Les frontières de leurs âmes

Le regard d'ambre était toujours posé sur lui, avec colère et amusement à la fois. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de l'homme « aux prises » avec l'entité. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'empêcher de se manifester après tout… pas plus qu'il ne semble vouloir le chasser. Y avait-il réellement une cohabitation entre l'hôte et le parasite? Vincent s'en doutait : sinon la réaction serait plus violente.

-Ah! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas interagit avec lui! Ces fichues chaînes m'en empêchait! Je dois te remercier même si je n'en ai aucune envie : le fait d'être à proximité de ma seconde part de donne un peu plus de force! Tu m'as donné le pouvoir nécessaire pour que je puisse reprendre du service à l'intérieur de ce pauvre gamin!

Vincent ragea intérieurement à ces mots. Il était dangereux pour lui de rester près de l'entité, il pouvait puiser des forces de sa seconde part après tout! Il recula de plusieurs pas pour imposer une distance sécuritaire, mais le démon ricana.

-Il est vain d'agir de la sorte, tant que tu es dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, moi ça me convient! Nos liens sont beaucoup plus étroits que tu ne puisses le croire… Mais dit-moi Valentine… Crois-tu que tu cet homme changera le cour des choses?

-Absolument. S'il meurt…

-Tu seras en sécurité? Tes pensées sont bien égoïstes ma foi! _Sanseï dek ithme narua_!

Vincent reconnu ces mots étranges, les mêmes que ceux de l'humain quand la bande était venu le délivrer dans les ruines…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Ah, c'est vrai… À cette époque, ce langage était universel… Le monde a bien changé! J'ai dit : Les Temps finiront par s'éteindre.

-…

-C'est un dicton assez ancien. Il signifie que peu importe nos volontés, nous sommes à la merci des Temps. Et les Temps quant à eux, tu les découvriras seulement si cet homme vit. Si tu tentes de le tuer… C'est moi qui te ferai la peau, est-ce bien clair?

-! Pourquoi protéger un humain hein?

-Pourquoi le tuer? Pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais un terme à ce qui depuis l'aube des temps me considère comme un être supérieur? Pourquoi est-ce que je me gâcherais le plaisir d'être pour une fois apprécier à ma juste valeur? En tant qu'individu et non comme bête de foire? Cet homme, de nom et de sang, d'histoire et de rang, de cœur et d'âme… Est mon seul allié vivant à ce jour… Le reste s'est brisé par les Temps, il ne me reste que lui. Et s'il meurt vainement, je ne serais plus rien pour personne. Je n'ai pas toujours été l'horrible créature que les hommes d'aujourd'hui voient, par le passé j'étais bien plus. Beaucoup plus, à un point tel que tu n'en croiras sans doute rien, mais bon. Je sais que tu seras capable de discerner la réalité du rêve… Et ce jour-là, quand tu comprendras ou est ta véritable place face à ce gamin, tu…

Reeve fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit de plusieurs soldats armés et sur la défensive. Le démon recula, souriant de plus belle. Vincent voulait entendre les derniers mots, à un point tel qu'il stoppa Reeve d'un regard menaçant pour s'approcher de l'homme possédé. Il lui saisit rudement l'épaule et lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de terminer sa phrase. Chaos ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit, l'éclat si particulier de l'ambre s'était éteint mystérieusement. La malice avait disparue de son regard et avait été remplacée par une expression de faiblesse et d'innocence pure. Privé de ses forces, l'anonyme s'effondra au sol, mais l'ex-Turks l'agrippa juste à temps pour lui éviter une bosse sur le crâne, gracieuseté du sol de béton.

-Qui..?

Sa voix était si faible, tellement quelle fut à peine audible pour l'écarlate. Il avait des doutes : Chaos avait-il menti en disant que leurs âmes n'en faisaient qu'une seule, unifiée? L'homme n'avait pas l'air très d'accord avec cette affirmation, du moins, son corps le trahissait. Reeve arriva à la rescousse, sommant ses gardes d'aller quérir l'unité médicale, reprochant un million de choses à son ami immoral d'avoir tenté d'en finir avec le rescapé.

-Q…qui?

Ce simple mot pouvait éclaircir de nombreuses choses, à commencer par la méconnaissance du type sur l'existence de Chaos en lui et en deuxième plan sur les effets de cette présence sur son esprit. Il ne l'acceptait pas, pas entièrement du moins. Il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait profondément, comme une chaîne enterrée au plus profond de son âme qui l'empêchait de prendre connaissance de l'entité.

On lui refusait l'accès à cette information, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-T'a pas honte de faire autant de dommages à celui que tu veux épargner sale bestiole?

_Meh? Ce n'est pas moi qui le rends faible! Je lui transmets même mon énergie en ce moment pour équilibrer le vide!_

-Alors quoi?

_Pas quoi, mais qui._

-… ALORS QUI?

_Toi sombre idiot._

-!

_Il a perdu son passé… Et le fait d'être près de toi, toi qui possède une part de mon être, celle qui contient tout ce dont il a besoin, cela lui arrache toutes forces. Tu es là, à portée de main, mais il ne peut te toucher… Car tu ne te laisse pas faire. _

-Je… je suis en possession de ce qu'il cherche? Cesse avec tes charades et termine plutôt la phrase de tout à l'heure!

_Tu veux connaître la seule façon douce pour lui de retrouver ses souvenirs hein?_

-Pourquoi pas?

_Eh bien, pour ça… quand tu trouveras ta place face à celle de ce gamin, tu comprendras qu'inévitablement, pour que l'une puisse exister en paix, l'autre doit cesser cette action. Quand la réalité se détachera du rêve, dans son corps et dans son âme, quand tu comprendras que ton existence est uniquement vouée à la sienne…_

-Hein?

… _Tu devras mourir…_

Incrédule et confus, Vincent perdit le fil du temps. Déjà autour de lui s'activait les médecins, qui emportèrent d'urgence l'homme sans nom dans des lieux mieux équipés. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce type, là, faible, au seuil de l'inconscience… était celui qui peut-être… allait le tuer pour récupérer son bien perdu. Et au-delà de cette vérité s'étendait une violence sans fin au creux de l'esprit de Vincent. Il sentait sa part de Chaos s'agiter brutalement, répondant à l'unisson avec son fragment originel :

_Tu devras mourir pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses souvenirs. Pour que les deux âmes n'étant qu'une seule puissent se ressouder en lui et lui apporter le maillon manquant. Tu n'es qu'un récipient vivant destiné à lui apporter ce qui lui a été arraché pour sa protection. Tu n'existes que pour…_

_Mourir au moment opportun. Quel beau destin n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais être heureux, on te préservera d'une longue existence maudite! Ce n'est pas si mal crever, tu verras. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour récupérer ce qui dort en toi. C'est ainsi que la vie est faite Valentine : cruelle. Tuer ou être tué. Tu ne peux pas comprendre nos motivations, mais sois rassuré : c'est pour une noble cause, pour restaurer un pouvoir sans limites dédié au bien, qu'en dis-tu? _

_Même si tu n'es pas d'accord, rien ne m'empêchera de te mener à l'abattoir! Vois-tu, il doit vivre à n'importe quel prix. Pour sauver le monde humain tel que tu le connais, sa vie doit être protégée à n'importe quel prix. Comprends-nous, nous ne désirons que ramener la paix et l'a perpétuée éternellement. Le Royaume des Temps ne doit plus jamais sombrer dans l'oubli, pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière, est-ce bien clair Valentine? Si tu es encore sceptique… tu verras en temps et lieu ce que ta mort apportera à notre monde. La résurrection de son identité est une chose primordiale. S'il ne retrouve jamais ses souvenirs, sais-tu ce qui se passera…?_

_La chute du Royaume des Temps. En d'autres mots :_

… _La mort de la Life Stream… La mort de Gaïa et de toutes créatures douées de vie. La destruction du monde. C'à a déjà commencé au fait… Il ne nous reste si peu de temps mon vieux… Alors…_

_Quand ton tour viendra, ne résiste pas. Pour le bien de tous, tu dois mourir._

_D'accord Valentine?_

Les deux voix appartenant aux deux fragments de l'esprit de Chaos étaient claires : il devait les laisser le tuer au bon moment. Quand cet homme sera prêt à se prendre en main.

_Une dernière chose l'humain… Il va y avoir de la visite. Méfie-toi et ne le laisse pas l'approcher en aucun cas._

« De la visite? »

-»

Des débris furent soulevés par un puissant mouvement et la poussière emplit les lieux rapidement. C'était bien lourds ces rochers… Certains pesaient plus d'une tonne. Après un effort ultime, la voie fut finalement dégagée. Dans un grognement rauque rappelant celui d'un animal, la pâle silhouette se découpant dans la fine poussière se faisait imposante.

_Il est où ce bâtard?_

Frappant rudement une paroi à proximité, la pulvérisant sur le champ, il émit un second grognement, hostile et déterminé. De sa vue perçante il examina attentivement les lieux circulaires. Tout autour de lui se déployait des cellules semblables à celle qu'il avait finalement réussit à détruire. Les lieux étaient sombres, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui et il discerna très facilement les ruines qui s'imposaient comme un fantôme de pierre et de fer. Il avait entendu des voix il y a un certain temps. Ces voix avaient attirés son attention, mais quand il voulut donner signe de vie, les chaînes le retenaient. C'a avait créé un vacarme fou, mais nul ne l'avait entendu et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant : la porte de sa cellule avait été masquée par des blocs de béton, issus des ruines du haut. Elle était maintenant dégagée, mais il n'y avait plus personne… Il balaya les lieux du regard et sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant quand il vit la porte de la seconde cellule, celle face à la sienne, grande et fraîchement ouverte. Il s'y engouffra rageusement, étouffant des jurons. Rien. Il était trop tard.

_Maresm itt! Quelle merde! On l'a emporté!_

Faisant les cents pas dans la salle, il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il quitta prestement les lieux, décidé à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il ferma la porte et remarqua la plaque de métal qui y était fixée :

« K.A – Chaos »

_Chaos..? __K.A… C'est bien lui. _

Il mit à l'épreuve ses sens aiguisés et ferma les yeux, tentant de percevoir un indice. Il tomba directement sur ce qui était le plus facile à retracer : une odeur. Ce n'était pas celle de l'homme qu'il avait en tête, mais cela le satisfit : il pouvait le retrouver quand même.

Après une petite escalade des niveaux, il trouva une large brèche au plafond, provoquée par un écroulement. Sur les cailloux entassé il remarqua une toute petite trace foncée, pas fraîche, mais bien là. Du sang. Il s'en approcha, passa sa main dessus et l'a renifla :

Même odeur.

Et cette même odeur, inexplicablement, se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de sa cible. Point en commun : l'entité.

_Chaos… Les humains le nomment donc ainsi? Tch! Il ne saura jamais cacher cette atroce odeur de bête lui! Et puis… il y en a deux maintenant? Depuis quand..?_

La vérité s'imposa d'elle-même avec rigueur à ses yeux.

_Ah… Il s'est fragmenté l'idiot. En quel honneur s'est-il départit de la moitié de sa terrible puissance? Une autre victime sur sa liste? Il peut bien faire son difficile ce monstre! C'aurait dû être…_

_Moi._

Sur ces pensées, il se redressa, émergeant à la surface pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière très facilement.

_Ce monde… n'est plus celui d'avant je crois bien. Il est largement différent de mes souvenirs! _

Dès son premier pas, il sentit ses forces lui revenir, celle qui avait si longuement dormit au sein d'une torpeur inimaginable. Il se réveillait enfin de ce supplice… Et il se mettait en route pour accomplir son objectif :

Retrouver K .A.

Tandis qu'il marchait, un halo de lumière rouge l'enveloppa et agit automatiquement sur lui : les nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau disparurent et l'uniforme de prisonnier fut remplacé par des habits plus décents, semblant sortis d'une époque antérieure et destinés au combat. Un poignard apparu dans un étau à sa ceinture, pareillement pour une longue épée. Il sa saisit et ne se gêna pas pour couper d'un coup ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, c'était bien plus supportable ainsi. Il replaça l'arme et le vent emporta les mèches d'ébène. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres, un sourire qui ne dénonçait que de la colère, de la haine.

-Tu vas me le payer, je te le jure… sale morveux.

_Sanseï dek ithme narua!_

_Et c'est moi qui détruirai ce Temps qui t'es si précieux gamin… Je t'empêcherais de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains…_

_Et le Royaume des Temps s'écroulera aux pieds de ta misérable dépouille…_

_J'éteindrais ton souffle de vie._

_Comme tu l'as fait à des centaines d'autre…_

_Monstre._


	8. Chapter 8

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre VIII

Les Temps arrêtés

Le porteur du deuxième fragment de Chaos s'était finalement remit de ses émotions et de sa fatigue au bout de deux jours de sommeil profond. Toujours sur les nerfs, Vincent refusait de fermer l'œil afin d'observer le comportement de son ennemi et assassin potentiel. Reeve, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps le nez dans le bouquin qu'il avait trouvé dans les ruines, jetant quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps à d'autre documents, ne se laissant aucun répit pour quoi que ce soit. Il était vital de connaître l'identité de l'homme afin de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire en premier lieu, puis de comprendre pourquoi il ne se souvient plus de rien et pourquoi Chaos et lui ont fait ami-ami. Le mystère était comme une profonde crevasse dans laquelle Vincent craignait de s'enfoncer par inadvertance. Il aurait été fou d'embarquer dans le jeu sournois du démon, mais il doutait qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans avoir au moins mis les pieds sur le terrain. Impatient, Vincent se permit d'entrer dans la pièce ou on gardait l'homme, qui recevait à ce même instant des traitements médicaux afin de s'assurer que sa santé n'était pas trop compromise par l'intervention de l'entité furieuse. Les médecins s'en allèrent peu après, laissant les deux forces de la nature seules ensembles, ce qui pouvait paraître être une mauvaise idée, mais qui n'était pas si terrible au final. L'ex-Turks avait bien apprit sa leçon l'avant-veille : pas touche à l'homme, sinon Chaos se réservait le malin plaisir de se manifester pour lui botter le derrière. Pas qu'il avait peur des menaces de la sombre créature, mais il préférait s'abstenir de toute violence, pour l'instant, c'aurait pu déclencher l'hostilité personnelle du sans-nom. Ce dernier lui souriait gentiment, sans faire preuve de quelconque mauvaise intention. Il se leva et s'étira, son corps était endolori par son long sommeil et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller se dégourdir à l'extérieur, mais il avait bien vu qu'on le maintenait en captivité, ce qui lui empêchait toutes sorties en plein air. Il semblait compréhensif et acceptait facilement son sort : c'était déjà mieux que de croupir dans les ruines d'un labo au beau milieu de nulle part! Sa condition actuelle semblait même lui plaire! Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit improvisé qu'on lui avait attribué et lova sa tête contre l'oreiller, satisfait de trouver un peu de confort dans son malheur.

-Tu vas jouer la comédie encore combien de temps hein?

Surprit par la question de Valentine, le captif se redressa, mais ne quitta pas le lit pour le moins du monde.

-Ah… La comédie? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon vieux! Tu sembles aussi tendu qu'un chiot qui a perdu sa mère, respire un bon coup et calme-toi plutôt que de m'assommer dès le réveil par des questions impertinentes! Allez, assis!

Il lui indiqua de l'index une chaise située à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Non merci.

-Ce que tu peux être chiant… Le mot « repos » ne te dit rien du tout ou quoi? Il a été exterminé de ton vocabulaire?

-Pas vraiment, seulement quand un type abritant Chaos dans son corps est à proximité de moi.

-Chaos? Encore ce nom débile? C'est qui lui? T'en avais parlé une fois, dans les ruines…

-Chaos est une entité démoniaque qui vit à l'intérieur de moi et toi à la fois puisqu'il a été séparé en deux.

-Un _jyoksa?_

-Un quoi?

-Un démon!

-Exactement. C'est quoi ce langage au fait?

-C'est une langue, c'est tout. Les mots sont dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Je ne me souviens pas d'où est-ce que je les tiens.

-Je vois. Donc, comme je disais, ce démon, il vit en nous deux. Et il t'a bien drainé ton énergie il y a deux jours de cela, assez pour que tu perdes connaissance.

-Hum? Je crois donc que je lui dois des remerciements!

-?! En quel honneur?

-J'ai dormit comme un vrai bébé! Quel bonheur!

Il s'emmitoufla dans les draps comme un enfant de dix ans le fera, baillant sur le coup et saisit l'oreiller de ses deux bras et l'écrasa contre son torse. Encore un peu et Vincent cru l'entendre ronronner de plaisir.

-T'a toujours eu ce caractère enfantin ou c'est moi qui imagine des choses?

-Enfantin? Je suis très mature tu sauras! Je sais simplement ce que signifie le « plaisir ».

-Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu, ça sera plus simple. Bon, prêt à procéder à un interrogatoire?

-Que veux-tu savoir? Qu'espères-tu tirer de moi, moi un homme qui ignore son propre nom?

Son regard d'ambre perdit son éclat plus ou moins humain et il se ternit par la sensation du vide intérieur que son esprit côtoyait depuis des nombreuses années déjà, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait perdu supposément à cause de la séparation de Chaos.

-… Si tu en avais la possibilité, voudrais-tu retrouver ta mémoire?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas. Ça sonne comme une mauvaise idée à mes oreilles.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai passé cinquante ans dans le labo… Regarde-moi. Je n'ai pas pris une ride!

-Et alors?

-Qui dit que tout ce que je pouvais aimer dans ma vie n'a pas disparu, emporté par le temps? Qui dit que je n'ai pas cent ans ou voire plus? Qui dit que ma vie a encore une valeur pour cette époque?

-Vu ainsi… C'est fort déplaisant en effet.

-Je ne sais pas quand je suis né, alors je ne peux pas te dire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir pour quelque chose dont je peux très bien me passer. Si je tourne la page, je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ, vivre comme je le sens, remplacer le vide dans mon âme par d'heureux souvenirs que je créerais par le futur qui m'attends.

_**« S'il ne retrouve jamais ses souvenirs, sais-tu ce qui se passera…?**_

_**La chute du Royaume des Temps.»**_

Les mots de Chaos commencèrent à refaire surface. Si cet idiot refusait de retrouver son passé, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire?

Mais en même temps…

_**« Tu veux connaître la seule façon douce pour lui de retrouver ses souvenirs hein? »**_

_**« … Tu devras mourir… »**_

Cette version n'était pas alléchante non plus. Vincent avait le choix : le forcer et se laisser mourir, ou lui omettre cette information et laisser le monde entier se détruite supposément.

Vincent n'était pas égoïste de nature, ce qui le fit enrager mentalement.

-Je vais être franc. Tu dois impérativement retrouver tes souvenirs. Le monde entier en dépend.

-? C'est bien beau comme prophétie, mais je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau, je ne suis pas con quand même!

-C'est la pure vérité. C'est Chaos lui-même qui l'affirme. Il dit que si tu ne te souviens pas, que le « Royaume des Temps » s'effondrera, détruisant toute forme de vie sur terre.

-Les… Temps? C'a me dit quelque chose je crois.

-C'est un bon début. Continu.

-C'est… Les Temps sont les cycles…

-Les cycles de quoi?

-Je ne sais pas trop. De la vie, de la mort… du monde qui change par l'âge, qui se transforme et évolue…

-De la planète en général?

-Hn… Les Temps… qu'est-ce que c'est déjà?!

Il réfléchissait ardemment, ce qui réquisitionna toute sa concentration. Il s'assied sur le lit, le regard accablé.

-Les Temps..! La vie… c'est la vie humaine!

-Vraiment?

-Oui! Je me souviens maintenant! C'est..!

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, médusé par le frêle souvenir minuscule qui se déployait dans sa tête.

-Les Temps sont…

-Quoi? C'est quoi?

-L'espérance de vie. Les « Temps » sont la durée de vie de chaque créature vivante. Par exemple, notre Temps, pour un humain, stoppe lorsqu'on meurt! Les Temps décident de notre vie, à quel moment on commence à grandir, à parler, à marcher… Chaque parcelle de Temps est déterminée et il s'écoule jusqu'à ce que nous mourions!

-C'est intéressant.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas hein?!

-Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre là-dedans?

-Regarde-toi, regarde-moi!

-Oui et?

-On ne vieillit pas sombre crétin!

-!

-C'a veut dire que…

-C'est possible?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça autrefois… Nos Temps… ils se sont…

_**Arrêtés. **_

_**Peut-être à tout jamais…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre IX

Ses ténèbres

« _Tu devras mourir… »_

Ces mots, il ne pouvait pas les sortir de sa tête, même après deux semaines passées. Vincent s'était isolé après sa discussion troublante avec le sans-nom, à propos des « Temps » qui représentaient leurs vies, arrêtés par leur immortalité. L'individu avait poursuivis en ajoutant des mots bien troublant : « Seuls les dieux peuvent voir leurs Temps être suspendus de la sorte… » Seuls les dieux… Valentine se doutait de cette signification par la présence de Chaos dans leurs deux corps, puisque le monstre était un démon, il avait une certaine immortalité qu'il offrait à ses porteurs en compensation pour habiter dans leurs enveloppes charnelles. Mais un dieu? C'était absurde, Chaos n'avait rien d'une créature divine et respectable et il en serait toujours ainsi. Si ce fut un jour le cas, il se doutait bien que c'a ne devait pas être beau à voir à l'époque. Puis, il se pencha sur l'existence de la créature, de sa plus lointaine origine, quand, au juste, avait-il vu le jour en ce monde? Il était ancien, certes, mais à quel point pouvait-il l'être? La façon dont il s'était exprimé pour parler de l'inconnu était révélatrice : il faisait croire qu'il vivait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà dans le corps de l'homme…

Et cette ancienneté avait le potentiel d'appartenir à quelque chose qui lui est bien familier… Il pensa à cette fille, qui avait été tuée quelques années auparavant, Aerith… Une Cetras.

Cet homme et elle étaient-ils de la même nature ancestrale?

-»

Reeve reposa l'épais ouvrage, il avait enfin terminé! Le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans les ruines n'avait plus rien à lui dire, ce qui était malheureux, parce que Reeve n'avait pas pu en tirer grand-chose. Il traitait surtout des débuts du projet d'investigation sur l'entité, les travaux de Lucrecia Crescent et de Grimmor Valentine y étaient présent, ce qu'il avait bien prit le soin de cacher à Vincent, sachant pertinemment que c'a ne ferait que lui remémorer de très douloureux souvenirs. La mort de son aimée et de son père étaient les sujets les plus sensibles pour l'écarlate et mieux valait les éviter si possible. Le chef de la WRO s'avouait vaincu au final, le bouquin ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau ou de pertinent, pas le moindre indice sur l'identité du porteur ou bien la moindre information sur son origine mystérieuse. Tout semblait avoir été emporté par un coup de vent un peu trop violent… Comme si on avait cherché à cacher la nature de cet individu, effacer son nom, son identité… Pour que la vérité n'éclate jamais. Reeve savait bien que c'était une méthode valorisée au sein de la Shinra, la suppression totale d'une identité, mais il refusait de croire que la compagnie se serait donné du mal pour effacer le nom d'un cobaye. Si ce fut bien le cas, pourquoi l'aurait-on fait? Qui était-il pour qu'on ait préféré l'éradiquer de la société et le prétendre inexistant? Il ne devait pas être n'importe qui et son nom devait particulièrement être évocateur s'il fut effacé. Et si la Shinra, à l'époque de ces expériences, avait intérêt à supprimer ces quelques lettres sur un bout de papier, elle avait un sombre secret à dissimuler, car cette information aurait soit été dangereuse dans les mains d'autrui, soit trop importante pour la laisser circuler.

Reeve doutait.

_Un Cetras..? Ils ont bien fermé leurs gueules avec cette fille… pourquoi pas avec ce type?_

Mais il se résigna : la race s'était éteinte, il n'y avait plus aucun autre représentant vivant, des recherches méticuleuses avaient été commandées pour assurer ce fait. Aerith avait emporté ce sang dans sa tombe.

_S'il n'est pas un Cetras et que la Shinra tenait absolument à le priver de son nom… Se pourrait-il qu'il est issu d'une race inconnue, que par pur hasard les scientifiques auraient découverte? _

Il était clair que l'homme ne pouvait pas être humain, ses pouvoirs de télépathie et de télékinésie en était la preuve, nul mortel ordinaire ne pouvait naître ou acquérir ce genre d'habileté. De plus, après de nombreuses observations, on l'avait informé que même si on soutirait la troisième hélice de son ADN, les gènes qu'il possédait ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'un humain. Il aurait, selon ses experts, des gènes portés à la mutation génétique, ils étaient donc différent, évolués et porteurs de nouvelles combinaisons physiques qui changeait la fibre même des possibilités humaines, d'où venait ses pouvoirs.

_Si seulement ont pouvait passer les âmes sous un microscope! Analyser l'esprit… Mais si ça serait possible, cela voudrait-il donc signifier que nous ne sommes plus humains? Apprivoiser l'intouchable n'est pas naturel, mécaniser nos âmes non plus… Voilà pourquoi la vie, malgré la science, demeure un mystère entier… Si on frôle cette vérité… L'Homme ne pourrait jamais plus être « humain » de part cette connaissance._

Cet homme, qui dormait paisiblement à cette heure, défiait cette « naturalité » en tout point. Ses gènes croissaient et son esprit évoluait, comme s'il avait été créé mécaniquement, sans la moindre origine humaine. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, son existence toute entièrement était synonyme de la puissance de l'évolution mortelle, de la conception d'être supérieurs. Son ADN était certes, étrange, mais il ne l'était plus tant que ça quand on se référait à la situation suivante : la Life Stream influençait la vie, la mort, la chair, l'âme… Peut-être que cet homme avait été choisi par Gaïa pour porter en lui la clé, la source même du changement humain en lui accordant cette si nette différence de niveau.

Pour l'instant, à l'échelle humaine…

Cet inconnu était un véritable dieu.

_Et si c'était Chaos qui lui avait changé l'ADN..? Et merde… C'est parti pour un autre test… Vincent. Si ton ADN colle au sien, on pourra expliquer la mutation, autrement on devra se creuser la cervelle…_

Il abandonna le livre, posé à une des extrémités de la table. Il sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte. La faible vibration qui parcouru les murs et le sol fit son effet, l'ouvrage perdit son équilibre précaire et tomba lourdement au sol, sur la couverture principale, dévoilant la reliure usée qui protégeait les dernières pages des écrits.

Sur cette même protection de papier et de fibre, comme stimulée par le choc, se vit changée sans la moindre explication rationnelle. Des tâches noires apparurent en son centre, formant des lignes, des courbes… Des lettres. Le mot était étrange, écrit dans une langue inconnue, mais si on le prononçait, les intonations familières étaient consternantes…

_**Kahos.**_

-»

Il se réveilla, alerté, couvert de sueurs froides dû à un mauvais sommeil. Il se sentait faible, prisonnier d'un étau douloureux, qui lui donnait presque envie de crier de désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il savait que quelque chose au fond de lui agonisait, comme si un part de son être se fracassait.

_Quelque chose se réveillait… Quelque chose de sombre._

Il eut soudain une vision plus qu'horrifiante. Il vit les murs, le plafond, le sol, les draps qui le recouvrait, complètement tâchés de sang. Du sang frais, qui dégoulinait sur ses mains et sur son visage crispé dans une expression de folie et impuissance pures. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi : aussi vulnérable, brisé, abattu. Le sang ruisselait encore, encore et toujours plus, cherchant à noyer entièrement la pièce de son éclat vermeil. Il vu une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans la marre de rubis liquide, une silhouette imposante, effrayante, maléfique. On aurait dit une ombre, une ombre grandissant à chacune des respirations affolées du sans-nom, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Bientôt, l'ombre devint gigantesque et le surplomba avec aisance. Un sourire se dessina sur ce qui semblait être son visage, puis, la forme ténébreuse leva sa main vers lui, ses doigts griffus saisirent l'homme, qui vit ses bras emprisonnés par la poigne du géant. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, pas plus que ses hurlements ne décidaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il était tout simplement impuissant face à la créature infernale, qui de ses yeux rouges le fixait, il crut voir dans ce regard écarlate une lueur plus malveillante que les ténèbres en elle-même, ce qui rehaussa sa terreur la plus totale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ses idées n'arrivaient pas à trouver quelque chose de cohérent pour expliquer cette soudaine vision et apparition maléfique. Il fut soulevé du sol par le géant aux contours indistinct et son souffle fut coupé par la puissance qu'il mettait dans sa poigne, écrasant son torse.

_**« Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta nature… »**_

Rêvait-il ou la créature lui avait réellement parlée?

_**« Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. Nous sommes pareils… des monstres. Tu dois nous rejoindre… Tu dois retrouver ce cœur noirci d'envie que tu avais autrefois… Et reprendre la gloire qui t'a été arraché! Ton cœur te le crie, tu dois réclamer ce qui t'appartiens! Tu es le maître légitime de cette terre, à toi de retrouver ta pleine puissance et ton honneur… Reviens parmi nous! »**_

Le géant se tut, attendant une réponse de la part de l'homme, toujours aussi terrorisé. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de la chose noire, et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne désirait qu'il disparaisse et le laisse tranquille. Rien à faire, le monstre ne disparaissait pas. Il l'écrasa davantage, ce qui lui ôta toute possibilité de respirer. Il commençait déjà à suffoquer.

_**« Reviens… reviens… laisses-nous te sauver, laisse-nous te guider… »**_

L'ombre de sa silhouette, inexplicablement, commença à gagner son propre corps. Cette fois, il paniqua réellement et son hurlement sortit d'un coup, chassant de ses poumons ses maigres réserves d'air.

_**« Laisse les ténèbres s'unir à toi! Laisse-les… accueille-les comme des amies précieuses, laisse-les te guérir, te redonner la mémoire! Devient les ténèbres, dans sa grandeur la plus majestueuse! Laisse-nous…! »**_

Un autre cri s'échappa de sa gorge, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le sien, car il était furieux, déchaîné… Sa rage n'avait aucune égale. C'était le cri de Chaos, l'ultimatum qu'il lançait au géant d'ombre. Mais il était trop tard, tout son corps fut couvert par le voile obscur et il devint lui-même une simple silhouette aux contours grotesques, sans formes fixes. Il n'arrivait plus à crier, il n'en avait plus l'énergie ni même l'envie. Il était envahi par un sentiment étrange… Un sentiment de puissance, de calme froid, de domination absolue. Il cessa de se débattre, laissant son corps s'ouvrir à ces sensations nouvelles, qui lui semblaient sur le coup extrêmement agréables. Ses muscles se détendirent, son cœur cessa de battre la chamade, il sentait la moindre fibre de son être se transformer, évoluer, se recréer à même son corps. Sa vie se _redéfinissait _littéralement. Il les sentait. Les ténèbres. Il les voyait comme une fleur noire, qui peinait à survivre. Elle avait besoin d'un point d'encrage et elle ne se priva pas de se servir de son cœur pour l'entortiller de ses racines maléfiques. Il succombait à l'appel silencieux qu'elle lui faisait, son âme glissait entre ses doigts pour tomber entre les pétales obscurs de la fleur qui s'épanouissait pleinement, finalement enracinée. Sa vie lui échappait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'était fait, il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière…

La fleur l'envoutait par sa beauté maléfique, déployant ses racines jusqu'à son esprit pour l'emprisonner dans son étau cruel.

_**« Notre maître… est revenu! »**_

Le titan d'ombre desserra sa poigne, mais garda le corps inerte de l'homme entre ses doigts griffus, le conservant comme s'il était un objet précieux qu'il ne fallait pas briser par quelconque rudesse.

_**« Notre maître se réveille enfin! Après tant d'années! »**_

Incapable de supporter les racines étouffantes plus longtemps, il perdit connaissance. La pression mentale était trop grande pour résister, même Chaos à dû abdiquer de protéger son porteur, car sinon, lui aussi y aurait passé. Étant un être individuel, il conservait son indépendance et était en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais sa fureur ne cessait de croître à l'idée de voir l'homme se faire posséder par le parasite qu'est les ténèbres. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui… Si ce n'est qu'attendre.

Il se voyait, intérieurement, ayant la sensation inquiétante d'être maintenu en suspension dans le vide. Son esprit était prisonnier de la fleur, mais son âme ne l'était pas, pas encore du moins. Tout autour de lui l'obscurité de déployait. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps, ce qui lui révéla qu'il n'était pas actuellement dans le monde réel, mais bel et bien au plus profond de lui-même… dans les entrailles les plus lointaines de son esprit. Et sa personne en tant que telle était son âme. C'était un état spirituel très intense, si bien qu'il prit peur de faire une connerie qu'il regretterait certainement. Il n'avait plus aucun bouclier à présent, plus rien ne le protégeait contre la menace qui planait sur lui. S'il faisait la moindre erreur, c'en était finit de lui, et ce, pour toujours.

Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Son avenir allait se décider ici même si ce n'est que le tournant décisif de son existence. Tout allait bien se passer s'il résistait, mais autrement, il allait disparaître dans l'obscurité et s'y noyer. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces ténèbres et pourquoi elles désiraient aussi ardemment s'emparer de lui, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait se battre pour conserver le contrôle de sa vie.

Soudainement, la sensation d'apesanteur se dissipa et sous ses pieds, il sentit la terre ferme, ce qui le rassura, pendant un court instant seulement. Le sol était inégal, comme on en retrouve en forêt, et ses pires craintes furent confirmées. C'étaient les racines qui modifiaient le sol, épaisses, noires, profondément ancrées. Devant lui se dressait à présent la fleur qu'il avait vaguement aperçu un peu plus tô , elle ressemblait à une rose, gigantesque, bien plus que l'était le monstre qui était apparu dans la chambre, tout aussi noire que lui. Une fleur du mal. Il voulut reculer pour prendre ses distances, mais quand il se retourna, il fut nez-à-nez avec une paroi entièrement composés de ronces épineuses. Il était encerclé… et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Craintif, il conserva une distance raisonnable avec la plante, histoire de ne pas se faire happer par ses ronces ou racines. Mais la menace ne venait pas de ses deux éléments… Une puissante odeur étrange envahit l'étroit espace, très sucrée. L'odeur était si concentrée que sa tête perdit tout repaire, accablé. Tous ses sens étaient ébranlés par celui de l'odorat, sévèrement affecté. L'arôme se fit par la suite moins étourdissant, mais bien plus irrésistible, envoutante. Il devait lutter, mais c'était presque impossible de le faire. La plante connaissait les points faibles humains et elle jouait avec. Sachant que l'homme possédait des sens plus aiguisés que ceux d'un humain ordinaire, utiliser une fragrance ensorcelante était un coup de génie pour paralyser ces mêmes sens et le rendre vulnérable. Le moment de passer à l'attaque était finalement arrivé, puisqu'il était étalé au sol, sans défense, tentant de se ressaisir en couvrant son nez dans le creux de ses mains. Des dizaines de ronces s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres et quand il tenta de s'en soustraire, elles l'immobilisèrent brutalement, enfonçant ses épines dans sa chair. Cette fichue plante avait plus d'une tour dans son sac, les épines étaient ensorcelées, ce qui fait qu'a un simple contact, l'âme ciblée voyait son énergie dévorée. Non, il ne pouvait plus se battre, il était à la merci du végétal malveillant. Il fut une seconde fois soulevé et amené au pied de la chose, toujours retenu par les ronces, qui s'étaient légèrement desserrées pour ne pas le blesser, eh oui, même une âme ressent de la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sale bestiole?! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Son corps était trop affaiblit par le sort et il ne put donc pas se débattre. Il savait que si les ronces décidaient à le relâcher qu'il tomberait comme une mouche au sol. Il savait aussi que tout était perdu, que rien ne pouvait lui venir en aide… Que même Chaos, vivant supposément en lui, ne pouvait pas lui tendre sa main. Il fut jeté au sol et y fut retenu, les ronces étant succédées par les racines qui le ligotèrent.

-Quoi?! Tu veux que je reste ici à rien foutre?! Tu veux que…!

En effet, c'était le cas. La rose allait le retenir auprès d'elle. Il sentit des douleurs aigues envahir son âme, comme si on la transperçait, l'envahissait. Une fois bien immobilisée, tout redevint calme. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et il sentit la plante commencer à gruger sa volonté.

Mais il ne s'étonna pas de cette découverte. Ses convictions volèrent en éclat, la fleur avait eu raison de lui…

Et lentement, tout doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il n'avait plus de force, il n'avait plus envie de se battre…

Il ne désirait que rester là, endormit au pied de la rose, laissant les rêves qu'elle lui créait bercer sa conscience… Laissant son monde de lumière disparaître au cœur même des ténèbres.

-»

_**« Quand le maître se réveillera… tout sera comme avant! »**_

Soudainement, on fit irruption dans la pièce. Des gardes armés entrèrent, précédé de Reeve et Vincent, ce dernier ayant tout juste remarquer sur les écrans de surveillant via les caméras installées dans la chambre que le sans-nom, inexplicablement, était suspendu dans les airs… Avec un air franchement léthargique.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème? Il exerce de la télékinésie sur lui-même maintenant?

-Tait-toi Vincent! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est à l'agonie?! Il faut qu'on le fasse descendre!

Soudainement, Valentine eut une sorte de flash. C'a ne durant qu'une seconde, mais durant cette seconde, il crut avoir vu une masse sombre géante qui tenait le type dans sa main. Il recula, tétanisé par cette vision. Puis, comme si le géant savait qu'il l'avait vu, se résigna à poser l'anonyme sur son lit, qui était recouvert de lacération, comme la plupart des murs également.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici bon sang?

Il observait maintenant les lieux tandis que les autres se jetaient sur l'homme pour s'enquérir de son état. Les lacérations étaient profondes, comme celles qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les ruines, Vincent en déduit donc que Chaos s'était débattu, mais contre quoi exactement? Puis, ils les vis… les symboles, gravés sur le mur de gauche, incompréhensibles… Mais cela n'empêcha pas Vincent de ressentir une foule de sensation en les voyants, surtout associée à une douleur inimaginable. Il sut instantanément que l'homme avait enduré une torture monstrueuse sans que personne ne le remarque… Il n'avait pas pris la peine de surveiller la pièce depuis le centre de contrôle quand il avait vu qu'il dormait paisiblement, alors il était parti faire un tour. À son retour, il l'avait vu dans les airs.

-VINCENT!

La voix de Reeve le ramena sur terre et il se rua à la rencontre de son ami, qui ordonnait à ses subordonnés de saisir le corps inerte de l'homme.

-Quoi, quoi?!

-On est en train de le perdre! Il est en arrêt cardiaque bon sang! Son cœur ne bat plus! Il faut l'amener tout de suite au centre médical!

La nouvelle le choqua bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'eut cru. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il prêta main forte aux militaires, mais dès qu'il toucha le porteur…

Il s'écroula au sol, aux prises avec une très grande douleur qui poignardait son cœur, le foudroyait sur place. Les soldats ne l'attendirent pas et transportèrent le type sur-le-champ, seul Reeve resta avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon vieux?!

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, mais ne sut guère comment lui venir en aide.

-Reeve…

-Quoi?

-C'est ou déjà la « cage »?

-! Ne me dit pas que..!

-Oui… Je vais perdre le contrôle…

Sa respiration se fit soudainement frénétique, saccadée.

-Et puis merde… je n'ai pas le temps de m'y rendre!

-Essaie de gagner un peu de temps!

-Non… Il me reste une minute, peut-être moins.

-Tient bon!

Il l'aida à se relever et quitter la pièce. Mais Vincent dû s'appuyer contre un mur, la main au cœur, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement rauque.

-Je n'ai pas… le temps.

Il se mit à courir, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait dans son état actuel. Il croisa Cloud, qui le dévisagea en le voyant s'enfuir à toute allure. Quelques secondes… Reeve le précédait, le suppliant de s'arrêter, mais rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas que le démon fasse du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas dans ce genre de situation! Il arriva au bout de ses peines, la sortie de l'édifice n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres! Déjà, une aura rouge commença à l'envelopper, Chaos était furieux et il déchaînait une terrible colère intérieure, brutale...

Ce fut très précisément à la même seconde ou il franchi la porte qui menait à l'extérieur qu'une intense lumière rubis éclata, Reeve qui était à quelques mètres derrière fut aveuglé, puis jeté au sol par un puissant souffle. Bien entendu, une partie de la sortie avait été pulvérisée par la transformation violente, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention de Reeve… mais bel et bien l'entité qui avait pris vie devant lui pour la toute première fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Vincent perdre le contrôle et il s'avoua qu'il aurait réellement souhaité ne jamais en avoir l'occasion. Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ses grandes ailes rouges et noires étaient déployées et à sa main, une imposante version démoniaque que Cerbère s'y trouvait. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, puis, sans avertissement, fut suivit par un hurlement des plus déchirants qui n'ait jamais existé. Ce hurlement n'avait rien de bestial, au contraire, il était profondément humain, empreint d'une détresse incommensurable, d'un chagrin plus grand qu'une montagne et d'une haine sans pitié.

Et, sans crier gare, le démon disparu dans un éclair écarlate…

Et, sans doute… ne reviendra pas de si tôt.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre X

Convoitise

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine que l'anonyme avait fait sa crise et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Vincent quant à lui, n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Reeve s'était inquiété dès la première nuit et avait mis des équipes de recherches aux aguets, mais rien à faire, il était introuvable. Certes, Chaos ne pouvait pas garder le contrôle si longtemps sur lui, mais rien ne se faisait rassurant malgré tout. Il aurait bien pu faire en sorte d'abandonner un Vincent inconscient dans un lieu qui lui est complètement inconnu et qu'il ne peut pas s'y orienter convenablement. Chaos était ce genre de personne : profiteur et ravi de l'être. Jouer des mauvais tours faisait aussi parti de ses cordes. Quant au sans-nom, son état ne s'était pas amélioré et on craignait toujours pour sa vie, maintenue par un mince fil dont nul n'en devinait la provenance. Il avait régulièrement des spasmes et passait le plus clair de son temps à pousser des hurlements inhumains sans même reprendre connaissance. Mais son cœur fragilisé tenait bon malgré sa cadence effrénée, mais qui sait pour encore combien de temps c'a allait durer? Reeve n'avait jamais entendu auparavant d'un tel cas et son inquiétude était rongée à vif en plus de se torturer l'esprit au sujet du sort de Valentine. Les médecins avaient affirmés que l'inconnu souffrait d'une psychose hallucinatoire ou encore de démence, mais le meneur de la WRO n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Il était profondément convaincu que c'était le résultat d'une attaque vicieuse d'un démon, peut-être même Chaos, lui qui avait le pouvoir de manipuler sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi le démon s'en prendrait-il au porteur qui le maintenait en vie depuis si longtemps? C'était une chose insensée bien évidement, mais c'était la plus plausible techniquement parlant. Reeve ne voulait pas se fixer pour le moment, car il savait qu'il avait trop peu d'information sur l'homme pour porter quelconque jugement quant à son état précaire. C'aurait autant pu être Chaos qu'une réelle psychose, on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Quant à Cloud et à Tifa, ils étaient retournés auprès d'Avalanche pour une mission, Reeve était donc seul à porter le fardeau. C'était pour cela que, prit au dépourvu, il fit appel aux Turks. Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena, les seuls en qui il avait confiance. Rufus Shinra avait accepté de les envoyés à son QG contre toute attente, sans rien demander en retour si ce n'est que la raison de cette requête. Reeve ne pouvait tout de même pas mentir à son ex-patron et lui avait avoué que le gène Chaos faisait des ravages sur une seconde personne. Présentement, Tseng et Elena, l'éternel duo, surveillait le sans-nom endormit au cas-où qu'il se réveillerait. Reno et Rude, les bouffons de services, tenait compagnie au directeur de la WRO, qui venait tout juste de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers qu'il avait abandonné une semaine plus tôt, lorsque l'homme avait fait une crise bien mystérieuse. Il remarqua le lourd bouquin qu'il avait fini de lire et le prit dans ses mains, déçus de ne pas avoir pu percer le secret de l'entité. Il le reposa sur le coin de la table et s'éloigna. Il entendit le livre tomber au sol et retourna sur ses pas, poussant un soupir de découragement. Quand il s'accroupit, il remarqua que l'ouvrage était tombé à l'envers, sur la couverture principale. D'étranges symboles ornaient celle du dessus…

-K… ka… ho..s? Kahos…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot?

-Aucune idée… C'est dans une langue étrangère.

-Tu ne crois pas que les intonations font penser à « Chaos »? Renchérit le rouquin.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ficherait un K plutôt qu'un C déplacer le H au milieu!

-Tu l'as toi-même dit, c'est une langue étrangère! Alors pourquoi on ne l'écrirait pas d'une façon différente?

-C'est logique…

Il ouvrit le livre à l'envers, commençant par la fin. Il hoqueta de surprise en faisant une découverte : des mots étaient écrits à l'envers, de droite à gauche. Ils n'étaient pas là la semaine dernière, il en était persuadé. Et ces mêmes mots étaient incompréhensibles, écrits dans une autre langue, sûrement la même d'il y a quelques instants.

-Qui sait ce que signifie _Divni Kahos, estam laifo_ et _Kahos feith sanseï_?

-Pas moi!

Reeve grimaça, il avait du pain sur la planche!

-Peut-être que ce second porteur de Chaos en sait plus. Cet objet vient de la même place que lui à ce que je sache.

-Peut-être, mais il est plongé dans un profond coma. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où il se réveillera et j'ai besoin d'information tout de suite.

-Alors… Pourquoi ne pas le réveiller?

-! Et comment veux-tu faire ça?

-Bah! Ce n'est pas compliqué, à la Shinra, on utilise des stimulants pour sortir les gens de leur torpeur. Si tu autorise cette opération, ton protégé sera sur pied en moins de deux!

-C'est la Shinra qui a fait des expériences sur lui et je ne laisserais pas vos méthodes douteuses lui faire plus de mal!

-C'est comme tu veux hein. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

La proposition était tentante par contre et n'avait pas laissée Reeve indifférent.

-C'a n'a aucune répercussion au réveil?

-Il ne faudra qu'attendre que le stimulant cesse d'agir pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses mouvements.

-Cela ne risquerait-il pas d'éveiller le gène Chaos?

-Aucune idée, je ne suis pas scientifique après tout! Si tu veux, je peux appeler le labo et t'obtenir une réponse.

-Le… labo?

-Bah quoi? Rufus ne te l'a pas dit? Il a ouvert un autre centre il y a quelques temps. Des mecs et nanas y travaillent déjà. Ils font du développement sur les gènes… rien de grave, aucune expérience sur les humains!

-Sur les gènes? Il veut reformer le SOLDAT ou quoi?!

-C'est exactement cela. La Shinra sera reconstruite que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais cette fois, on ne fera plus ces erreurs et nous nous en prendrons plus à la planète. Rufus parlait plutôt de développement d'énergies durables ou quelque chose du genre!

Reeve passa sa main sur son visage. Plus d'un allait être mécontent d'apprendre ça.

-Bon, je l'appelle le labo ou non?

-Va-s'y, je veux avoir la conscience en paix.

-Ok.

Reno saisit son PHS et composa un numéro, puis appuya sur quatre autres touches, comme s'il avait composé le code d'une personne en particulier. Il attendit quelques secondes et on lui répondit.

« Luke Castle à l'appareil, je vous écoute. »

-Oui, allô! C'est Reno!

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore sale Turks? Tu n'as pas fini de fouiner dans mes affaires? »

-Du calme mec! Je ne t'aurais pas appelé si je n'avais pas une question hyper importante qui fera appel à ton génie à toute épreuve!

« Ça va, ça va les flatteries. Pose-la-moi ta question. »

-Si je te dis qu'un certain type est plongé dans le coma et qu'il possède une sorte de gènes très spéciaux, ce gène réagira-t-il s'il se voit exposé à des stimulants pour réveiller son porteur?

« Tout dépend de la constitution physique de ce type et du gène. Il a un nom répertorié ce gène? »

-Eh…

Reno obstrua de sa main le micro de l'appareil et se tourna vers Reeve.

-Je peux lui dire à propos de Chaos?

-Oui, oui. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne de toute façon.

-Ok!

Il reprit sa discussion avec Luke :

-Possiblement que ce truc se nomme « Chaos ».

Castle ne répondit pas et Reno entendit un hoquet de surprise.

- Ça ne va pas le vieux?

« Reno… Je ne peux pas parler de ça ici. Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider de toute façon. »

-Pourquoi donc?

« Ne sais-tu donc pas que le gène Chaos est plus réactif qu'un atome nucléaire? »

-Répète-moi ça dans un langage humain par pitié.

« Je veux dire : il réagit autant qu'un animal sur ses gardes. Le moindre signe hostile ou autre le met dans tous ses états. C'est à la base une entité qui a sa propre volonté et qui change la fibre même de la nature humaine de son porteur. Il est terriblement instable. »

-Je vois… Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire?

« Il y a une solution, mais je ne tiens pas à l'appliquer personnellement. »

-Dit-moi pour voir.

« Tue-le. Il ne sera plus un problème pour personne après ça. J'ai cru comprendre que l'homme est inconscient, profite-s'en avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

-Tu es bien radical!

« Je n'y peux rien. Essaie de négocier avec un démon pour voir! »

-Alors tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien pour lui?

« … »

-Ton silence m'indique que tu sais quelque chose. Crache le morceau ou je me ferais un plaisir de venir te harceler pendant un mois entier.

« Bon, bon, d'accord… Il y a une autre façon de procéder… Mais je l'a déconseille fortement. »

-En quoi consiste-telle cette façon?

« À l'ancienne. »

-C'est-à-dire?

« Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et tu pries les dieux pour que tout se passe bien. Avec quelques chaînes de mako bien entendu… Et peut-être même un peu d'occultisme… Certaines magies sont très efficaces contre ce monstre. »

-Je vois. Alors je vais faire amener le mec à ton labo et tu t'amuseras.

« Quand? »

-Hep Reeve, il veut savoir quand on peut lui amener le porteur!

-Aujourd'hui même.

-Aujourd'hui ça te va Castle?

« Je suis prêt. Mais passez par l'entrée de derrière. Mieux vaut éviter les regards indiscrets. Qui sait quels sombres desseins pourraient traverser l'esprit des scientifiques les plus hardis de la piaule? »

-C'est un cobaye si intéressant?

« Tu te fiches de ma gueule? »

-Non pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant chez une entité?

« Tu veux vraiment savoir? »

-Bah, ouais!

« L'immortalité. »

Castle lui raccrocha au nez et Reno écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_« L'i…mmor…talité? »_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XI

Le gène des ténèbres

Comme promit, ils se firent discrets. Du moins, si on considérait un fourgon noir blindé chargé de types armés, de deux Turks ainsi que du corps de l'hôte de Chaos discret, c'était un succès. Castle les attendaient aux sorties arrières des laboratoires fraîchement construits et équipés d'une technologie à la fine pointe du progrès. Ils avaient dû pour l'occasion placer le sans-nom dans un caisson d'isolement, ils ne devaient pas prendre de risque à propos de l'entité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé sous contrôle. Le scientifique les guida au travers d'un véritable dédale de couloirs, il disait que c'était les moins fréquenté, ce qui diminuait grandement le risque de croiser un de ses compères justement en quête « d'immortalité » ou quelque chose du genre. Luke leur avait avoué que l'un de ses collèges s'était toujours intéressé au gène Chaos et qu'il était la réplique mentale du professeur Hojo, ce qui n'avait rien de très rassurant. Ce ne faisait de menacer la vie du « cobaye ».

-C'est ici, s'exclama Luka en pointa du doigt deux grandes portes de fer. Personne ne vient ici, nous y serons tranquilles.

-Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra?

-C'est un laboratoire destiné aux expériences sur des cobayes… Et comme on nous a interdit ce genre d'expérimentation, il a été déserté il y a longtemps.

-Aux cobayes…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucuns humains destinés à cette fin n'a franchi cette porte. La nouvelle Shinra qui se construit ne répétera pas ses erreurs et ce, peu importe le prix à payer. Moi-même je suis contre ce genre de chose, comme la grande majorité des scientifiques ici. Nous travaillons presque tous exclusivement sur l'évolution des gènes purement humains. Nous voulons comprendre comment les gènes peuvent passer d'un état à un autre pour former « l'évolution » proprement dite.

-Mais il vous faut bien des gènes humains sous la main pour les observer, non?

-Quelques gouttes de sang suffisent, pas la peine de les martyrisés. Nous contribuons à nos propres besoin la plupart du temps ou bien nous prélevons des échantillons sur des volontaires.

-La dernière fois qu'un scientifique de la Shinra avait fait des tests sur lui-même, c'était Hojo et cela s'est très mal terminé.

-Comme je disais, la Shinra ne désire pas que l'histoire se répète. Toutes les mesures seront prises pour _changer_ notre réputation.

-Mais n'y a-t-il pas parmi vous un type fou furieux qui rappelle Hojo?

-Oui… Velog. Neill Velog. Il est un peu cinglé, mais il est brillant. Mais il semble s'intéresser de près des anciennes expériences de la compagnie, surtout celle du gène Chaos et le gène Jénova. On le garde à l'œil et il n'a jamais rien fait qui va à l'encontre de notre éthique de travail. C'est seulement… Qu'il m'effraie un peu. Il y a toujours une lueur de malice dans son regard et il est très mystérieux. Personnellement, je suis persuadé qu'il rêverait de reprendre les travaux de Hojo, voilà pourquoi je me méfie de lui.

Ils traversèrent finalement les portes et s'approchèrent de ce qui semblait être une table de… dissection. Reeve fut parcouru de frissons, il imaginait la tête qu'aurait fait Vincent s'il aurait été là… Il aurait été dégoûté et aurait sans doute quitté les lieux sans dire un mot.

-Il va falloir le plonger dans une cuve de mako, c'est la seule matière connue au monde qui puisse contrôler ce gène en dehors de la fichue protomateria.

-N'a-t-elle pas été détruite?

-Oui, dans la guerre contre les Deepgrounds. Chaos avait sapé tout son pouvoir d'un coup pour détruire Omega.

-C'était l'œuvre de Vincent…

-Valentine?

-Tu le connais?

-Pas du tout. On a accès aux anciens fichiers des labos précédents. Vincent Valentine est le nom du porteur de cet animal.

-C'est aussi mon plus loyal ami. Alors évitons de le traiter comme un simple cobaye.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Bon, pouvons-nous commencer? J'ai hâte que tout soit finit!

-Soit. Faite votre travail…

Dans l'heure qui suivie, on avait plongé l'homme dans la cuve remplie du fameux liquide vert et scintillant. Castle avait enfoncé plusieurs aiguilles dans sa peau, pour faire passer le stimulant, avait collé des électrodes à son torse pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque et une ribambelle de fil dont la plupart ignorait l'utilité. Luka s'avança auprès d'une console de commande et demanda aux autres de s'éloigner de la cuve par mesure de précaution, ce qui justifiait également les liens qui retenait les membres du sans-nom. Reno s'interrogeait à présent :

-Et si on ne découvre jamais l'identité de ce mec? On fait quoi Reeve?

-Je l'ignore…

-Bah! Comme il n'a pas de nom pour le moment, on va le baptisé! Que dis-tu de Black?!

-Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas pour ton sens de l'originalité qu'on t'a engagé comme Turks du moins.

-Rhoooo! Bon… que dirais-tu de…

Le rouquin pensa à quelques noms et son regard s'illumina peu après :

-Sry! Ça sonne bien, non? C'est court et simple, parfais pour le moment.

-Comme tu veux… Ça sera Sry.

(nda : Sry se prononce à l'anglaise, c'a se prononce ainsi : S-r-a-i-l-l-e. Quelque chose du genre! Je ne suis pas très douée pour les noms XP!)

-Même si ça sonne un peu féminin…

-On s'en fou! Il dort!

-… Quand vous serez un peu plus mature les gars on s'en reparlera, puis-je maintenant avoir la foutue confirmation que c'est bien ce que vous voulez faire? Je ne sais absolument pas si c'a va dégénérer ou pas…

Reeve donna le feu vert d'un signe de la tête.

-Il faut le réveiller… Je crains pour sa vie.

-Absolument sûr?

-À cent pour cent. Commence l'inoculation des stimulants.

-Très bien. On va commencer avec dix milligrammes…

-C'est très peu!

-Crois-moi, ce stimulant saurait réveiller un mort dans sa tombe!

-Ok…

Luke appuya sur quelques touches sur la console de contrôle et attendit. Aucune réaction.

-Bon, on augmente la dose… Cinquante milligrammes.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Il est coriace! Bon, on en ajoute un peu plus… cent milligrammes!

Cette fois, on le vit tressauter, ses nerfs étaient mis à l'épreuve. Ses doigts se crispaient, mais ses paupières demeuraient bien closes.

-On va attendre un peu, je ne veux pas risquer de le brusquer trop violemment. Si la dose dépasse une gramme, je crains que ce ne soit pas lui qui se réveille, mais bien autre chose. Et je ne veux pas voir ça.

-Fait ce qui te semble raisonnable.

-Entendu.

-Allez Sry, plus question de dormir! C'est l'heure de se réveiller! S'exclama Reno, bien plus enthousiaste que les autres personnes présentes.

-Reno, il ne dort pas… Il est dans le coma! Il n'y a aucune activité cérébrale!

-C'est moche! C'est comme dormir, mais ne pas avoir de rêves… Et peut-être même ne jamais se réveiller. Ouais… c'est moche de devoir passer le restant de ses jours étendu dans un lit sans même pouvoir rêver, c'est un peu cruel.

-Arrête de philosopher Reno! Renchérit Rude, à bout de nerfs.

Mais Reeve avait été touché par ses mots. Oui, c'était cruel, pénible… Mourir sans pouvoir rêver une toute dernière fois… Mourir en oubliant tout que ce notre esprit pouvait nous offrir.

-C'a devrait aller maintenant. J'augmente à cent cinquante.

Dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton, toutes les craintes imaginées se concrétisèrent. Il réagit violemment et se débattait. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Luke cessa de lui administrer la substance et tenta de prendre la situation en main. Reno s'approcha.

-Il y a un problème?

-Le rythme cardiaque est un peu plus élevé que j'imaginais… C'a suffi les stimulants, ça réveillera Chaos à coup sûr. J'avais prévu des sédatifs et je crois bien que je vais les lui donner avant que c'a ne dégénère.

-Pas question! On est sur la bonne voie! Allez, réveille-le Castle!

-Je t'ai dit non!

Sans penser aux conséquences, Reno appuya sur la même commande qu'utilisait le scientifique, mais sa main glissa et éleva l'interrupteur plus haut qu'il ne le voulait. Luke réagit automatiquement et le repoussa brutalement :

-Mais tu es con ou quoi?! Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire?!

-Nan! Ça va aller au moins?

-Idiot! Tu viens de lui donner plus de cinq grammes! On est foutu!

Déjà, les écrans qui affichaient son pouls s'emballèrent et les lignes brisées devinrent rouges et très condensées. Castle paniqua et tenta de rétablir l'équilibre, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Chaos allait se libérer.

-Que tout le monde recule! En fait, je vous conseille plus de foutre le camp d'ici au plus rapidement si vous tenez à la vie!

Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf Reeve. Il demeurait planté comme un piquet devant la cuve, observant Sry se démener comme un diable. Il se battait, c'était évident… Mais Reeve ne savait pas contre quoi. Ce n'était pas Chaos, il le sentait. C'était quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose d'encore plus maléfique que l'entité.

_**« Quand le maître se réveillera… tout sera comme avant! »**_

Reeve était à la fois fasciné et terrifié par le spectacle pitoyable. Un homme se battait pour sa vie, pour demeurer lui-même. Il le voyait, ouvrant la bouche comme pour hurler, mais ses cris étaient inaudibles dans la mako, tentant de se libérer des liens qui lui arrachait sa liberté…

Reeve avait l'impression de revivre un tourment qui n'était même pas le sien, celui de Vincent…

Il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer Valentine dans la cuve, à la place de Sry, lui-même enragé de sa propre impuissance… Sans aucune force pour faire taire l'entité… Sans cri pour être entendu.

Ce qu'il voyait le bouleversait profondément, si bien qu'il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son propre hurlement. Comment Hojo avait-il pu faire de telles choses sur des dizaines de personne sans avoir pitié d'eux? Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel, détruire ces innocents sans même connaître leurs noms, leurs rêves, leurs détresses?

Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'on pouvait soutenir du regard sans perdre la raison… Alors comment cet homme, cet assassin, ce monstre, avait-il fait? Monstre… C'était la réponse. Il fallait être un monstre pour aimer ça, pour désirer repasser ces scènes horribles avec de nouveaux cobayes jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui flanche. Et le tout recommençait… Et sa cruauté détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Reeve voyait toute sa volonté anéantie et il tomba sur ses genoux, manquant presque de fondre en larme par la même occasion. Vincent avait enduré un calvaire inimaginable… Rien que regarder n'inspirait l'effroi le plus horrible, alors l'endurer n'était même pas une possibilité du ressort d'un humain. Cela détruisait tout en nous, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'humanité… Il comprenait mieux Valentine à présent, surtout pourquoi il était si silencieux… Il ne désirait pas entendre son propre cri à nouveau.

Et récupérer, si possible, morceaux par morceaux, les fragments de son existence mutilée jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

Il comprenait enfin l'ampleur de la haine de Vincent à l'égard de Hojo…

Et celle de Sephiroth envers la Shinra.

Son PHS le sorti de son état catatonique, la sonnerie neutre l'avait empêchée de sombrer dans un état irrécupérable de torture mentale et il remercia le ciel en silence de s'être fait contacter à ce moment-là. Il tira l'objet de la poche intérieure de son vêtement et reconnu automatiquement le numéro :

Vincent.

Il répondit prestement :

-Vincent! Bon dieu seigneur! J'ai cru que tu étais mort!

_« Ne crie pas Reeve, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Je viens tout juste de reprendre conscience… »_

-Chaos à garder le contrôle si longtemps? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait renoncer?

_« Je te dirais tout plus tard… Dit-moi une chose : le mec est-il inconscient? »_

-Oui, oui… enfin… heu… oui. Pourquoi?

_« Parfait. Assure-toi qu'il le demeure le plus longtemps que possible, le temps que j'arrive. Surtout, il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille, fout-lui une dose de somnifères au cas-où. »_

-Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il demeure endormit?

_« Je viens de rencontrer un type vraiment bizarre… Et il affirme que si notre cher patient se réveille, c'a sera un carnage total. Reeve? Eh, Reeve? Tu es là? Tu m'écoutes au moins? »_

Le PHS tomba au sol, Reeve était pétrifié…

_**Sry venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux… **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XII

L'âme hurlante

Il n'avait manifesté aucune violence jusqu'ici. Il s'était contenté de se libérer et de briser la cuve de mako pour être à l'air libre. Ses longs cheveux de jais ruisselaient du liquide magique, tout comme son visage figé dans une expression terriblement malsaine, rehaussée par un sourire cruel. Reeve n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était pétrifié sur place tout simplement, ne sachant guère comment réagir d'ailleurs. Il sentait que sa vie n'était pas menacée, mais pourtant, quelque chose de terriblement obscur et maléfique se dégageait de Sry, comme une aura ténébreuse aux penchants meurtriers. L'homme ne lui accorda qu'une brève attention et s'approcha de lui, élargissant son rictus en s'apercevant que l'humain qui lui faisait face tremblait de tous ses membres.

-_Maih, maih jayh nilfer… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-moi l'humain, à quelle époque sommes-nous? Tout semble différent de la dernière fois où je me suis éveillé!_

Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et puissante que celle de Sry, ce qui confirmait les craintes de Reeve : ce n'était définitivement pas lui qui parlaient… Il était complètement possédé.

-É…époque?

_-Bah, oui! Voilà quelques siècles que j'ai perdu la notion du temps moi…_

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, que la pointe de l'iceberg et que sous la surface de son calme se cachait une bête pire que Chaos quand il est furieux. Le message de Vincent avait été très clair : un carnage.

-Des siècles… Mais qui es-tu donc?

-_Qui je suis, qui suis-je? C'est une bonne question… Si on peut nommer les plus puissantes ténèbres, le voilà mon nom!_

-… Tu n'es pas le propriétaire de ce corps pas vrai?

_-Ce corps n'est pas mien en effet, mais je lui suis destiné et pour l'humain que vous appelez « Sry », le mal est une part de lui, et je suis celui qui réveille son « mal ». Il ne fallait que l'éveiller à sa propre conscience, lui donner un coup de pouce… Pauvre gamin, livré à lui-même dans une telle situation, sans souvenirs… avec ce fichu Kahos à la noix qui me talonne de trop près! _

-Kahos…

_-Il fallait s'y attendre… il l'a toujours protégé après tout… toujours là à lui servir de bouclier… au détriment d'un rival méprisable! Son sang, sa lignée… notre existence! Notre vie toute entière, figée dans les Temps! Que d'ironie! N'est-ce pas Kahos? N'est-ce pas vrai tout ce fabuleux rêve? Toute cette puissance qui éclot en nous dès lors qu'on effleure son âme! Tout le pouvoir qu'il nous donne! Je n'ai jamais cessé de croître en lui, à m'étendre pour dévorer son cœur! Tu le savais Kahos, tu aurais dû le surveiller, l'éloigner de son côté obscur et de moi-même… Le protéger tel était ton rôle… Sale démon incapable! Et maintenant, j'ai réussi à le tirer dans mon camp, à lui donner l'oubli qu'il désirait, je l'ai fait basculer… encore une fois! Encore, encore et encore! Tu n'as rien à dire vieux camarade? Tu te tais? Tu fais pâle figure maintenant que c'est moi qui à la parole? Tu n'es pas l'unique maître de lui, j'existe aussi!_

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et son sourire se fendit encore plus. Reeve avait bien raison de croire que la situation allait dégénérée, alors il s'écarta rapidement, préférant observer plutôt que de subir.

_-Ah… Je vois. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me vaincre… Je le contrôle pour le moment et tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me chasser? Sombre idiot! Comment oses-tu espérer nous dominer lui et moi réunis en une seule force, âme? Nous sommes peut-être semblables, mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour m'arriver à la cheville! Le mal, le mal! Tu étais notre maître autrefois, pourquoi avoir choisi l'humanité? Peut-importe! Maintenant, nous avons choisi notre nouveau seigneur, cet homme! _

Le monologue inquiétait réellement le directeur de la WRO et il finit par saisir son téléphone, qu'il avait récupéré discrètement, et composa le numéro de Vincent, se dérobant du champ de vision du monstre qui venait de prendre le contrôle absolu sur Sry.

« _Reeve! Je croyais que tu étais mort ou quelque chose du genre! »_

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer Vincent… Dit-moi seulement que tu es en route et que tu ne tarderas pas à arriver avec ton flingue!

« _Il y a un problème? »_

-Un énorme : il est réveillé!

_« ! Attends une minute… Je te passe le type bizarre, il n'a pas l'air très content. »_

-C'est bon.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix masculine inconnue :

_« Pas le temps de traîner… qu'elle est la couleur de ses yeux? »_

-Maintenant que tu en parles, ce n'est plus ambré…

_« Ses yeux sont devenus noirs n'est-ce pas? »_

-Oui.

_« …Merde. Bon… Et il monologue hein? »_

-J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui est à côté de lui et pas moi… Tu le connais à coup sûr.

Reeve se méfiait, la voix se faisait autoritaire et arrogante. Et de plus, l'espèce de démon avait parlé de plusieurs « siècles » d'absence…

_Ils n'étaient pas humains._

_« La meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est de le contenir. Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte à l'extérieur, entendu? »_

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'interposer entre lui et la porte sincèrement, il semble assez cinglé.

_« Il l'est. Pas de panique, tant qu'il n'est pas trop violent il peut être contrôlé aisément. »_

-Dit-moi c'est quoi cette chose…

_« … C'est trop long à expliquer pour le moment. J'en parlerais plus tard. Nous serons sur place d'ici quelques minutes et je m'occuperais de lui personnellement. »_

-Quelques minutes? Selon les dires de mon ami, vous semblez être assez loin d'ici.

_« Rien n'est trop loin pour moi. Juste le temps de repérer l'immense énergie démoniaque qui émane de lui et je suis là. Nous arrivons. »_

Il coupa net la conversation, laissant Reeve en plan, ce qui le frustra.

-Il est bien mal élevé lui! Mais qu'est-ce que Vincent a à être un aimant à types bizarroïdes?!

Reeve commença à craindre pour sa vie et celle de ses camarades, qui étaient cachés un peu plus loin, derrière une imposante colonne de béton. Il vit les deux Turks prendre leurs armes à feu, prêt à se défendre et Castle passer sa main sur son visage en signe de désespoir. Il était évident qu'il regrettait d'avoir cédé à la demande de Reno encore une fois.

-Quelques minutes seulement, ce n'est pas beaucoup, il faut rester optimiste!

Il voulait se rassurer, mais en vain. Soudainement, il entendit la créature qui avait pris le contrôle de Sry éclater de rire. C'était un ricanement à la fois haineux et cruel, comme s'il annonçait le début que quelque chose de terrible, l'avènement de jours terriblement sombres, teinté de mort et de destruction. Reeve reconnaissait en quelque sorte ce rire…

Le rire hystérique d'un monstre... d'un démon.

« Mais qui peut bien être Sry pour être possédé à la fois par Chaos et cette chose?! »

-_Viens te battre si tu le peux Kahos! Je n'ai pas peur de tes crocs inoffensifs! Depuis le temps que tu t'es affaiblit, tu ne dois même plus être capable d'invoquer les Ombres! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable « dieu »! Je vais te montrer que tu n'es plus qu'un tas de poussière oublié maintenant que tu as renoncé à ta suprématie sur le Monde Obscur! _

Il leva une main dans les airs, une expression ravie à son visage :

_- Ombres! Qui est vôtre maître, votre dieu?!_

Tous eurent la peur de leurs vies en voyant chaque parcelle d'obscurité de la pièce se mouvoir, comme appelée, commandée. Toute l'ombre disponible se rassembla à ses pieds et prirent diverses formes, mais toutes étaient effrayantes, monstrueuses et surtout : gigantesques. Des géants apparurent, aux silhouettes vagues, acérées sur les contours, entourant Sry d'une façon protectrice.

-_**Nous n'avons qu'un maître, et il est devant nous!**_ Répondirent-ils tous en même temps, d'une voix unanime et puissante.

-_Qu'est-ce que je te disais Kahos? Tu n'es plus rien depuis que tu as passé nos frontières pour rejoindre le Monde de Lumière, depuis que tu as laissé derrière toi nos pairs au profit des humains! Regarde! Celui que tu voulais tant protéger est devenu l'un des nôtres! Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu toujours? Bah! Ce que tu peux être chiant! Bref, mon travail est terminé ici, je vais le laisser tranquille, il a eu amplement le temps de s'éveiller à sa vraie nature… Le véritable seigneur se réveille enfin… Ouvre les yeux maintenant… mon maître!_

Reeve ne comprenait plus rien : le démon était-il oui ou non le « mal » de Sry? Il semblait être indépendant et sortit de nulle part et que sa présence en l'homme avait stimulé son côté ténébreux. Sry était-il donc lui-même…

Une créature du mal?

Il perdit l'équilibre quand le démon sembla avoir quitté son corps. Il fut rattrapé par l'un des géants et celui-ci l'étendu au sol délicatement. Il était réellement inconscient!

Puis, tout se déroula comme dans un rêve…

Tous les entendirent très clairement, comme s'ils étaient tout près de Sry…**Les battements de son cœur.** Lents, profonds… Comme si sa vie était retenue dans un étau glacial. C'est ce qu'ils ressentirent : une vie qui n'en étais plus une, comme si l'humanité et l'essence qui l'animait avait disparus à tout jamais de son corps.

Une vie qui se tissait dans les liens de la mort et des ténèbres.

Il poussa un grognement rappelant celui d'un animal sauvage. Puisqu'il était couché sur le dos, il se retourna, il était maintenant à genoux, les coudes au sol. Les Ombres s'approchèrent de lui, murmurant entre elles. Certains des colosses noirs allèrent même jusqu'à le toucher pour l'aider à se relever, mais Sry les repoussa férocement.

**-**_**Maître, maître! Il ne faut pas… Laissez-nous vous donner des forces… voilà des siècles que vous êtes assoupit!**_

Il les repoussa une seconde fois.

_**-Non maître, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons dire… Laissez-nous vous aider.**_

Tout à coup, la créature la plus près de lui fut pulvérisé sur place par une intense lumière noire qui s'était échappée de la main de Sry. Les autres monstres se mirent à l'écart, maintenu en respect par le pouvoir qui semblait se déchaîner sournoisement en l'humain. Il se releva finalement, titubant, maintenant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son souffle était saccadé, rauque, comme s'il était exténué dû à un effort considérable. Ses cheveux masquait son visage, mais on voyait bien qu'il était enragé, furieux… Violent.

« Vi… violent?! Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?! »

Sry tituba jusqu'à un mur et s'y appuya en poussant un gémissement de soulagement. Il semblait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça : les créatures disaient vrai, il était affaiblit par sa longue inactivité et récupérer ses forces n'était pas une chose aisée de faire. Il glissa le long du mur, incapable de supporter la lourdeur de son corps qui était amplifiée par son état actuel. Les Ombres le rejoignirent, mais demeurèrent silencieuses.

Finalement : Sry passa sa main dans sa chevelure et dégagea son visage, qui était en sueur et crispé dans une expression effroyable : celle de la haine et de la brutalité animale. Ce n'était plus le même homme, plus du tout, quand bien même que ses yeux étaient redevenus ambrés. Il avait gardé ses bras contre son torse, comme s'il espérait calmer son souffle en appliquant une pression contre lui, mais cela n'eut point l'effet désiré.

Il s'agitait nerveusement et Reeve s'expliqua le phénomène par des convulsions, des spasmes engendrés par un état à la fois de panique et d'impuissance. Dès qu'il tentait de replier ses jambes, elles se détendaient et tous ses muscles se contractaient et il tremblait beaucoup. Il était incapable de s'immobiliser… de se contrôler.

Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas pour autant une preuve de l'autre Sry luttait pour se libérer…

Sans crier gare, les Ombres se jetèrent sur lui après une brève consultation mentale. Il voulut se défendre, mais il ne put pas contenir le soudain assaut. Il se voyait contraint à subir l'intervention sans rien dire si ce n'est que pousser des gémissements de fatigue. Les silhouettes obscures s'accrochèrent bientôt à sa peau, puis à tout son corps. Les contours de leurs griffes se dessinèrent sur ses bras, son cou, ses épaules et il sentait l'étau se resserrer sur lui. Ses serviteurs lui donnaient leurs forces et pouvoirs… Pour ramener la toute-puissance qu'était leur maître absolu de son long sommeil pénible, marqué d'une attente douloureuse, horrible.

_**Une si longue attente…**_

Dès lors ayant ravivé la vigueur de Sry, les formes noires se retirèrent et se positionnèrent près de lui. Il avait cessé de trembler et de gesticuler comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était calme, sans expression. Il se releva peu après, de très près gardé par ses serviteurs qui craignaient qu'un second élan de faiblesse ne l'afflige. Sry regarda ses mains en silence, puis ferma les poings.

_**-Maître?**_

Une aura noire se déploya tout autour de lui, extrêmement maléfique et étrangement, on pouvait sentir qu'elle était également teintée de mélancolie. Il ferma les yeux, mais n'eut jamais l'occasion de les ouvrir paisiblement.

D'un coup, sortis de nulle part, apparus dans un éclat de lumière blanche, Vincent et un second homme firent leurs entrées. Le premier étant désorienté ne put pas faire grand-chose, mais le deuxième se jeta automatiquement à la gorge de Sry. Les Ombres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'elles furent chassées par la lumière immaculée. Sry était maintenu au sol par une poigne féroce sur son cou. Reeve sorti de sa cachette et alla sans plus tarder auprès de Valentine.

-Vincent! Tu vas bien!?

-Je crois que je suis en un morceau, oui… Ne restons pas là!

Il entraîna son ami plus loin, aux côtés des Turks et du scientifique maintenant fasciné par le spectacle. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa vie et ces mêmes évènements semblaient briser tous les fondements de la science moderne… Des démons, des créatures de l'ombre… de la magie brute.

-C'est deux mecs n'ont rien d'humain, ça je peux vous l'assurer.

-On avait compris Castle…

-On dirait… quelque chose de semblable aux entités.

-Quoi donc?

-On dirait… Cette magie, elle est très ancienne à première vue. Je crois avoir déjà lu un bouquin sur ce genre de truc.

-Et?

-… Cette forme de pouvoir à disparue de ce monde il y a des milliers d'années… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je crois que c'est ça.

La déclaration en laissa plus d'un pantois. Reeve savait pour plusieurs « siècles », mais pas pour plusieurs « millénaires »!

Quant à Sry et son opposant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger. Sry demeurait calme, comme si l'attaque n'avait rien d'alarmant à ses yeux. L'autre homme bouillait de rage.

-Dit moi Vincent… c'est qui lui?

-Aucune idée… Quand j'ai repris conscience, il était devant moi. Et à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est lui qui avait forcé Chaos à me redonner le contrôle. Après il m'avait demandé si j'avais vu un certain « type louche possédé par un démon ». Je lui ai parlé de celui qu'on avait trouvé dans les ruines et il a paru extrêmement alerté quand je lui avais dit qu'il s'était fait « attaquer » par quelque chose et c'est là que je t'ai appelé.

-Et… il ne t'a rien dit quant à son identité?

-Il a vaguement parlé « d'une vieille connaissance à ce fichu clébard qui va goûter de mon poing », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il lui est hostile… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les laisser ensemble, mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant : observons la suite.

-Soit.

L'anonyme n'avait toujours pas desserré sa poigne violente et se contentait de regarder sa proie qui ne lui offrait aucune résistance. Non, Sry ne voulait pas se battre… Car…

_**Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'homme.**_

-_Tu… es venu… me tuer?_

-Pas encore sale pourriture… Tant que Kahos vivra en toi, tu seras sauf de toute manière, tout acte assassin serait inutile. Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment, mais seulement le pâle reflet du passé! Tu ne seras jamais plus… comme avant n'est-ce pas? Tu ne mérites plus de l'être si tu veux mon avis, tu as depuis trop longtemps franchi la frontière du mal…

-_Moi? Comment avant?... Comme si… comme si le monde voulait encore de moi après tout ça! Comme si mon souffle importait..! Tue-moi… tue-moi qu'on en finisse avec ce combat futile. Tue-moi! Venge-toi! Venge notre monde!_

Sry reçu un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais aucune coup fatal ne fut porté contre lui à son grand étonnement.

_-Je croyais que je devais mourir, que tu devais me punir… Ce qu'il s'est passé ne peut pas s'effacer, n'est-ce pas? Dit-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce jour-là? Peut-être… que tu voulais me faire souffrir… hein? L'autre part de moi, la pure, ne se souvient de rien et ne souffre pas… Que crois-tu faire? Tu veux unir la lumière aux ténèbres et nous plonger dans la folie? C'est moi le fautif, pas le bien qui est enfoui dans mon âme. Épargne cette seule innocence qui me reste et achève-moi maintenant. Épargne ce qui me reste d'humain…_

Il reçut un autre coup et cette fois, il cracha du sang. Son ennemi était si enragé que l'idée du meurtre le séduit instantanément, mais il se ravisa à contrecœur.

-Je te déchirerais en mille morceaux pour le crime que tu as commis… Je ne laisserais rien de toi échapper à ma vengeance, soit en sûr. Tout est de ta faute, et tu dois être puni en conséquent. La mort te sera trop douce, alors je ferais en sorte que chaque seconde de ton existence soit un véritable calvaire pour que cette unique humanité qui te reste devienne aussi abominable que tu l'es toi! Tu n'auras pas dû te laisser séduire par cette foutue rose noire… Mais tu étais trop faible pour ne pas haïr ceux qui t'entravaient! Les ténèbres… tu as apporté ce fléau sur le Royaume des Temps, la mort et la destruction… et pourtant… Kahos te protège toujours… Lui, notre…

Il cessa de parler et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer de nouveau.

-Peu importe… Il est trop tard pour changer ton destin. Et je vais m'assurer que tu ne t'en sortes pas vivant cette fois, je le jure.

Il leva la main, qui fut enveloppée d'une lumière blanche peu après.

-Je chasserais tes ténèbres pour détruire ta lumière…

Il frappa le cœur de Sry, qui hurla automatiquement sous la douleur soudaine, si vive! Quand l'inconnu cessa, il tenait une rose noire dans sa main.

-Fleur maléfique bonne à rien… Vas-tu cesser un jour… de détruire tout ce que tu touches?

Il broya le végétal dans sa main et il tomba en poussière, vaincu.

Quant à Sry, pour une énième fois…

_**Ses paupières se fermaient sur la réalité…**_

_**Pour l'enfermer dans le mensonge cruel des cauchemars.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XIII

La lignée

Il avait repris conscience en quelques heures seulement, au grand soulagement de Reeve qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tous les évènements. Voilà seulement quelques semaines que Sry avait été découvert, mais tout semblait se bousculer si rapidement qu'il était fort tentant de simplement baisser les bras et attendre que ça passe.

Tous étaient rentrés au QG de la WRO, en dehors de Castle bien entendu, qui avait promis de faire des recherches quant à la forme de magie que tous avaient clairement vue et de les contacter dans les plus brefs délais. L'inconnu n'avait toujours pas décliné son identité et il se montrait farouche, ne laissant personne s'approcher de lui sans lui jeter un regard haineux. Il se contentait d'observer avec méfiance Sry qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à lui, puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien. _Il ne le reconnaissait plus…_

Sry, depuis son réveil, s'était montré fort mélancolique, comme abattu. Il n'avait plus son caractère insouciant qu'il avait dévoilé seulement face à Valentine une fois. En fait, personne ne connaissait sa véritable personnalité puisqu'il était presque constamment sous l'influence de Chaos ou d'une autre entité démoniaque. Personne ne savait qui il pouvait bien être en réalité… Et si c'était bel et bien « lui » qui s'était réveillé, il était inévitablement quelqu'un de plutôt renfermé et solitaire, mais en aucun cas il n'était agressif, l'hostilité semblait inexistante en lui tout simplement.

Vincent s'approcha de l'homme qui lui avait porté secours, étrangement, il ne le repoussa pas contrairement aux autres. Il acceptait sa présence, mais pourquoi donc? De plus, il fut le premier à parler :

-J'espère que Kahos ne s'agite pas trop à présent…

-Non. Il est calme, même un peu sonné je dirais. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Kahos? C'est quoi cet accent sur le « K » et le « H »?

-C'est son nom, que veux-tu que je te dise?

-Nous ont le nomme Chaos. C'est presque la même chose, mais bon.

-Non, pas du tout. Chaos, c'est Chaos et Kahos, c'est complètement différent. Vous autres humains, vous avez mal traduit son nom, voilà tout.

-Parce que « Kahos », ça signifie quelque chose?

-Bien entendu.

-Alors?

-« Kahos » signifie dans ma langue « dieu ». Alors que votre « Chaos » ne signifie que le désordre et l'anarchie.

-Dieu..?

-Je vois que ta race n'est pas très informée sur la mienne. Et puisque je n'ai aucun intérêt à garder mes connaissances pour moi tout seul, je peux bien parler un peu.

-Mais c'est quoi cette affaire de « race » bon sang?

-Nous n'appartenons pas à la même espèce, ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué?

-… Si je suis humain, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être?

-Tu veux que je te le dise dans ma ou ta langue?

-La mienne de préférence.

-Je dirais que le mot le plus proche de la traduction serait « immortel », même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

-Des immortels hein?

-Nous vivons longtemps certes, mais nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous avons des capacités surpassant celles des hommes, dont des pouvoirs que nul humain ne serait en mesure de posséder.

-Ce mec nous as fait quelques tours de télépathie en effet.

-La télépathie est innée chez nous.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, toi et lui vous êtes des êtres supérieurs tout droit sorti d'une autre époque?

-Oui. Mais nous n'avons pas simplement apparus à ton époque, nous avons _vécus_ toutes celles qui séparent la nôtre de la tienne. Plusieurs millénaires se sont écoulés entre elles.

-Je comprends enfin TA notion d'immortalité…

-Nos Temps ont été figés, c'est pour cela que nos corps sont toujours doués de vies. Notre espérance de vie ne dépassait pas les trois cent ans… Et voilà que le cours naturel de nos existences a été volé pour faire de nous des… des créatures qui n'ont pas d'avenir et qui en même temps, ne cesseront pas d'exister de sitôt.

-Ce doit être pénible à supporter comme fardeau.

-C'à l'est.

-… Mais en tant que tel, de quelle époque viens-tu?

-Je viens de celle du Royaume des Temps… Tous semblent l'avoir oublié par contre. C'est une ère bien plus ancienne que celle des Cetras si tu veux savoir, beaucoup plus ancienne.

-Si j'ai une méconnaissance absolue de ce dont tu parles, tu es plutôt bien informé de ce qui est plus récent.

-Je n'ai pas chômé depuis que je me suis réveillé il faut dire.

-… Et où étais-tu durant tout ce temps?

-Dans les ruines du laboratoire, là où vous avez trouvez mon compère. Vous m'avez royalement loupé les mecs…

-! Alors toi aussi tu… as été un cobaye?

-Moi? Non… Ils n'ont pas osé me touché. Ils se sont contentés de m'enfermer. Le première qui s'aventurait un peu trop de moi risquait fort d'y laisser sa peau, alors ils ont préférés jouer avec lui, il a toujours été plus docile que moi.

-Il y avait du sang et des traces de combats là-bas, est-il le responsable du carnage?

-Kahos, pas lui.

-Bien évidemment.

Plusieurs questions tracassaient Valentine, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait demander des réponses à l'homme. Il était littéralement _intimidé_ par la forte énergie spirituelle qui émanait de lui et de son regard aussi acéré que la lame d'une épée. Il voulut se ressaisir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Peut-être était-ce la faute de Chaos, qui semblait bien décidé à haïr profondément l'inconnu. Plus il le fixait, plus il se rendait compte que l'air sévère de l'homme était mêlé à une expression d'amertume. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu une vie de tout repos…

-Et qui es-tu pour ce type? Une connaissance?

-Quelque chose du genre.

Sry leva les yeux, inquiet de ce qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Il était surtout ébranlé par tout ce que racontait l'inconnu à propos de « Kahos » et ainsi de suite, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait partager un lien avec lui de la sorte, d'autant plus qu'il affirmait avoir plusieurs millier d'années de vie à son actif. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour connaître cet homme sortit de nulle part qui le fixait férocement? Il osa se lever et s'éloigner de son lit pour venir à leur rencontre, mais il conserva une distance raisonnable entre eux, il voulait éviter d'être à la portée de ce sombre personnage. Vincent n'aimait pas trop la proximité et le fait que Sry se permettait d'agir sans penser aux conséquences, alors il s'interposa et lui agrippa l'épaule pour le faire reculer.

-Retourne t'asseoir. Tu es sous surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je te déconseille de faire le moindre mouvement sans avoir l'autorisation pour.

Le message était bien clair, mais Sry ne semblait pas céder pour autant. Il soutint longuement le regard écarlate de son opposant par l'ambre du sien et afficha un air abattu. Il porta par la suite sa vue vers les yeux verts de l'homme qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il décela dans l'émeraude de son regard un énorme mépris et une attitude arrogante. Cette fois, il courba l'échine, c'était impossible de soutenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ces yeux accusateurs. Vincent se fit brusque et rappela à Sry en lui tirant l'épaule qu'il devait se replier et ne plus bouger s'il voulait éviter les ennuis. D'un seul coup, Sry perdit patience et foudroya Valentine du regard, qui lui, cessa de le repousser face à la déclaration de guerre silencieuse. Il avait peur que Chaos se manifeste, alors il se força à cesser d'être violent

-J'ai dit : retourne t'asseoir. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu ne gagneras pas.

_« Laisse-le tranquille ou je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu montreras la moindre faiblesse, je te déchirerais en morceaux! »_

Les plaintes du démon l'alertèrent, mais il les chassa, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds à nouveau, alors là non!

«_Tu as trois secondes pour retirer ta main, je te prévient Valentine… Je n'aurais aucun regret à te saigner à blanc! »_

Il entendit le décompte, mais ne plia pas face à la menace. Quand le « zéro » fut prononcé, il éprouva une vive douleur à la poitrine et il fut forcé de retirer sa main de Sry et se crispa. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il comprit que le démon, même incapable de prendre le dessus sur lui, avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal de l'intérieur. Au même moment, il senti la part de Chaos que possédait Sry se joindre à l'affrontement et s'acharner sur lui. Sry savait ce que quelque chose se manifestait au travers de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Il recula, mais Chaos continua d'agresser férocement l'esprit de Vincent, qui voulait bien battre en retraite, mais en vain… Sry semblait prendre peur à l'évènement, incrédule de voir soudainement son opposant s'effondrer au sol, aux prises avec une force invisible bien plus puissante que lui.

_« Si seulement tu te décidais de mourir… Je pourrais abréger tes souffrances certes, mais j'ai envie de prendre le temps de jouer avec ta pitoyable vie humaine! Comprends-moi compagnon, j'ai une personne très importante à protéger et pour ce, sa mémoire doit lui revenir. La seule façon pour moi de retrouver ma seconde part est de se délivrer de ta chair, par ta mort. Une fois que mon âme serait soudée à nouveau, je pourrais lui redonner les souvenirs qu'il a perdus, c'est la seule façon de faire… »_

-Mais tait-toi bon sang!

_« Je vais me taire le jour où ton sang sera répandu au sol et que l'homme qui se tient devant toi sera à nouveau le maître de ce qui lui revient de droit! »_

-Kahos, tu t'amuses bien avec ce mortel ?

_« Hn? Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami Valentine? Voyons voir! M… ma… mais! LUI?! »_

-Eh oui, MOI. Tu croyais que j'étais mort n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas parvenu au bout de tes peines Kahos… tu n'as pas réussi à m'éliminer ce _jour-là!_

_« Sale fils de..! »_

-St…stop…. STOP!

C'était Sry qui avait hurlé. Il ne supportait pas la violence et la haine qui émanait des deux hommes. Sry était une personne qui ne pouvait pas supporter le mal… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'unisse à sa propre part des ténèbres. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa tête, agrippant quelques mèches de cheveux et il courba l'échine et tomba finalement sur ses genoux sur le sol de béton.

-Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot! Je veux que vous vous taisiez!

-Tu…

-TAIT-TOI! TAIT-TOI!

Et voilà. Il redevenait violent. L'inconnu senti le pouvoir de la fameuse « rose noire » refaire surface, mais il s'évanouit aussitôt, contré par nul autre que Kahos, via Vincent, en l'ayant forcé à clouer Sry au sol avant que ça ne dégénère. Vincent savait bien que ses gestes étaient maintenant contrôlés par le démon, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, leurs buts étaient le même sur ce sujet… _Veiller à ce que le mal ne s'empare plus jamais de lui._ Sry le regarda dans les yeux avec supplication et Chaos menaçait de céder, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal… Il ne voulait que le protéger.

-Pardonne-moi…

C'était les mots du démon.

-Arrête ça Kahos… Arrête de faire du mal à Vincent… Qui que tu sois réellement, je doute que tu sois mauvais… Et que tu veuilles faire du tort à qui que ce soit!

Il avait été troublé par les mots de son propre hôte et cessa automatiquement d'exercer une pression sur son torse pour le libérer. Non, Chaos n'était pas un démon, il n'était pas mauvais en tant que tel. Il avait un idéal de paix pour le monde des mortels, il avait abdiqué à son appartenance au monde de l'ombre pour rejoindre celui de la lumière de plein gré, dans le but de protéger celui qu'il jugerait apte à établie cette paix rêvée…

Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était…

-Kahos… le « dieu ».

Vincent senti la douleur de son corps s'envoler comme par magie et il put respirer normalement. Sry, quant à lui, semblait prendre conscience que l'entité ne désirait que lui redonner ce qu'il avait perdu, pour son bien…

-Je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas…

_« Tu le dois! Tu dois retrouver tes souvenirs! Pour ce monde! »_

-… Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis sans doute rien d'autre qu'un sale type au fond de moi… Ne me donne pas le pouvoir de faire du mal à mon tour. Ne me donne pas cette force qui peut autant détruire que créer. Je t'en conjure…

Chaos ne répondit pas, s'enfermant au plus profond de l'esprit de son porteur.

Sry sentit soudainement une poigne s'emparer du col de son chandail et il fut traîné au sol avant d'être violement jeté sur le lit par une force titanesque. C'était l'inconnu qui avait agis, et il semblait furieux.

-Tu vas protéger cet animal encore combien de temps dieu da pacotille? Tu vas encore montrer les crocs? Tu vas le laisser faire comme autrefois? Si oui, sache que moi, je l'en empêcherais… Il doit payer pour ses crimes et tu le sais parfaitement!

Il maintenu Sry de toutes ses forces, s'étant saisit de sa gorge pour l'étouffer. De sa main disponible, il fit apparaître un long objet dans sa main… Un poignard.

-Sa faute sera expiée par l'écoulement de son sang, c'est la seule solution pour protégé la paix que tu désires Kahos! Il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, il recommencera à la moindre occasion et tu le sais! La « rose noire » ne peut pas mourir, elle repoussera comme une mauvaise herbe et dévorera son cœur une bonne fois pour toute! Il doit mourir!

Il abattit l'objet sur sa proie, qui poussa un cri de terreur et se protégea désespérément de ses bras. Mais le coup ne vint jamais…

L'inconnu était au sol, inconscient. Vincent était tout près, son fusil en main, dont la crosse était tâchée de sang.

-Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort…

_**Il l'avait protégé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, de plein gré, sans être la proie de l'influence de Chaos…**_

-Tout va bien?

Sry était incrédule et demeura interdit de longues minutes. Vincent avait déjà passé un coup de fil à Reeve avec son PHS et des gardes étaient entrés dans la pièce et amenèrent le corps de l'homme avec eux sans plus tarder.

-Qu'importe qui tu es et ce que tu as fait par le passé… Il n'y a pas de justice à tuer un quelqu'un qui est sans défense. Repose-toi et ne craint rien, j'en fais mon affaire.

Il quitta les lieux en silence.

**Et au même moment, Chaos eut un doute…**

_**« Lequel des deux… est…**_

_**La force qui changera ce monde? »**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XIV

Fragments du passé

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis les incidents et l'inconnu était toujours maintenu en détention, bien loin de Sry qui ne s'était pas encore remit de ses émotions. Il avait été choqué par la tentative de meurtre de l'homme qui ne désirait rien d'autre que de l'achever sans plus attendre et toutes les étrangetés dont il avait fait part à Valentine dont quelques éclaircissements sur sa vie à lui, à son… _immortalité._ Il le savait à présent… Il était seul au monde, il ne lui restait plus rien qui ai pu échapper aux Temps contrairement à lui.

Et supposément, il avait commis un crime impardonnable, si horrible qu'il méritait la peine de mort.

De plus, « Kahos » était terriblement agité à l'intérieur de lui. Il lui adressait la parole sans arrêt, le questionnant, le suppliant presque de le laisser prendre la relève, pour son « bien ». Mais Sry était effrayé par le pouvoir de l'entité et refusait de l'écouter tout simplement. Même s'il l'ignorait, il ne pouvait pas faire tare sa voix, il ne pouvait pas la faire taire, l'épuisement mental se faisait sentir après tout ce temps de résistance futile… Il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses gestes et pensées, se faisant envahir par l'esprit de Kahos, toujours plus puissant à chaque nuit sans sommeil qu'il passait. Le démon ne lui faisait aucun mal et voulait prendre le dessus petit à petit plutôt que d'un seul coup pour lui épargner la douleur, mais le fait qu'il tentait de le dominer suffisait à Sry pour le repousser malgré ses bonnes intentions. Il croyait qu'il ne s'appartenait plus, surtout depuis que Reeve lui eut parlé des évènements qui se sont produits dans le laboratoire de la Shinra. Depuis, il avait refusé d'être en la présence de Vincent, pour éviter qu'un contact entre les deux fragments de l'âme de Kahos ne se forme. Et plus le temps passait, plus le pauvre homme semblait perdre la seule raison humaine qui lui restait. Au bout de quelques semaines on s'était bien rendu compte qu'il souffrait de son état précaire et qu'il avait le mal de vivre. Il s'isolait dans un recoin de la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé et il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et ne bougeait plus, comme s'il attendait que son sort décide de mettre un terme à sa malheureuse et maudite existence, souillure.

Et parfois, dans le noir, replié comme un enfant perdu, il laissait échapper de ses lèvres quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais visiblement empreintes d'une très grande détresse, suivit de, rarement, mais douloureusement, d'une ou deux larmes arrachée par un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

Et ce n'était pas seulement son esprit qui faiblissait à vue d'œil, mais également son corps. Il semblait doté d'une constitution bien plus robuste que celle d'une personne ordinaire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le voir pitoyablement refuser de se nourrir et à perdre plusieurs kilos. Il avait pâlit aussi, signalant au passage que sa torture mentale l'avait peut-être rendu malade, mais il n'en fut rien selon les dires des médecins : sa condition physique était parfaite. Alors on ne comprenait plus pourquoi il était devenu aussi chétif et qu'il n'avait même plus de force pour seulement se relever avec dignité.

_Il avait craqué… et il avait abandonné sa vie, cette si longue vie monstrueuse qui reflétait un pêché horrible. Et pourtant, il refusait de céder aux mots rassurant de la créature qui partageait sa chair, comme s'il se refusait de se faire aider, pour…_

-Il se laisse mourir…

Les mots étaient justes, trop même. Vincent avait bien eu raison de les dire. Reeve refusait encore de formuler à voix haute cette triste réalité, par peur, mais son ami avait pris les devants.

_Mourir, mour…ir._

-Mais je crois que cet idiot est bien conscient que Chaos protège sa vie au péril de la sienne et que son cœur ne cessera pas de battre tôt aussi longtemps qu'il sera maintenu en vie par cette chose.

Ils étaient à l'écart, dans la salle pourvue des informations de la surveillance imposée au captif, dont quelques écrans qui le dévoilait toujours dans son coin, agonisant lentement.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr Vincent?

-Je le sens. Les deux fragments sont liés je te rappelle et depuis cet incident avec l'étranger, Chaos harcèle Sry pour prendre le contrôle…

-Pourrait-il le supporter encore longtemps?

-Sans doute, mais rien n'est sûr. On dirait que ce démon cherche à lui épargner la souffrance en imposant à son âme un « sommeil » forcé quand il prendra le dessus sur son corps. Une inconscience totale qui l'éloignera de la douleur physique et mentale quoi.

-Et que crois-tu que Chaos fera s'il parvient à ses fins?

-Il ne sera pas agressif envers quiconque. Il gardera le contrôle le plus longtemps possible en effet, mais rien de grave. Il n'a pas l'intention de se battre contre nous, il veut simplement faire ce qu'il a à faire, point final.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir sur cet homme pour lui donner une telle valeur, voilà la question. Qu'est-ce qui fait de cet individu un chaînon indispensable au bon fonctionnement des choses? Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un « criminel » également?

-Je ne sais pas.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui possède le fragment de Chaos qui abrite les souvenirs de Sry? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil par toi-même si c'est humainement possible?

-Je ne veux pas défier Chaos davantage si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est prêt à me faire la peau n'importe quand!

-Oui, mais Sry lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il te blesse et je crois bien que ses couinements ont attendrit inexplicablement le cœur d'un démon longuement considéré comme étant le monstre le plus cruel et sanguinaire qui pouvait exister en ce monde. Comment peut-on expliquer ce genre de phénomène? Sry, il cache des choses au fond de son cœur, des souvenirs dont il n'a plus la connaissance et qui sont peut-être les clés de vérités qui peuvent changer le monde tel qu'on le connaît.

-Non.

Reeve parut désappointé par le refus catégorique, mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Sry avait piqué sa curiosité et une fois qu'il s'était accroché à quelque chose, il ne lâchait pas prise tant qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

-Ses souvenirs sont inutiles pour notre époque. Ils ont déjà changé le monde…autrefois. Cet univers qu'on connaît, il est le résultat de cette transformation. Notre présent à nous… était son futur à lui au final. Et s'il doit retrouver son passé absolument, c'est sans doute parce que…

-Parce que quoi?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas terminé son œuvre. Quelque chose l'en a empêché. Quelque chose s'est mis au travers de son chemin et son Temps s'est alors « arrêté », pour qu'il puisse éventuellement achever ses actes.

Vincent se renfrogna, irrité d'avoir été habillement et avec virtuosité été légèrement influencé par le Chaos à l'intérieur de lui lors de son petit discours. Il remarquait qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à savoir si c'était bien ses mots à lui qui s'échappaient de sa gorge ou bien ceux soigneusement choisis par l'entité. Mais en même temps, il percevait une réalité familière en ces paroles. Il le savait : les souvenirs de Sry, combinés à la volonté du démon, prenaient de la place dans son existence à lui puisque leurs « propriétaires » étaient à proximité. Une force mystérieuse le poussait à chercher au fond de lui cette vie qui ne lui appartenait pas et de passer les frontières qui l'a protégeait… Et dévoiler au grand jour toute la grandeur de l'horreur qui s'y trouvait, terrée comme une proie.

Il eut soudainement mal au crâne et se sentait étourdit. Il appuya son dos contre un mur et croisa les bras, n'alertant guère quiconque de ses gestes banals et ferma les yeux en attendant que le malaise passe. Des sensations étrangères l'envahirent, ni hostiles ni agréables, seulement inconnues. Il percevait légèrement des intonations ressemblant à des voix, mais elles étaient très indistinctes. Une émotion de danger agressa son esprit soudainement et il porta rapidement sa main à sa gorge, là où il avait senti une étrange pression s'imposer. Les voix étaient plus claires à présent :

_« Tu dois…mourir. Un monstre comme toi ne mérite pas de fouler ce sol de son impureté! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ NAÎTRE! »_

Il rouvrit les yeux, mais les émotions ne le quittèrent point et la pression sur sa gorge se faisait toujours plus forte, sans toutefois l'étrangler.

-On a essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises si tu veux mon avis…

_« Je te confie ses tourments Valentine, tu sembles assez fort pour les endurer! Jusqu'à ce que son heure sonne, essaie de le sauver du mieux que tu pourras, entendu? »_

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Chaos, d'un ton conciliant pour une fois. Oui, il avait le pouvoir d'intercepter des parcelles de l'existence de Sry, mais en retour, il devait subir physiquement ces morceaux de mémoire. S'il arrivait à décortiquer ces reliques vivantes, peut-être pouvait-il changer le sort de l'homme?

Le PHS de Reeve sonna et il décrocha après avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à Vincent.

-Reeve à l'appareil, j'écoute.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla écouter attentivement les mots de son interlocuteur. Après une brève minute, il raccrocha sans rien dire.

-Alors? Qui était-ce?

-Castel, le scientifique de la Shinra…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-Il a découvert… des choses.

-Plus précisément?

-Il sera là dans cinq minutes, je ne sais rien d'autre que ça en dehors d'un conseil…

-Lequel?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Pourquoi pas?

Le directeur de la WRO semblait accablé et hésitant. Pour franchir la barrière que lui imposait sa nervosité, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira, se ressaisissant.

-Il a dit ceci, mot pour mot : « Il n'a d'humain que son apparence physique. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour tuer ce monstre, je suis en route. En attendant, assurez-vous qu'il soit seul, sinon il risque de blesser ou même assassiner des gens. Et pour l'autre homme sorti de nul pas, s'il veut faire la peau de votre captif, laissez-le s'amuser avec lui, c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde…Cette chose n'aurait jamais dû naître! »

Vincent baissa la tête, prit de cours par une vague de haine venant du souvenir :

_« TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ NAÎTRE! »_

Qu'est-ce que Sry avait bien pu endurer comme vie autrefois..?

Plusieurs voix unanimes se joignirent à celle qui s'évertuait à crier, certaines appartenant à des adultes, d'autres à des enfants…

_« POURQUOI NOTRE DIEU PROTÈGE-T-IL UN ANIMAL COMME TOI?! POURQUOI N'A-T-IL DE MISÉRICORDE QUE POUR TOI? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES?! POURQUOI? POURQUOI? »_

Si le tourment était impossible à surmonter à la simple évocation du souvenir, comment Sry a-t-il pu l'encaisser dans la réalité? C'était insensé, c'était comme si le monde entier s'était dressé contre lui pour le pointer du doigt. Et Vincent, qui n'avait jusque-là ressenti uniquement les mémoires physiquement, se vit éclaircit par une image bien précise, qui s'effaça de sa vie presque automatiquement, mais tout s'était gravé dans sa mémoire à lui…

Un homme à la longue chevelure de jais, à genoux au sol, repentant. Il avait un poignard à la main et son regard s'était vidé de toute volonté.

_Meurt! Saeh! _

_SAEH!_

Mais avant que le fer de la lame ne foudroie les battements affolés de son cœur, le coup fut bien évidement arrêté. Vincent ne put contenir à la fois son effroi et son incrédulité. Chaos. Bien vivant, dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle, bien différente de celle qu'il connaît, arrachant le poignard et le jetant plus loin.

_« Je contrôle ton Temps. Pourquoi désires-tu arrêter le cadeau que je t'ai offert? »_

_« Je… je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus de force… »_

_« Si tu ne veux plus de ta vie, offre-la-moi entièrement, telle qu'elle est. J'en ferai une étincelle qui fera briller ce monde tout entier. N'oublie pas, c'est TON destin, pas celui de l'imposteur qui souille ton nom et ta gloire légitime. »_

Dans un élan de rage, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur le dieu et le renversa au sol.

_« Ma vie n'a aucune valeur! Prend-la si ça te chante, mais tu viens de planter tes griffes dans une proie qui ne t'offrira que ses agonies! »_

_« On t'a volé ton destin… On t'a volé TA vie. Venge-toi… Je serais ton protecteur, ton guide… Et je te redonnerais ce qui te revient. Donne-moi ta vie, donne-la-moi… Je serais ton dieu et tu seras mon protégé. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le jure. Mais pour ça… Je dois… »_

Le reste demeurait un mystère, qui ne se maintenait pas en suspense bien longtemps. Déjà, Vincent qui connaissait la réponse, se précipitait vers la salle où était gardé Sry, paniqué. Chaos était furieux, il aurait préféré que son second porteur ne creuse pas ce souvenir-là.

« C'est Chaos le coupable… C'est à cause de lui que Sry est..! »

_« Mais pour ça, je dois dévorer ta vie mortelle… Et faire de toi ma prison de chair. Jamais plus tu ne pourras être toi-même. Tu serais toi… et moi. »_

« _Tu n'auras plus jamais le droit d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, est-ce bien clair? »_

Une sensation de vide le traversa. Oui, c'était à cet instant que Chaos… Avait dévoré la vie de Sry, toujours selon de bonnes intentions, mais en même temps, c'était lui qui l'avait condamné.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que c'en arrive là?! Mais qui es-tu donc Sry?! »

Il arriva devant la pièce et dès qu'il eut ouvrit la porte, un cri intérieur le stoppa. C'était le cri de Chaos, celui qu'il poussait quand il était obligé de battre en retraite. Sry était debout, de dos face à lui. Il sentit l'intrusion et se retourna. Un sourire sadique barrait son visage et l'aura sombre qui émanait de lui trahissait ses yeux totalement inexpressifs.

-Ah…? Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant dans mes souvenirs, humain?

Sa voix était cruelle et avide de violence.

Et tout s'expliqua de soi-même quand Vincent constata l'effroyable réalité…

**Il tenait une rose noire dans sa main.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XV

Le nom du Mal

Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire cruel et il avait porté la fleur obscure à son nez pour humer son parfum. Les épines s'entortillaient sur sa main, jusqu'à son poignet. Il faisait face à Vincent, qui lui n'avait bougé que pour recharger son flingue. En entendant le bruit métallique émit par le geste, Sry porta son regard ambré vers lui, arquant un sourcil pour manifester sa curiosité.

-Oh… Même si cette arme réussit à déchirer ma chair, tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer. On ne peut pas assassiner ce qui est protégé par un dieu et les ténèbres originelles.

-Il y a toujours une solution au problème, non?

-Il n'y a pas de problème qui puisse être régler cette fois, il n'y a pas de solution à proposer donc.

-Et un remède contre ce qui te gruge? C'a ferait l'affaire tu crois?

-Hun… Ce n'est pas un crime d'être soi-même en partie. Je suis le « mal » de mon existence, du moins, c'est ce que les autres disent à mon sujet. Tout ça, à cause de cette fichue fleur…

Il voulut serrer sa poigne sur le végétal et celui-ci contre-attaqua en étendant ses ronces sur son bras, résolue à ne pas lâcher sa prise cette fois.

-Cette chose est le problème si on y pense bien. Elle gruge mon esprit pour vivre, mais en même temps… cette fleur, c'est « moi ». Elle est mes ténèbres, l'être que je suis en ce moment.

-Vincent s'approcha. Sry ne semblait pas hostile malgré le fait qu'il était devenu maléfique. Il semblait plutôt las et peu intéressé à se battre. La dernière fois, dans les laboratoires, lorsque l'autre homme l'avait cloué au sol, il n'avait pas riposté…

-Si tu fais un pas de plus, je ne pourrais te garantir ta sécurité. Ne crois pas que je suis inoffensif, je suis même plutôt mauvais dans mon genre. Je n'aime ni les humains, ni les dieux.

Ce fut suffisant pour le stopper. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi insouciant.

-Je suis un monstre après tout, une bête qui a commis des atrocités intolérables… Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Mais ma nature m'interdit de mourir ou de simplement laisser une menace m'approcher. Si tu ne veux pas que mon instinct décide de mettre son grain de sel, éloigne-toi.

-Tu ferais du mal à un type qui porte le même fardeau que toi?

-Kahos? Bah! Il n'est qu'une créature pathétique sans morale… Il n'est qu'un dieu inférieur et faible!

Vincent posa son index sur la gâchette de son arme et le léger son produit alerta Sry. Il réagit automatiquement, levant le bras dans la direction de son opposant, usant de son pouvoir implacable de télékinésie pour le repousser violement. L'ex-Turks fut projeté sur le mur et il y resta maintenu, à quelques centimètres du sol. Sry avait crispé sa main et agissait maintenant comme un prédateur qui avait trouvé une bête de sa trempe. Il montra les crocs et ferma le poing prestement. Vincent senti une douleur foudroyante paralyser ses membres. Il sut alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'homme, car ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop grands pour être surpassés par une simple arme à feu. Vincent rassembla ses dernières forces pour saisir son PHS et appuyer sur une touche programmée selon une intention bien précise. C'était un message qui avait été automatiquement envoyé à Reno, qui surveillait avec Rude la cellule de l'homme.

« Relâche-le », voilà ce qu'était le message. Il avait déjà parlé au rouquin et il lui avait bien fait comprendre que si ce message lui parvenait, il devait obéir coûte que coûte. Cet homme était sans doute le seul qui pouvait combattre le Sry maléfique qui lui faisait face, méfiant. Valentine fut libéré du sort de Sry et il réussit péniblement à se redresser. La douleur tenaillait encore ses muscles endolorit.

-Si je le voulais, je pourrais par mon seul désir arracher ta vie mortelle de ton corps.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein?

-Kahos, voilà ce qui s'interpose entre mes griffes et ta mort.

-?

-Il te protège férocement je dois dire. Normalement, mon sort t'aurait broyé sur place plutôt que de simplement ta plaquer sur le mur, mais il a atténué les effets de mon pouvoir avec efficacité.

-Pourquoi préserverait-il ma vie?

-Tu le sais : tu portes en toi sa part qui contient les souvenirs de ma partie pure. Je ne veux pas que cette part de moi retrouve ses souvenirs, même si pour ce je dois tuer des milliers d'innocents.

-Mais pourquoi donc?!

-Parce que je souffre le martyre avec ses souvenirs. Je n'ai pas oublié moi, alors je sais ce que la seule humanité qui me reste devra endurer si elle doit faire face à la réalité qui me hante. Je veux vivre paisiblement, à tout jamais dans l'inconscience de la souillure qui tâche mon nom et mon sang. Je veux la paix! Oublier n'est pas une chose qui m'est accessible, alors seul cette paix à laquelle j'aspire pourra me donner le réconfort nécessaire pour maintenir la cadence des battements de mon cœur, je ne tolérerais aucun trouble-fête. Je ne laisserais plus personne prendre ma vie comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet manipulable, un objet dont on peut disposer selon ses volontés! Kahos n'aura plus jamais le contrôle sur mon existence, j'en fais le serment! Et tous ceux qui tenteront de me retenir par des chaînes, je les détruirais! Il est hors de question qu'à présent, enfin libre de mon long sommeil, de laisser passer cette dernière chance qui s'offre à moi de tourner la page et changer mon destin maudit. À toi de décider si tu t'interposes ou pas. Dans le premier cas, laisse-moi te garantir que tu ne verras pas la prochaine aube de ton monde qui est devenu une véritable monstruosité durant l'absence de la partie pure de mon être… Il était né pour rétablir la paix… Pour détruire les guerres avec leurs propres médecines, en effet, mais définitivement. Nous n'avons rien de réellement « maléfique » lui et moi… Nous avons les mêmes rêves dont on nous a privés autrefois avec cruauté. Je veux récupérer mon objectif et l'amener à la vie comme les humains ont ramené la douleur que nous avons si longtemps combattue, en vain! Notre monde devait être parfait! Et lui et moi, entre lumière et ténèbres, nous terminerons l'œuvre que nous avions souhaité créer ensemble pour faire de cette planète un havre de paix absolu pour toutes les créatures vivantes… Ramener l'équilibre rompu du bien et du mal à tout jamais.

Le long discours avait ébranlé Vincent, qui ne voyait plus pourquoi il avait encore son doigt sur la gâchette. Il rangea son arme, convaincu que la source des « ténèbres » de Sry, face à lui supposément, n'était que le résultat de l'accumulation de déception et de rêves inachevés. Un amas obscur qui réclamait vengeance aujourd'hui. Mais de quelle vengeance pouvait-il bien s'agir?

-On a dicté ma conduite trop longtemps, je ne veux plus être l'esclave de la peur qui m'a si longtemps repoussé loin de ce qui devait me revenir. J'étais trop naïf, trop apeuré par ma propre ombre à l'époque… Et ce traître s'est servi de ma faiblesse pour se hisser au rang qui m'appartenait! Il m'a chassé comme si je n'étais que de la vermine sans valeur, comme si mon opinion à moi ne comptait pas! Et tous l'on approuvé, tous lui ont tendu la main, alors que personne, non personne, n'avait daigné me poser un seul regard durant toute ma vie! Ils ont tous voulus me maintenir dans le silence absolu, en m'isolant, en me reniant et m'asservissant… Et Kahos fut le seul à entendre ma faible voix demander réparation des torts qui ont été commis à mon encontre… Oui, il a été mon bienfaiteur, mais jamais je n'accepterais de lui donner ma vie, car il est comme tous les autres, il saute sur l'occasion pour prendre l'avantage sur moi!

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé autrefois pour que tu deviennes ainsi? Pour que ta colère… repousse ta conscience pure avec une telle violence que le bien et le mal en toi se sont séparés de manière distincte?

-Demande à cet ignoble individu, il te racontera avec plaisir sa traitrise infâme…

Vincent senti la présence de l'intrus, finalement. Reno avait bien obéis… Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les traits de l'inconnu.

-Tu es satisfait vieux débris? Tu es satisfait d'avoir ruiné ma vie aussi facilement que tu l'espérais? Hein? Alek…

-Tu te souviens de mon nom sale bestiole, c'est une bonne chose…

-Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ton nom qui a teinté de la pire honte le sang qui coule dans tes veines!

« Alek » s'approcha, ne portant aucunement attention à Vincent, qui jugea préférable de prendre une distance sécuritaire entre les deux opposants en colère.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux avec ces insultes, tu ne m'atteints guère. Je n'ai plus de sensibilité à offrir à un homme fou comme toi.

-Humpf! Et pourtant, malgré tout, mes lointains souvenirs soutiennent qu'il fut une époque où on ne s'haïssait point.

-Celle-là, elle est révolue mon vieux. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant j'attends le moment idéal où je pourrais planter la lame d'une épée dans ta chair maudite et contaminée par le « dieu-démon » de notre règne à nous. Je ne désire n'entendre qu'un seul son désormais.

-Lequel?

-Celui du dernier battement de ton cœur.

La rose noire, comme si elle était dotée d'une conscience propre, flaira le danger de la menace et étendit davantage ses ronces. Sry poussa un grognement de douleur en sentant les épines s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa peau et gagner sa gorge.

-Les ténèbres sont de belles enjôleuses Alek…

-Les tiennes sans doute. Les miennes me sont apparues plus faibles que ma lumière. Toi, tu t'es laissé séduire par un mal que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler après tout, voilà pourquoi personne ne voulais te toucher, ni même te regarder. Tu étais le fléau vivant que tous nommaient « l'étoile »… Tu sais que les étoiles représentent le mélange du bien et du mal, des indissociables, des choses qui ne devraient pas exister! Tu n'as pas été capable de dominer ton cœur et de choisir ton camp, te voilà pris entre la frontière du Monde Obscur et celle du Monde de Lumière! Tu ne pourras jamais être un « immortel », car tu appartiens à la fois au jour et à la nuit! Tu n'as pas été capable de trouver tes ténèbres à toi, voilà pourquoi celles des autres t'on prit d'assaut… Voilà pourquoi la rose te dévore aujourd'hui, ces ténèbres qui longtemps autrefois…

-…

-…appartenues au Démon Originel. Tu étais une proie pour toutes les ténèbres errantes du Monde Obscur, qui ont dévoré celles qui t'étaient destinées, à peine naissante, faibles, vulnérables…

Sry se remémora les Ombres qui le servait loyalement ainsi que le démon qui s'était emparé de lui pour éveiller sa conscience actuelle. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait jamais trouvé son côté sombre propre à lui-même et un individu était indisposé naturellement à ne pouvoir contrôler le mal des autres, des créatures qui meurent et qui laissent derrière elles bien et mal. Ces fantômes destinés à errer à jamais aimaient bien se trouver un nouvel hôte…

Et Sry était un porteur parfait depuis toujours. Il était très sensible aux forces naturelles qui l'entouraient depuis sa naissance et dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la frontière du Monde Obscur, il sentait son corps se faire assaillir par d'innombrables ténèbres en quête de pouvoir.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Alek… contrairement à toi, je suis né avec une toute puissance innée. J'étais une force de la nature dès mon premier souffle, et c'était la chose la plus convoité par les démons chez un porteur potentiel. Toutes entités qui m'effleuraient gagnaient une puissance incroyable, mais temporaire. Il fallait habiter ma chair pour obtenir à long terme cette force. Et les ténèbres du Démon Originel, qui se présentèrent à moi sous l'apparence d'une rose noire au parfum envoutant, furent les premières à réussir à s'ancrer suffisamment profondément en moi pour voler mon corps. Je n'ai pas pu choisir mon obscurité à moi, pas comme toi, toi qui n'avait aucune puissance à démontrer au peuple de la nuit… Toi qui a eu le DROIT de choisir ton destin…

-… Tu es faible, voilà pourquoi tu es ainsi aujourd'hui.

-C'est faux! Je ne peux pas me battre contre le mal le plus obscur du monde, personne ne le peux! Cette rose représente toute la haine de l'humanité, tous ses vices et pêchés, ses envies meurtrières et folies… et elle ne cessera pas de croître tant que le monde ne sera pas en paix avec lui-même… Alek… Je n'ai pas choisi d'être cette bête, je n'ai pas choisi de commettre ce crime… Je n'ai pas choisi de me battre contre toi, dans le chagrin et le sang, mon ami, mon camarade…

-Tait-toi.

-Mon frère.

Alek sembla paniquer face à l'appellation. Ses poings tremblaient et ses yeux s'emplirent de craintes.

-Quoi? Tu refuses toujours d'avouer notre lien de parenté? Tu refuses toujours de me regarder de face n'est-ce pas? Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant, c'est bien évident, mais tu ne peux pas nier notre sang commun…

-Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable! Tu mérites de…!

-Mourir? Je le sais parfaitement…Mais je veux vivre. Je veux exister tout en sachant que mes gestes sont ignobles, marcher vers l'avant en portant ce poids dans mon cœur. Je veux te prouver que je n'en suis pas moins un homme qui veut s'amender…

-Tu as tout prit ce jour-là… tu as…

-J'ai plus volé ma propre vie que la tienne, alors arrête de me pointer du doigt. Tu crois que je ne regrette pas? Il n'y a que ma part pure qui ne sait rien et je t'en conjure de ne pas intervenir à ce sujet. Il ne faut pas condamner un innocent couché au sol lorsque que le coupable se tient debout n'est-ce pas? Pardonne cette innocence qui me reste, celle que la rose n'a pas encore pu atteindre jusqu'ici…

-Tu ne peux pas être pardonné! Chaque fibre de ton être doit subir un châtiment!

Il se jeta sur lui avec rage, Alek avait perdu tous ses moyens. Vincent ne voulait pas intervenir. Tout avait pris du sens dans sa tête quand le mot « frère » avait été prononcé. C'était donc une dispute familiale forte violente qui datait de très longtemps apparemment. Sry évita la charge avec aisance et toisa Alek du regard.

-La rose veut te faire la peau en ce moment… Je pourrais la relâcher tu sais? Mais je ne veux pas avoir du sang sur mes mains, surtout pas le tient. Je te le promets Alek, si tu fais taire ta haine à mon égard, je te garantis que jamais plus tu n'auras à me supporter. Je disparaîtrais de ton existence pour toujours…

-La haine… tu crois que la haine peut se taire?! Tu crois qu'elle peut cesser de croître?! Tu es fou, tu es fou! Je te réduirais en poussière tu m'entends?

Lorsqu'Alek voulu saisir de sa poigne colérique la gorge de son frère, son bras fut stoppé par les ronces, lui lacérant la peau. Il se retira en laissant échapper quelques jurons sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais son frère quant à lui, ne semblait pas aussi motivé que lui à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Vincent devina que sa conscience se faisait peu à peu envahir par celle du végétal maléfique.

-Je ne peux pas lutter… contre l'Origine du mal…

Il fléchit sous le poids invisible, tout en tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Soudainement, les ronces s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, l'étouffant par la même occasion. Il voulut se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, ses bras étaient eux aussi immobilisés.

-Pas… encore..?

Valentine assistait à un spectacle à la fois horrifiant et envoutant. Sry ne se battait plus, un homme avait délibérément abandonné sa vie dans l'étreinte du mal, quitte à ne jamais plus s'en échapper. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de douleur dans ses yeux et dans son cœur… La fleur avait dévoré son humanité, allant même jusqu'à supprimer sa volonté de vivre. Voilà pourquoi il ne luttait plus… elle avait emprisonné son âme.

Les épines transpercèrent finalement sa peau et étonnement, un liquide épais et noir s'en échappa, se déversant dans sa chair. Les effets furent instantanés : il eut de violents spasmes, qui furent contenus par son immobilisation, des cris rauques s'échappèrent de sa gorge et pour couronner le tout, après la pseudo-crise, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres…

-_La haine… Je ne pardonnerais personne… La haine est trop douce pour ne pas s'en approcher! Vengeance, vengeance!_

Son âme avait littéralement été soudoyée. Le liquide y était peut-être pour quelque chose…

La porte de la pièce vola en éclat inexplicablement. Reeve fit son entrée, arme au poing, suivit des deux Turks et de l'homme que Vincent identifia comme était Luke Castel, le scientifique de la Shinra. Il portait un petit objet dissimulé dans un tissu noir dans sa main.

-Il est déjà possédé… remarqua ce dernier. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour le tuer! Allez, toi, achève-le.

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, l'humain?

-Un type banal, mais sa mort en voudra la peine. Voilà un petit quelque chose qui devrait te donner la motivation de passer à l'acte… et raviver quelques souvenirs.

Il lança l'objet et Alek l'attrapa habilement. Il retira le tissu et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Mais… mais…! Comment as-tu..! Où as-tu trouvé ceci?!

-Ne pose pas de question, tue-le!

-…Soit.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'amulette, aux détails bien ouvragés, parés d'une paire d'ailes rouges, rappelant étrangement celles de Chaos. Alek la serra contre son cœur et prononça quelques mots dans sa langue. Il y eu un flash de lumière aveuglant. Quand tous purent regarder la scène sans risquer de brûler leurs rétines, ils ne virent qu'Alek, l'air mauvais, une longue épée à la main… Qui ressemblait fort à l'amulette… Et dont la longue et étroite lame noire n'augurait rien de bon.

-Que ton châtiment s'amène mon frère…Et que les morts se délivrent de ta vie!

Il abattit la lame avec une force phénoménale et nul ne pouvait l'arrêter cette fois…

Et pourtant…

_**Sry souriait, dévoilant des crocs affûtés.**_

_**-Minh manheî filuur drëyd naskiima lok, vaan Azarès ujin sohd ,fàj dennmir saoih ainf woell!…**_

_**« Le sang pur des Azares coule en toi, laisse-moi te venger, endors-toi dans ma cage d'épines et laisse-toi bercer par les cris des morts que je t'offrirais! »**_

_**« AZARÈS! »**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XVI

Le poison du Mal

Quand l'épée à la lame noire toucha l'épaule de Sry, son élan fut repoussé avec une très grande violence, au point où Alek fut forcé de lâcher prise. L'arme fut rejetée loin de lui, dans un coin de la pièce, une légère fumée s'échappa du métal, comme s'il avait été brûlé par la magie employée par Sry. Alek massa son poignet douloureux tout en reculant, il ne pouvait pas croire que le coup avait été arrêté… Quand il regarda plus attentivement, il constata que la lame avait bel et bien touché sa cible et que du sang s'échappait d'une plaie béante sur la peau de son frère. Ce dernier y porta sa main tremblante, endolorit par la meurtrissure. Le sang abondait tellement que sa vie en était menacé, mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas oublier que « Sry » n'était pas dans son état naturel. Des fils de magie noire apparurent autour de son épaule et l'enveloppèrent. L'instant d'après, le sang avait disparu et la plaie le fut également, seul son vêtement déchiré pouvait témoigner de l'acte assassin désormais.

Et Alek restait toujours incrédule face à la réalité : l'arme avait été vaincue, très facilement de surcroît.

-Comment… as-tu pu… surpasser cette épée?

-_…_

-C'est notre talisman que tu as vaincu! Ne me fait pas croire que tu as oublié sa toute-puissance! Le talisman dit la « Clé des Temps »! Cet objet est plus puissant que tout au monde, tu ne peux pas le dominer de la sorte, c'est insensé!

_-Tait-toi._

Il tendit sa main dans la direction où avait été propulsé le redoutable objet et pour toute réaction, celui-ci se mit à bouger et revint automatiquement dans la main de Sry, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un ordre silencieux et absolu.

-_La Clé ne fléchit que seulement face à son maître et tu le sais… Ce corps est le Dominateur suprême des Temps, de cette clé en conséquent. Le talisman lui appartient pauvre fou, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, mais je vois bien que ta colère t'a submergé avec le temps… Et que tu refuses toujours d'admettre que tu es inférieur à celui que tu nommes « frère ». Ce monde et tout ce qu'il abrite lui revient de droit, alors toi, ne me fait pas croire que tu es en position d'autorité… Et prosterne-toi devant ton seul et unique seigneur._

-Dans tes rêves sale bestiole! Tu crois que tu me fais peur?

-_Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre, moi, le Démon Originel, moi, le créateur de cette rose si parfaite qui a accompli avec virtuosité sa mission?_

-Sa… mission..?

_-Oui… Capturer le corps du premier fils de la noble famille des Azarès. Et dévorer ses ténèbres naturelles pour le dominer complètement en mon nom._

-..!

_-Je devais absolument m'emparer de sa chair, dans le but de le parasiter bien évidemment. Quel monstre comme moi refuserait un porteur de cette qualité après tout? Ton frère n'a jamais été autre chose que l'ultime « immortel » à nos yeux, celui qui était assez fort pour rester en vie après avoir été possédé par un mal qui lui était étranger, et assez faible pour ne pas nous opposer de résistance. C'est encore heureux pour lui qu'il ait conservé son âme intacte après tout ce temps plutôt que de la voir se faire pulvérisée par notre présence en lui! Il n'est qu'un tas de chair vulnérable que nul ne protégeait autrefois… C'était un message clair pour le peuple du Monde Obscur : « prenez-le, on vous le donne »! C'est vous, les Azarès, qui ont abandonné ce pauvre gamin à nos griffes, vous êtes les seuls responsables de votre malheur, de votre damnation! Si seulement vous ne l'aviez pas laissé s'approcher de la frontière de notre monde… Il serait peut-être encore « humain ». Mais maintenant, il est ma nouvelle enveloppe charnelle et je compte bien retrouver mes pleins pouvoirs à travers lui et reprendre la place qu'on m'a volé autrefois. Lui et moi avons la même haine, voilà pourquoi nous sommes compatibles… Je n'ai fait que nourrir sa rancœur afin qu'elle assombrisse suffisamment son âme pour que je puisse me manifester, me présenter à lui comme un ami et le broyer sur place. Je me demande après tout ça, combien de « lui » existent 'il dans ce corps? Il y a sa personnalité primaire, le « bien » de son existence, et puis il y a son « mal »… Mais il est assez faible pour se faire posséder par tout ce qui est ténébreux et désireux de trouver un nouvel hôte on dirait bien! Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne veut plus se battre contre sa destinée? Dit-moi Alek, quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as vue chez ce pauvre garçon l'envie de vivre dans ses yeux, hein?_

Alek réfléchit tout en prenant ses distances. Il ne trouva aucune réponse à donner contre toute attente.

_-Il n'a JAMAIS désiré vivre! Voilà pourquoi il est si exposé aux créatures de la nuit! Le problème avec lui, c'est que son corps abrite la plus grande puissance que j'ai vu en mon éternelle existence, mais son âme... ne possède pas la moindre fibre de cette puissance. Ton frère… Est la créature la plus parfaite du monde!_

-Assez! ASSEZ! Il n'a rien de parfait, il est un monstre qui a osé commettre un crime des plus effroyables! Son seul destin sera de recevoir une sentence de mort! Et je ne laisserais pas un démon aussi pathétique que toi m'arracher ma vengeance en grugeant son âme à lui! Rend-moi cet idiot et je t'épargnerais!

_-Ha… ha ha… ha ha ha!_

Le démon se mit à ricaner, comme s'il avait entendu la plus mauvaise blague de tout l'univers.

_-Tu es bien trop prétentieux sale gosse… Tu as devant toi le tout premier des démons, comment oses-tu croire que tu pourrais menacer mon existence, bien plus ancienne que la tienne? Je suis né avec ce monde, avec la Terre et ses Humains, car je suis l'accumulation naturelle de tous le mal qui habite en chaque être vivant, j'ai été créé à partir de leur haine, désespoir et violence! Je suis toutes les ténèbres du monde qui t'entoure, le dieu absolu du Monde Obscur!_

-C'est toi le prétentieux! Kahos t'a longuement mit en retrait par sa puissance supérieure à la tienne!

_-Kahos n'est qu'une des innombrables et jeunes ténèbres qui ont aspirées à me vaincre sans succès! Je l'ai laissé faire pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il avait en tête, car je le savais rusé et débrouillard… Quand j'ai laissé sous-entendre que je lui cédais ma suprématie, c'était pour le mettre en confiance pour mieux l'éradiquer par la suite. Et quand j'allais passer à l'acte, il s'est enfui de notre royaume pour côtoyer celui des Hommes sans se soucier des différences qui séparaient nos deux races. Lui qui avait attendu pendant des millénaires son porteur naturel, qui ne vint jamais à lui, poussé par un élan de férocité, se proclama « démon ». Il n'est qu'un amas de ténèbres frustrées par son interminable solitude, il ne pourra jamais atteindre le niveau d'un véritable être maléfique! Et lui, ne désirant plus sombrer davantage dans son propre « mal de vivre », a décidé de gouverner les humains. Et devint le « dieu » que les tiens ont accueilli à bras ouvert jusqu'au jour fatidique! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien sale Azarès, ton existence est une souillure tout autant que celle de Kahos, vous deux qui avez renversé le véritable « roi »!_

La haine transparaissait sur le visage de l'homme, qui se voyait contraint à faire face à la vérité, plus crue que jamais à ses oreilles. Il avait tant voulu simplement en finir avec son frère plutôt que de déterrer les ruines du passé et s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-Oui… J'ai pris la place de mon frère, pour le bien des vies que nous devions protéger, pour celui du monde tout entier! Il était corrompu par les ténèbres de la rose noire, les tiennes, et il ne semblait pas pressé de choisir soit le clan des ennemis ou le nôtre. Un Azarès ne peut pas appartenir à la fois au bien et au mal, voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas réclamer ses droits légitimes! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait!

Vincent commençait réellement à perdre patience et il jugea qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir en conséquent… Il écarta Alek de son chemin sans même lui adresser un seul regard et il se planta directement devant le monstre qui contrôlait maintenant le corps malmené de Sry. Il se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de son opposant irrité.

_-Je sens en toi une très grande force… Et un mal qui ne t'appartient pas. Kahos a donc choisit un second porteur pour éviter perdre la mémoire du corps de l'Azarès, c'est astucieux… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, ce fut normal de voir cet homme déchirer sa propre conscience au point de totalement diviser le bien du mal dans son cœur et de chasser cette propre part de lui-même… Si Kahos n'avait pas fracassé sa propre âme pour protéger la sienne, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer? Le monde n'aurait peut-être jamais vu toutes ses années s'écouler…_

Un sourire mauvais et cruel se dessina sur ses traits, qui avaient pourtant été très doux lorsque ce fut Sry qui avait le contrôle de son existence. Il devait sans doute ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais en même temps, il devait en avoir marre de se faire chasser comme si c'était lui l'intrus en cette chair convoitée… Oui, il devait sans doute être en colère à présent, Vincent le sentait au travers de Kahos, une colère sourde et violente se préparait lentement à se déchaîner complètement, à croire que même le « bien » de cet Azarès pouvait parfois s'assombrir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, mais si tu persistes à tourmenter un homme quelque peu innocent d'un certain point de vue, tu forceras la main de la justice pour qu'elle intervienne en la faveur de celui que tu nommes « Azarès ».

_-Quelle justice? Il n'y a jamais eu de droiture à son encontre, ni de ma part, ni de celle de Kahos ainsi que tous ceux qui vivaient à ses côtés. Pourquoi donnerais-je une justice à cet homme qui ne l'a jamais connue ni même réclamée? Il a toujours vécu sans gaspiller sa salive sur ce qui était vain de contester à ses yeux et il avait accepté son sort comme un misérable sans destinée! S'il y a une équité à lui offrir, c'est celle de le venger en son nom et rien d'autre! Il reprendra sa place, oui, mais avant ça, je veux jouer un peu avec lui et cet Alek de malheur… Et je ferais en sorte que le noble nom des Azarès se fasse dévorer par la haine afin que ce monde sombre dans la discorde totale et l'anarchie! Il sera facile à manipuler… Et il régnera sur ses propres ruines ainsi que celles que je lui donnerais avec joie._

Vincent savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais les autres non. Voilà pourquoi Alek et Reeve ont poussé des cris d'exclamation en voyant l'ex-Turks dégainé son fusil et pointer le triple-canon vers la tête de l'entité obscure.

_« _Il n'en mourra pas… C'est seulement pour le réveiller un peu! »

Il n'y eu qu'une seule détonation. Mais les balles n'atteignirent pas leur cible, au grand dam du tireur d'élite. Il enragea intérieurement de ne pas avoir agi plus rapidement, mais ces pensées furent arrachées de son esprit quand sa gorge rencontra la poigne féroce du démon en colère. Celui-ci planta la lame de l'épée dans le sol afin de libérer sa seconde main et rejoignit celle qui serrait la gorge de l'humain, maintenant cloué au sol par la force titanesque. Nul n'osait intervenir quand bien même que Reeve s'apprêtait à péter un câble et de se jeter dans la mêlée pour secourir son ami

_-Tu ne m'es pas supérieur. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ou simplement me toucher. Tu n'es qu'un mortel pathétique dont l'existence n'est dévouée qu'à s'échouer par la volonté de Kahos. Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas? Pour sauver mon porteur, tu devras sacrifier ta vie… Et si je te tuais maintenant? Il retrouverait ses souvenirs automatiquement et sa conscience se brisera à nouveau sous le choc émotionnel! Tu crois qu'il sera tout à moi si t'égorge sur le champ? Ah… C'a serait merveilleux! _

Vincent ne ressentit la peur qu'au moment où il vit les ronces de la rose se mouvoir et s'entortiller sur son épaule. Il senti bientôt leurs piqûres et un liquide noir s'écoula des épines, envahissant sa chair et son sang. Les effets furent immédiat : dévastateurs et incroyablement redoutables. Il n'était plus capable de bouger, il était complètement paralysé par le « poison ». Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent la cadence et sa respiration était presque nulle, saccadée, agonisante…

_-C'est simplement un avant-goût de ce qu'est le vrai « Mal »… Ça agit comme les neurotoxines d'un serpent venimeux : une fois ayant pénétré l'organisme de sa proie, le poison se fraie un chemin jusqu'au cœur, puis gagne tout le corps de par le sang dans les veines et possède des effets paralysants sur ceux qui ne peuvent le supporter. Ensuite, tu sentiras ton corps se déchirer lentement, brûler de l'intérieur et des sensations affreuses planteront leurs griffes dans ta chair. Tu souffriras comme nul autre auparavant, tu connaîtras les pires vices de la douleur humaine, les tourments les plus acides, la HAINE… Et puis, tu suffoqueras lentement, car tu n'es pas immunisé contre ce poison. Chaque fibre de ta vie connaîtra les tortures le plus infernales pour qu'au final il ne reste rien de ta conscience, de ta si fragile humanité… Et à la toute fin : tu mourras. Tu rendras ton dernier souffle avec un seul mot à tes lèvres : la haine. Elle consumera les dernières étincelles de ta vie et t'emprisonnera dans la souffrance mentale par la suite, comme un cercle vicieux qui ne peut se terminer. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper à présent… Et sur ton cadavre, une magnifique rose noire prendra forme, et plantera ses nouvelles épines dans tes os pour que même mort, tu ne puisses te dérober à son emprise…._

La description horrifia Vincent, qui commençait déjà à trembler sous l'effet de spasmes douloureux.

_-Au fait : il n'existe aucun remède, tu es condamné…. Car il n'y a pas de traitement contre…_

_LA HAINE!_

Il avait compris… Le liquide noir n'était pas un « poison » proprement dit, il était…

Un amas de ténèbres si noires et si concentrées qu'elles s'étaient liquéfiées… C'était littéralement…

_**Le venin de la haine…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XVII

Le Roi des Temps

Du sang. Du sang avait coulé, suivit d'un long cri abominable. Tous restèrent pétrifiés face au spectacle inattendu, le revirement de situation était tout simplement impossible à croire. Qui pouvait concevoir l'idée après avoir vu un être se faire posséder, que cette même personne puisse crier sa rage dans un élan de désespoir, réclamer ce sa chair dont il était privé? Le corps de Sry réagissait violemment, au point tel qu'il cracha du sang et s'affaissa au sol, à côté de Vincent, qui luttait pour sa vie. Sry poussait des gémissements, des sanglots et une panoplie de bruits attribuables à une personne mourante, il souffrait… Il tenta de se redresser, mais il ne put s'exécuter, trop affaiblit. Il reprenait graduellement son souffle, mais cela ne l'aidait en rien. Il voulut bouger, mais ne parvint qu'à tendre sa main, dans un dernier effort, vers Alek, toujours aussi décontenancé. Son regard inspirait la pitié et ses larmes demandaient silencieusement son aide. Alek ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne savant pas comment réagir, son cœur ne se décidait pas s'il devait le mépriser ou accourir vers lui. Voir son frère dans cet état l'avait simplement… Fait douter. Sry était au sol, n'ayant même pas la force de ramper, tendant sa frêle main dans sa direction, se battant contre la force obscure qui transperçait son âme brutalement. Il ne voulait pas être mauvais, il ne voulait pas faire du mal aux autres… Et ce visage ravagé par la peur, le délire, la détresse était la preuve vivante de sa bonne volonté, de son acharnement.

« _Je veux vivre! » _Criait son regard, et ce, pour la première fois.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui avait perdu de vue sa mère, pleurnichant au milieu des ombres indifférentes qui l'entourait, qui n'avait pas le courage de tenter de la retrouver, les membres paralysé par la frayeur…

_**Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à la maison…**_

-Ai…aide….aide-moi…!

Existait-il un spectacle plus navrant? Plus insuportable? Si un homme pouvait perdre la raison en faisant face à un miroir, pourquoi ne l'a perdront-on pas en fixant un malheureux qui voulait changer son misérable sort? Mais malgré tout… Alek ne lui tendit pas sa main.

_« Meurt…MEURT! »_

Sa haine était plus forte que sa miséricorde, plus forte que la pitié humaine, plus forte que le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines. Il le toisa d'un air dégoûté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne recevrait aucune assistance de sa part. Sry le comprit, oh oui, très clairement. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation silencieuse et laissa sa main retomber lentement au sol, désabusé à présent.

_« Personne… personne. Personne ne m'aidera… personne ne veut de moi! PERSONNE NE VEUT ME VOIR VIVANT! »_

À cette terrible pensée, teintée d'un sentiment vengeur, le Démon Originel trouva la faille nécessaire dans la soudaine explosion de la volonté de son porteur et se jeta sur l'occasion. À peine s'était-il libéré de l'emprise obscure qu'il tombait déjà dans les griffes de celle-ci. Il fut retourné sur le dos par une force invisible et il porta automatiquement ses mains au niveau de son cœur, soudainement assiégé par une douleur indescriptible. Reeve n'en pouvait, il n'arrivait plus à supporter les cris de Sry. Il ordonna aux Turks d'éloigner Vincent et de le porter sans plus tarder au centre médical…

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour le sauver.

Ils s'exécutèrent et l'évacuèrent rapidement, voyant bien que son état empirait à chaque seconde. Luke Castel les suivit, ayant une bonne connaissance médicale, il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la victime du monstre qui habitait Sry. Reeve allait quitter la pièce et s'adressa une dernière fois à Alek.

-Abrège ses souffrances si tu le peux. Cet homme ne pourra plus jamais retrouver un semblant de lucidité après tout ça…

Il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui comme si rien n'était. Il abandonnait Sry, tous lui avaient tourné le dos, et cette vérité ne fit qu'amplifier son ressentiment, la nourriture de la bête qui le terrassait.

-_Je ne veux pas… je ne veux… pas mourir! _

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites, qui que tu sois en ce moment, c'est ta punition…

_-Pourquoi! Quel est mon crime?! Quelle est ma faute!_

-Tu as… trahis. Tu nous as tous trahi. Tu as condamné ce monde à la noirceur, voilà ce que tu as fait. Tu as maculé un monde de lumière du rouge de ta folie, ton crime ne sera pas effacé. Ni après ta mort, ni après la fin des Temps.

-_RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_

La même force invisible le souleva légèrement et le précipita sur l'un des murs avec violence, le clouant sur place. Sa tête avait heurté la paroi et il en fut étourdit, perdant un peu plus de terrain face à son opposant démoniaque intérieur.

-Tu n'es qu'un tas de chair à pâté pour les monstres, tu es facilement corruptible. Tu n'opposes aucune résistance à l'ennemi et quand vient le moment décisif, tu nous déçois assurément. Pourquoi, dit-moi, après tous ces millénaires écoulés, pourquoi n'est-ce que maintenant… Que tu luttes? Tu as beau être l'aîné, tu as beau posséder de grands pouvoirs depuis la naissance, tu as beau être plus fort que moi, tu as beau exister de la sorte, mais tu n'as jamais été digne de des Azarès, faire de l'ombre sur nos nobles intentions! Je suis le cadet, celui qui était destiné à ne jamais régner, le faiblard, celui qui était toujours sujet à la maladie, le guerrier médiocre, mais je suis également celui qui a fait honneur à notre famille! Je t'ai remplacé de force, car tu étais trop aveuglé par le pouvoir des ténèbres pour sortir ton esprit de ses limbes trompeuses! Car tu menais ce monde à l'abattoir!

-_Nous… nous sommes… frères?_

C'est vrai, Alek avait oublié… Le « gentil » Sry n'avait pas de mémoire sur son passé.

_-Que s'est-il… passé?_

-Tu as… tu as…

Alek commença à trembler, ses émotions s'emportaient et il ne pouvait pas les faire taire à nouveau, il avait décidé d'ouvrir son cœur et de débiter tous les fardeaux qui l'encombraient depuis trop longtemps

-Tu as tout détruit. Tu as renversé le trône de notre règne. Tu as… Exterminé la paix et l'espoir du monde entier. Tu as dévoré la lumière qu'on s'évertuait à faire briller, engloutie, comme si tes crocs n'avaient aucunes limites. Et tes griffes, quant à elles… Ont gorgé la terre de sang.

Il écarquilla les yeux une seconde fois, et l'instant d'après, une autre vague de douleur poignarda sa poitrine. Le monstre voulait sortir, mais Sry retrouva sa volonté et fit taire la créature.

_-Je… J'ai… fait ÇA, pas vrai? Cette horrible chose immorale… je crois légèrement m'en souvenir…_

Alek demeura de marbre et savait pertinemment que si son aîné commençait à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose…

Le second porteur de Kahos était en train de périr.

_-C'est bien ça? _

-Si tu peux dire une telle chose… alors prononce les lettres sanglantes de ton triste nom maudit. Dit-les et retrouve toute ta vie perdue d'un seul coup.

_-No…non._

-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi refuses-tu encore d'accepter! Espèce de lâche! Assume tes fautes!

_-Non…_

-Dit-moi pourquoi!

_-Parce que me souvenir… c'a serait tuer Vincent. Je ne veux pas… le voir inerte. Il m'a protégé… C'est quelqu'un de bon. Je ne veux pas me souvenir… pour préserver sa vie._

Alek accepta de reconnaître une certaine humanité chez son frère, mais cela ne pouvait pas l'excuser pour autant.

-Tu as une dernière volonté avant que je foudroie ta vie avec ta propre médecine?

Il crispa ses poings, résolu à délivrer le corps malmené de son mal à tout jamais.

-_O… oui._

-Quelle est telle?

_-Laisse-moi… le sauver._

-Pardon?

_-Vincent… laisse-moi sauver sa vie. Il ne mérite pas une telle chose, et je ne veux pas avoir son trépas sur la conscience, je ne veux plus… de sang sur mes mains._

-… L'Originel l'a dit, il n'y a pas de remède à la haine. Il va mourir peu importe ce que tu ferras.

-_Tu as tort. Il y a… un remède. Le seul qui est assez fort pour triompher de la haine. Le seul que nul mortel ne connait, que seul… moi connait. L'Originel lui-même n'en sait rien._

Alek pesa le pour et le contre, réalisant qu'en effet, Vincent ne méritait pas de mourir, il était innocent même s'il portait en lui Kahos. Et Alek, à cet instant précis, jura de protéger le mortel de l'influence négative du dieu-démon, soutenir sa vie à tout prix, pour qu'enfin, une véritable justice apaise sa rage.

-Très bien. Je vais te mener à lui. Mais dès l'instant où sa vie ne sera plus menacée, je t'exécuterais, est-ce bien clair?

-Soit.

Sa voix était normale à nouveau, la sienne. Il avait réussi au final, il avait dominé des ténèbres plus puissantes que n'importe quel autre. Alek assistait-il à la floraison du pouvoir spirituel de Sry, si longtemps brimé par Kahos et l'Originel? Avait-il réellement commencé à vivre à quelques instants à peine de son dernier jugement? C'était quelque chose de cruel, Alek en était parfaitement conscient, mais il n'avait pas la force de Sry, il n'avait pas le courage de se mesurer à ses propres abysses. Il ne voulait pas pardonner, par crainte de se faire trahir à nouveau…

-Vient.

Alek l'aida à contrecœur à se relever. Sry avait récupérer quelques forces et pu se tenir sur ses jambes heureusement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, l'aîné saisit l'épée, qui redevint le talisman à son contact. Un frisson parcouru son échine et il eut un bref moment d'absence, comme envouté par l'objet.

-Cette chose…

-Les seigneurs Azarès se le passent de générations en générations. C'est le symbole de notre autorité absolue sur le Royaume et les Temps. « La Clé des Temps » permet à son possesseur de gagner un immense pouvoir tant qu'il le porte sur soi. Seul son propriétaire connait l'étendue réelle de ses capacités, alors je n'en sais pas plus sur cette objet.

-C'est moi… son maître?

-… Tu es le seigneur légitime du Royaume, alors oui.

Sry se désola en contemplant l'objet, comme affligé.

-Quel est le vrai « rôle » des seigneurs de notre famille?

-Diriger le Royaume des Temps.

-Qui est…?

-Le monde des Hommes en sa totalité.

-Je suis donc…

-Oui. Tu es le Roi des Hommes. On te nomme aussi… « L'Héritier du Dieu ».

-Kahos… Qui est-il pour nous?

-Il est le dieu qui a protégé notre peuple avant de décider de mettre à notre tête un roi, un Azarès. Il est l'immortel que nous avons vénéré depuis toujours et il était toujours là à nos côtés, devenant notre épée pour chasser le mal, devenant notre bouclier pour protéger les nôtres. Notre force absolue nous as été donnée par lui, ainsi que notre longévité stupéfiante. Il nous a hissés au rang d'être supérieur dans le but d'apporter une paix éternelle dans cet univers… Qui chavira par ta faute bien évidemment, avec… son aide traitresse.

-…

Ils se rendirent au centre médical en moins de deux et virent bien que la situation était beaucoup plus critique qu'il y a quelques minutes. Reeve hoqueta de surprise en voyant Alek arriver avec Sry et se mirent au travers de leur route.

-Je peux sauver votre ami… C'est ma dernière volonté.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explication à Reeve pour baisser la tête, accablé. Sans crier gare, il assena un violent coup de poing au visage de Sry, qui s'affala sur le sol, déstabilisé.

-Tu es un emmerdeur de première classe Sry! Par la faute de la bestiole en toi, je vais perdre mon meilleur ami! Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter avec tes « je peux le sauver »?! L'espèce de démon l'a dit clairement : il n'y a pas de remède! IL VA MOURIR PEU IMPORTE CE QUE TU VAS DIRE!

Sry vu le regard de Reeve, emplit d'un chagrin infini. Ses yeux rougis trahissaient de récentes larmes, il était au bord du gouffre… Vincent, son plus loyal compagnon, allait mourir… Et il était persuadé que rien ne pouvait changer ce sort funeste. Les émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur : colère, impuissance, affliction… Haine.

-Tu ne perds rien à me laisser tenter quelque chose au moins… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt tout comme toi, je ferais tout… même lui donner ma vie pour réparer ma faute. Plutôt que de le laisser mourir ainsi, laisse-moi essayer… Je peux le faire, je sais comment m'y prendre. La haine n'est pas invincible, elle peut être effacée… Et ne plus brûler le cœur de ses victimes.

Reeve ne voulait plus lutter, il ne voulait plus croire aux miracles, mais malgré tout, les paroles de Sry avaient eu un impact sur lui. Il y avait de l'espoir… un espoir frêle, pâle, désespéré, mais bien vivant.

-Fait-le. Sauve-le. Sinon, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais te tirer une balle dans la tête.

-C'est entendu.

Le directeur de la WRO fit un geste de la main, ordonnant ainsi aux médecins et à Castel de se retirer. Vincent était encore la proie des spasmes et il avait perdu connaissance. Son heure était venue à toute vraisemblance… Mais cette heure… appartenait au _**temps**_…

Sry se leva et s'approcha de l'homme agonisant. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il vit les traces des piqûres des ronces sur son cou et sur son épaule, profondes et fatales pour un humain comme lui, même Kahos était impuissant à l'heure actuelle. Sry approcha la Clé des Temps du corps du condamné et l'a fixa quelques instants, prêt à passer à l'acte. Alek le dévisagea et comprit.

-Espèce de -!

Sry n'hésita pas : il enfonça la pointe du talisman dans le cœur de Valentine. Le sang jaillit de la plaie, mais également une vague d'énergie rouge qui repoussa Alek et les autres spectateurs. L'expression de Sry pétrifia Reeve… Il souriait, ses yeux avaient perdus leurs éclats ambrés… Son visage tout entier criait la folie. Il était toujours lui-même, mais il avait perdu la raison… Son esprit s'était brisé depuis longtemps, depuis l'instant où il s'était fait possédé en fait, mais il avait réussi à jouer le jeu jusque-là…

Mais la folie ne signifiait pas toujours la dangerosité. Il ne faisait rien de mal réellement, il sauvait Vincent… Et assurait sa propre survie en même temps.

-Je veux vivre… à n'importe quel prix. La Clé m'a dit beaucoup de chose mon frère, à commencer par le remède infaillible pour guérir tous les maux du monde… Je suis le maître de la Clé, du Royaume… **DES TEMPS!** Le remède à la haine Alek, tu le connais, mais tu ne l'as jamais accepté… Le temps. Le temps tout simplement… On oublie la douleur avec les années, tous les regrets, toutes les rancunes du monde ne peuvent lui survivre. Certains maux peuvent être plus tenaces que d'autre, mais jamais ils ne seront éternels. La Clé prendra les Temps de la haine que la rose a transmise à Vincent… Il sera sauvé. Mais… Si la Clé est détruite, elle ne sera pas capable de maintenir le sort en place, et Vincent sera de nouveau grugé par ces ténèbres et il mourra. Et qu'est-ce qui peut détruire la Clé Alek? C'est la deuxième chose qu'elle m'a dite…

-Tu es un monstre!

-Non Alek… Je suis…

_**La seule façon de détruire la Clé… C'est de tuer son maître avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'a transmettre à son héritier. En d'autres termes… Si Sry mourrait… **_

-…Un Roi.

_**Vincent mourrait.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XVIII

Le prix de la survie

Finalement, après une longue et pénible semaine de remue-ménage dans le département médical du QG de la WRO, l'état de Vincent s'était stabilisé et sa vie était hors de tout danger. Il était en train de se reposer, car il éprouvait encore de la douleur à son épaule qui avait été lacérée par les ronces empoisonnées et à sa poitrine, là où Sry avait planté la pointe de la Clé des Temps pour le sauver du venin maléfique tout en assurant sa propre survie, chose qu'Alek digérait encore très mal. Ce dernier s'était retiré en dehors du DG afin de prendre l'air et apaiser sa fureur assassine. Il voulait tuer son frère, mais il ne voulait pas condamner l'humain innocent par la même occasion. Il était coincé entre deux choix qui l'irritaient au plus haut point. Quant à Sry, il se contentait de rester silencieux dans son coin, Reeve ne voyant plus aucune raison de l'enfermer, le laissait faire à sa guise. Certes, Sry était « possédé » par une espèce de démon fou furieux, mais s'il avait eu la force de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, ce n'était pas une chose si terrible. Et pour le cas de Kahos, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il était inoffensif maintenant qu'on savait que son unique but était de protéger la vie de son porteur originel, il ne fallait tout simplement pas s'approcher de trop près de l'homme avec de mauvaises intentions pour que l'entité se tienne tranquille, pareillement pour la part qui vit en Vincent, constamment aux aguets. Malgré tout, Reeve craignait l'insanité toute fraîche de Sry. Il avait perdu la raison à force d'être sans cesse agressé spirituellement. Trop de gens avaient joué avec son esprit, le voilà brisé de toute part, dans un élan ultime de désespoir pour éviter de tomber au rang de simple pantin. Il avait pris conscience qu'il était en position d'autorité et avantagé, et que donc, il n'avait pas à courber l'échine face aux autres.

_Il avait compris que le bouclier protecteur qu'était Kahos pouvait aussi lui servir d'arme imparable._

Un seul claquement de doigts et la créature était à ses pieds. C'était une honte pour l'entité, mais il savait que son humilité serait bénéfique. Sry devait vivre pour le bien du monde humain et ça, c'était important pour le démon déchu.

_« Si le monde doit être gouverné, c'a ne sera pas par un simple homme aux bas instincts, mais par un « immortel » destiné à instaurer une paix durable. »_

Même s'il était fou, sone toute vraisemblance, Kahos s'évertuait à croire que Sry était le seul individu sur terre qui pouvait accomplir la lourde tâche de préserver l'humanité de son autodestruction. Depuis que le Royaume des Temps s'était écroulé, faute d'avoir son meneur légitime, les fléaux s'abattaient sur la Terre, car il n'y a plus rien pour l'a protégé. Puis, les Hommes découvrirent l'art de la guerre et le pouvoir qu'il procure. La décadence avait grugé la fragile structure humaine qu'était l'âme et le vice prit d'assaut chaque recoin doué de pensées et de volontés. Le monde s'était corrompu et entre-tué… Les Temps avaient lourdement payé le prix de la disparition de leur maître.

Castel, qui n'avait pas quitté les lieux depuis le triste incident, osa pour la première fois s'approcher de Sry. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, seulement le questionner, alors Kahos ferma les yeux sur sa présence, tout de même peu désirée. Face à l'homme plutôt imposant de stature et au regard ambré, Castel se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il n'en fit pas un cas. Il prit une chaise et s'assied à côté de lui. L'immortel ne semblait pas être importuné par cette approche, car il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Le scientifique remarqua qu'il avait passé la chaîne du talisman familial autour de cou.

-La Clé des Temps hein… Cet objet est plutôt impressionnant.

-Hn.

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie la fois d'où tu t'étais déchaîné dans la cuve de mako… Et depuis cet instant, j'ai fait des recherches jours et nuits pour découvrir ce que tu étais.

-…

-Et j'ai finis par trouver bien évidemment. La magie que tu… enfin, que cette _chose_ avait utilisé, a une origine datant de plusieurs millénaires. Cette magie à disparue de notre monde il y a trop longtemps pour que tu appartiennes au genre humain.

-Ce n'est plus un secret à ce que je sache. Et puis, comment as-tu fait pour trouver cet objet? Dit-il en mettant en évidence la Clé.

-La Shinra était en sa possession depuis très longtemps. Selon les rapports que j'ai trouvé, on l'a trouvé au même endroit que toi tu étais.

-…Je ne me souviens pas.

-C'est normal, tu étais inconscient. Tu ne t'es réveillé qu'après avoir été enchaîné dans ta cellule en compagnie de ton cadet, qui lui, a eu moins de chance que toi et n'ouvra les yeux que plusieurs mois après toi. Selon les rapports, vous étiez plongé dans un état de « mort cérébrale », ou encore un coma très profond, ils n'étaient pas sûr à cent pour cent. Ce fut un miracle de vous voir vivants il paraît.

-Quels hommes peuvent lever la main contre des « miracles » dans ce cas? Qui sont les fous qui défient la volonté divine?

-Les anciens scientifiques de la Shinra bien évidement. Ils n'avaient aucuns respects pour la vie et nul ne croyait en un « dieu » dont le pouvoir serait l'origine de la magie. Pour eux, seule la science pouvait régner sur terre…

-La science n'est que la magie, masquée sous de belles paroles et des calculs compliqués pour aucune bonne raison. Les hommes de cette époque sont bien bernés…

-Les hommes ont toujours été ainsi.

-Non… Pas toujours. Il fut un temps où l'humanité était dénuée de défauts. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps, quand les hommes ne parlaient pas encore le langage de la guerre et de la haine.

-… Je vois que tu te souviens un peu de ton passé.

-J'ai entrevu quelques fragments quand le second porteur de Kahos était sur le point de mourir, oui.

-Qu'as-tu vu d'autre?

Sry tourna son visage vers le sien et le sang de Castel ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sry avait une expression si sereine, mais pourtant teintée d'une folie évidente et d'une forte aura au caractère brutal.

-Du sang sur mes mains. Beaucoup de sang…

Ses yeux étaient demeurés inexpressifs par contre, contrastant fortement avec l'énergie meurtrière qu'il dégageait soudainement.

-Et je ne peux pas effacer cette souillure… Cette chose qui me reste tout de même floue. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai une bonne idée de la chose. Je comprends Alek… Je comprends la souffrance qui habite son âme et qui se fait ravivée à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je ne suis que le récipient de tous ses malheurs je crois bien. Et en faisant couler mon sang, il fera couler son soulagement sans doute. Peut-être que je mérite vraiment de mourir, qui sait? Mais je veux vivre encore un peu, je dois savoir…

-Savoir quoi?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait du mal.

-… Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qu'on peut comprendre tu sais? C'était… une erreur, comme tant d'autre.

-Les erreurs ont-elles le droit de voler la vie des autres dans ce cas? Je ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou mal de faire… J'ai l'impression que l'humanité à complètement changée durant mon long sommeil. Quelle est la justice de ces Temps-ci?

-La justice, c'est punir ceux qui ont fait du mal.

-Suis-je condamnable dans ce cas?

-Tous les hommes le sont… La perfection n'existe plus depuis longtemps, alors elle a été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre.

-Quoi donc?

-La miséricorde. Tu n'es pas pardonnable aux yeux d'Alek, mais la pitié est née de l'imperfection. Et elle joue en ta faveur. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour pardonner les pires hommes de ce monde qui ne cesse de faire couler des rivières de sang à bon ou mauvais escient.

-Je n'ai qu'à trouver le fou qui me tendra la main donc?

-Tu n'as qu'à attendre la main secourable de celui ou celle qui voudra bien croire que tu es une victime.

Sry écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Il avait éprouvé une sensation étrange, aucunement douloureuse, simplement étrange. Une sorte… de_ déjà-vu._

_« Une main secourable… croire que je suis une victime… »_

_« Tu es une victime… Tu n'as pas à écouter les autres, ils ne connaissent pas ta souffrance… »_

La voix lui parut familière, comme s'il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois auparavant. Mais cette voix… appartenait à une femme.

Comment pouvait-il réussir à ressentir des choses du passé si Vincent était toujours vivant? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ce phénomène?

« Calme-toi… Ce fragment de souvenir est le seul que j'ai pu conserver en toi sans menacer ton esprit. Ce souvenir-là, il t'appartient complètement. Il est à toi, cet unique moment où… Ton cœur n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur. »

-Ka…hos…

Castel eu un mouvement de recul, avait-il provoqué la bête d'une quelconque manière?

-Tout va bien Sry?

-Oui… Je me suis souvenu d'une chose en particulier…

Les images envahirent son esprit et quoique brèves, l'emplirent d'une douceur immense. Ses muscles se détendirent et il soupira, esquissant par la même occasion un sourire sur son visage.

-Quel est cette mémoire?

-Quelque chose de merveilleux et doux… Le seul fragment de ma vie qui me fut agréable sans doute.

-De quoi est composé ce fragment?

-… De lumière, de tendresse… de paix.

Les images moururent dans son esprit, il aurait tant voulu les détailler plus longtemps, mais Kahos s'acharnait à les lui arracher, croyant qu'il était malsain pour lui de se plonger dans la nostalgie.

-Je crois… que j'avais une compagne. Quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup.

-Tu étais marié?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bonté divine, le roi des hommes a fait des galipettes!

Un rire bref s'échappa de sa gorge, enjoué. Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire et sa bonne humeur en fixant ses mains, se souvenant que trop de temps s'était écoulé…

-Elle est morte sans aucun doute. Alors c'a n'a plus d'importance.

-Dans le pire des cas, questionne ton frère.

-… Je ne désire pas l'incommoder d'avantage, alors non. Et puis, mon but n'est pas de retrouver les traces de mon passé, mais de vivre au jour le jour dans ce présent-ci. Je ne veux plus me souvenir, je ne veux plus éprouver de regrets. Selon les dires de mon cadet, j'ai mené une vie maudite et traitresse, alors je ne me crois pas assez fort pour supporter la vérité. Kahos m'a fait une chandelle en fracassant son âme en deux et en enfermant ma mémoire dans la part qui vit en Vincent. J'espère seulement que cet humain ne mourra jamais. Et s'il meurt d'ici peu…

-Alors quoi? Tu refuseras de faire face à tes propres actes? Tu t'arracheras la vie comme un lâche? Tu as trop fuit, qui que tu sois… Si le Valentine meurt, ne fléchit pas. Affronte la tête haute les cauchemars que tu redoutes.

-… Si je dois mourir…

-?

-C'a sera par les mains de mon frère. Pas autrement. Si je ne peux lutter contre mon propre reflet, alors je le laisserais prendre sa revanche sur moi et me libérer de mes tourments.

-Est-ce vraiment une fin digne pour un roi?

-Est-ce vraiment une vie de roi que je mène? Non. Je suis un seigneur pitoyable qui n'a plus son trône depuis fort longtemps. Je ne suis rien d'autre que la relique perdue d'une glorieuse époque qui n'existe plus que dans les pages des livres de fables. Le sang des Azarès est condamné et-

-Azarès…

-Pardon?

-Ah! Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à voix haute. Je te disais tout à l'heure que j'avais fait des recherches sur la sorte de magie que tu avais utilisée aux labos, et j'avais également découvert que ses seuls possesseurs étaient obligatoirement des descendants de la famille des Azarès. Ce nom est très ancien, très noble. Toutes personnes ayant un minimum de culture historique connaissent ce nom effrayant et fascinant à la fois. J'ai pris peur en découvrant ton identité, c'est là que j'ai appelé Reeve en catastrophe. Oui, je t'ai traité de monstre… car je savais qu'en plus d'être un Azarès tu étais incontrôlable. Ceux qui portent ce nom sont dotés d'une puissance inimaginable. Ta famille est réputée à la Shinra… On l'a surnomme « la Lignée des Dieux ». Et qui aurait cru que deux spécimens avaient survécus aux nombreux millénaires qui nous séparent de ton époque?

-_Azarès… Juns guni eïlh tösma Azarès…_

-En français par pitié…

-Le règne des Azarès sera la promesse de la paix.

-Ah… Hep, dans ta langue, qu'est-ce qu' « Azarès » signifie?

-…

-Alors?

Sry jeta un regard triste à Castel :

-Cela veut dire : « Les sacrifiés ». Les Azarès sont…. Ceux qui ont renoncés à leur humanité pour protéger celle des autres.

-…Et toi? Quel est ton nom à toi?

-Je… suis…

Au même moment, ils furent interrompus.

_Vincent…?_

L'évoqué arrivait d'un pas rapide et sec, son visage n'exprimait qu'une profonde animosité. Il était torse nu, puisqu'il venait de changer les pansements de ses plaies à son épaules, mais il tenait dans sa main son fameux fusil, qu'il était en train de recharger. Sry senti automatiquement le danger le menacer en apercevant Reeve, qui suivait Vincent et tentai de la raisonner en lui tirant le bras :

-Mais tu es fou?! Repose cette arme tout de suite!

-Pas avant d'avoir tiré une balle dans sa tête!

-Mais arrête je te dis!

Une fois à proximité, il leva le bras, pointa le canon de Cerbère vers la tête de Sry.

-Il y a cinq minutes j'ai eu le plaisir d'entrevoir une partie de ton passé… Tu es un beau salopard à ce que je peux constater! Tu n'as pas honte de continuer à simplement respirer le même air que celui des vivants?! Ta place est dans une tombe!

_Sa haine… la même que celle d'Alek?_

-Mais Vincent! Explique-moi ce que tu as vu avant de tirer sur ce gars bon sang!

-Reeve, tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que j'ai vu tellement c'est horrifiant!

-Essaie pour voir!

Enragé, il posa son index sur la détente, mais ne l'enfonça pas, pas encore.

-Ce type n'a rien d'innocent. S'il retrouve ses souvenirs, il redeviendra ce qu'il était, un monstre! Il faut le tuer avant que c'est lui qui nous fasse la peau…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Reeve… « Sry » a…

-Il A quoi bon sang, quoi?!

-CE MEC À EXTERMINÉ DE SANG-FROID SA FAMILLE! PÈRE, MÈRE, FRÈRE, SŒUR! IL A TUÉ SA FEMME! JUSQU'AU DERNIER EN DEHORS D'ALEK! VOILÀ CE QU'IL A FAIT!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, tous reculèrent, effrayés. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'assassin secret, qui s'était contenté de commencer à trembler, stupéfié… Reeve s'opposa à Vincent et lui arracha son arme.

-On ne peut rien faire contre lui! S'Il meurt, tu mourras avec lui!

-… Alors? C'a fait quoi de se savoir ainsi? Un meurtrier… Il ne te reste que ton frère sur la liste, c'a sera qui après ça? Le monde entier? N'est-ce pas….K…

-Ferme-là…

Il se ressaisit, comme si la révélation ne l'affectait plus.

-Ferme-là. Répéta-t-il. Mon nom… « Le Déchu »…

-Kain. Kain Azarès…. Le sacrifié qui à faillit à sa tâche. Le monstre qui a fait disparaître le sang de sa propre famille.

Son regard se teinta de froideur et il contempla d'un œil autoritaire son opposant.

-Je suis le fils monstrueux d'un père qui n'a jamais voulu de moi. Je suis l'abomination qui souilla son patronyme… Le prince qui devint roi par la force. Car….C'ÉTAIT MON DESTIN À MOI!

Les deux fragments de l'âme de Kahos… Vincent et Kain le sentait…

_Ils se ressoudaient!_

-Kahos…. Mon dieu loyal… Me prêteras-tu ta force cette fois-ci encore?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse.

-Abat cette force comme une tempête déferlante… Fait plier mon ennemi, je te l'ordonne.

Kain… Sa partie pure était en train de disparaître dans le néant et il n'y pouvait rien. C'était cela un Azarès… un être qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à la fois à la lumière et aux ténèbres. Il a fait son choix…

_Il a préféré l'obscurité de la nuit à la lumière du jour._

_Et au même moment…_

_Vincent fut foudroyé par une douleur indescriptible. C'était si fort, si soudain…_

_**Qu'il senti son cœur arrêter de battre…**_

_**-Je suis le roi… Le roi d'un amoncèlement de cadavres… le roi fou qui un jour à cueillit une rose noire parmi les lys blancs. Le roi que jamais personne….**_

_**N'avait aimé.**_

Avant que tout ne se précipite dans les ténèbres, tous les virent…

Les lourdes larmes pècheresses qui coulaient sans retenue sur le visage ravagé de Kain.

_Les dernières larmes du dernier éclat de lumière en son cœur…_

_**Les derniers remparts qui l'empêchaient de tomber dans le mal…**_

_**S'étaient écroulés pour toujours.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre IXX

Les choix

Il doutait.

Il doutait si profondément à présent, des bonnes intentions, de l'aptitude de Kain à réaliser le destin qu'il devait accomplir, sauver la race humaine. Il lui avait ordonné de se manifester afin de venir à bout de ses opposants, c'était normal, mais il l'a fait dans le but de nuire à des gens qui étaient innocents. Bien entendu, il se fichait pas mal du sort de Vincent Valentine, mais les autres? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal? Pourquoi est-ce que Kain avait jugé que leurs vies étaient inutiles à ce monde, des genres humains, qui faisaient partis du tout qu'il était supposé protéger? Étaient-ils potentiellement nuisible? Peut-être Luke Castel, il en savait beaucoup trop, mais les idiots de Turks, le directeur de la WRO? Ils étaient innocents…

Et Kain voulait les exécuter.

Par chance, il avait l'avait laissé prendre le dessus sur lui, avec l'espérance de le voir obéir à son commandement. Il avait pu s'interposer et refuser de faire couler du sang. Et maintenant, Kain rageait contre Kahos, le fixant de son regard ambré colérique. Les deux hommes se fixaient depuis un certain moment, nul ne parvenait à formuler les mots qui pouvaient abattre la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Kahos ne se ressentait aucune culpabilité envers son intervention et subissait silencieusement les représailles de son roi. Ils étaient parvenus à prendre la fuite et avaient parcourus une très grande distance. Plus loin étaient ces humains, mieux c'étaient pour Kain après tout. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une caverne près d'une rivière et n'avaient pas bougé depuis et la lune brillait à l'extérieur. Son éclatante lumière se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau et éclairait un peu l'intérieur de leur cachette glaciale. Kahos avait conservé son contrôle sur le corps de Valentine, mais il ignorait combien de temps encore il serait capable de le maintenir en cage. Il se battait furieusement, bien plus qu'à son habitude. Et Kahos, quand Kain lui avait cédé sa place, avait acquérait une très grande puissance parce que les deux fragments de son âme s'étaient éveillés en même temps et avaient instinctivement commencé à se ressouder, ce qui jouait contre Valentine. Certes, l'âme de Kahos ne pouvait pas se réunifier complètement, pour cela, il fallait que Vincent meurt, mais les souvenirs de Kain refaisaient surface lentement et sûrement. La déchirure allait se reproduire, l'homme n'était pas prêt, même s'il était au courant de l'horreur dont il est l'artisan. Un massacre… qui lui avait arraché toute raison et l'avait presque plongé dans un état ténébreux à tout jamais. Mais Kahos était intervenu à temps…

Et voilà qu'il était impuissant face aux souvenirs impatients qui voulaient retrouver leur propriétaire légitime.

-Tch!

Il se déroba finalement du contact visuel et ses yeux à la même couleur que ceux de Kain se portèrent vers ses mains aux griffes acérées. Oui, il sentait sa puissance d'antan refaire surface, et il _aimait_ ça. Voilà des lustres qu'il n'avait pas connu le sentiment de supériorité absolue, de ne plus avoir des limites.

_Son instinct de démon n'avait toujours pas disparu malgré le temps…_

_Et il se réjouissait du pouvoir obscur qui lui revenait peu à peu._

Il serra les poings, savant pertinemment qu'il avait baissé sa garde en laissant ses « origines » prendre subtilement le contrôle sur lui. Les ténèbres étaient une part de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire malheureusement, voilà pourquoi il se bat contre sa propre nature, pour changer le cours des choses, renverser le Monde Obscur pour que celui-ci ne puisse jamais faire de même avec le Monde de Lumière. Les humains devaient être protégés, car ils étaient sans défenses face aux forces maléfiques qui les guettent. Comme le Démon Originel l'avait dit, il n'y a aucun remède contre le poison de la haine, et si l'humanité se faisait ensevelir par une vague de démons sans morales, la haine grugerait le genre humain et tout disparaîtra.

Kahos, lui qui avait été si seul si longtemps… Comprenait parfaitement le désir des monstres maudits, trouver l'humain qui leur est destiné… Des humains qui peuvent mourir sans jamais se présenter à leur nature.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à lui, celui qui était supposé devenir son porteur est mort avant de s'éveiller à son « humanité ». Contrairement aux Azarès, les humains vivaient dans la balance qui équilibrait le bien et le mal, ces deux choses leurs étaient vitales et indissociables. Tous devaient donc un jour où l'autre s'ouvrir à son propre bien et à son propre mal, mais ce n'était pas une chose innée… Alors il fallait attendre.

Mais personne n'est jamais venu réclamer son existence à lui… Et puisque les démons sont « créer » le jour même de la naissance de leur futur porteur et que plus de deux siècles s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'ait de signe… Il comprit que jamais il ne trouvera son « bien ».

Et un « mal » qui ne trouvait pas son réceptacle devenait un « immortel » et il était voué à mener une vie maudite. Les démons respectaient et craignaient les immortels, car comme leurs nom le dit, ils ne mourraient pas et avaient donc la possibilité d'augmenter leurs forces et pouvoirs à tout jamais, atteignant des niveaux hors du commun. Les démons ordinaires n'osaient guère à cause de leur espérance de vie limité s'opposer à ces monstres sans « Temps » qui pouvaient voir leur cœur devenir de l'acide brûlant, car la solitude fait beaucoup de ravage dans un cœur et dans un esprit, même pour des créatures de leur genre si différent de celui des Hommes.

-Il y a un problème dieu-démon?

-Non…. Et je ne suis pas un dieu.

-C'est pourtant ainsi qu'on t'a nommé, des années durant, sans que tu ne nous corriges de notre erreur. Pourquoi renier ce nom à présent, alors qu'il ne reste que des ruines de ce que tu avais construit autrefois?

-… Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu foi.

-En ce monde? En les humains? En toi-même?

-Non… J'ai perdu foi en toi.

-..!

Kain se leva, retroussant sa lèvre supérieure pour dévoiler ses crocs, bien moins menaçants que ceux de l'entité, mais tout de même redoutables. Son hostilité s'était ravivée à ces mots désobligeants.

-Pourquoi cesser de croire en ce tu t'acharnes à protéger corps et âme depuis si longtemps? Pourquoi, moi, le prince rebelle ou roi maudit du Royaume que tu as construit, devrait être soudainement privé de ta confiance et tes aspirations les plus saines?

-Tu as voulu faire du mal à des humains qui n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi dis-tu? Kahos, tu es bien naïf! Il n'y a nulle innocence en ce triste univers et que tous méritent de brûler en enfer! Cette terre est perdue, rend-toi à l'évidence! Il faut la purger de ses crimes par l'écoulement de son sang humain.

-Et ton sang à toi, porteur du meurtre et du vice, ne mériterait-il pas de couleur également?

-Ne doute pas un seul instant de moi Kahos. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis leur seigneur et je n'ai pas à être rabaissé à leur misérable niveau mortel.

-Kain… Arrête de parler comme ça, je sais parfaitement que tu te dégoûtes toi-même. Je ne crois que tu ais pu sombrer dans ton « mal » de la sorte. Tu es pur, ton cœur est blanc comme neige, mais ton esprit est aveuglé par l'illusion que le Monde Obscur veut te faire voir. Te faire penser et parler ainsi tire à leur avantage… Tu es Kain Azarès, le seigneur des Temps, tu n'es pas un humain, tu ne possèdes donc par leurs faiblesses. Tu ne peux pas tomber dans les ténèbres comme eux… N'est-ce pas?

-J'ai fait mon choix Kahos. Je serais cet homme qui se tient devant toi désormais. Châtie-moi si le cœur t'en dit, mais je refuserais d'être le faiblard que j'étais il y a quelques jours. Je suis fatigué et las de ma propre impuissance. La noirceur de la nuit me confère une très grande force. Avoir choisi le mal m'a grandement aidé, c'est la seule façon pour moi de contrôler l'influence du Démon Originel et de sa rose noire… Autrement, je ne suis plus qu'une proie traquée. J'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis… car j'en avais marre de me lamenter. Personne ne m'aurait tendu la main en dehors de toi, alors je te veux à mes côtés, pour toujours. Si tu refuses, je me tournerais vers le Monde Obscur et rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Qu'elle est ta réponse?

Il lui faisait face, imposant, à l'expression glaciale. Kahos se releva pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il se considérait inférieur à lui.

-Il y a très de cela…_Un démon devint immortel._

-Pardon?

-Et il fut seul des millénaires durant, ne sachant quoi faire de sa longue vie… Alors il l'usa pour la donner à ses griffes et à ses crocs. Il rongea son propre cœur pour refuser d'admettre que personne n'allait lui tendre la main. Il perdit la raison, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, haïssant chaque fibre de son être et celle de ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Il était impitoyable et craint par les siens. Il fut rapidement leur maître incontesté par sa froideur et cruauté. Il n'aimait rien et personne ne l'aimait. Mais par une journée comme les autres, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en chasse pour verser le sang des fragiles humains qu'il détestait par-dessus tout… Il croisa un enfant.

-… Et?

-Cet enfant n'eut guère craint sa présence ni son apparence infernale. Il l'a simplement regardé droit dans les yeux, complètement immobile. Et au bout d'un certain moment, il dit d'un ton parfaitement calme :

_**« **__**Je vais prier les dieux pour qu'un jour ton chagrin disparaisse de tes yeux. »**_

Kain écarquilla les yeux, ces mots étaient particulièrement émouvants s'il prenait la place du démon de l'histoire. Pourquoi prendre en pitié un démon au point de prier ses dieux en sa faveur? Son chagrin devait être…

Plus grand que l'infini en lui-même.

-Et à partir de ce jour-là, le démon cessa de pleurer dans son coin le jour et de déverser son désarroi dans ses griffes assassines la nuit. Son malheur avait été entendu et vu par une forme de vie qui était pure, immaculée.

-…

-Et ce garçon qu'il avait croisé, quelques temps plus tard… Devint le tout premier des « Azarès ».

-!

-Ton ancêtre, oui… Le fondateur du Royaume des Temps, de la paix et du renouveau. Le premier homme à avoir dirigé le monde pour propager la lumière et ses bienfaits. Le démon devint un dieu à ses yeux, car c'était la créature qui lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve, apporter à l'humanité une lumière éternelle qui même au creux des plus noire ténèbres, guideraient chaque être vers la surface. Le dieu lui accorda un fragment du pouvoir de son immortalité afin qu'il puisse veiller sur la Terre le plus longtemps que possible et que ses descendants fassent de même. Le dieu devint le protecteur de la famille lorsqu'il eut complètement tourné le dos à ses origines et au mal qu'il avait fait par le passé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être pardonné par les autres, mais il s'était pardonné lui-même, c'est tout ce qu'il l'importait. Faire la paix avec soi-même pour ne plus jamais regretter le passé est un état d'esprit presque impossible à atteindre pour un démon de son genre, il dû sacrifier sa vocations malsaine pour faire son choix…Oui, il a choisi le bien, la prospérité, l'unification, la paix et l'amour que lui procurait la lumière du jour. Il a fait son choix… Et il ne le regretta jamais. Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps, ce démon a douté de lui… Car la lointaine descendance de ce petit garçon qui lui avait ouvert les yeux est parvenue à trahir ses convictions personnelles au profit de la lâcheté des ténèbres. Je comprends tes sentiments Kain, j'ai passé par là moi aussi, bien avant toi et bien plus longtemps que toi. Ma vie éternelle n'a pas toujours été aussi paisible, elle a longuement été teintée par une haine qui n'aurait jamais dû exister en moi. Les Azarès ont sauvés ma vie et je leur dois tout, je ne veux dons pas te voir dans cet état, livré à toi-même, récréant mes erreurs antérieures! Ne choisit pas le mal, il ne t'apportera rien d'autre que la sensation de vide et la solitude quelle entraînera! C'est un monde de désolation auquel tu souhaites adhérer, est-ce bien ça Kain? Tu veux vivre ainsi? Comme le pire des parias? Tu ne peux pas être un roi digne de ton sang si tu agis ainsi, comme un enfant sans repères. Le monde ne peut pas être guidé par quelqu'un qui est aveuglé par de vicieux mensonges!

-…

Kahos s'était rapproché de lui et avait tenté de le saisir par les épaules, mais Kain fut plus rapide et évita de sa faire empoigner. Quand Kahos se mit en colère et voulu le rattraper, son opposant fut impitoyable à son égard et libéra une vague d'énergie qui le repoussa férocement.

-Tu veux jouer à ça Kain? Tu ne m'es pas supérieur… Mon pouvoir ne peut que s'accroître en ta présence et tu le sais très bien. Ton ami le démon l'a pourtant dit : rien que le fait de t'effleurer, toute créature obtient des brides de puissance. Tu es désavantagé, tu offres de la force naturellement à ton ennemi… Ton corps est un amas de chair qui dégage une très forte énergie spirituelle et physique, comment un démon d'origine comme moi peut résister à la tentation de m'en emparer? Je ne suis pas parfait Kain, mon instinct de tueur de poursuit chaque jour de ma vie, je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je vis avec et je le satisfais au besoin. Ta force, elle sera mienne si ma volonté est telle. Ta vie…ne t'appartient plus. Tu n'es pas le maître ici Kain, tu es seul et tu n'as pas d'allié. Et la terrible question que tu te poses, qui te tourmente la nuit dans tes cauchemars, est la cause principale de ton isolement. Tu refuses les autres de t'approcher pour l'unique raison que…

Cette fois, il parvint à atteindre l'homme troublé.

-Tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Rend-toi à l'évidence, la réponse est dans ton cœur… Tu es un Azarès. Tu es Kain Azarès, le roi du Royaume des Temps, et ton destin est de sauver notre monde. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas un humain… Tu es quelque chose entre les deux. Un _immortel _qui doit ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité à présent. Tu ne peux pas… continuer ainsi. Délivre-toi du mal qui veut te faire douter sans arrêt. Tu n'es pas un des leurs! Tu appartiens à cette terre et tu te dois de la servir jusqu'à ton dernier souffle de vie!

Kain voulu se libérer des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et Kahos se résolu à prendre les grands moyens :

-Je resterais auprès de toi, je te le jure, mais tu dois en contrepartie m'offrir quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

Kahos le souleva de terre et le plaqua brutalement contre l'une des parois rocheuses.

-Donne-moi…

Il le relâcha, car il savait qu'il serait engourdit par la douleur. L'Azarès voulu prendre la fuite, car le regard ambré qui se posait sur lui n'augurait rien de bon, mais à peine ayant fait quelques pas qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange émerger dans son esprit et dans sa chair… Il tentait de le dominer! Il s'effondra, à bout de souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le démon puisse être si puissant! Ce n'était même plus comparable à son niveau qu'il y a quelques heures à peine!

-Ta vie.

La colère qu'éprouva Kain se changea en peur. _Sa vie?_ Dans quel but l'a désirait-il?

-Si tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, alors je prendrais le contrôle de ton existence. Seul ton sang est nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre de cette terre. Ton esprit est peu important. Tu as le choix : vivre possédé sans jamais plus te réveiller ou coopérer et renoncer aux ténèbres… Tu seras la « lumière » et non l'obscurité, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-N'ai-je donc pas le droit de vivre?! N'ai-je donc pas la liberté de choisir mon destin!? Qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite, mes actes!? Tu n'es qu'un démon traître!

-Traître? Non… Je n'ai juré loyauté qu'aux seigneurs des Temps… Pas à des gamins qui ont perdu la raison comme toi.

Une vague de douleur l'envahit, Kahos exerçait une terrible pression sur lui et il peinait à la soutenir. Quand il vit le monstre marcher vers lui, il paniqua, impuissant. Il voulut s'enfuir, mes ses jambes ne lui permettront jamais de courir… Il comprenait à présent… Kahos demeurait un démon, peu importe ses belles paroles… Et ce démon ne désirait qu'assouvir ses propres volontés, un monde pur, un monde dénué de mal… Et il était prêt à tout pour réaliser son vœu.

-Tu n'es… qu'un traître Kahos… Un dieu de pacotille! Tu te fiches bien de moi, je ne suis qu'un pantin à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas?

-Les Azarès… Les « Sacrifiés »… Ce nom, c'est moi qui vous l'ai donné… Car vous avez… jeté vos vies entre mes mains afin de porter le rêve que je voulais vous inoculer. En échange de cette illusion, vous m'avez fait maître de votre destin. Tu m'importes beaucoup Kain, ne doute jamais de ça. Mais tu es trop fébrile pour que je puisse te laisse vivre librement. Je devoir m'imposer à toi. Dans le fond… tu as raison.

Il s'accroupit et prit le visage de Kain entre ses mains, affichant un faible sourire :

-C'est moi le monstre. Pour cette cause, j'accepte d'être un monstre. Je serais tout ce que tu désireras, car tu es mon seul espoir. Alek est une cause perdue, mais tu as subsisté en tant qu'Azarès de sang pur qui désire autant que ses prédécesseurs de régné pour maintenir l'équilibre. Après toutes les souffrances que tu as endurées dans ta vie, l'enfant martyre ne pouvait que devenir un roi sublime. Quand tu deviendras ce seigneur accompli, tu verras… les cauchemars cesseront de troubler ton sommeil.

Kain réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'esprit clair. Kahos était vraiment effrayant… Il était un démon après tout…

_Il ne pouvait pas réprimer son instinct naturel éternellement._

-Mais en attendant, je vais te demander d'être sage et de m'écouter. Tu n'es pas prêt, uniquement lorsque tu… Non. Non… Je crois que finalement que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. Je préserverais donc la vie de mon autre porteur afin d'éviter que tu te souviennes de ce sombre passé… Il y a une chose que je ne veux pas te voir retrouver… Cette connaissance ne peut que nous être nuisible. Tu comprends Kain? Nous ne devons faire du mal à personne… Nous sommes destinés à préserver ce monde et toi…

Il murmura à son oreille :

-_Tu m'appartiens._

Kain eu une révélation. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Kahos agissait ainsi avec lui et avec personne d'autre… Kahos avait trop profondément été déchiré par sa solitude et durant la période où il n'était guidé que par sa folie il…

_S'était convaincu que…_

Face à l'ampleur de l'instabilité du démon, Kain eu raison de prendre réellement peur. Peur pour sa vie. Il voulut se débattre, mais Kahos demeurait de marbre et sa force physique était supérieure à la sienne.

-Tch, tch…. Ne fait pas ça, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Il resserra sa poigne pour l'immobiliser, mais sa victime luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Plus tu luttes, plus l'énergie qui émane de toi me donnera de la force. Tu es pris au piège. Je prendrais ta vie entre mes mains, je serais ton guide… Tu n'auras qu'à m'écouter et tout ira bien, d'accord?

Si l'homme ne pouvait ne pas se battre contre son opposant… Il jugea qu'il n'avait pas le choix de jouer à son petit jeu et se montrer docile et attendre le moment propice pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il cessa de bouger, résigné.

-C'est bien Kain. C'est ainsi que c'a doit se passer. Tu n'as pas à me craindre, pas moi… Je suis ton plus loyal camarade. Dans la douleur et la souffrance, nous sommes unis. La seule chose que je te permets que redouter de moi…

Kahos dévoila ses crocs à son tour dans un grognement rauque.

-C'est le démon en moi qui veut se repaître de ton sang et de ta chair… N'importe qu'elle créature de l'ombre qui s'abreuvera de ton sang… S'emparera d'un pouvoir plus grand que tout. Je serais donc en mesure de te protéger des autres, de t'éloigner du mal qui te fait agoniser de l'intérieur… _Je veux ce pouvoir!_

C'était plus que clair à présent : Kahos était dominé par ses origines démoniaques… Ses pulsions étaient trop fortes à présent pour les faire taire.

_Depuis combien d'année retenait-il ses griffes pour qu'il en arrive à ce point de non-retour?_

Kain savait exactement ce qui allait se passer et il ne put retenir son cœur de battre plus rapidement, le danger était imminent.

-Ne fait… pas ça Kahos. Tu vaux plus qu'un animal de la sorte.

-_Je SUIS un animal Kain… depuis toujours je le suis. Rien ne pourra me changer…_

Il força l'homme à tourner la tête sur le côté tout en l'empêchant de se mouvoir et dégagea le tissu du vêtement qui masquait la peau pâle de sa gorge.

_-Ton sang…est une source de pouvoirs inimaginables… Je comprends pourquoi les démons veulent tant mettre la main sur toi, moi aussi en conséquent. Tu n'es pas comme les autres Azarès, toi, tu es unique…_

_-_Kahos! Arrê-

Sa phrase fut remplacée par un cri sourd, plus porté vers la surprise que sur la douleur. Mais la sensation physique prit le dessus presque instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras, mais il replia ses jambes crispées, acte vain d'apaiser la torture. Quand des canines de quelques centimètres de longs se plantaient dans notre jugulaire, c'étaient normal de souffrir de la sorte. Emporté par l'ivresse du pouvoir, l'entité desserra sa poigne et Kain pu enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses bras, mais pour quoi faire? Aussi crispés que ses membres inférieurs, il se vit obligé de les passer autour de la taille de son agresseur et de planter ses ongles inutilement dans son dos. Il respirait bruyamment, expulsant un minimum de la douleur de cette façon.

_Pourquoi…pourquoi? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de contrôler ma vie..?_

Privé de ses forces, sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes, ses bras se détendirent et tombèrent au sol lâchement. Son corps ne pouvait plus opposer quelconque résistance à présent, il était à la merci de la créature en quête de pouvoir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois comblé de Kahos retira ses crocs, le bas de son visage couvert de sang. Il se redressa, inquiet du sort de sa malheureuse proie. Il appliqua une pression sur les plaies pour éviter qu'il ne meure vidé de son sang et usa de sa magie pour guérir la profonde blessure. Le visage de Kain était livide, dénué de vie, autant que son regard.

_-Ne fait pas cette tête, tu n'es pas mort. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin… Et maintenant, fait-moi une promesse… Si un jour l'occasion se présente…_

Il déploya ses ailes tout en soulevant le dos de l'Azarès sans forces et en le maintenant contre lui. Ses ailes rouges le couvrirent et ses yeux se ferma, prisonnier d'un étau qui se voulait « protecteur ».

-_Tue-moi…_

Un liquide froid tomba sur le visage de Kain, qui coula de son œil jusqu'au bas de son visage. Ce qui semblait être ses larmes étaient en fait celles de son bourreau cruel…

_-Je ne veux plus… faire de mal… Mais je suis un démon, je suis condamné…Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'arrache ma si misérable éternité. Je n'en veux plus, car j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps…Tu n'es pas mort, tu es simplement « né » en retard… C'est toi mon…_

_« __**C'est toi l'être qui m'est destiné…tu n'es jamais mort…**_

_**Tu es le seul qui comprend mes larmes, car…**_

_**Toi aussi Kain…**_

_**Toi aussi tu as été seul trop longtemps… **_

_**Et maintenant, j'ai fait mon choix :**_

_**TOI OU RIEN! »**_

_NDA : Bon, voilà, voilà… Voici donc un chapitre qui m'a vraiment fait ch*** d'écrire, car je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer la profondeur de l'attachement de Kahos envers Kain qui ressemble étrangement à de la psychose... Ç.Ç Je suis un peu déçue de mon écriture, car j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond et que Kain devient un personnage de moins en moins crédible ( je DÉTESTE perdre le fil de l'histoire avec des conneries du genre « il est fou! » ; « mais non, il est juste possédé! »…) C'était donc un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire, parce que moi là, je perds les pédales et j'ai toujours l'impression que les gens vont me détester quand j'écris ce genre de chapitre Ç.Ç… Alors, faite-moi parvenir vos impressions svp! Toutes critiques est très apprécié, c'est pour améliorer la (médiocre) qualité de scénario cette fiction! _

_Bibizze!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XX

Captif

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, bien mal en point. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps refusait de lui obéir jusqu'à ce qu'il produise une quantité considérable d'hémoglobine pour retrouver ses forces. Ses doigts, posé sur son cou, palpait la meurtrissure causée par les crocs de Chaos. La plaie avait cicatrisée, mais il sentait encore la plaie lui brûler la peau. Il tressaillit en évoquant le récent souvenir désagréable, incapable de supporter la « trahison » du dieu qui était supposé lui obéir à tout prix. Il ne pouvait plus compter Kahos comme allié, il le savait, la créature capricieuse allait n'en faire qu'à sa tête à présent qu'elle s'est repue de son sang magique. Il n'avait plus personne à qui faire confiance…

Le démon l'avait mis à l'écart durant son inconscience, tout au fond de la grotte, et le surveillait d'un œil attentif un peu plus loin, perché sur un roc se détachant de la paroi. Son regard n'augurait rien de bon pour Kain… Il était avide, pétillant de détermination et du pouvoir qu'il avait tout récemment acquis. C'était un démon en premier lieu, Kain le savait, mais l'idée de voir son « dieu » s'adonner à des telles bassesses animales le répugnait. Les Azarès avaient perdus leur protecteur… Car celui-ci s'était transformé en prédateur.

Conscient du danger, Kain tentait d'échafauder un plan de secours. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, mais quand il récupérerait un semblant de force physique, il pourrait s'enfuir. L'entité n'allait sans doute pas le laisser partir tranquillement après tout. Il avait été clair à ce sujet, il allait user de son nouveau pouvoir pour le protéger, même si cela signifiait le séquestrer dans ce milieu hostile. La patience allait être sa clé de sortie, alors il se résigna pour le moment, il était impuissant face au redoutable adversaire qu'il s'était fait.

Il massa sa gorge endolorie, ses muscles étaient tendus et il croyait bien que la morsure en avait déchiré plusieurs. La douleur était soutenable, certes, mais forte gênante.

-Si tu le veux, je peux retirer cette sensation physique de ton corps jusqu'à ce que c'a guérisse complètement.

Pourquoi osait-il lui adresser la parole après ce qu'il lui a fait subir? Furieux, Kain ne lui répondit pas, s'emmurant dans un silence rancunier. Il n'avait rien dire, si ce n'est que l'envoyer paître en due et bonne forme de vengeance minime.

-Répond-moi.

Il l'ignora une seconde fois. Ce qui énerva Kahos. Il se redressa et d'un battement d'aile, fut juste devant Kain, qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre une nouvelle fois. L'entité représentait un danger et c'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus nier vainement désormais.

-Je t'ai proposé d'apaiser ta douleur, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu donc pas?

-Va te faire foutre Kahos!

-… Soit. S'il faut user de la force, j'en viendrais là si tu veux savoir.

-Ne me touche plus jamais. Tu ne ferais que me blesser, chose que tu ne désires sans doute pas faire malgré tout!

-Moi, je ne te blesse pas. C'est toi qui se fais mal en te débattant. T'opposer à moi t'apportera beaucoup de souffrance, pourquoi ne pas simplement te plier à ma volonté? Tu ne risquerais plus rien dans ce cas tu sais?

-Me plier à toi? Tu es fou pour dire une telle chose! Un « roi » ne se plie pas face à un démon!

-Tu n'es pas roi. Je ne suis pas mauvais non plus. Les racines de mon origine sont certes, obscures, mais j'ai évolué en étant quelqu'un de meilleur. Je ne veux que la paix et la sauvegarde du monde humain, est-ce trop demandé pour toi? Tu es l'élu qui pourra accomplir cette tâche, alors fait-là sans rechigner et tu feras ce que tu voudras par la suite.

-Je ne sauverais rien! C'est TON rêve Kahos, pas le mien!

-Tu es un Azarès de sang pur, tous les Azarès avant toi ont protégé cette Terre avec leurs vies, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas de même?

-Cette famille à disparue et tu le sais! J'ai fait couler son sang, j'ai tué cet idéal de mes propres mains! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant, je n'ai que faire de ton utopie ridicule!

-Mon utopie hein… Ce rêve sera réalité, je te le promets. Et comme j'ai dit il y a quelques heures, seul ton corps est indispensable. Je peux très bien prendre possession de toi jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait du résultat. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas?

Kain senti la part de l'âme de Kahos en lui se réveiller et faire pression sur la tienne.

-Use du chantage si tu veux… Prend mon corps pour réaliser tes illusions… Fait-ce que tu veux, jamais je ne me redresserais pour protéger la race humaine! Les humains sont trompeurs, vicieux, meurtriers! Ils ont beaucoup appris des démons comme toi avec le temps à ce que je vois! C'est une race bâtarde qui ne mérite pas d'obtenir une seconde chance! Cette rédemption n'aurait lieu que si tu me martyrise pour m'arracher les pouvoirs de ma chair, alors fait-le! Détruit moi comme toutes ces vies dont tu es le Faucheur! Le passé ne s'efface pas, nous sommes tous deux des meurtriers! Et ce monde en est bourré de nos jours, c'est évident! Je ne sauverais pas des assassins!

-… Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Kain, loin de là.

-Dit-ça aux cadavres des membres de ma famille si tu en as le courage.

-Tout ça… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sang ne souille pas tes mains à toi, mais celle d'un être emplit de douleur qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger ce qui lui était cher. Tu n'étais pas complètement toi-même à l'époque… tu étais quelque chose… d'autre.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre…. Pas maintenant.

Kahos s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tenta de reculer un peu, mais il fut saisit et ne put se dérober à la poigne qui serrai son bras. Au contact physique, il écarquilla les yeux. Des images lui venaient en tête, trop précises pour n'être que des illusions banales. Son passé… Sa vie lui revenait, morceaux par morceaux. Le démon, s'apercevant de l'action involontaire, retira sa main.

-Je vois que le corps de Valentine est pressé de se débarrasser de ce passé…

Il sera le poing, disciplinant les réactions physiques du corps de son porteur. Il ressaisit le bras de Kain, mais ce dernier n'eut plus accès aux quelques brides de souvenirs que pouvaient bien lui transmettre l'humain inconsciemment.

-Qu'as-tu vu cette fois?

-J'étais un gamin… je me promenais avec Alek je crois bien. Nous étions seuls ensembles et nous marchions sur une colline. J'ai senti les battements de mon cœur accélérer quand nous avions atteint le sommet. Nous étions nerveux et excités à la fois, comme si on se préparait à faire un mauvais coup. Il était fragile de santé, mais Alek était le plus aventureux d'entre nous. Et il m'entraînait toujours avec lui, moi, son grand frère, qui devrait plutôt veiller sur lui qu'embarquer dans ses âneries…

-Ensuite?

-Nous étions au sommet… La colline était très haute, très large… Et s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres. Je crois que vu d'en bas, elle a l'air d'un mur… un mur qui coupe le monde en deux.

-Il s'agit de la Frontière. Celle qui sépare le Monde Obscur du Monde de Lumière… C'était interdit d'y aller, mais Alek a insisté, cherchant à défier les lois comme toujours. Il t'avait traité de lâche quand tu avais refusé et l'insulte te convainquit que tu prouveras ton courage à ton cadet en l'accompagnant. Quel idiot cet Alek…

-Et puis… la plaine s'est embrassée par les couleurs du coucher du soleil. C'était magnifique, une belle journée d'été qui mourrait paisiblement à l'horizon… Nous marchions sur la longueur de la colline, s'assurant de ne pas franchir l'étrange ligne noire sur le sol… Celle qui séparait notre monde à celui des démons. Et c'est là que…

Sa respiration s'accéléra, de même pour son pouls. Et son regard se teinta de peur. Il se souvenait de quelque chose de terrible…

-C'est là que j'ai commencé à voir des _choses_ de l'autre côté de la Frontière. J'étais pétrifié par la peur, je ne comprenais pas l'origine des apparitions… Des ombres, qui de leurs griffes acérées, tentaient de me saisir et de m'emporter dans leur monde à eux. Leurs voix résonnaient dans ma tête… _«Un Azarès! Quelle chance! Nous avons une proie de choix aujourd'hui! Allez viens petit, on te fera pas de mal… Viens! »_

-… Continu.

-J'étais figé comme un roc, incapable de m'enfuir. Alek ne le voyait pas, Alek ne les entendaient pas… Quand il m'a vu, il est revenu vers moi, me demandant pourquoi je fixais le Monde Obscur avec une telle frayeur dans mes yeux. Je n'ai su quoi répondre. Je n'ai su quoi faire. Il a blagué en disant que je devais sans doute craindre les démons et que je ferais des cauchemars pendant toute une semaine… Il m'a tapé le dos pour me sortir de ma torpeur… J'étais si raide! Et cette raideur m'a condamné… Les ombres ne pouvaient pas franchir notre monde, mais nous, nous le pouvions. Je suis tombé sur mes genoux… Ma main était de l'autre côté de cette si fine ligne noire.

-Kain. Calme-moi.

-J… j'ai été happé sur le coup. Ça n'avait pris qu'une seule seconde pour que je sois traîné de l'autre côté de la Frontière. Je hurlais à pleins poumons, me débattant contre les démons que mon frère ne voyait toujours pas. Il paniquait, ne savait pas quoi faire… Et il n'est jamais venu à mon aide…

-Kain…

-J'ai été tiré au bas de la colline, puis sur plusieurs autres mètres à l'intérieur des terres obscures. Les ombres ne voulaient pas que je m'échappe… C'était horrible! L'une des ombres retenait mes bras, une autre mes jambes… Je ne saurais dire aujourd'hui si elles voulaient me dévorer pour mon pouvoir ou bien faire de moi leur corps d'emprunt… J'entendais leurs rires malsains… Je réussi à les repousser, mais ce fut bref. À peine sur mes jambes, prêt à courir, que j'étais déjà affalé sur le sol. Je tendais les bras, criant le nom de mon frère, qui m'observait du haut de la Frontière, effrayé. Je pleurais, je sentais des larmes désespérées couvrir mon visage. Des griffes se plantaient dans ma peau, me retenant. C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois…

-…

-La _rose noire._ Elle était magnifique, complètement insolite pour la situation. J'ai senti son pouvoir, sa voix qui m'appelait : « _Kain… »_… Je n'ai pas hésité, je l'ai touché… Mais je n'ai pas pu la prendre, les démons avaient recommencé à me traîner toujours plus loin dans leurs terres. J'ai poussé un cri ultime pour tenter de convaincre mon frère de venir à mon aide. Il n'est toujours pas venu. M'avait-il abandonné? Ce fut ma pensée… Et j'avais perdu tout espoir.

Kain se recroquevilla. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque… Et cette expérience l'avait profondément traumatisé. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête, tremblant sous l'effet de l'effroi qui émanait de ce souvenir maudit. Kahos voulu le réconforter en posant ses mains sur les siennes, lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour l'aider, mais l'Azarès le repoussa férocement malgré ses maigres forces.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS DÉMON!

Il avait gardé une lourde peur des démons à partir de ce jour-là, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à dominer…

-Tu oublies la suite Kain. Souvient-toi jusqu'au bout.

Il se reconcentra et écarquilla les yeux.

-Oui… C'est toi… qui a répondu à mon cri. Je me souviens. Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir de m'en sortir, que j'allais jeter ma vie aux pieds de ces ombres… c'est toi qui es venu. Un éclat de lumière rouge avait brillé sur la colline, tu étais furieux. Tu t'es envolé pour venir jusqu'à moi et les ombres t'ont fait face. « _Pourquoi affronter des créatures de ta race Kahos?! Pourquoi t'opposer à notre soif de pouvoir qui est aussi tienne?! » _Tu les as simplement tué avec tes griffes, n'ayant même pas répondu à leur question…

-C'est vrai, c'était impertinent.

-Puis, tu es venu vers moi… Mais j'étais si bouleversé que je n'ai pas pu saisir la main que tu me tendais. J'étais trop… apeuré. J'avais réalisé que tu étais aussi un démon d'origine et j'eu peur que tu me réserves le même sort, mais il n'en fut rien. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras… Je me rappelle que tu tentais de me rassurer en me parlant et que je m'agrippais à toi comme si ma vie ne dépendait. Tu m'as emporté sur le haut de la Frontière, dans notre monde. Et j'ai continué de voir les monstres se ressembler au pied de la colline, furieux de s'être fait dérobé la proie que j'étais. Alek pleurait, il me demandait pardon, il me suppliait de lui pardonné… Mais l'horreur dont j'avais été témoin me rendait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais vidé de ma vitalité je crois bien.

-Tu as été amorphe pendant deux mois complets… Tu tremblais et tu refusais de sortir de ta chambre. Le seul dont tu acceptais la présence était moi. Je restais à tes côtés, pour veiller sur ton sommeil léger et mouvementé. Et puis, un jour, sans crier gare, tu m'as dit ceci : « _Toi aussi un jour Kahos, tu vas me dévorer? »_ Je n'ai pas répondu et tu m'avais chassé. Je n'étais pas très loquace à l'époque il faut dire. Et le lendemain matin, je suis venu à toi pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et devine qu'est-ce que j'ai vu?

-J'étais… Assis sur une chaise, calme… murmurant dans le noir. J'étais en train de me faire _posséder…_

-Oui. Une rose noire dans tes mains… Tu n'avais eu qu'à la toucher dans le Monde Obscur pour quelle puisse se lier à toi et avoir le droit de franchir la Frontière. J'ai eu si peur à ce moment-là! Je l'ai arraché de tes mains, mais tu ne semblais pas reprendre tes esprits.

-Il était trop tard n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… Dès que tu as été touché par les démons et que tu as eu un contact avec la rose… Toutes protections naturelles qui tu possédais envers les ténèbres se sont écroulées. C'est à ce moment-là que la barrière qui empêchait ton énergie spirituelle et physique de rester enfermé dans ton corps à disparue. Ton corps dégageait une puissance incroyable qui était un message d'invitation pour tous les démons : « Regardez-moi, je suis puissant! Venez me dévorer! » C'est ce que traduisait les monstres par rapport à ton pouvoir.

-Si Alek ne m'aurait pas poussé…

-Tu n'aurais été comme ça, oui. Tu n'aurais jamais souffert et ta famille serait toujours vivante. C'est lui qui… a détruit ce monde. Et c'est lui qui en paiera le prix!

-Quoi? Tu vas le-!

Kahos n'hésita pas, il couvrit la bouche de Kain de sa main et son autre s'illumina d'une lumière rouge. Il l'a plaça sur le torse de Kain, au niveau du cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de le repousser ni de protester qu'il sentait les effets de la magie engourdir ses membres. Kahos le libéra et l'Azarès vacilla sur le côté, fermant les paupières peu à peu…

-Qu'est-ce… que… tu m.. m'as fait?

-Tu vas simplement dormir un peu, tu es épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Ce souvenir n'aurais jamais dû sortir de sa tombe si tu veux mon avis.

Il s'affaissa, privé de sa conscience peu après. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait… Kahos n'était pas fier de ses actes, mais cette parcelle de mémoire avait trop ébranlé Kain et avait réveillé un fléau qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de raviver en lui : sa peur des démons. C'aurait été mettre sa main au feu. Mais il était possible que son geste fut inutile, car Kain avait peut-être déjà retrouvé cette part de lui.

-Je dois te faire du mal Kain… pour ce monde, pour cette paix… pour toi-même. Et je t'empêcherais de m'échapper. Je suis le seul qui peut changer ton destin, alors reste avec moi.

Il s'assied près de lui, le couvrant de son aile. La nuit était froide après tout. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser son soupir, une étrange sensation foudroya son cœur.

_**« C'EST ASSEZ! »**_

La douleur était insuportable! Pourquoi malgré son pouvoir accru, n'arrivait-il pas à garder le contrôle de l'esprit de Valentine qui en avait plus que marre de se faire mettre de côté dans son propre corps. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le dominer…

_**Ce n'était même plus un choix qu'il avait le droit de faire…**_

Il jeta son dévolu sur la gorge de Kain une seconde fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussi misérable que l'un des monstres qui avait attaqué l'enfant qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Mais s'il continuait de s'emparer de son pouvoir de la sorte, Kain finirait par mourir au bout de son sang. Une fois ayant fait taire Valentine pour une énième fois, il se retira un peu plus loin, crispé.

**« **_Pourquoi..? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être libéré de cette soif qui me tenaille? J'ai l'air d'un vampire… une bête abominable. Je suis un démon… Une créature qui fait du mal à Kain. Je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour sans doute… »_

Repliant ses jambes, posant ses bras sur les genoux, cachant son visage honteux en baissant la tête, repliant ses ailes autour de lui, il commença à trembler. De colère, de désespoir, de haine et de violence. S'il n'apprenait pas à dompter sa part maléfique…

Kain finirait par mourir sous ses crocs.

Il poussa un grognement rauque, abattu…

_**« Je n'aurais jamais dû exister… »**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXI

Le successeur d'Hojo

Des pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir blanc, des pas rapides et léger, presque furtif. La discrétion de leur propriétaire était légendaire, personne ne la voyait venir et aller, comme s'il était une ombre plus silencieuse qu'une tombe. Il tenait dans sa main pâle un petit objet plat, un boîtier contenant un disque qui recelait en lui-même une information bien compromettante. Pour une certaine personne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits bien cruels malgré sa jeunesse. Il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, mais déjà, il savait où était sa place et quel était son rôle. Il n'avait pas peur, pas pour le moins du monde. Chacun de ses actes étaient froidement calculés avec une minutie peu commune, comme celle qu'employait un assassin quand il tuait ses proies. Amateur? Non, pas du tout… Il était prêt à commettre l'irréparable, juste pour voir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Finalement, il atteint la porte visée. Il posa sa main disponible sur la poignée d'acier et l'a tourna. Il entra dans la pièce peu éclairée et vaste et referma la porte derrière lui.

-QU'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Lui demanda une voix au ton fortement hostile et empreinte de lassitude.

-Moi? Je suis simplement venu te donner quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser je crois bien.

-En quel honneur?

-Oh, il n'y a aucune raison particulière je dirais. Je suis tombé sur ça il y a quelques jours et j'ai cru bien faire de te l'apporter.

Il s'approchant, arborant son étrange rictus inquiétant habituel et posa le boîtier sur le bureau de travail bondé de livres, paperasses et objets divers, témoignant des longues heures passées à la recherche. L'homme s'était enfermé dans son milieu de travail justement à cet effet et n'en sortait que par stricte nécessité. Il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'il était revenu du QG de la WRO, complètement abattu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Met-le dans le lecteur et tu verras bien.

-Si c'est une autre des tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût Velog, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi.

-Allons, ne t'emporte pas ainsi!

Neill Velog, le scientifique le plus redouté de la nouvelle Shinra, dont la pensée et la curiosité malsaine s'apparentait dangereusement à celles d'Hojo, le vieux fou qui trente ans auparavant, avait créer Sephiroth, n'était pas aimé de son interlocuteur. Personne n'osait l'approcher de toute manière, ce qui lui permettait de rester au sein de la Shinra était sa très grande intelligence surtout.

-Allez Luke, ne fait pas ta tête dure pour une fois dans ta vie!

Castel perçut une lueur de malice dans les yeux verts de son compère. Il soupira, battant en retraite, il ne partirait pas avant qu'il n'exécute sa demande. Il saisit le disque et l'inséra dans le lecteur de son ordinateur avec l'impatience de le faire déguerpir.

-Voyons voir…

L'écran demeura noir quelques secondes, puis des images apparurent : une vidéo. Les chiffres au bas de l'écran témoignaient qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement fait par une caméra de surveillance. Il senti son estomac se nouer quand il reconnut les lieux. … Le labo abandonné La sensation s'intensifia quand il vu des silhouettes apparaître. Il regarda la date de l'enregistrement. C'était bien cette _journée-là._ Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, il était nerveux, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se produire.

-Attend, ce passage-là est un peu long. On va avancer la bande un peu.

Neill appuya sur une touche du clavier et l'image changea. On voyait maintenant et clairement la scène d'horreur… La cuve de mako qui explose, l'homme qui en sort, aux airs de possédé… Il appuya sur « pause ».

-Le labo est peut-être déserté Luke, mais les caméras sont toujours actives. Sais-tu ce que je vois ici? Une pure trahison… Je doute que le patron ai approuvé cette… expérience.

Il avança encore et appuya sur « jouer ». C'était maintenant le moment où des ombres avaient envahies les lieux, puis l'apparition de deux autres hommes, l'un à la cape rouge, se mettant en retrait, l'autre tout de noir, se jetant sur le possédé.

-Explique-toi Castel… Je doute que tu veuilles que ce disque atterrisse par inadvertance sur le bureau de Rufus Shinra. _Dit-moi tout!_

Neill, sans prévenir, s'empara d'un fusil caché sous ses vêtement et n'hésita pas : il tira sur la poitrine de Luka, qui tomba au sol. Le tireur contourna le bureau et rejoignit sa victime, puis poussait un gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était pas un trou qui perçait sa peau, mais l'aiguille d'une fléchette… Il l'a retira, mais sentit ses membres s'engourdir peu après. Il tenta de se relever, mais il tomba une seconde fois. Il se crispa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. IL sentit également son esprit s'embrouiller.

-Du calme, ce n'est qu'une substance qui déliera ta langue…

-Un sérum… de vérité?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, tu n'aurais jamais parlé autrement!

Il ne pouvait pas résister à la puissante drogue, c'était humainement impossible. Le produit prenait d'assaut son organisme vulnérable. Il ne put que céder après quelques vaines minutes de lutte.

-Bon, ainsi, je saurais tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Raconte-moi Castel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là?

-Reno… M'a appelé. Il avait besoin d'aide pour réveiller un type du QG de la WRO qui était plongé dans le coma suite à une attaque psychotique ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne voulais rien savoir, mais il a fortement insisté. Je lui ai donc conseillé de se faire discret s'il voulait mon aide.

–Hum! Ensuite?

-Ils sont venus la journée-même. On a placé l'homme dans une cuve de mako. Je lui ai administré des stimulants, mais comme Reno est un parfait imbécile, il a tout bousillé et c'à a dégénéré sans que je puisse, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Oui, au final, il s'est réveillé, mais il n'était pas lui-même.

-Qu'entends-tu par là exactement?

-Il était possédé, c'était évident rien qu'à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Par quoi?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, je n'ai toujours pas comprit qu'est-ce que c'était. Une créature… maléfique à coup sûr.

-Et qui est cet homme pour être la proie d'esprits obscurs de la sorte?

-J'ai découvert son identité il y a peu, c'est ce qui m'a éclairé quant à la situation.

-Son nom?

-Kain… Kain Azarès.

Neill écarquilla les yeux, stupéfié. Il connaissait que trop ce nom, ce sang… Ce pouvoir. Il avait longuement étudié le suet, fouillé de fond en comble, à la recherche de la source de la force légendaire de ceux qui étaient issus de cette lignée ancestrale. Qui aurait cru… qu'un Azarès serait vivant à cette époque si éloignée de la sienne? Était-il un sang pur, un sang-mêlé? Un sang-mêlé n'avait que très peu de valeur, mais un pur par contre valait à lui seul plus qu'une tonne d'or si on pouvait convertir une vie en valeur marchande bien entendu.

-Sais-tu si son sang est souillé par un autre ou pas?

-Il est pur… Et il ne vient pas de notre époque. Il a été trouvé par la Shinra il y a cinquante ans. L'autre Azarès prétend qu'il est le Éroi ».

-L'autre Azarès?

-L'homme qui l'a attaqué… Son frère, Alek Azarès, le « prince ».

-Deux Azarès! C'est presque trop beau pour y croire! Ce monde est devenu un véritable paradis ma foi!

-Mais ce n'est pas tout…-Il y a encore mieux? Dit-moi!

Neill était avide de connaissances et de pouvoirs, alors ces nouvelles ne pouvaient que lui procurer une joie intense. Lui qui désirait reprendre les travaux d'Hojo, le voilà comblé… Que pouvait-il exister de plus précieux que le sang d'un Azarès en ce monde? Rien qu'une seule goutte de sang serait suffisante pour changer le monde, renverser toutes les forces de la nature, réécrire les fondements de la science moderne! Rufus Shinra, qui désirait recréer le SOLDAT, n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien si on inoculait l'ADN d'un Azarès dans le corps des militaires. Ils seraient invulnérables, puissants, résistants, leurs vies se prolongeront comme jamais auparavant! Oui, Neill avait oublié cette caractéristique innée des Azarès… Une certaine, mais sûre, immortalité. Ils pouvaient vivre des siècles durant, ne craignant que très peu les faiblesses humaines. Ils peuvent tomber malades, mais jamais ils ne mourront d'une maladie. Leurs corps se régénèrent cinquante fois plus rapidement que celui d'un humain ordinaire, leur force physique est tout aussi supérieure!

C'était des êtres parfaits qui pouvaient apporter à ce monde un vent de changement nouveau, d'un progrès fulgurant!

Neill ne désirait plus que mettre la main sur cette perfection, continuer à nourrir les hautes aspirations d'Hojo, le « père » du développement de la science qui vise à créer un ADN synthétique à partir d'un autre. Velog voulait continuer dans cette voie, jusqu'au jour où il réussira la quête que menait son prédécesseur…

Créer la perfection artificielle.

-Le type avec la cape rouge que tu as vu sur la vidéo…

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il se nomme Vincent Valentine.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru l'échine du jeune homme ambitieux. C'était le summum absolu pour un scientifique de ce genre : un être unique en son genre existait encore…

-Le porteur… du gène Chaos! Oui, je me souviens parfaitement!

-La moitié du gène seulement… Ou la moitié de l'âme je ne sais plus comment appeler ça.

-La moitié? Mais…! Qui donc possède l'autre part?

-… Kain bien évidemment.

Velog en avait assez entendu, il était amplement satisfait des réponses pour combler sa curiosité. Il leva le canon de son arme vers Luke.

-Le prochain coup sera une vraie balle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi vivant. Mais avant la fin, dit-moi… Où est-ce que je peux trouver ce Kain Azarès?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'est enfui à l'aide de Chaos à l'intérieur de lui ainsi que de celui qui vit en Valentine. Il semblait avoir une certaine influence sur lui.

-Allez, fait un petit effort, je sais que tu sais quelque chose! Il doit bien y avoir un endroit dans ce monde où il irait se réfugier volontiers!

-…Peut-être.

-Je t'écoute.

-Peut-être dans un endroit plutôt inaccessible, pour ne pas être retrouvé. En hauteur aussi, il a des ailes après tout. Sans doute… sur la terre des Azarès.

-Le Royaume des Temps, frôlant la frontière du Monde Obscur. Là-bas, oui. Soit. Merci bien pour l'information camarade, je prends la relève maintenant!

-..!

Le regard de Castle, malgré les effets de la drogue, s'emplit de craintes. Il savait que Neill serait assez fou pour tirer sur lui, le tuer. Il formula silencieusement une dernière prière… Priant pour que Neill ne mette jamais la main sur les Azarès et sur Valentine. Le monde serait perdu s'il arrivait à ses fins…

La détonation se fit entendre, suivit d'un silence qui trahissait une mort toute fraîche. Neill n'aurait pas pu le laisser vivre, il en savait trop et il aurait tout fait pour l'arrêter à coup sûr.

-Bien… À nous deux Azarès… Montre-moi ce que vaut un immortel! Et toi Chaos… Montre-moi tes crocs…

Il ricana longuement, emporté par son élan qu'il définissait comme étant une première victoire à cette guerre sanglante qui se préparait.

_**« Nul Temps ne sauront vous protéger… Vous êtes à moi maintenant! »**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXII

Le Temple

Il le déposa sur le sol délicatement, afin de ne pas le blesser. Il avait maintenu son sort, le gardant endormit. Il se serait débattu autrement et Kahos n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il saisit la Clé des Temps qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne autour du cou de l'Azarès et l'a serra dans sa poigner griffue. L'objet, issu de son propre pouvoir, reconnu » son créateur. Mais malgré tout, son maître était Kain et personne d'autre. Elle ne lui obéirait pas, c'était évident. Il l'approcha du mur de pierre en face de lui et l'enfonça dans le creux qui s'y trouvait, épousant parfaitement les formes de la Clé. Une fois dans son étau, elle se mit à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre. Le mur se mit à tremble, puis à bouger, animé par la vague de magie. Il retira l'objet, l'accrochant à la chaîne de Kain tout en saisissant l'homme, le portant sur son épaule.

-S'que tu peux être lourd merde…

Le mur dégagea le chemin qu'il bloquait, plus sombre que la nuit. L'extérieur des lieux se traduisait par une paroi de pierre très haute et très large, ils étaient au fond d'un ravin… Et la paroi était sculptée, marquée de colonnes, des formes sinueuses…

Un temple uniquement accessible pour Kahos et le « roi » de la famille Azarès. Il pénétra dans la pénombre et automatiquement, des lumières jaillirent. Sa présence avait _réveillé_ ce lieu. Avec ses millénaires plongés dans le noir, on pouvait presque sentir que le temple accueillait ses deux uniques visiteurs autorisés. Des torches s'enflammèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Bientôt, il fut face à une autre antre, plus grande, parsemée de symboles anciens, le langage des Azarès… Et aussi celui des démons.

Il franchit l'entrée sans s'arrêter. Il gardait un très bon souvenir des lieux, trop précis encore pour qu'il s'attarde sur ces détails. Sur les deux côtés de la seconde salle, il y avait des bassins d'eau, un couloir de pierre les traversant. Des statues s'étalaient sous ses yeux d'ambre. La dernière d'entre elle, sur le mur de gauche, lui était familière. Le père de Kain, un homme qui fut vaillant pour les siens, mais également prêt à tout pour maintenir la paix, même si pour ça, il fallait éliminer les obstacles les plus inattendus en les tuant.

Il avait eu de son vivant un cœur trop glacial pour comprendre la douleur de son fils aîné de plus.

Une stèle de pierre blanche se dressa au bout du couloir, des gravures la marquant. Des noms, ceux des rois, écrits dans leur langue, ainsi que des formes étranges. Une silhouette se découpait dans ces symboles et Kahos arqua ses sourcils, presque étonné.

-Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ma véritable apparence!

Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

« Je suis plutôt effrayant quand on y pense… »

Il avait été complexé par son apparence physique quand il avait renoncé à son côté maléfique. Il avait le corps d'un démon, du sang de démon… Une âme de démon. Et ça ne convenait pas du tout à un « dieu » qui protégeait le monde. Et au bout du compte, il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à se contrôler dans son enveloppe charnelle originelle, car il était constamment élancé par des pulsions assassines. Vincent, son porteur, n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, alors Kahos vivait paisiblement à l'intérieur de lui. Mais Kain… était hanté par la violence issue de son passé obscur et l'entité s'en voyait fort éprouvée. Mais s'il osait s'aventurer un jour à retrouver sa chair personnelle, afin de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs et ainsi mieux veiller sur Kain… Qui sait s'il sera encore capable de contrôler ces pulsions sauvages après des milliers d'années de quiétude dans le corps de Kain? S'il n'y arrive pas, il pourrait commettre l'irréparable. Il pourrait tuer Kain sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il posa sa main sur la pierre et il fut surprit de la sentir chaude et non froide. La magie de la stèle l'accueillait-il tout comme ces lieux secrets? Le temple avait été construit avec son pouvoir ainsi que celui du premier Azarès, le premier des rois des Hommes. C'était un sanctuaire où ils pouvaient se réfugier au besoin, sans craindre les regards indiscrets. Pour se reposer, pour faire le vide… Tout était permit quand il s'agissait de la paix intérieure du roi et Kahos s'assurait toujours que tout se déroule bien.

« Je n'ai plus le choix je crois bien. Je dois prendre ce risque, je dois…

_Retrouver mon corps! »_

Et pour ce, il devait abdiquer son contrôle sur celui qu'il empruntait. Et Valentine, malgré son humanité, demeurait un individu dangereux, qui avait une dent contre lui et Kain. Kahos ne craignait rien, car il était supérieur au genre humain, mais son protégé endormit était bien vulnérable dans cet état, et il n'était pas question de le réveiller de plus.

« Je dois le mettre en sécurité avant tout.»

C'est pourquoi il passa à côté de la stèle. Il connaissait l'endroit idéal pour empêcher quiconque de faire du mal à l'homme. Une autre statue de pierre s'offrit à son regard, tout juste placée derrière une trappe, dont les escaliers menaient au cœur des entrailles de pierre du temple. L'effigie grisâtre, grandeur nature : donc beaucoup plus petite que les autres, était la plus reconnaissable d'entre toutes pour le démon. Il s'agissait de l'homme humble qui, de son simple idéal paisible, avait bâti la plus grand paix et prospérité. Azarès… Calan Azarès. Le « Fondateur » et « Père » de la lignée du même nom et du Royaume des Temps.

« Une homme exemplaire et qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Humain jusqu'à l'os! »

Kahos vouait une très grande admiration pour l'individu, si bien qu'il inclina la tête par respect avant de lui adresser quelques mots :

-Puisse ton rêve devenir réellement éternel Calan, puisse ton sang le porter à jamais. Kain est notre unique espoir. Puisse les Azarès… êtres pardonnés d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Et je veillerais sur ton nom jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de ce monde.

Il s'engagea dans les profondeurs du temple peu après, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il remontera…

**Ça sera sous sa forme originelle.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

-…

-Quoi?

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire tout ça?

-Absolument! Il faut les retrouver, coûte que coûte!

-Vincent finira bien par revenir de par lui-même, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as mobilisé tous ces militaires pour organiser une battue de cette envergure Reeve.

-Cloud, si je t'ai appelé en catastrophe, c'est pour te demander ton soutient, pas tes commentaires relativement désobligeants de la sorte.

-Pardonne-moi, mais… C'est trop tout ça! Une vingtaine de soldats c'est suffisant, pas une centaine!

-Ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure actuelle, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Ok… Récapitulons, d'après ce que tu m'as dit : Vincent et « Kain » sont tous les deux possédés par « Chaos ».

-Kahos. Avec un « K » et le « H » après le « A ». La prononciation est légèrement différente.

-On s'en fou merde! Je continue : après avoir appris que cet enfoiré de Kain était un tueur, Vincent a voulu le buter…

-Et ça a dégénéré. Kahos a pété une crise de nerfs et Vincent a perdu le contrôle. Kahos en a profité pour mettre les voiles, en emportant Kain, voilà tout.

-Quelle étrange histoire. On pourrait user de l'odorat de Red XIII pour les pister, non?

-… Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Kahos s'est enfui par la voie des airs, il a des ailes ce con…

-Oui, mais il va bien mettre le pied au sol un jour!

-D'ici-là, il aura parcouru au moins une centaine de kilomètres, c'est peine perdue, on ne peut pas les retracer.

-Alors use de ta foutue logique pour déterminer à quel endroit ils peuvent bien se trouver! Ou bien, parle avec le frangin de ce mec, il sait peut-être quelque chose.

-Depuis quand tu as de meilleures idées que moi?

-Ne pose pas de question et dépêche-toi bon sang! Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire de te regarder traîner!

-Ça roule!

Reeve s'approcha donc d'Alek, qui fulminait dans son coin en silence. Il était déterminé à faire la peau de son frère aîné, mais seulement après avoir trouvé un moyen de ne pas mettre la vie de Vincent en danger. Mais s'il n'existait aucune façon de contourner le pouvoir de la Clé des Temps, il était prêt à sacrifier la vie d'un seul innocent pour en sauver des millions d'autres.

-Désolé de t'interrompre dans la planification de ta revanche, mais j'aimerais savoir quelques petits trucs.

-…Pose tes questions.

-Existe-il un endroit sur terre ou Kahos à l'habitude d'aller en particulier? Un refuge ou quelque chose du genre, un endroit où il sait qu'il ne sera pas dérangé?

Alek détourna son regard émeraude, pensif.

-Il y aurait bien des possibilités. Kahos connait le Royaume des Temps aussi bien que le Monde Obscur, sa terre natale. Des planques, il en a partout sans doute.

-Mais aucune qui serait plus importante que les autres? Et où il pourrait éloigner Kain du danger?

-Hn. Il n'oserait jamais l'amener dans le Monde Obscur, c'est évident. Peut-être…

Il écarquilla les yeux : il avait trouvé.

-Le sale fils de -!

-Quoi, quoi?

-Vous avez de quoi pour briser de la pierre?

-Heu… De la dynamite?

-Emportez s'en en grande quantité, ça ne sera pas facile d'entrer.

-D'entrer où exactement?

-Dans le Temple des Temps.

-… Vous avez vraiment une fixation malsaine sur le mot « temps », vous les Azarès.

-Qu'importe. Il faut faire vite! Qui sait ce que Kahos pourrait faire à K…

Il ne compléta pas sa phrase, choqué par ses propres mots. Reeve remarqua son étonnement, peut-être qu'il était finalement temps d'aborder le sujet.

-Tu embles te soucier de son état malgré ta haine… Un frère reste un frère il faut bien croire.

-C'est faux! Je m'en fiche! La seule chose qui m'importe est de le voir mort à mes pieds.

-Et vivre avec son meurtre sur la conscience? Regarde Kain, il semble assez malmené par le souvenir du sang de votre famille sur ses mains, et toi? Connaîtras-tu le même sort que lui? Un meurtre est un meurtre et ton application de la loi du talion te force à prendre la vie de ton aîné. Mais est-ce que tes raisons et justices sont supérieures, plus fortes que vos liens de sang et de ton cœur de frère cadet?

-Mes justices? Lui, en avait-il lorsqu'il avait massacré les nôtres du moins? Ce sont les lois, les coutumes, les manières fondamentales de la vie qu'il a transgressés, sans voir plus loin que le bout de son nez! Il n'y a plus de ces justices, que les ruines de sa révolte! Et mon cœur de frère? Avait-il seulement un cœur à ce moment-là? De fils, de frère, d'époux, qu'importe! Il ne reste que les poussières de sa cruauté, mais mon cœur à moi ranime les faibles braises pour qu'un feu purgeur puissent le consumer! Kain Azarès mérite la peine de mort, rien d'autre!

-Je vois. C'est comme tu veux. Ton frère à l'air de bien souffrir sur ces braises. Je crois que la meilleure punition est de le laisser vivre pour qu'un jour enfin tu l'entendes demander pardon. Il aura cédé à ses regrets et un homme qui n'a que des regrets dans le cœur est un homme qui se repend. Accorde-lui la vie, accorde-lui la souffrance du regret. C'est la punition juste qu'il mérite, la plus efficace qui puisse exister.

-…Non. Son cœur doit cesser de battre, le plus rapidement que possible. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision!

-Comme tu veux. Nous guideras-tu jusqu'au « Temple » au moins?

-Oui.

-Bien. Nous partirons quand nous serons prêts dans ce cas, d'ici une heure ou deux.

L'Azarès ne répondit pas, s'emmurant dans son silence teinté de colère. Il se remémorait soudainement quelque chose de plutôt désagréable, le dernier combat qui l'avait opposé à son aîné après que celui-ci eu massacré leur famille. Des heures et des heures durant qu'ils s'étaient échangés des coups sur le bord d'une falaise. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné… Il pensait que sacrifier sa vie pour la cause serait une digne fin et une noble façon de venger son clan : alors il s'était jeté sur Kain et tous les deux sont tombés dans le gouffre. Leur chute fut longue, car il était très profond. Il avait cru mourir et emporter la vie de Kain par la même occasion, mais… Il n'avait pas prévu _**ÇA.**_ Plutôt que de simplement se fracasser contre des rochers acérés, son corps avait violemment heurté une substance liquide. Et ce n'était pas de l'eau.

_La Life Stream…_

Il s'était enfoncé si profondément dans la rivière qu'il avait cru qu'il allait se noyer, faute de rejoindre la surface à temps. Mais non, la rivière ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal, elle ne pouvait pas prendre leurs vies… en fait, elle les as même protégés de leur triste sort d'ennemis mortels. Leurs forces les avaient quittées et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se mouvoir. Ils étaient prisonniers du liquide magique, le seul élément au monde qui échappe au pouvoir des Temps. Dans la Life Stream, le temps n'existe pas. Et s'il n'existe pas, pourquoi la « vie » des deux hommes continueraient-elles d'avancer? Leurs Temps ont été figés à jamais, rien au monde ne pouvait les remettre en marche et en d'autres termes :

Ils ne mourront jamais complètement.

C'était le prix à payer pour être sauvé par la Life Stream, qui a sûrement cru bien faire d'endormir leurs âmes jusqu'à un prochain réveil.

Des millénaires s'écoulèrent donc ainsi, les privant de leurs vies.

Jusqu'à ce que la Shinra découvre cette partie de la rivière et mis la main sur deux corps d'hommes qu'on croyait mort à première vue.

Deux Azarès qui n'ont jamais pu terminer leur affrontement.

Et aujourd'hui, Alek bout d'impatience.

_« Je serais celui qui creusera la tombe du meurtrier des Azarès!_

_Je serais celui qui ramènera la paix!_

_Je serais celui qui vengera le nom de son sang!_

_**Je serais celui qui deviendra le Roi des Temps! »**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXIII

Vices

_Douleur, souvenirs, rancœur, peur, rejet, trahison, meurtre…_

_Mensonge._

Alek ne pouvait pas détourner son esprit de ces mots, trop directement lié à la haine qui le gruge de l'intérieur. C'était un mélange trop intense, trop instable pour qu'il ne se mette pas à bouillonner dans son âme. Il en avait plus qu'assez que les choses se perdurent aussi longtemps. Seul le sang de son frère sur ses mains l'apaiserait, c'était sa plus profonde conviction. Sa réalité, sa volonté toute entière. Son monde tout entier tournait autour de cet idéal.

Mettre un terme à sa propre douleur.

La trahison était un venin ardant pour les cœurs de ceux qui portaient le sang des Azarès, ils étaient une famille unie qui ne cachait aucuns vices, alors pourquoi, dans l'esprit d'un des leurs, l'idée de la déloyauté a pu germer et grandir, jusqu'à prendre possession de son être? Fut est-ce le seul poison capable de le faire, de briser cette lignée de sang à tout jamais? Quel destin avait-il pu permettre une telle atrocité? La damnation, l'exil, la colère et l'envie?

Pourquoi son grand frère, celui qui devait lui servir d'exemple, était-il devenu du jour au lendemain le nid de chair d'un fléau? Il avait tué tout le monde, son père, ses cousins, sa femme… Tout le monde sauf Alek.

Il n'était pas là lors du massacre, sorti pour quelques heures seulement. Il était revenu, enjoué, apportant une bonne nouvelle à son père. Mais son sourire s'effaça lentement quand il pénétra dans la pièce, couverte de sang, empestant la mort et les ténèbres.

Et l'homme coupable, porteur du pire crime, pêché, se tenait debout au centre des lieux. Il tenait à sa main la Clé des Temps, manifestée sous sa forme d'épée. La lame était rougit par le liquide poisseux et Alek, ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'approcher, incrédule. Tout lui semblait irréel, tiré du plus terrible des cauchemars.

_« Kain..? Kain! KAIN! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! »_

Son regard d'ambre était vide, rien ne pouvait s'y faire lire. Un simple néant, insensible, indifférent, qui avait dévoré les derniers remparts qui protégeaient son âme de la folie. Et le plus étrange de toute l'histoire…

C'est qu'aucune goutte de sang n'avait touché sa peau ou ses vêtements. Il n'y avait que l'épée sanguinolente qui trahissait son acte. Pourquoi donc?

Il s'était approché davantage, allant jusqu'à le toucher, en lui saisissant les épaules, le secouant pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il semblait effrayé malgré son manque d'expression, profondément traumatisé, comme hanté par l'horreur en elle-même. L'épée était tombée au sol, Kain aussi, sur ses genoux. Il n'avait absolument rien dit, même sa respiration se faisait silencieuse.

_« Pourquoi en nous sommes arrivé là? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette réaction en chaîne brutale? Pourquoi…_

_Ne m'a-t-il pas tué à ce moment-là? »_

En effet, il n'avait manifesté quelconque hostilité envers son cadet. Seuls les autres membres de la famille avaient été visés, était-ce délibérément? L'avait-il épargné ou avait-il considéré sa vie comme étant inutile à faucher?

Et pourquoi tous les maux du monde s'abattaient sur eux furieusement? Comme si…

Comme si les Azarès n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux.

Alek hurla, si fort qu'il en perdit la voix sur le coup. Son ultime cri du présent reflétait parfaitement le désarroi du passé. Il n'avait jamais su la réellement raison qui avait poussé son frère aîné à exterminer leur clan, mais peu lui importait-elle maintenant. Il n'avait plus le droit de ne rien faire, la vengeance serait sa seule porte de sortie.

Tuer le tueur.

L'échec n'était pas envisageable tout simplement.

Même mourir avant de le tuer n'était pas une possibilité. C'était tout ou rien. Le destin après tout, chez les Azarès…

Était immuable.

Les autres le regardèrent de travers. Il devait être profondément plongé dans ses pensées pour crier de la sorte, oubliant la présence de la bande d'Avalanche et de Reeve. Ils ne portèrent pas beaucoup d'attention à l'homme, qui s'était isolé tout au fond du fourgon militaire qui les transportaient à l'endroit qu'avait évoqué Alek deux jours plus tôt : le Temple des Temps. Ils avaient mis un peu de temps pour se préparer, mais ils étaient maintenant prêt et en route. Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, mieux c'était. Le chemin promettait d'être long et difficile, car l'endroit où ils allaient était reculé et le terrain ne permettait pas aux véhicules de circuler. La bande devra en conséquent se taper au minimum deux jours de marche dans un environnement inhospitalier et peu recommandable. Sur un territoire montagneux de plus. Ils s'étaient préparés en conséquent, quoiqu'aucun d'entre eux ne fut un randonneur alpin chevronné.

Mais Alek connaissait très bien ces montagnes, ce qui leur allégeait la tâche considérablement. Il n'existait aucune autre façon de passer, car le Temple était situé au pied d'un ravin entre deux sommets entourés par d'autre.

Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, refoulant quelques souvenirs indésirables qu'il avait évoqués inconsciemment.

Ces douces mémoires heureuses passées en compagnie de son frère… Qui ne reviendront plus jamais.

Jamais.

«_KAIN! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une sensation familière envahie son corps plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il percevait à présent des bruits, indistinct, mais bel et bien audible malgré sa condition. Était-ce un appel spirituel? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est capable de l'entendre.

_« KAIN! »_

Le sentiment que recelait ce message était trop intense pour ne pas le faire réagir. Une pure haine portée contre lui.

Il éprouva une sensation de vide encore plus profonde et cette fois, cela le réveilla complètement. Il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, cherchant instinctivement un point d'appui, mais il ne plus rien faire réellement, car ses bras et ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il comprit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir retrouvé ses pleins moyens, que ses membres étaient liés pour justement l'immobiliser. Il y avait même un tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche… Il voulut se débattre, mais ses poignets étaient à vif et la corde mordait sa peau douloureusement. Il avait dû lutter durant son sommeil également pour en arriver là.

Impuissant, il dû se contenter d'observer les lieux, éclairés par les torches accrochées aux murs tout autour de lui. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts de symboles et pictogrammes qui lui apparaissaient comme étant reconnaissables. Oui, ces lieux… Il parvenait à arracher à sa mémoire perdue des brides d'information. Il était déjà venu ici, il en était certain.

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un mouvement à sa droite. Il réussit à grande peine à orienter sa vision dans cette direction et il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Il y avait une série d'escalier qui menait tout droit vers un siège imposant de pierre. Il était à moitié caché par l'obscurité, mais on devinait facilement la présence d'une personne qui y prenait place.

_« Mais… qui est-ce?! »_

La silhouette obscure bougea à nouveau, se levant cette fois.

-_Tu dois être confus de me voir sous cette forme je parie. C'est normal. Je ne suis pas très familier à cette apparence moi non plus, alors ne t'inquiète pas. On se fait à l'idée rapidement de plus. _

Pour toute réponde, Kain commença à devenir nerveux. La fuite était impossible et l'individu se rapprochait de lui, lentement, ses pas trouvant écho entre les murs.

_-Tu m'impressionnes. Je ne te croyais pas capable de briser mon sort, mais voilà que tu me prouves le contraire. J'ai senti une perturbation s'immiscer dans ton âme, quelle est telle? Ce tourment a pu t'éveiller, alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te bouleverser suffisamment pour que tu puisses échapper à mon emprise? Dit le moi… Kain._

Il ne pouvait pas bouger si ce n'est que se démener sur place vainement. Il sentait une forte aura maléfique émaner de son interlocuteur et il n'avait aucune bonne raison existence pour le convaincre de s'enquérir de la nature ténébreuse de cette même aura. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se débarrasser des cordes à ce moment précis.

-_Je n'ai pas eu le choix de te ligoter de la sorte, tu m'as forcé un peu la main si on peut dire. Tu t'es farouchement débattu dès que je t'ai emmené dans cette pièce, même si tu étais complètement inconscient. Et il fallait bien que je trouve une façon de t'empêcher de partir au cas où l'envie de mettre les voiles de prenne d'assaut. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix Kain, je dois agir cruellement désormais, très cruellement. Tu resteras ici, à ma merci, tant que tu seras aveuglé par le pouvoir de la rose noire et des autres démons qui t'assaillent. Je prendrais soin de toi, n'aie pas peur à ce sujet. Je ferais tout pour éviter de te blesser, mais ne me pousse pas au-delà des limites de ma patience. Ton sang ne doit plus jamais couler vainement… Tu seras le captif de ces lieux tant que tu refuseras d'accepter ton destin. Tu dois sauver ce monde Kain, le sauver et le protéger jusqu'à ta mort. Et je serais là pour veiller à ce que tu accomplisses ta tâche._

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier malmené. Il s'accroupit et Kain ne put réprimer un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût quand une main pâle se posa sur son épaule. Bientôt, elle s'empara du bâillon et le lui retira, lui permettant maintenant de parler librement.

-_Kain… accepte ton rôle. Tu n'as pas à souffrir de la sorte. _

Il voulut toucher son visage, mais l'Azarès se recroquevilla en arborant une expression terrifiée. Kahos retint sa main au dernier moment, comprenant que peu importe ses bonnes intentions, Kain allait maintenant le craindre et le repousser.

-…monstre. Parvint-il à murmurer, tremblant comme une feuille.

L'appellation affecta très douloureusement l'entité, qui ne put pas s'opposer à la forme d'accusation. Il avait raison, il était un monstre… Ignoble.

Et aucune excuse ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

_-Tu n'as pas à me regarder de face Kain, seulement écouter ce que je te dis. Tout va bien se passer entre nous si tu te montres coopératif, c'est entendu?_

Il tenta de nouveau de le toucher, mais cette fois, Kain était prêt à se défendre et imposer sa volonté à lui. C'est ainsi donc qu'imprudent, Kahos vit une douleur foudroyer sa main. Le regard d'ambre pur de l'Azarès flamboyait de défiance et de rancœur, et ses crocs, fermement plantés dans la chair de son bourreau, témoignait de sa déclaration de guerre. Peu ébranlé, le démon se soustrayait de la mâchoire furieuse. Il contempla un instant la blessure. Il avait mordu très profondément, assez pour que le sang abonde. À cette vue, une pulsion le traversa, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Il voulut l'a réprimé, mais il était trop tard. Il appliqua sa vengeance peu après, en saisissant violemment la gorge de l'homme. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, il prenait plaisir à lui faire du mal, il aimait blesser les autres… Son corps du moins. Son esprit était en désaccord, mais les pulsions étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour lui. L'appel des sens, de la nature.

Oui, tout simplement parce qu'il était un démon d'origine…

Kain suffoqua, mais il ne radoucit pas sa poigne pour autant. Bientôt, il tourna de l'œil, menaçant de perdre connaissance dû au manque d'air. Il le relâcha, satisfait d'avoir fait son petit tour de force.

_-Tu comprends maintenant? Oui… J'ai retrouvé mon corps originel, et je n'ai pas nécessairement la capacité de me retenir à chaque fois que j'ai envie de faire du mal. Je pourrais même te tuer par accident un jour. Tu dois être sage, sinon tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver. Ceci est le « vrai » moi et je veux que tu apprennes à vivre avec cette réalité. J'ai abandonné le corps humain qui pouvait me permettre de contrôler les ténèbres de mon âme… Mais malgré tout, je ne possède que la moitié de ma force. L'autre réside en toi. Et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à user de ce fragment d'âme pour te faire obéir! Prend garde Azarès… Je pourrais être ton sauveur… ou ton tyran. Tu n'as qu'à dire une seule chose pour décider, une seule. Dit-moi ce que tu attends de mon être, si tu veux de moi ma protection ou ma cruauté!_

Il força l'homme à le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui relevant la tête. Les siens étaient toujours emplit des mêmes ressentiments qu'il y a quelques instants.

_-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire Kain. Ça pourrait être tes derniers mots en tant qu'homme libre._

Mais tout était déjà réfléchit, tout était parfaitement clair dans son esprit. Il se crispa de nouveau, puis déroba son regard, incapable d'admettre sa propre lâcheté.

-Je…

_-Oui?_

Pourquoi Kahos lui faisait autant peur maintenant? Pourquoi ne restait-il que l'horreur de son existence dans ses pensées? Les démons étaient capable de bonté envers ceux qui se pliaient à leur volonté, mais également capable des pires atrocités à ceux qui les défiaient ouvertement.

S'il voulait vivre… il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je… j'ai besoin de ta protection. Je ne veux plus souffrir…

Il se détendit, affichant sa vulnérabilité comme pour lui signaler qu'il s'en remettait entièrement à son jugement, qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui offrir sa vie. Kahos était heureux d'entendre ces mots, heureux et fier de l'afficher dans son sourire quelque peu inquiétant.

_-Tu as fait le bon choix Kain. Je suis fier de toi… Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux!_

Sans plus attendre, il l'aida à se redresser et le garda dans son étreinte, apaisé.

_-Tu verras… plus personne ne te fera du mal tant que je vivrais. Nous sauverons ce monde et nous instaureront une paix éternelle. _

Kain ne réagit pas, n'argumenta pas et se laissa faire. Il devait à tout prix attirer les bonnes faveurs du démon pour mieux assurer sa survie. Mais au moment venu, c'était évident, il profitera d'un moment d'inattention pour foutre le camp. Kahos était devenu complètement cinglé, son esprit s'était fait empoisonner par la douce utopie d'un monde meilleur, il avait transformé le mensonge du monde entier en sa réalité personnelle. Et s'il avait osé refuser son aide, qui sait s'il serait toujours en vie à ce moment-là?

Il n'avait pas le choix…

Il devait suivre le destin que lui imposait égoïstement Kahos pour son salut.

_-Tu verras Kain… Tu n'auras plus à rester seul. Les ténèbres disparaîtront de ton âme, j'en fais le serment!_

C'est là qu'il le senti. Un autre sort. Plus puissant, indescriptiblement plus puissant.

Kahos dévorait sa volonté. D'un seul coup, rapide, sans préavis.

Il ne put pas lui résister, c'était impossible. Il s'affaissa contre lui, privé d'une part de lui-même. Le démon passa ses bras autour de lui d'une façon protectrice et brisa les cordes qui le retenaient avec ses griffes. Kain, lentement, l'imita, son regard étant vidé de sa vitalité. Il pouvait conserver sa lucidité, mais toutes ses convictions qui s'opposaient à celles de Kahos avaient disparues. Il parvenait à contrôler ses pensées à présent, ses pensées et ce en quoi il croyait.

_-Ainsi… Plus personne ne pourras se mettre au travers de notre chemin commun. Et plus jamais la trahison de fera partie de ton âme. Je te garderais en lieu sûr, n'ai crainte. _

_Tu seras à moi seul pour l'éternité…_

_Je serais ton dieu et tu seras mon roi…_

_Et nous éradiquerons les vices côtes à côtes!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXIV

Devancés

Ils étaient finalement arrivés au pied de la montagne, l'extrême limite pour les véhicules. Il y avait la bande d'Avalanche, Reeve, quelques un de ses soldats et Alek, toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait brièvement parlé de la traversée qui les attendaient tous, mais sans plus. Ils se préparaient donc à affronter le terrain auquel ils n'étaient pas du tout habitué. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en plein saison chaude, alors ils ne rencontreraient aucun problème climatique en théorie. Et ils devaient voyager avec le moins de poids possible, les parois des montagnes pouvaient être friables parfois, ce qui ennuyait beaucoup Cloud, qui n'avait pas renoncé à transporter sa lourde épée malgré tout ou encore les soldats de la WRO qui transportait des charges explosives comme l'avait demandé Alek.

Ils étaient maintenant en pleine ascension, l'Azarès n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à grimper là où il le voulait et les autres peinait à le suivre. Le remarquant, il ralentit la cadence et cessa d'emprunter des chemins trop étroits et périlleux pour des gens peu expérimenté De plus, il était hors de question d'utiliser un système de corde de ralliement. Ça les auraient retardé de plusieurs jours ainsi, mais en même temps, ils augmentaient grandement les risques d'accident.

Mais le pseudo-immortel semblait bien s'en ficher. Sa seule préoccupation était de parvenir le plus rapidement que possible au Temple. Il aurait bien laissé les autres derrières, mais ils se serraient perdus en quelques minutes et s'ils ne retrouvaient pas le chemin vers leur point de départ, la mort était assurée. Passer la nuit dans les montagnes n'avaient rien de très plaisant, les bêtes rôdaient partout et elles pouvaient être très agressives. Et ça, c'était le travail d'Alek essentiellement : protéger les autres en plus de leur servir de guide. Il était le seul habitué à cette région, même si sa dernière visite remontait à quelques millénaires plus tôt. Seule l'humanité avait changé dans ce laps de temps, par la Terre.

À cette pensée, il se questionna quant au sort de la terre qui avait appartenu exclusivement à sa famille autrefois. Elle devait être désertique à ce jour si on ne comptait pas les animaux sauvages. Et leur demeure devait être en bien mauvais état…

Les stigmates du massacre paraissaient-ils encore à ce jour? Les cadavres sont-ils devenus des tas de poussière? Il se jura d'y remettre les pieds, afin d'offrir une sépulture décente aux membres de sa famille et apaiser leurs âmes. Le meurtre était un crime horrible, surtout pour la victime, car si un Azarès meurt assassiné, son âme ne trouve pas la paix et elle ne franchit pas la frontière du monde des morts. Elle reste attachée au corps, jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite. Ils attendaient depuis si longtemps déjà…

« Encore un peu… Juste un tout petit peu. Père, mère… Notre vengeance assoiffée se repaîtra bientôt du sang du traître, je vous le jure. Kain paiera! »

Son moment d'inattention lui valut une peur bleue quand il senti la pierre sous son pied s'effriter. Il s'accrocha rapidement sur un autre appui, se maudissant d'avoir relâché sa concentration aussi facilement. Les autres l'observèrent, curieux de voir la suite.

-Nous continuons. Nous serons capables d'atteindre le sommet d'ici le coucher de soleil si nous maintenons la cadence.

-Nous ne sommes pas des surhommes Alek, nous les petits humains ordinaires, nous avons besoin de nous reposer de temps en temps. Nous ne sommes pas dotés de tes capacités à toi, n'oublie pas.

-…Tss! Nous n'y arriverons jamais si doit prendre des pauses constamment!

-J'aimerais tout autant que toi arriver le plus tôt que possible! La vie de notre ami est en danger et le temps nous fait défaut, mais nous n'y pouvons rien! Si nous persistons à avancer sans souffler un peu, notre corps finira par nous trahis et c'est là que le danger apparaît!

-… Faite ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche… Mais il faut prendre de la hauteur d'ici le soir, les bêtes sauvages sont plus portées à chasser près du sol qu'en altitude. C'est plus sécuritaire pour VOUS, les HUMAINS.

-Ne te fiche pas de nous l'AZARÈS!

Furieux, Alek toisa Reeve du regard. Il retroussa lèvre supérieure, dévoilant des canines plutôt inquiétantes et émit un grognement sourd.

-Bon, on a compris. La bête sauvage est parmi nous! Je croyais que les Azarès étaient civilisés… Par la peine de faire ton petit numéro animalier tu sais?

-Nous ne sommes pas des animaux! Mais il est vrai que notre nature s'apparente parfois à celle de créatures étrangères au genre humain… Et cela ne fait pas de nous des sauvages pour autant!

-Ok, ok, je m'excuse d'avoir blessé ton orgueil! Nous allons donc prendre une pause maintenant et nous reprendrons notre passionnante discussion après.

Alek se résigna finalement, rien ne pouvait faire changer d'idée l'humain. Il stoppa la marche et le soulagement peignit le visage de tous, ce qui l'étonna.

« Les humains sont vraiment faibles… _Inférieurs! »_

Il se surprit à avoir cette pensée, qu'il chassa automatiquement, mais le trouble l'avait déjà empoigné et il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Jamais il n'avait cru avoir de telles réflexions sur une autre race un jour. Il n'haïssait pas les mortels, encore moins les méprisaient… Enfin, peut-être?

« J'ai l'impression de parler comme démon aux prises avec un complexe de supériorité dominant! »

Il cacha habilement son trouble aux autres et resta en retrait.

_Pendant combien de temps encore sera-t-il capable d'endurer ses propres jugements?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

La nuit s'était déroulée sans encombre, Alek avait personnellement veillé toute la nuit à cet effet et à l'aube, une fatigue forte poussée se lisait sur ses traits. Il ne s'était pas reposé convenablement ces derniers jours, car son sommeil était hanté par des rêves obscurs. Son corps était tendu et il peinait à tout simplement marcher en ligne droite tant il titubait. Reeve lui avait proposé de dormir un peu, mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps bien entendu…

-Faites attention, ce passage est plutôt dangereux.

-Dangereux? Mais c'est du suicide pur! C'est presque de l'escalade, mais sans cordes de protection!

-Exactement, tu y vois une objection? Ce n'est pas mon ami à moi qui perd des minutes précieuses à sa vie après tout. De toute manière, c'est le seul passage praticable pour les humains de votre genre, alors cesse de te plaindre et avance!

Plus le temps passait, plus Alek devenait irritable et arrogant. Il ne traitait pas les humains comme ses égaux, mais comme des inférieurs sans la moindre valeur. C'était plutôt insultant, mais Reeve comprenait très bien que l'homme sortait tout droit d'une époque où le monde entier était régit sous la gouverne du clan Azarès.

Mais tout de même, le second fils du précédent seigneur, Alek, avait-il le droit de se comporter comme s'il était l'héritier, son frère aîné?

Si Kain ne méritait pas son titre par la faute de son crime, Alek avais encore moins le droit légitime de s'emparer de sa place de par son caractère hautain.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être apte à régner…

Bah, du moins, ce n'était plus une question importante, la monarchie n'existe plus de ces jours et la seule autorité que les deux Azarès pouvaient espérer exercer était l'argument de leurs puissants pouvoirs.

En conclusion : Alek ne savait pas faire la différence entre le passé et le présent, comme s'il croyait que l'humanité n'avait pas évoluée en quelques millénaires. En prenant pour acquit cette vérité, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Les humains n'accepteront jamais plus de se faire dominer, ils ont eu leur leçon avec la Shinra. Même si ce sont des dirigeants justes et bons qui se présentent à eux, ils repousseront toute forme de supériorité. Le genre humain avait beaucoup changé avec le temps, il ne sait plus faire confiance aux autres et son désir de liberté s'était trop accru pour le réprimer.

Le Royaume des Temps s'était définitivement effondré. Cette lutte était vaine…

Alek posa sa main sur la paroi de pierre, puis écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il senti une faible vibration, si faible que les autres ne le remarquèrent sans doute pas, mais que lui, grâce à ses sens plus développés, percevait clairement. Il s'inquiéta, cherchant la source du problème. Il porta son regard vers le haut, examinant la montagne de plus près. Tout près de lui, quelques cailloux inoffensifs tombèrent et il comprit finalement.

-Reculez!

Les vibrations étaient de plus en plus intenses.

-Reculez je vous dis!

Il pressa d'un mouvement de la main les autres à obéir. Mais le trouble collectif était trop grand pour que nul n'ose l'écouter. Furieux et sentant le danger se rapprocher, il dû renoncer à les faire bouger, mais trouva en peu de temps une nouvelle stratégie.

-Rapprochez-vous le plus que possible de la paroi! N'hésitez pas à vous étamper s'il le faut!

Il grimpa un peu plus haut avec agilité et se positionna au-dessus de la troupe pétrifiée par une soudaine peur. Maintenant, les vibrations étaient assez fortes pour être senties et ces cailloux tombaient tout autour d'eux. Un éboulement.

Il regarda vers le haut une seconde fois et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa sur place. Ce n'était pas un simple éboulement, mais une avalanche de roc! Se ressaisissant, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix que d'utiliser son pouvoir pour sauver les autres…

Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'on pouvait le croire… Ses forces étaient largement inférieures à celle de son frère et il éprouvait toujours de la difficulté à user de sa magie convenablement. C'était vivre ou mourir pour l'instant et son instinct de survie ne lui permettra pas de faire la moindre erreur. Il leva la main vers le tas de rocher qui se rapprochait à vive allure et elle se crispa. La magie, son utilisation le faisait toujours souffrir physiquement sans comprendre pourquoi. Il dompta la douleur et une colère absolue pouvait être lue sur son visage. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ici, si près de son but! Poussant un cri de rage, une lumière incandescente s'échappa de sa main.

_« Je n'ai plus le choix… si j'use de cette magie à nouveau, je risque d'en pâtir sérieusement. Cette souffrance ne sera pas inutile tout de même, elle nous sauvera… Et nous serons au Temple en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire… J'aurais dû utiliser ce sort bien avant, mais j'avais peur… peur de mourir… _

_Peur de ne jamais venger ma famille… »_

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait la magie le dévorer de l'intérieur, mais il n'y porta aucune attention. Ce sort n'était accessible qu'aux plus forts des Azarès, mais il se forçait toujours pour ne pas paraître faible. Il se forçait à briser les frontières de l'interdit, il voulait toujours surpasser les attentes des autres.

Lui, le second fils, destiné à ne jamais être reconnu comme « roi »… Et pourtant, lui qui avait été le préféré de tout le monde à l'époque, allant même jusqu'à renverser la succession de Kain pour devenir l'héritier.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ce titre seulement parce que Kain était possédé par d'obscurs démons, il voulait mériter sa place, arracher de force son avenir et non se le faire donner. Mais au final…

Ce fut Kain qui fut choisi par Kahos. Et c'était toujours le dieu qui avait le dernier mot, les Azarès ne pouvaient pas protester, c'était impossible de contester l'autorité absolue de leur protecteur, il était trop important.

Alors Alek nourrit une haine sans fin envers son frère et l'entité. Une haine qui se mêla à sa jalousie et qui grandit, grandit, dans un silence total. Et vint le jour fatidique où le sang du clan fut répandu sur le sol.

Et tout au fond de lui, que tout ce qu'il avait profondément désiré dans sa vie, c'était de pouvoir être reconnu par tous les membres de sa famille en tant que nouveau « prince »… Également par Kain, son rival. Ce dernier avait vécu toute sa vie en retrait, isolé comme un paria, personne ne voulait de lui, même sa simple présence était indésirable. Il restait caché dans un coin sombre, à ne rien dire, à grandir dans l'étau douloureux de la solitude et du rejet. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son éternelle torpeur, de ses tourments et vices cachés.

Kain avait littéralement été élevé comme un animal en cage. Et l'enfant esseulé qu'il était devint peu à peu un adulte désabusé, sans le moindre espoir à nourrir. La liberté ne lui était pas accordée et Kahos ne pouvait pas le tirer du mauvais pas à chaque fois. Il savait que ses actes, opposés à la volonté des Azarès, auraient des répercussions désastreuses à la longue, comme la rébellion.

Et n'importe lequel d'entre ces hommes pouvaient profiter de l'absence du dieu pour mettre un terme à la vie de Kain, non, mieux valait les contenter avec son isolement continuel. Il l'avait protégé de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à épuisement souvent, pour qu'il ait le droit de continuer de vivre sans craindre de se faire poignarder à tout moment.

Le démon luttait pour conserver un monstre en vie…

Le monstre avait abandonné sa vie dans les griffes de cette autre vie teintée d'obscurité, incapable de survivre par lui-même.

Et Alek n'éprouvait aucune pitié à son égard.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, laissant son corps se faire engloutir par la lumière blanche. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus du tout au même endroit. Il entendait des exclamations intriguées, même horrifiée s'élever tout autour de lui. Le sort de téléportation demandait une très grande quantité d'énergie de de magie, surtout si l'on transporte plusieurs personnes avec nous au moment de l'utiliser. Il avait réussi à faire venir tout le monde, soit un peu plus d'une vingtaine de personne. Il savait que la force de sa volonté allait triompher de la mort, mais il ne croyait pas être si mal en point. Chaque infime partie de son corps était victime d'une douleur indescriptible. Il sentait le sang couler de sa bouche et il se retourna sur le côté pour le cracher. Tous ses muscles frémit sous le déplacement, son corps était trop endommagé, il ne pouvait plus continuer à avancer dans ces conditions… Le repos était son seul remède.

-Oh merde…. On a un sérieux problème… S'exclama Reeve.

Alek suivit son regard vers ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ces mots sans même se questionner sur le fait du comment il était arrivé sur place. Sa surprise fut sans précédent…

**Pourquoi des hommes de la Shinra étaient-ils déjà au seuil du Temple..?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre XXV

Le dieu

Il avait perçu un bruit étrange grâce à ses sens aiguisés. Curieux, il se leva, ce qui éveilla le questionnement de Kain, qui était assis sur un siège voisin au sien. Kahos parcouru la pièce de long en large, tendant l'oreille, cherchant la source du bruit. Puis, il passa sa main sur les murs et senti une vibration au travers d'eux. Elle était faible, mais bien présente, signe que quelque chose s'agitait à la surface. Il grinça des dents, bien mécontent de sa découverte. Il savait que la sécurité des lieux avait été compromise, mais comment, c'était un véritable mystère! Sa magie protégeait le Temple, personne ne peut franchir son seuil en théorie. Mais le sort qui était appliqué était vieux de millier d'années et sa force a sans doute diminué de beaucoup. Il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir renouvelé, mais maintenant, il semblait être trop tard pour le faire.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il senti une seconde vibration, bien plus forte, ébranler la pierre. Il était enragé de savoir que des intrus avaient réussi à tromper sa vigilance. Son courroux était rehaussé par son inquiétude. Ces « intrus » étaient ici pour une raison bien précise…

Et Kain était sans doute cette raison.

-Il y a un problème Kahos? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il fixa l'homme de son regard ambré et son expression s'adoucie grandement. Il était heureux de le savoir maintenant pacifique à son égard, résulta du puissant sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Il parvenait à contrôler son esprit et ses gestes, restreindre sa liberté spirituelle et supprimer toute forme de rébellion pouvant naître dans son cœur qui restait malgré tout farouche. Il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur sa vie, cela l'apaisait… Mais il se sentait terriblement monstrueux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il devait faire ce sacrifice.

Mais malheureusement pour Kain, Kahos sentait son instinct ténébreux reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son âme, ses désirs assassins et violents par la même occasion. Décidemment, il avait toutes les peines du monde à demeurer sain d'esprit et de volonté. S'il échouait à se maîtriser suffisamment, il allait tuer l'Azarès tôt ou tard.

À l'époque où il vivait en compagnie du clan Azarès, il arrivait à faire taire ses instincts grâce à ses longues méditations. Mais à cette époque présente, il n'avait pas le temps de s'adonner à ces activités. Il avait un roi à protéger, un Royaume à restaurer et un monde à sauver.

Il se retourna et rejoignit les côtés de Kain, qui lui, se posa silencieusement quelques questions quant à son comportement. Le démon garda le silence, peu désireux de l'alerter avec ses constatations de la présence de personnes indésirables. Il passa derrière l'homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tout va bien Kahos?

-_Oui,oui… Tout est parfait. Ne t'inquiète de rien._

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, mais curieux. Tu sembles perturbé.

_-Je vais bien. Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué._

-Un dieu qui a besoin de repos? C'est une première…

Le concerné n'aimait pas la pointe de sarcasme dans les mots de son « prisonnier » et le disciplina en faisant pression sur son esprit avec le fragment de son âme à l'intérieur de lui. Kain abdiqua rapidement, ne voulant pas se battre avec l'immortel, encore moins le contredire. Mais il ne put pas s'offenser de cette tyrannie, car il était si profondément manipulé à son insu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre ce qu'il pensait de son propre libre-arbitre et les pensées que lui imposaient Kahos.

Pour toute réponse, Kain posa sa main sur le bras de l'entité tout doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande de pardon muette. Il sentit les bras de son interlocuteur se croiser autour de sa gorge et la situation lui arracha quelques craintes. Il n'aimait pas sentir ses griffes sur sa peau, car il ne pouvait pas être assuré de leur inoffensivité.

_-Kain, tu dois me le promettre…_

-Quoi donc?

_-Peu importe ce qui arrive, tu dois me rester loyal. Même si tu dois mourir, tu dois ne jurer qu'en mon seul nom. Ta vie est mienne et tu ne dois pas la vouer à autre qu'à moi. Tu comprends? Je ne permettrais pas aux autres de te toucher et de te faire du mal. Tous ceux qui prétendront vouloir t'aider sont des menteurs. Je suis le seul en lequel tu peux avoir confiance, je ne te trahirais jamais! Les Hommes ne sont que des illusions, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, alors reste à mes côtés à tout jamais. Je te sauverais de la damnation qu'ils apportent!_

Il usait du sort pour l'amadouer et cela fonctionna comme il l'espérait. Lentement, mais sûrement, il était en train de faire un véritable lavage de cerveau à son protégé. Il sapait sa volonté, dévorait son humanité et le gavait de douces paroles rassurantes. En plus de le manipuler de l'intérieur grâce au fragment d'âme qu'il abrite, le sort triomphait aisément de son esprit.

Son corps lui parut bien lourd et une langueur tentante s'empara de lui. Le plonger dans un état presque catatonique après avoir employé son pouvoir sur lui était une étape cruciale du processus de son asservissement total. Dans cet état, il était incapable de s'opposer à lui et de remettre en question ses intentions. Il ne pouvait pas résister et son esprit, embobiné par les mots soigneusement choisi, accepte par faiblesse temporaire de croire en eux. C'était ainsi que procédait les démons dont l'intention était de faire d'un individu leur pantin. C'était plutôt long généralement, mais Kahos avait ajusté le tout en fonction du peu de temps qu'il disposait justement. C'était un peu plus brutal comme approche, mais elle demeurait la mieux adaptée à ses désirs. Kain, s'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens, refuserait catégoriquement de se plier à son commandement, alors il devait faire en sorte qu'il change d'avis, quitte à se servir de la force pour ce.

-Oui… Ma vie… t'appartient.

Il se laissa glisser dans son siège, son corps étant devenu las sous l'effet du pouvoir démoniaque qui plantait ses griffes dans son âme. À cause du mouvement de Kain, les griffes de Kahos lui lacérèrent la peau intentionnellement.

La vue et l'odeur du sang le mit sans tous ses états pour une seconde fois, mais se retint de tout acte, pour le moment du moins.

Son corps à lui ne s'était jamais éveillé au goût du sang de Kain, car les seules fois où il l'avait mordu sauvagement c'était quand il possédait le corps de Valentine. Et sa chair originelle criait son envie irrépressible de satisfaire sa soudaine soif de pouvoir. Il était très puissant naturellement, mais il ne s'objecta pas à renforcer ses capacités une fois de plus, il était dominé par son origine démoniaque. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir à la surface sa bonne volonté de sauver le monde.

Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ce qu'il était, un démon…

-_Pardonne-moi…_

Kain n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cause de son engourdissement physique et spirituel, alors il ne put empêcher le dieu-démon de lui faire du mal encore une fois. Il ne semblait même pas étonné de sentir son sang couler sur sa nuque et également dans la gorge de Kahos. Il n'opposait aucune résistance, il était trop faible pour le faire du moins. Chaque gorgée en contrepartie, volait un peu plus de la vie de Kain et des dernières parcelles d'humanité chez la créature du Monde de l'Ombre. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il ne se fera que plus dangereux et incontrôlable. Mais c'était comme empêcher un chat sauvage de chasser une souris : impossible. C'était contre-nature, Kahos avait besoin de ses ténèbres même s'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir les maîtriser. C'était la dure réalité : jamais plus il ne sera un « dieu », son instinct était trop fort.

C'est pourquoi il raffermit sa prise en plantant ses griffes dans la chair de Kain et enfonça plus profondément ses crocs dans sa gorge. C'était peut-être la dernière chance de survie de l'homme malgré la douleur qu'elle lui apporte. Si Kahos le préférait vivant pour pouvoir continuer de s'emparer de ses pouvoirs, Kain vivrait. Son sang regorgeant de pouvoirs mystiques était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie désormais.

Mais qui sait à qu'elle cadence il se le fera voler? Chaque jour? Il ne sera dons pas en état de lutter…

Il sera dévoré sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Finalement, l'entité relâcha sa proie, satisfait. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol, connaissant pour une troisième fois la torture de l'impuissance ultime, sa consomption causée par le démon.

_-Je tâcherais d'empêcher les autres de mettre la main sur toi. Comme tu peux sans doute le remarquer, à présent, tu es la source de pouvoir dont je m'abreuverais pour que mon être tout entier puisse croître jusqu'à un niveau jamais atteint autrefois. Seulement ainsi, je pourrais te sauver des épines de la rose noire qui semblent bien intéressées par ta faiblesse du moment._

En effet, le redoutable végétal commençait à pousser à même la pierre tout près de lui. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre une fois de plus.

_-Je ne croyais pas le Démon Originel capable de traverser la magie protectrice du Temple… Quoique si même des humains soient capables à cette heure, je ne suis pas très surpris de voir cette rose apparaître! _

La fleur se fit visible aussitôt qu'il eut cessé de parler. Ses ronces s'entortillaient déjà autour du corps du malheureux, qui menaçait de fermer les yeux et perdre connaissance. Kahos ne réagit pas, laissant l'homme à son sort.

_-La souffrance est sans doute le sol moyen pour toi de comprendre où est ta place dans ce monde. Je vais te laisser te battre seul et tu comprendras peut-être enfin à quel point tu as besoin de moi. Je sens ton esprit m'opposer encore une résistance, très faible, mais belle et bien existante. Affronte ce démon par toi-même si tu en es capable, autrement, tu devras attendre mon retour. J'ai des invités à accueillir!_

Il tourna le dos à Kain, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il s'attendait à ce que Kain se fasse posséder, car il n'avait pas la force de résister, mais le peu d'humanité qui lui restait espérait secrètement qu'il réussisse à tenir le coup jusqu'à son retour. Des cris de douleur se firent entendre et son espoir s'évanouit aussitôt. Non, il n'en était pas capable. Kahos arriva même à entrevoir une Ombre se mouvoir à sa gauche.

_« Maître, maître! »_

Et ça recommençait… L'horrible cauchemar n'avait donc-t-il pas de fin?

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc?!

-Ah! Je présume que vous êtes Reeve Tuesti de la WRO…

-C'est le cas en effet. Décliner donc votre identité à présent plutôt que de faire sauter cette porte de pierre à coup de dynamite!

-Je me nomme Neill Velog et je travaille pour la Shinra. Nous sommes ici avec l'intention d'abattre cette porte justement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire.

Le jeune scientifique donna des ordres à ses subordonnés et abandonna Reeve, qui demeurait bouche bée. Il se demandait comment la Shinra avait pu entendre parler du Temple des Temps! Personne n'était au courant en dehors de Reno et Rude, qui n'étaient sans doute pas assez futé pour tout raconter à Rufus.

Reeve mit le doigt sur la pièce du casse-tête qui lui manquait. Luke Castel… Il travaillait pour la Shinra, mais il ne semblait pas désireux de crier haut et fort l'existence de deux Azarès. Puis il se souvint que dans le labo de la compagnie, l'homme avait parlé d'un certain Velog. Un homme qui ne désirait que reprendre les travaux du professeur Hojo…

Reeve décida de se méfier de lui et de regagner son groupe, un peu à l'écart. L'unité médicale s'occupait du cas d'Alek, qui était en mauvais état depuis qu'il avait usé du sort de téléportation pour leur épargner une mort certaine. Il savait qu'il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention de Neill pour cacher l'immortel de son regard. Si son but était de s'emparer des deux derniers membres de cette lignée, il était dans une très mauvaise posture. Il rejoignit les autres :

-On ne peut pas intervenir, pas avec Alek à découvert du moins.

-Pourquoi donc? S'exclama Cloud, curieux.

-Ces types sont sans doute prêts à tuer pour l'avoir. Le scientifique se nomme Velog et une connaissance à moi m'a fermement recommandé de ne pas lui faire confiance. Si en plus Alek ne peut même pas tenir debout pour se défendre, on est dans de beaux draps.

Alek renchérit :

-Je vais bien. Je vais guérir rapidement.

Ses plaies se refermèrent par la suite, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Les blessures externes étaient disparues, mais à l'intérieur de sa chair, c'était tout le contraire en plus de la lourde souffrance qu'il endurait. Mais ça, les autres n'avaient pas à le savoir. Il se redressa, puis se mit sur ses deux jambes.

-Je n'ai qu'à passer inaperçu et tout ira bien.

-Oui, mais comment? Je te signale que tu portes les fringues d'un type qui semble se préparer à mener une guerre!

-C'est l'accoutrement que revêt un prince Azarès selon la coutume je te signale.

-Peu importe! Tu ne peux pas te fondre dans la masse avec!

-Alors quoi? Ne me dit pas que je dois porter l'un de ces horribles costumes blancs de tes soldats!

-Bah, pourquoi pas? J'ai toujours un uniforme en surplus avec moi! Et ils ne sont pas horribles, ils sont stylés!

-La vision de soldats habillés en blanc sur un champ de bataille ne m'apparaît pas très séduisante… On peut vous repérer des kilomètres à la ronde!

-Va-t-on se disputer encore longtemps sur la couleur de MON uniforme ou on peut progresser vers notre but?

-Tch!

Reeve lui donna un sac qui renfermait justement l'accoutrement et en moins de deux, il le revêtait, mais il refusa catégoriquement de porter « ce stupide chapeau encore plus horrible que le goût vestimentaire de Reeve ».

Mais même parfaitement déguisé, les vêtements n'étaient pas parvenus à arracher à Alek son air glacial et royal par la même occasion. Il avait une prestance suprême qui inspirait l'autorité et la fermeté. Il avait le profil d'un prince… mais d'un roi?

-Essaie d'adoucir ton regard, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Je m'en fiche.

Toute la bande fut secouée, même que quelques-uns tombèrent au sol. L'explosion avait été si puissante! C'était la troisième tentative et cette fois, ce fut la bonne. La pierre s'écroulait, laissant un passage s'ouvrir sous leurs yeux, une mince fente, tout de même assez large pour laisser passer un homme. C'était inutile de continuer de bombarder la place, le Temple pouvait s'effondrer de l'intérieur s'ils persistaient. Neill donna l'ordre à ses militaires de dégager la voie pour faciliter leur passage. Reeve et ses camarades s'approchèrent lentement, mais le scientifique les remarqua bien assez tôt.

-J'ose espérer qu'on puisse s'entendre.

-Vous voulez donc entrer vous aussi?

-Oui.

-En quel honneur?

-Nous ne voulons pas l'Azarès ni même… « Kahos », nous cherchons simplement notre ami.

-Valentine je parie.

-!

-Je sais bien des choses sur lui. À commencer par le fait qu'il est le porteur du gène « Chaos ». Je m'intéresse plus aux Azarès qu'à lui pour tout dire. Soit, je peux bien vous accorder le passage. Secourez votre ami et je m'occuperais du reste.

-C'est entendu.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Alek n'était pas très d'accord avec cet arrangement, mais il fit taire son opposition pour ne pas compromettre leur sécurité. Velog semblait déterminé à mettre la main sur son frère… Leurs regards se croisèrent malheureusement et il ne put réprimer un élan de haine. Velog s'étonna de ce ressentiment visible dans ses yeux d'Émeraude, mais n'y porta pas beaucoup d'attention heureusement.

Peu après, la voie fut libérée des gravats. Tout le monde entra dans le Temple peu après, et ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur les stupéfia…

L'architecture était trop précise pour appartenir au génie humain. Et Alek semblait particulièrement ému, il murmura à Reeve la raison de son bouleversement :

-Seul le roi et Kahos sont autorisés en ces lieux… Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et la présence de toutes ses personnes est un véritable sacrilège… Le Temple a été profané et je me retrouve à être l'un des coupables. Le Temple est pour nous le lieu le plus sacré en ce monde même s'il ne nous est pas accessible.

-Je vois…

Ils passèrent tous la seconde antre en contemplant les motifs anciens qui l'ornaient. Velog semblait être celui qui était le plus captivé en dehors d'Alek. Ils s'émerveillaient ensembles, comprenant tous deux la plus profonde signification de ce qui les entouraient. Les torches allumées sur les murs aidèrent de beaucoup leur progression et ils passèrent bientôt à la seconde salle, qui était en réalité la pièce principale, composée des statues des précédents rois, baignant dans les bassins d'eaux. Ils marchèrent sur le couloir de pierre au centre dans un silence absolu, comme si la dignité des lieux volait leurs mots. Alek détaillait de son regard perçant chaque détail, comme s'il voulait graver ce qu'il voyait dans son cœur et ne jamais l'oublier.

Neill faisait de même, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Au bout du chemin, ils firent face à une stèle de pierre blanche et Velog s'en approcha, détaillant l'écriture de plus près.

-Ce sont les noms de tous les rois Azarès!

Il remarqua une gravure qui avait été faite très récemment.

-Kain, Kain Azarès? Le dernier seigneur de cette lignée…

Il n'y avait pas que des noms et il le remarqua. Il porta attention à une série de symboles un peu plus bas sur la stèle. Après quelques instants, il parla :

-« Celui dont le nom est scellé sur cette pierre portera le flambeau de son sang et régnera au nom de la paix. Puisse le dieu protéger son âme. »

Il ricana peu après, amusé.

-Le « dieu » hein? Kahos… Pauvre Azarès, ils n'ont jamais compris que Kahos ne protégeait pas leurs âmes… mais les dévoraient plutôt! Il est un démon, il ne peut pas échapper à sa nature, c'est impossible. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils se sont éteints, ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne! Il les as tous dévorés… pour devenir la créature la plus puissante de ce triste monde!

-C'est faux! C'est Kain qui les a tués!

Alek n'avait pas pu se retenir de parler. Voilà, maintenant sa couverture de soldat de la WRO était fichue… Neill porta son regard malicieux vers lui et afficha un rictus malveillant sur son visage.

-Ainsi donc… Je suis en présence d'un expert en la matière? À moins… que tu n'aies toi-même vécu ce bain de sang? Alek je présume… Le prince qui était destiné à ne jamais monter sur le trône, mais qui renversa son frère aîné pour s'emparer de sa légitimité! Tu es bien cruel de trahir ainsi ton frère!

-Comment peux-tu savoir ces choses?!

Alek s'avança d'une façon menaçante, mais Velog interdit à ses soldats d'intervenir. Il laissa l'homme enragé venir à lui demander des réponses satisfaisantes.

-Je connais l'histoire sanglante des Azarès par cœur, si tu n'es pas convaincu, dit-moi comment j'aurais pu traduire les mots de cette stèle si je ne connaissais pas votre langage? Je vous ai longuement étudié et je sais assez de choses pour savoir ce que tu ressens.

-!

-La brûlure de la trahison de Kain te fait encore souffrir, car au fond de toi, tu savais qu'un jour, il allait dégénérer ainsi, mais les autres de ton clan ont nié cette vérité. Ils se contentaient de croire qu'il allait rester un animal apprivoisé toute sa vie, grave erreur! Tu le savais, tu étais persuadé d'être le seul à posséder la pure vérité, alors tu as commencé à haïr non seulement Kain, mais aussi tous les autres. Tu ne te l'ais jamais avoué, mais ta haine ne se résumait pas seulement à ton aîné. Tu détestais ceux qui refusaient de voir Kain comme étant dangereux. Et je dois dire que tu as été pas mal satisfait en voyant le massacre, comme si c'était une punition pour avoir plongé leurs êtres dans une illusion aussi grotesque! Tu étais heureux de voir leurs corps sans vie, car tu te disais que jamais plus tu n'aurais à pâtir de leur stupidité… Tu as remercié silencieusement Kain d'avoir fait le sale boulot à ta place, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais soulagé de savoir… Qu'il ne te restait plus que ton frère à éliminer pour devenir le roi. Tous les vices du monde nichent dans ton cœur possédé par la jalousie. C'est l'histoire classique du petit frère envieux de son aîné tu ne crois pas? Mais tu avais toutes les bonnes raisons de croire que les Azarès étaient des êtres corrompus par la peur et la soumission et ton idéal de paix ne correspondait pas au leur. Les réduire au silence? Sage décision… Mais tu as été devancé par ce frère qui avait éveillé en toi les plus malsains désirs. Tu ne voulais pas perdre face à lui, voilà pourquoi tu le pourchasse encore aujourd'hui! Tu veux laver son affront… Et devenir le seul Azarès légitime en ce monde! Tu es cruel… **Alek!**

Ce dernier manifesta une stupeur sans précédent en entendant ces mots. Jamais il n'aurait cru…

Pouvoir être comprit. Ce qui éveilla des souvenirs en lui, de terribles souvenirs, mais il comprit finalement d'où l'homme tenait toutes ces informations aussi précises.

-C'est donc toi… Tu t'es caché durant tous ces millénaires, pas vrai? Comme une bête traquée, à l'attente de ce jour, pour venir à moi et tenter de nouveau de me dérober ma raison et prendre le contrôle de ma vie! Tu as été trop loin cette fois sale monstre à la noix! Montre-toi! _Démon!_

-Hn… Je suis découvert me semble-t-il! Dommage, j'aurais voulu te rencontrer de nouveau en toute quiétude. Mais les évènements actuels ne me permettent pas d'y aller en douceur je vois. Je n'ai pas le choix Alek, si je veux pouvoir un jour mettre la main sur ton âme, je dois me montrer un peu moins patient qu'à l'habitude!

Velog ordonna aux militaires de quitter les lieux, ils s'exécutèrent avec hésitation, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait réellement. Reeve s'approcha d'Alek et l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Cet homme n'est pas un humain. Du moins, seulement de corps. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, une vieille connaissance à moi… l'a possédé il y a longtemps, assez pour avoir dévoré l'âme originelle de cette enveloppe charnelle je crois bien. Il s'agit d'un démon.

-Un démon… Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'emmerder! Règle tes comptes avec lui et on passe à autre chose!

-Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Pourquoi?

-Ce démon… il est ma part obscure. Il est la créature associée à mes ténèbres. Ma vie est la « même » que la sienne si on peut dire. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se pointe le bout du nez devant moi. Je suis fortement étonné de le voir posséder un corps autre que le mien, mais comme je l'ai rejeté pour choisir la bonne part de mon existence, il ne peut plus vivre en moi.

-La bonne part de toi? Après ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai plutôt envie de croire que c'est toi le démon ici! Tu as désiré tuer ta famille…

-Non. Je voulais les punir, c'est tout. Il a menti, je ne voulais… que les punir sans leur arracher la vie.

Neill ricana :

-Qui est le menteur mon cher? L'homme qui voulait devenir roi à n'importe quel prix, même à celui du fratricide ou le démon qui ne demandait qu'à saisir ton âme perdue dans les limbes pour te ramener dans le chemin que tu devais prendre?

-Le chemin qui m'était destiné? J'étais né en tant que cadet, j'étais condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de Kain! Et toi, tu n'as fait que me promettre la gloire à laquelle j'aspirais si je te cédais mon âme! Tu as tenté de prendre l'avantage sur moi en me réconfortant avec de belles chimères qui me faisaient fléchir!

-C'est le rôle de tout démon qui se respecte Alek, tu devrais le savoir! Je ne faisais que mon travail… t'inciter à tomber dans les ténèbres, à séduire ta conscience en t'offrant mon pouvoir pour parvenir à tes fins… Tu devais… _m'appartenir!_ Kain n'est rien comparé à toi, tu es le seul et unique roi ici, c'est toi que je veux servir, personne d'autre! Tu n'aurais pas dû me repousser à l'époque, car il est peut-être trop tard maintenant, mais sache…

Il s'était rapproché si rapidement d'Alek qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigné. Il avait saisi le collet de son vêtement et le retenait contre lui.

-Je serais toujours là pour sécher les larmes de rage du gamin que tu es! Tu n'as qu'à céder à la tentation, c'est tout, c'est très facile! Regarde ton frère : il a cédé son âme Kahos et son corps à la rose noire, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas de même?

-Arrière démon! Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi!

Il le repoussa, ce qui irrita la créature.

-J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai même été jusqu'à te protéger de Kahos! Ne me…

Il revint à la charge et empoigna sa gorge avant de le jeter au sol avec une force phénoménale. Il roula sur la pierre avec lui avant de l'immobiliser :

-… repousse jamais plus!

Une sombre aura aux tons bleuâtres se détacha du corps de Neill pour former une silhouette un peu plus loin.

-_Je n'ai plus besoin de ce mortel à présent. Merci mon vieux, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse… Les ténèbres qui t'habitent naturellement m'ont revigoré! _

Au final, Neill Velog s'avérait à être une victime… La silhouette se distingua complètement et la créature dévoila son apparence. Du même genre de Kahos pour tout dire, griffes crocs, aux cheveux à l'insolite couleur d'un bleu obscur et aux yeux verts. D'un seul geste de la main, Neill, qui était inconscient, fut repoussé quelques mètres plus loin et le démon se posta devant l'Azarès décontenancé.

-_Je suis presque un Immortel comme Kahos! Mes pouvoirs se sont développés avec le temps et je peux aisément rivalisé avec lui à ce jour. Seule ton existence m'empêche de grimper aussi haut qu'à son niveau, mais je n'en garde pas rancœur, n'aie crainte. Puisque nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, je me dois de te suivre comme ton ombre. J'ai veillé sur toi durant tous ces millénaires! Je n'attendais que ton réveil! Je me suis caché dans ce corps humain, car Kahos rôdait également dans le coin et je savais qu'il voulait me faire la peau. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui! Prêt à me réconcilier avec toi! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Alek, c'est promit. Car tu es pour moi ce que Kain est pour Kahos : mon trésor le plus précieux…_

-…

Le démon lui tendit sa main, mais il hésita.

-_Je te donnerais tout le pouvoir nécessaire pour tuer ce traître, je te le jure. N'oublie pas que je suis le seul qui te comprend, qui a partagé tes craintes et ta haine, je te connais mieux que quiconque! Ne fait pas cette tête-là je t'en prie, tu sais que tu as besoin de moi… Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et de mon pouvoir, je le sais. Pas la peine de prendre un air de dur, je comprends tout. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul à mes côtés!_

Finalement, il accepta la main de l'entité, au grand dam de Reeve, qui ne comprenais plus rien et commençais à se poser de sérieuse question quant à la santé mentale de tous ceux qui étaient reliés au nom « Azarès ».

-Une famille unie par les liens de la haine et de la peur… Un nid de vipères où la loi du Talion s'applique… C'est apparemment la vérité concernant ce clan il faut croire.

_-JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS… QUE DES TÉNÈBRES SOUILLENT CE LIEU PLUS LONGTEMPS!_

La voix inconnue et forte résonna dans la vaste salle, assez pour effrayer quelques personnes. Des bruits de pas s'en suivit, semblables à ceux d'un individu qui descend un escalier. C'était effectivement le cas. Derrière la stèle, il y avait une statue et également derrière elle, un long escalier envahit par l'obscurité. Les bruits se rapprochèrent lentement et la voix continua de parler :

-_Ce Temple vous est interdit d'accès. Partez ou je vous jure que vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour!_

Alek renchérit, reconnaissant la voix et l'aura oppressante de son propriétaire :

-Kahos! Montre-toi et vient te battre si tu l'oses!

_-Tu es vraiment un boulet Alek… Tu ne changeras jamais, toi le fils indigne qui ne connaît aucune vérité sur la seule et unique histoire sanglante de sa propre lignée! Si tu persistes à te mettre au travers de mon chemin, cette fois…_

Il franchit la dernière marche et se dévoila à leurs vues. Plusieurs eu le souffle coupé, mais Alek était bien familier à cette apparence, l'aspect originel de Kahos.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux d'un ambre étincelant. Sa peau était pâle et striée de marques diverses. Il portait des vêtements noirs et rouges qui ressemblaient beaucoup à la tenue princière qu'Alek portait un peu plus tôt. Il était différent de sa forme dans le corps de Vincent, mais le tout restait sensiblement pareil. C'était son visage à découvert qui faisait trembler Reeve et les autres. Le bas de son visage, son cou et son torse étaient couvert de sang…

-_… je ne t'épargnerais pas de nouveau._

Un long silence insuportable s'installa peu après la déclaration, mais Cloud aida Reeve à se ressaisir et lui secouant l'épaule. Il se souvint du but de leur présence et parla d'un ton plutôt agressif :

-Où est notre ami?! Où est Vincent?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui?!

-_Vincent..? Ah, oui, j'avais oublié… J'ai quitté son corps._

-RÉPOND!

_-La réponse est bien simple, humain... Il est… Il est MORT._

Reeve écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

« No…n…. Non! NON!

_**NNOOONNN! »**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre XXVI

Frères

C'était devenu complètement incompréhensible pour la bande d'Avalanche et pour Reeve. Vincent, mort? Ce type avait survécu à d'innombrables cataclysmes dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas rendre l'âme aussi facilement!

Mais c'était une possibilité. Son corps, privé de Kahos et de ses pouvoirs, pouvait avoir lâché le coup. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez fort pour conserver son souffle ultime et que cette simple constatation était tout simplement impossible à envisager pour eux. Mais Vincent mourir? C'était absurde, tout le monde savait qu'il était increvable et qu'il survivrait avec une balle dans la tête!

En fait, il était presque immortel, mais Reeve venait de se souvenir d'un petit détail qui changeait toute la donne.

C'était grâce aux pouvoirs de Kahos que Vincent guérissait de ses profondes blessures et ne mourrait pas. Et s'il n'était plus en lui maintenant, la plaie laissée par ce vide pourrait ne pas se résorber, ce qui peut provoquer la fin de sa vie.

C'était fortement plausible.

Son calvaire avait dû être terrible, mourir par l'intérieur… C'était comme se noyer dans le néant, de longues minutes emplies de souffrance et de torture avant de céder…

« Vincent ne peut pas… non! »

-Tu mens! Il n'est pas mort!

_-Les humains ont une perception si désespérément tordu de la mort… Dès qu'il s'agit d'un inconnu ou d'un ennemi, tout le monde s'en fiche et se réjouit même, mais dès qu'un proche, un ami et ainsi de suite connait le même sort, houlà! C'est la fin du monde! La mort est impartiale, elle ne choisit pas ses victimes, alors arrêtez de croire qu'elle s'acharne sur vous simplement parce que la douleur de votre perte semble plus grande que tout au monde! Les mortels me répugnent à ce sujet, ils sont hypocrites quand le défunt leur importe peu et dramatique quand c'est l'inverse. J'ai vécu la perte de personnes qui m'étaient chères et je ne me suis jamais apitoyé!_

-Qui est l'hypocrite ici?! Je suis sûr que tu vas nous faire toute une scène si ton précieux Kain venait à mourir sous tes yeux, n'est-ce pas?!

_-… C'est différent._

-Il n'y a rien de différent! Vincent est aussi important pour moi que Kain est important pour toi! Toi, tu n'es pas impartial, tu crois que Kain a plus de valeur que tout autre homme, mais la valeur d'un homme change selon le point de vue des autres! Je m'en balance royalement de Kain et en contrepartie tu fais de même à l'égard de Vincent! La mort ne choisit pas ses victimes en effet, mais selon la valeur qu'on attribue à celui ou celle qu'elle prend au hasard, on pleure ou on rit, peu importe… L'important, c'est de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans le monde pleurera ce deuil, car cela signifie que cette mort n'aura pas sombrée dans l'oubli. Rien n'est vain, même l'espoir est justifié dans la mort et je crois fermement que Vincent est toujours vivant!

Le discours n'émue que les gens d'Avalanche, Alek s'en fichait et les démons n'étaient pas capables de s'adonner à des émotions tendres de par leur nature ténébreuses. Mais tout de même, Reeve avait touché une certaine sensibilité chez Kahos.

_-…Tait-toi! Tu ne comprends pas la mort et tu ne le pourras jamais!_

-Qui ne comprend pas la mort entre nous deux? Le pauvre mortel que je suis et qui sait parfaitement qu'un jour prochain, elle viendra cogner à sa porte ou le démon immortel qui ne fait que la côtoyer par son regard témoin de son œuvre? Je crois que je suis mieux placé pour en parler que toi!

_-…_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! C'est la meilleure! Un humain qui en bouche un coin au terrible Kahos! Trop fort le mec, je te lève mon chapeau! Enfin, si j'en avais un je le ferais!_

_-Toi aussi t'es mieux de la fermer démon de pacotille! De toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu de régler ton cas!_

_- Amène-toi vieux débris! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre! D'autant plus que tu as un avantage certain par rapport à moi…_

_-?_

_-Tu viens tout juste de te repaître du sang abondant de magie de ton petit Kain adoré n'est-ce pas? Si au moins tu avais pris le temps d'essuyer tout ce sang sur ton visage! Tu as perdu tes bonnes manières ou bien… étais-tu si affamé que tes crocs n'ont pas pu tenir le coup plus longtemps? La chair et le sang des Azarès sont d'incroyables réservoirs de puissance… As-tu donc perdu ta si précieuse raison « pure » pour sombrer dans la noirceur naturelle de ton âme quand tu as planté tes canines dans sa gorge? Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois que tu le fais de plus! Combien de fois as-tu volé une part de sa vie avec ce procédé monstrueux? Tu devrais savoir mieux que moi les effets vicieux qu'entraîne ces actes, à commencer par menacer sa vie! Et une fois que tu ne pourras plus te passer de son pouvoir, crois-tu réellement pouvoir garder le contrôle? Pur mensonge… Tu le videras de son sang et il mourra. Et comme tout bon démon qui se respecte dans cette situation, tu iras même jusqu'à gruger ses os pour tirer le maximum de force de lui. Et quand il ne restera plus rien de son existence… tu trouveras une autre proie et ce cycle se répétera à jamais. C'est ainsi que les démons sont fait : insatiables! _

_-Je ne serais pas comme tous ces démons de ton genre. J'ai choisi un autre chemin même si je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas échapper à mon instinct. Peut-être que je le tuerais… Mais je ferais tout pour qu'il sauve ce monde avant que ça ne se produise!_

_-Le sacrifier? Pour une bonne cause sans doute! Tu es cruel Kahos… Mais malheureusement pour toi…_

Le démon aux cheveux bleu se rapprocha subitement d'Alek, le saisissant par derrière sans lui donner le temps de réagir. Il le força à pencher la tête, dévoilant sa nuque.

_-Je le suis moi aussi! Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que les Azarès étaient des êtres qui n'avaient pas le droit de choisir leurs destins? Ils ne sont que des âmes enchaînées à l'enfer que les démons prennent un malin plaisir à dévorer. Si seulement tu ne serais jamais apparu dans leurs vies! Ils seraient des hommes libres… Et tu les as condamnés! TU ES LE SEUL RESPONSABLE DE TOUTES LEURS SOUFFRANCES!_

_-C'EST FAUX! CE SONT EUX QUI ONT CHOISIS DE VENDRE LEURS ÂMES! ILS ÉTAIENT CORROMPUS ET PERFIDES! ILS NE MÉRITAIENT PLUS DE VIVRE, CAR ILS AVAIENT OUBLIÉS L'ESSENTIEL DE LEUR RÔLE! Ils ont été punis, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient… Kain est mon dernier espoir, son esprit n'est pas enrayé par le désir obscur du pouvoir, pas comme eux. Alek n'a pas fait exception à la règle comme son aîné, mais à l'époque… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser périr même s'il menaçait la vie de Kain. Je n'ai pas pu prendre à mon protégé… La personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Alek, même si j'ai scellé la mémoire de ton frère, une part de lui n'a jamais oublié. Et quand il pense à toi, son cœur bat au rythme de l'affection. Il voulait tellement te protéger, toi, son cadet et…_

_-_!

_-Celui pour qui il était prêt à mourir en défendant._

Alek ne put nier. Ils avaient entretenus une très bonne relation autrefois. Avant que son aîné ne tombe entre les griffes de la rose et que dès lors, il semblait être plongé perpétuellement dans un état lunatique, son esprit étant perdu dans les brumes des ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider, car on lui avait inculqué la peur des démons. Et il n'avait pas pu agir quand son frère était tombé de l'autre côté de la Frontière. Il n'avait pas pu…

Il l'avait trahi.

C'était de sa faute s'il était ainsi, s'il avait accouru à son secours, il l'aurait sauvé…

_**« Nous serons frères de sang à jamais, je te le promets Kain!**_

_**Moi aussi Alek! Toujours là pour s'aider mutuellement!**_

_**Oui! Et un jour, tu verras, côtes à côtes…**_

_**Nous marcherons sur le chemin de la paix, nous protégerons ce monde!**_

_**Tu le chériras comme s'il s'agissait de moi et je le chérirais comme s'il s'agissait de toi.**_

_**Frères…**_

_**Pour toujours. »**_

Ce souvenir perturba terriblement Alek. Il était si désemparé! Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus vers qui il devait tourner sa haine. Mais une question bien précise se forma dans son esprit, il s'adressa à Kahos d'une voix tremblante :

-Pou…rquoi dis-tu…que les Azarès… étaient… corrompus?

-_Veux-tu vraiment le savoir? Tu t'en voudras éternellement d'avoir haïs ton frère si tu le sais._

-DIT-MOI!

_-Soit… Je parlerais, mais uniquement en présence de Kain, dans un lieu plus approprié._

-Où ça!?

-_Dans la tombe ou git en ses quatre murs et son trône de mensonges les traîtres et les assassins qui autrefois portaient le même sang que toi. Je t'y attendrais Alek… si seulement tu aies la force de t'y rendre!_

-…

Le massacre. Dans la salle du trône.

Là où les dépouilles de la famille devaient sûrement encore se trouver…

-Dit-moi Kahos…

-_Quoi donc?_

-Suis-je un monstre..?

Son regard emplit de chagrin, si bien que Kahos éprouva de la pitié à son égard.

_-Non. Ton père en était un. Ta mère, ta sœur, ton frère cadet en étaient. _

L'Azarès avait perdu une part de sa volonté meurtrière. Il voulait connaître la vérité sur sa famille, ce petit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé des millénaires autrefois. Qu'est-ce que ses yeux n'avaient pas vu, qu'est-ce que ses oreilles n'avaient pas entendu? Il voulut se débarrasser du démon qui le retenait, mais ce dernier maintenu sa poigne.

-Relâche-moi!

-_Je n'en ai pas envie… Maintenant que tu sembles sorti de ton monde de ténèbres par la faute de Kahos, je vais devoir t'y replonger. Comprends-moi Alek, je ne suis qu'un démon… qui n'obéit qu'à ses instincts pour survivre. Oui, car pour ma race, vivre le plus longtemps que possible est une marque de dignité. Nous avons des pouvoirs conçus pour se développer avec le temps, survivre est notre ultime objectif pour devenir les plus forts! Mais je ne suis pas aussi ancien que le démon de ton frère, ce dieu déchu… Et il existe un petit raccourcit pour rattraper mon retard! Tu sais c'est quoi bien évidemment, c'est l'évidence même quand on regarde le sang sur les crocs de Kahos! Le sang des Azarès… un élixir de vie et une source inépuisable de pouvoirs!_

-Je te jure que si tu plantes tes dents dans ma peau, tu ne survivras pas à ma vengeance!

-_Je peux bien prendre le risque!_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de s'exécuter, un terrible fracas se fit entendre, si bien que tout le Temple se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et au-dessus de leurs têtes! C'était plutôt inattendu, mais la secousse se termina peu après, alertant fortement les deux créatures de l'obscurité :

_-Ce pouvoir! Ébranler la pierre du Temple des Temps, il faut le faire! Qui est donc le possesseur de cette superbe prouesse?_

Kahos connaissait parfaitement la réponse… Il regretta d'avoir abandonné Kain à son sort, peut-être qu'il avait été possédé complètement, presque effacé de ce monde même. Le Démon Originel pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait d'un pantin comme lui, à commencer par supprimer son âme et devenir le seul maître du corps.

_**Et là, ce fut si soudain… Du sang, du sang coulant à flot au sol, une douleur aigue perçant son abdomen, une terrible faiblesse se rependant dans son corps… Quelque chose lui volait ses forces vitales, mais c'était trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réagir. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'effondre, complètement inerte, mais toujours vivant.**_

_**L'arme se retira de sa chair lentement, délivrant la plaie béante, qui laissa couler encore plus de sang.**_

_**Kain… Armé de la Clé des Temps sous sa forme d'épée…**_

_**Au regard plongé… Dans une détermination sans faille.**_

_**-Y en a marre… Plus jamais… Je ne serais un jouet!**_

Il était apparu de nulle part, même Kahos ne l'avait pas senti l'approcher! Dans sa main droite, il tenait la rose noire, qui semblait être dans un piteux état, froissée et broyée. C'était impossible à croire, l'âme de Kain aurait théoriquement dû être dominée par la puissance du Démon Originel! Il n'était pas assez puissant pour reprendre le contrôle, alors comment?

-Ça n'a pas été facile, débuta-t-il, comme s'il avait entendu les questions silencieuses. Ils sont coriaces les démons de nos jours! De vrais emmerdeurs. L'Originel m'a donné du fil à retorde à cause du sort de Kahos qui me volait ma volonté propre. La rose a fait l'erreur de le briser pour mieux me tourmenter. Mon esprit s'était longuement préparé, j'ai pris la résolution de ne plus jamais servir de jouet pour les ténèbres, même à l'égard de ce démon de pacotille qui autrefois jouait aux dieux bienveillants! Tout ceci est un mensonge, je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour accomplir mon destin! Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le désir de partager cette sombre voie menant vers la paix! Oui, je sauverais ce monde, mais à MA manière! Kahos, tu n'es qu'un obstacle! Tu es tombé au même niveau que tes compères, réduit à t'abreuver du sang des Azarès pour devenir plus fort! Quelle pitié! Tu me répugnes!

Il passa à côté du dieu déchu sans se retourner. Une blessure causée par la Clé, même pour un démon, pouvait être fatale. Et celle-ci infligée n'augurait rien de bon. Pour guérir, il avait besoin de force, mais dans son état, il était impuissant.

_-K…Ka…Kain!_

-Ne m'appelle pas! Tu n'es pas digne de dire mon nom!

_-Kain!_

Il se sentait abandonné. Il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir en place son petit monde d'illusion et de perfection. Son rêve s'était brisé quand le seul être en qui il avait foi l'avait froidement poignardé, puis tourner le dos impitoyablement. Kahos refusait lui aussi de se laisser faire à présent. Il renonçait définitivement aux méthodes douces. Il avait perdu foi…

_**Kain n'avait jamais auparavant fait couler le sang de quelqu'un… Ses mains étaient blanches comme neige. C'était cette pureté et innocence que chérissait Kahos. Mais elles ne sont plus. Il a tâché son cœur… Et il n'y a pas d'eau assez limpide en ce monde pour effacer ces marques de sang sur lui.**_

_**C'était finit.**_

_**Mais alors… le massacre? Kain était pourtant celui qui les avait tués…**_

_**Alors..?**_

_-Kain… Plus jamais… _

-Quoi encore?!

_-Plus jamais je te protégerais! Fait ce que tu veux, tu es libre! Vend ton âme aux démons si cela te chante! TU N'ES PLUS RIEN À PRÉSENT SI CE N'EST QU'UN MONSTRE!_

Il ne réagit pas, très peu touché par la déclaration haineuse.

-Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui te déplaît chez moi, tu le corriges même si cela implique mon asservissement spirituel. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un être vivant, je toujours été ton pantin. Et toute la perfection que tu m'attribuais, c'était celle que tu voulais voir en moi après avoir corrigé le « défaut » que tu voulais masquer. Tu t'es CRÉER ta propre perfection au travers de moi, pour combler la douleur que portais dans ton cœur, celle de ton identité de démon, une race impure. Tu as volé, détruit, modifié, implanté de force chaque chose que tu n'aimais pas de moi! Comment voulais-tu que je te pardonne? Comment voulais-tu Kahos…_** Que je ne te trahisse pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir? Tu es comme un enfant qui torture un chiot… tu croyais qu'il allait te demeurer loyal seulement parce que tu étais son maître… et il t'a mordu pour se venger. C'était la justice. La justice que l'être égoïste considère comme une rébellion. Tu m'aurais tué à la fin, tu le savais. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Abattre mon maître avant qu'il ne le fasse lui.**_

_**-**__...Tu… tu..!_

_-_Oui Kahos… Je suis un Azarès qui ne t'obéit pas… et tu m'as volé trop de chose pour que je te donne tout de moi. Je vais reprendre mes souvenirs et tu me diras la vérité. Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un moyen infaillible pour reprendre ma mémoire sans avoir à faire appel à toi. La part « obscure » de mon âme divisée entre le bien et le mal connaît notre passé. Je vais réunir les fragments de mon existence et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et n'essaie même pas d'user de ton fragment d'âme à toi, celui qui vit en ma chair, pour me faire plier. Ta demie-âme est restée derrière, je l'ai donné à quelqu'un qui t'en veut _beaucoup!_

Au même moment, une autre personne descendit les escaliers et se retrouva derrière Kahos, qui avait réussi à se redresser entre-temps. Des craquements de doigts sinistres se firent entendre.

-Toi, t'es un démon mort!

Le bruit d'un doigt sur une gâchette s'en suivit. Déjà, Reeve et la bande d'Avalanche se réjouissait : Vincent, de chair et d'os, devant eux! De mauvaise humeur, mais vivant!

-Je t'ai manqué sale bestiole?

Kahos réalisa qu'il était complètement isolé. Il n'y avait personne pour l'appuyer… Il était seul au monde. Il tenta de tirer des forces de son âme en Vincent, mais il rencontra un mur spirituel impossible à franchir!

-J'ai pris soin de te jeter un sort moi aussi! Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire appel à cette part de ton âme, elle ne t'appartient plus et Vincent peut s'en servir comme bon lui semble! Tu sens la douleur dans ton cœur? Ça s'appelle : cesser de s'appartenir. C'est bien la torture que tu m'as imposée si longtemps durant n'est-ce pas? Goûte de ta propre médecine cette fois!

Il se tourna vers le second démon, qui retenait toujours Alek. Il saisit son épée et elle changea de forme. Bientôt, elle ressembla à un poignard à la lame fine et longue. Il écorcha la peau de son bras, laissant couler son sang.

-Toi, le démon! Repaît-toi d'un sang qui est emplit de haine et de rancœur, ça goûte bien meilleur que celui d'un homme indécis! Et après… tu pourras jouer avec Kahos si tu en as envie.

-_Tu parles! Je vais lui botter le derrière à cet enfoiré!_

Il relâcha Alek, qui était complètement désemparé. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la créature plantait ses crocs dans la chair si généreusement offerte. Kain réprima une grimace de douleur et reporta son attention vers Alek. De façon tout à fait inattendue, il lui sourit affectueusement.

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai imposé beaucoup de souffrance… Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas si coupable que tu le penses. Je crois que Kahos dissimule certaines choses à propos du massacre…

-Que veux-tu… dire?

-Je crois que Kahos…

-?

-À manipulé nos souvenirs. Il voulait que tu me voies comme un meurtrier, mais pour quelle raison? Je crois qu'il cherchait à nous diviser afin que je ne puisse pas profiter de ton aide. Si tu t'interposais, il n'aurait pas pu agir librement. Il voulait nous séparer, j'en suis sûr.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer…

-Non Alek… Ils sont réellement morts. Mais comment? C'est ça la question…

-Alors il faudrait que Kahos crache le morceau.

-C'est exact.

Se sentant faiblir, il repoussa le démon repu et débordant d'énergie :

_-ÇA, c'est de la bombe! Pfoua! Bon sang, je me sens assez fort pour soulever ces montagnes!_

-Va donc tabasser un peu l'emmerdeur.

_-Bonne idée! C'est parti!_

Il s'éloigna et Alek se rapprocha de Kain, ce dernier parla :

-Mon frère…?

-Quoi?

-Me haïs-tu? Assez pour me tuer?

-Si comme tu l'as dit, Kahos nous as délibérément montés l'un contre l'autre, je…

-Me tuerais-tu? Répéta-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

-…

Il prit une longue inspiration, pesant ses mots.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai résigné ma vie à une seule chose.

-Laquelle?

-« Tuer le tueur ».

-Je vois. Alors si le sang des nôtres est sur mes mains…

-Oui. Je te tuerais.

-Mais dans le cas contraire? Il n'y a qu'un seul autre coupable possible…

-Alors me donneras-tu un coup de main pour creuser sa tombe?

-Avec plaisir.

-Soit. Mon frère…

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et Alek fit taire l'impression nouvelle qu'il avait de son aîné. Il n'avait fait que le regarder pour retrouver son admiration envers lui. Il n'était pas faible, il l'avait prouvé en triomphant de la rose noire. Kain était maintenant à ses yeux…

**Le digne roi du Royaume des Temps**


	27. Chapter 27

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre XXVII

Le mensonge du dieu-démon

Kahos était sur le point de lâcher prise. La blessure infligée par la Clé des Temps n'avait toujours pas guérit et le démon bleu, la part obscure d'Alek avait vraisemblablement une définition plus littérale de l'expression « retourner le couteau dans la plaie ». Il s'amusait avec l'immortel affaiblit depuis quelques minutes et il y prenait un malin plaisir.

_-Comme ça… C'est ÇA un Immortel de notre race? C'est bien décevant! Un petit coup d'épée et te voilà hors-jeu! Toi qui a vécu durant tous ces longs millénaires, pourquoi te retrouves-tu si faible aujourd'hui? Tu es supposé d'être un membre de la même caste que le Démon Originel, allez, montre-moi un peu plus d'entrain! Ne te laisse pas mourir aussi facilement bon sang! Jouons encore un peu…_

Il enfonça ses griffes dans les plaies du démon blessé, qui retint un cri de douleur et cracha du sang.

_-Si tu veux que tes trippes reste là où elles sont, je te conseille fortement de te bouger le derrière et me montrer ce dont tu es capable! _

Mais Kahos ne portait aucune attention à son opposant maléfique. Son regard était rivé depuis le début dans la direction de Kain. Il le maudissait en silence de l'avoir trahi aussi lâchement et il comptait bien lui faire payer cet affront! Le tuer? Il y pensait sérieusement. Mais s'il voulait conserver la faible chance d'apporter un salut à l'humanité…

Il avait besoin du corps de Kain. C'était la chair qui portait le pouvoir du « Roi des Temps », si seulement il arriverait à prendre le contrôle de l'Azarès comme il le faisait avec Valentine qui était d'ailleurs fort ravi du petit spectacle sanglant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux assoiffés de vengeance.

Il ne serait pas compliqué pour Kahos de prendre un nouvel hôte, mais le dominer serait très ardu. Vincent, Kain? Non, ils étaient habitués à lui et pourrait le repousser. Mais alors…

« _Alek..? »_

Son sang d'Azarès lui permettrait de retrouver ses forces et son corps étaient suffisamment résistant pour le contenir, ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager de prendre celui d'un humain! Mais le cadet était tout aussi farouche que l'aîné, son âme était trop forte lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il lui fallait donc l'affaiblir d'une manière sûre et rapide. Mais l'idée le répugna, connaissant la quantité de sang qui avait coulé sur les mains d'Alek autrefois, il était si impur! Il regretta également de ne pas l'avoir tué quand il en avait l'occasion, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu… Kain l'avait férocement interdit de lui faire du mal également. Sa partie « obscure », celle qui se souvient de tout, avait imposé cet ordre indiscutable à l'époque :

_**« Jamais tu ne le toucheras, jamais tu ne tenteras de lui causer du tort. Obéis à ton seigneur si tu ne veux pas que cette terre meure sous ma colère! »**_

Kain avait réellement remis le sort du monde en question par rapport aux intentions de Kahos envers son cadet. Il le chérissait… Cette unique personne qui le maintenant en vie rien que par sa simple présence.

Au même moment, Kain éprouva une sensation ni étrangère ni familière. C'était une impression qui lui inspirait un calme absolu, mais en même temps… une détresse et un chagrin qui l'étaient davantage. Son esprit fut englouti par un de ses souvenirs qui remontaient soudainement à la surface de sa conscience. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce sombre, dont la seule source de lumière se retrouvait à être celle qui passait par une grande fenêtre. Une personne se tenait debout devant cette dernière, la main posée sur la vitre scintillante. Il s'approcha, constatant en se positionnant à côté de l'individu qu'il s'agissait de lui-même, quelques millénaires autrefois, mais ayant conservé la même apparence. Son visage du passé était posé, presque indifférent. Mais ses traits ne pouvaient pas effacer la douleur dans l'ambre de ses yeux, une douleur muette qui ne pouvait pas être révélée à quiconque sous peine de réprimande semblait-il. Le Kain du présent se souvenait, oui, de ce _moment-là_… Sans doute le dernier qui pouvait être considéré comme étant « supportable » avant une longue descente aux enfers.

Alors que sa main reposait toujours sur le verre, son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un tremblement inquiétant. Il se replia sur lui-même, portant sa main à son cœur.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir? Je perds de plus en plus la seule lumière qui peut éclairer cette pièce… Ils veulent tous me voir mourir étouffé dans les ténèbres. Combien de temps encore pourrais-je le supporter? »_

Quelqu'un entra dans la vaste pièce dénuée de tout objet. Kain se souvenait de cette intrusion à présent, une intrusion qu'il avait fortement détestée.

_« Je vois que tu es toujours… »_

_« Vivant? Oui, malheureusement pour toi. »_

_« J'allais plutôt dire que tu étais toujours résigné à t'isoler. Tu peux sortir de cette pièce si tu le désires. »_

_« Sortir? Quelle blague… Vous allez tous me sauter à la gorge si je le fais. Je préfère mourir seul ici, loin de vos regards qui seront bien satisfaits de mon trépas. »_

_« Un Azarès ne meurt pas aussi facilement. »_

_« Mais un monstre? Je sais ce que tu as en tête, je sais que tu m'as renié. Je m'en fiche. Prends Alek comme successeur si tu veux, mais sache que Kahos ne l'approuvera pas. Je suis le futur roi, c'est indéniable. Je suis le fils aîné, le prince qui devrait en théorie prendre ta place un jour. Je suis protégé par notre dieu, tu ne peux rien y faire… Père. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Notre dieu est de ton côté. »_

_« Et le seul être qui a le droit de se proclamer hériter légitime et prochain roi est celui qui a reçu sa bénédiction. C'est mon cas à moi. Il est là, partout autour de moi, maudissant chacun de tes actes de mépris à mon égard. Tu peux m'enfermer si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas le contenir lui. Kahos est de mon côté… TU NE PEUX PAS ME TUER! »_

Sa rage, une si terrible rage, dominait son cœur depuis longtemps. Il avait nourris une très grande colère envers eux. Il savait que son existence était dédaignée par tout le clan.

_« Ne déverse pas ton ressentiment sur moi, fils! Tu es le seul responsable de ton malheur! »_

_« F… fils? Pourquoi me nommes-tu ainsi… alors que tu as renoncé depuis longtemps à la signification de ce mot envers ma personne? »_

Kain s'était retourné pour faire face à son père, Ceres, qui était plutôt de mauvais poil ce jour-là.

_« Tu… tu es ma chair… et mon sang! »_

_« Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps avec tes mensonges. Ma vie est déjà bien assez longue dans le silence, elle le serait davantage imprégnée de tes chimères futiles. Laisse-moi seul père, laisse-moi mourir dans les ténèbres que tu m'as injustement attribuées. Je ne veux plus de la présence des tiens, vous me dégoutez terriblement. »_

_« Comment oses-tu, créature impure, souiller le nom de notre clan de la sorte avec ta haine?! »_

_« Ma haine? Je n'en avais point jusqu'au jour où j'ai été jeté dans cette réclusion. Je n'éprouve plus la moindre envie de vivre, mais tout de même… Mon souffle ne veut pas quitter mon corps. Tu dois en connaître la raison mon père, ma vie ne peut tout simplement pas être arrachée de ma chair, pas maintenant… IL ne veut pas. »_

À ces mots, une aura ni maléfique ni pure envahie les lieux. C'était comme une balance qui s'imposait, faisant reculer Ceres. Si les Azarès ne pouvaient pas être des individus doués de ténèbres et de lumière à la fois, cet équilibre existant chez Kahos les troublait particulièrement même s'il était précaire. Une force surnaturelle se matérialisa, à la couleur d'un rouge obscur. Le dieu-démon était apparu derrière Kain, appuyé sur la charpente de la fenêtre, passant ses bras autour du cou du prince déchu.

_« Alors? On cherche des noises à mon protégé? »_

_« Seigneur Kahos! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharner à vous ranger du côté de ce… cette chose! »_

_« Kain n'est pas un monstre. Je l'ai choisi. Il est mon élu et tu ne peux pas contredire ma décision. Il sera le prochain roi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a mérité sa place à la tête du Royaume des Temps. »_

_« Comment?! C'est absurde! Où est la preuve de son mérite?! »_

_« A-t-il tenté de faire du mal à qui que ce soit? Il n'a jamais levé la main envers vous ou un humain. Il n'a jamais contesté les décisions des Azarès, préférant s'enfermer et se laisser mourir plutôt que de s'interposer. Il était prêt à abdiquer son titre d'héritier pour le bien de ce monde. Voilà un véritable roi, pas un second fils qui se prend la tête en croyant pouvoir renverser son aîné! Tu as éduqué Alek comme un guerrier impitoyable, pour effacer l'existence de Kain alors que tu savais parfaitement que ton second fils était fragile de corps. Les Azarès ont poussé leur chance trop loin. Je n'accepterais plus aucun écart de conduite envers le VÉRITABLE successeur, est-ce bien clair? Sort d'ici à présent, j'ai à faire avec Kain. »_

Outré, mais connaissant l'obéissance aveugle que devait un Azarès au dieu qui protégeait la famille, il s'exécuta, faisant taire l'affront dans un élan de craintes envers l'Immortel. Une fois seuls, ce dernier se mit à lui faire la discussion :

_« Je t'ai encore secouru… Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin t'opposer à lui aussi fermement que je le fait? »_

_« Je ne suis pas comme toi Kahos, ma puissance est inférieure et la seule peur que j'inspire à ceux qui porte le même sang que moi est la revendication du trône. Ils ne pourront me le refuser, même s'ils sont tous dressés contre moi depuis que j'ai été… « Touché » par les ténèbres… »_

_« Ils ne savent pas de quoi qu'ils parlent, ce sont des ignorants. Ton cœur possède un équilibre, tout comme le mien, c'est ce dont a besoin ce Royaume, un équilibre. Une balance absolue pour maintenir en vie toutes formes de vies, car elles sont toutes essentielles au bon fonctionnement des choses. Le cycle de la vie n'appartient pas seulement aux créatures de bonnes natures, sinon les démons n'existeraient pas. Tu es le porteur du véritable espoir, car tu connais la souffrance des deux camps et ton point de vue est bien moins erroné quant à la vérité. Les Azarès ont maintenus cette planète dans un « coma » trop longtemps, je souhaite voir un changement grâce à toi. Ils ne veulent pas réveiller l'obscurité par peur et toi, tu l'as voit, la touche, la ressent, tu es une part d'elle autant que tu appartiens à la lumière. Ce monde a besoin d'une universalité pour rester en vie. Tu es ce lien qui unira tout, pas Alek. Celui-là ne jure que par le fer de son épée et la haine que Ceres lui inculque à tes dépens. Il l'a élevé en lui enseignant de t'haïr et redouter… C'est bien cruel. »_

_« Il a fait pareillement avec mon autre frère et ma sœur, je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer leur opinion de moi maintenant qu'ils ont grandis. »_

_« Prouve-leur qu'ils ont tort de te croire aussi mauvais que ton père le prétend! »_

_« À quoi bon? Je n'en ai pas envie… »_

_« Mais ressaisit-toi bon sang! »_

Il avait tiré Kain en arrière et il tomba à la renverse, contre Kahos qui semblait bien furieux de l'entendre se résigner aussi facilement.

_« Si tu ne portes aucuns espoir pour ces gamins, devrais-je les tuer pour éviter que l'envie meurtrière ne s'empare d'eux lorsqu'ils te feront face? »_

_« … Fait ce que tu veux, sert-toi… »_

_« ! »_

_« Mais ne touche pas Alek. Je te l'interdit. »_

_« Ne suis-je pas ton dieu, ton maître? Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à tes mots? »_

_« SI TU LE TOUCHES, JE TE TUE DE MES PROPRES MAINS! »_

La menace était claire, trop même. Son expression se radoucit largement peu après.

_« Alek est le seul en lequel je peux avoir confiance dans cette famille. Il me connaît, il n'a pas toujours été empreint de l'enseignement haineux de mon existence. S'il le faudrait, je le protégerais de ma vie. Je suis prêt à mourir autant pour ce Royaume que pour lui et si j'avais à faire un choix… C'est lui que je suivrais, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la toute fin. Alek… est le seul qui me maintient en vie… »_

_« … Voilà de bien belles paroles. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne te laisserais pas jeter ta vie aux orties pour lui. Tu vaux bien plus que ça! Si pour te protéger en contrepartie implique sa protection à lui, je suis prêt à me plier à cette demande. »_

_« Soit. Fait-le. Sauve-le de leurs griffes… »_

_« J'y veillerais, puisque c'est toi qui me le demande… mon roi. »_

Une seconde personne pénétra la pièce sans crier gare. Kain reconnu la voix qui l'appelait d'une façon très peu amicale. Son frère si précieux…

_« Kain! Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux?! Tu dois…mourir. Un monstre comme toi ne mérite pas de fouler ce sol de son impureté! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ NAÎTRE!_ _POURQUOI NOTRE DIEU PROTÈGE-T-IL UN ANIMAL COMME TOI?! POURQUOI N'A-T-IL DE MISÉRICORDE QUE POUR TOI? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES?! POURQUOI? POURQUOI? »_

Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sans demander son reste, emplit de haine. Kain avait été si surprit! Il s'est vite redressé, incrédule. Mais ce ne fut pas bien long avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, terrassé par la douleur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, silencieuse. Par la suite, le prince renié s'empara de la Clé des Temps accrochée à son cou et l'a transforma en poignard.

_« Fini... Je n'en peux plus… C'est fini. »_

_« ARRÊTE! »_

Kahos était intervenu à temps, l'objet pouvait facilement arracher la vie d'un démon, alors celle d'un Azarès ne lui poserait sans doute aucun problème. Après l'instant de panique, Kahos se calma, comprenant également que le geste avait été commandée par un homme qui ne voulait que du bien à celui qui venait de détruire son cœur en mille miettes.

_« Je contrôle ton Temps. Pourquoi désires-tu arrêter le cadeau que je t'ai offert? »_

_« Je… je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus de force… »_

_« Si tu ne veux plus de ta vie, offre-la-moi entièrement, telle qu'elle est. J'en ferai une étincelle qui fera briller ce monde tout entier. N'oublie pas, c'est TON destin, pas celui de l'imposteur qui souille ton nom et ta gloire légitime. »_

Dans un élan de rage, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur le dieu et le renversa au sol.

_« Ma vie n'a aucune valeur! Prend-la si ça te chante, mais tu viens de planter tes griffes dans une proie qui ne t'offrira que ses agonies! »_

_« On t'a volé ton destin… On t'a volé TA vie. Venge-toi… Je serais ton protecteur, ton guide… Et je te redonnerais ce qui te revient. Donne-moi ta vie, donne-la-moi… Je serais ton dieu et tu seras mon protégé. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le jure. Mais pour ça… Je dois…_

_Prendre le contrôle de ton corps… Pas maintenant, mais bientôt… »_

Ce souvenir… C'était le premier qu'avait entrevu le Valentine via le fragment de l'âme de Kahos en lui. C'était également celui qui avait marqué une dégénérescence terrible chez Kain. Son âme avait été brisée, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour le démon de prendre le dessus sur lui et commencer très doucement à devenir maître de sa vie. Kain n'était plus le même depuis ce jour, tous les Azarès ont cru que c'était parce que son cœur avait été dévoré par la rose noire, mais en fait, c'était leur dieu le responsable.

_« Je te vengerais Kain, sois en sûr… Je ne laisserais aucun de ces monstres vivre… Même si pour cela tu dois m'haïr. »_

À ces mots, son double du passé avait perdu connaissance, trop ébranlé spirituellement par le pouvoir de contrôle de l'Immortel. C'était son petit jeu au final, son théâtre construit avec minutie, prenant le soin de manipuler avec dextérité ses pantins. Il avait fait croire aux Azarès par la suite qu'il retournait dans leur camp, leur arrachant une certaine confiance naïve. Tout avait été prévu. Il n'avait plus qu'à…

Lever le rideau sur son plan obscur visant à détruire tout ce qui pouvait lui être ou devenir un obstacle. Mais pas Alek, il n'avait pas pu. Le pouvoir de Kain avait grondé en lui ce jour-là, ses gestes suspendus. Alors il n'avait pas eu le choix…

_Mentir, manipuler, insuffler aux tréfonds des âmes des deux frères une illusion si douloureuse que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait l'audace de contester. Mais cette époque était révolue._

Kain reprit conscience du présent qui l'entourait. Le démon bleu s'acharnait encore sur Kahos alors qu'Alek le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien mon frère? Tu es un peu pâle…

-Alek…

-Quoi?

-J'ai vu.

-Pardon? Tu as vu quoi?

-La vérité…

Sans crier gare, il se rua vers l'entité malmenée, l'empoigna par la gorge et le força à se redresser. Il était hors de lui, si bien qu'il montrait les crocs avec une bestialité jamais vu chez lui!

-Je sais ce que tu as fait sale emmerdeur! Je sais quel est ta supercherie qui a condamné les Azarès! TOUT EST CLAIR MAINTENANT!

-_Hun? Je vois que tu as retrouvé un fragment du passé… _

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les traits du démon :

_-Tu aurais pu rester impuissant, enfermé dans cette cage obscure que t'imposait ta famille, mais moi, je t'ai sorti de là pour t'offrir un immense jardin de lumière dans lequel tu étais complètement libre…_

-Entouré de murs infranchissables, belle liberté hein!

_-C'ÉTAIT POUR TON BIEN! TOI QUI NE M'AS JAMAIS, NON JAMAIS, TÉMOIGNÉ LA MOINDRE RECONNAISSANCE POUR TOUT CE QUE JE T'AI OFFERT! JE NE ME SUIS PAS PLAINT, JE T'AI GARDÉ AVEC MOI POUR TE SAUVER TOI ET TON FICHU ROYAUME DES TEMPS!_

-MAIS POUR ÇA, TU AS CHANGÉ MES SOUVENIRS ET CEUX DE MON FRÈRE, POUR QU'ON SE HAÏSSE À JAMAIS! C'EST TOI LE COUPABLE KAHOS, C'EST TOI..!

_**C'EST TOI QUI A TUÉ LES AZARÈS!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre XXVIII

Le Démon Originel

Kahos était resté interdit pendant plusieurs minutes. Le mal avait été dit, révélé, dépouillé de son tissu de mensonges et de ténèbres. L'accusation formelle et haineuse de Kain lui en avait bouché tout un coin il faut dire. Il ne croyait pas qua l'Azarès se rendrait jusqu'à ce stade, à récupérer l'élément manquant de l'histoire pour dénoncer ses actes. C'était le souvenir qui cachait la vérité quant à l'illustre famille. Une réalité bien plus profonde encore que celle qu'imposait le Roi des Temps férocement, en retenant de sa poigne vengeresse sa gorge. Il réclamait vengeance, oui, l'expiation du terrible pêché, mais dans quel but? Pour laver l'honneur des Azarès? Oh non…

Pour chasser la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé en devenant le supposé ennemi de son frère, il voulait effacer cette colère, cette rancune. Il se fichait bien de son père, de sa mère, de tous les autres, mais pas Alek. Alek était tout ce qui lui restait, l'homme avec qui il avait partagé son enfance, ses moments les plus sombres et clairs. Le vice s'était invité dans leur relation quand Ceres interdit Alek de s'approcher de Kain, le vice avait gangréné très profondément la pensée collective du clan :

Kain devait mourir. Ou simplement disparaître dans l'obscurité de sa cage, faire taire son souffle et retenir ses mots dans son âme.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Si la rose noire n'avait jamais apparue dans la vie de ce successeur renié, les choses auraient été différentes. Si ce jour-là, Alek n'avait pas poussé son aîné à s'approcher de la Frontière et que ce malheureux incident serait arrivé…

Kain aurait-il pu être heureux lui aussi?

Non, le bonheur ne pouvait pas tendre sa main secourable chez les gens de cette famille. Les temps avaient bien changé depuis l'époque du premier des leurs, Calan, cet enfant si pur qui avait lui-même tendu sa main, non à la lumière, mais au démon pitoyable qu'il avait trouvé sur sa route, se noyant dans le sang de ses propres victimes. Avait-il été cruel au fond? Avait-il invité le mal à nicher dans son cœur, à hanter sa lignée, à compromettre la vie de tous ceux qui s'en approchait? Calan savait-il que dès l'instant où il avait instauré le Royaume des Temps, que celui-ci s'écroulerait de cette façon?

Quelque chose s'était brisée, peut-être son rêve, de par les nombreuses générations qui l'eurent suivie dans son règne de prospérité et d'amour. Calan était réellement un être bon, Kahos le connaissait sous toutes ses formes, il n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à quiconque. Il désirait la paix, la lumière, la quiétude. Un monde heureux. Qu'est-ce qui avait tout anéanti? Qu'est-ce qui avait commencé à ronger l'espoir de ses héritiers?

Oui, il fallait l'admettre… Ils étaient des hommes. Et la tentation peut s'avérer trop forte parfois, d'où vient le pêché du désir du pouvoir, de l'avilissement de leurs âmes et cœurs. Kahos n'avait pas voulu accepté ce qu'il voyait, une pure dégénérescence, l'assombrissement d'un idéal qui était pourtant dur comme fer et inattaquable!

Oui, le désir avait détruit les Azarès, la convoitise, la jalousie…

Le meurtre.

Quel Azarès ne connait pas la tragique histoire de Ceres? Lui… qui a tué son propre frère aîné, acte maquillé en incident hasardeux, pour prendre le trône? On s'est tût, car nul ne voulait le défier. Et il avait inculqué le désir fratricide à Alek…

Et leur monde s'était écroulé avec fracas, sans que nul ne le remarque, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Le silence les auras tué, le silence et la peur. Se dresser directement contre Kahos et le futur roi? Quelle folie? Il fallait tout faire discrètement, ne pas éveillé la méfiance, bercer l'indifférence avec les douces paroles du pouvoir, nourrir leurs propres intérêts égoïstes, quitte à vendre leurs âmes aux démons qui les hantaient. Tous les moyens étaient bons, Ceres le savait, tous le savait…

Sauf Alek.

Pauvre enfant, manipulé par son père, ayant vu son cœur innocent se faire dévorer par celui qui était impitoyable, imposé par Ceres. Le silence les as tué et les as poussé à tuer. C'était ainsi le règne, la faible lumière martyre de l'héritage de Calan, homme incompris…

Si c'était cela le meurtre dans cette famille, Kahos n'était pas à blâme, ni monstrueux. Il avait fait ce qu'il croyait juste. Il aura vengé Calan et ses aspirations.

On se taisait quant à la nature des Azarès. On dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas appartenir à la lumière et aux ténèbres en même temps. Tous étaient parasités par le mal, c'était l'évidence même. Mais on prétendait la lumière étant sienne, pour les bonnes apparences, pour continuer d'asservir le monde à leur terrible commandement.

Il n'y avait que ces deux frères, arrachés l'un de l'autre pour les condamner à des destins opposés et rivaux, qui parvenaient à entrevoir la lumière. Alek, oui, avait haïs Kain, mais il ne désirait pas le mal autant qu'on ne le croyait.

Il priait le soir, que le Royaume des Temps survive éternellement pour guider les humains vers le bon chemin, pour que les ténèbres soient à jamais prisonnières derrière la Frontière.

Oui… Car…

Si la ligné des Azarès s'éteint complètement, le Royaume s'effondrera…

Et la Frontière maintenue par leurs pouvoirs fera de même.

Les démons pourront envahir le monde, dévorer les âmes des humains, détruire tout ce qui tombe sous leurs mains… ça serait… La Fin des Temps, l'époque sombre et froide redouté par tous.

Alek était une victime lui aussi… Un enfant violement arraché de ses fantaisies juvéniles pour être obligé de tenir une arme meurtrière à la main, un oiseau élevé en cage.

Et la vérité… la seule et l'unique…

-_Oui… j'ai tué les Azarès, tous sauf toi et Alek. Ce jour-là, j'étais hors de moi, je me suis assuré que tu n'étais pas dans les parages et j'ai usé de ma magie pour prendre ton apparence. Voilà pourquoi je disais que tu n'avais pas de sang sur les mains, je suis le seul qui se tenait debout au milieu du tas de cadavres. J'ai manipulé les souvenirs de ton frère pour que tout ça ait l'air plus vrai que nature. Je voulais qu'il te repousse, pour qu'il ne t'approche plus. Je te voulais pour moi seul, pour réanimer cette flamme de volonté en toi, celle de Calan. Tu étais le seul en lequel j'avais foi! Et ensuite, je me suis débrouillé pour que tu affrontes Alek et à un certain moment dans votre lutte, vous êtes tombé dans la Lifestream, figeant vos Temps. Je t'ai veillé durant toutes ces années, à ne rien faire, à espérer et errer tout autour, en priant cette fichue rivière de vous libérer! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'interposer, je ne peux pas toucher cette chose de mes mains sans en payer le prix élevé de la vie. Je suis un démon et la rivière n'accepte que la pureté. Mes mains tâchés de mon passé, que je croyais enterrer à jamais, m'ont rattrapé si douloureusement durant des millénaires… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, dans un état pitoyable de faiblesse absolue, mon corps ne fut plus capable de supporter mon âme. J'ai dû m'en séparer, vivre comme étant un esprit et un beau jour… Je fus trouvé par la Shinra. J'étais trop faible, si vide… Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de m'emprisonner. Et au bout d'un certain temps, on m'imposant une cage de plus, le corps de Valentine. J'ai pu y refaire mes forces, mais je n'ai pas pu venir à toi, car cet idiot s'est plongé dans un coma de trente ans! À mon réveil, j'ai sû que tu n'étais plus là. Mes forces étaient complètes et j'arrivais à sentir le fragment de mon âme en toi. Mais Vincent est le propriétaire originel de ce corps, je ne peux pas toujours agir à ma guise. Et je t'ai enfin retrouvé, il y a peu…_

_Et tu m'as rejeté catégoriquement. Es-tu satisfait maintenant Kain? De mon désespoir, du massacre, de ta puissance absolue? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus de moi? Ma vie? Me tuer n'est pas une solution, mais si tu en as l'occasion, fait-le. Je n'éprouve plus du tout l'envie de sauver la race humaine. Fait-le si ça te chante. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte hein? Kain… si je t'ai fait mal d'une quelconque façon volontairement ou non… Je suis désolé. Je renonce, définitivement. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi ou ton frère, contre Valentine et ce monde entier. J'ai eu ma leçon, je ne peux pas provoquer le destin. Et si ce monde peut être sauvé… Alors il le sera._

Kain, choqué par la résignation subite de Kahos, le relâcha. Ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol, posant un genou sur la pierre froide et tâchée de son sang, baissant la tête avec humilité.

_-Je m'incline face à ta volonté. Tu es le roi et je suis ton serviteur. Prends ou épargne ma vie, selon ton désir, je ne riposterais plus jamais. Je présente mes excuses à tous, à ceux que j'ai fait souffrir, Alek, Vincent, ses amis… à toi Kain. Pardonnez…moi. _

On savait enfin la vérité… Ou presque?

_-Il y a encore beaucoup de secrets dont je veux vous parler… Si vous voulez les entendre…_

Était-ce réel? Kahos avait-il vraiment jeté l'éponge ou tout cela n'était que de la comédie? Kain savait qu'il ne mentait pas, c'était impossible. Il avait sondé son cœur et tout était sincère dans ses mots, il implorait une rédemption, lui, un démon. C'était une ironie qui fit sourire Kain d'amusement sans malice. C'était pathétique. Pathétique, mais honnête. Mais Kain possédait-il le pouvoir de le pardonner?

Valentine le rejoignit ainsi qu'Alek. Ils se consultèrent un peu à l'écart. Le salut de Kahos reposait sur les épaules des trois personnes qui le détestaient le plus à présent.

-Il dit la vérité. Il veut réellement notre pardon. Déclara Kain d'un ton compatissant.

-Sommes-nous prêt à lui accorder ça? Il nous a privés de tant de choses, il a exterminé notre famille! Renchérit son frère, suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Vincent? Une objection?

Ce dernier paraissait pensif et une moue dédaigneuse s'afficha sur son visage, informant les deux frères qu'il était en désaccord.

-Je ne peux pas pardonner ce monstre. Il m'a volé trop de choses pour que je puisse effacer le passé.

-Je comprends parfaitement, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier davantage. Et pour toi Alek?

-…Idem. Il a apporté beaucoup de tort dans notre famille même si cette dernière n'était pas « correcte ». Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il m'a et t'a fait, c'est impossible.

-Soit.

Kain se tourna vers le démon repentant.

-Valentine et Alek n'effacerons pas les affronts que tu as commis à leurs égards. Ils ne le feront jamais et porteront rancœur contre toi.

-_C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon, je ne peux pas les blâmer, je suis le fautif… Et toi Kain? Acceptes-tu mes excuses?_

C'était un choix très difficile pour l'homme. Il pesait le pour et le contre, mais la balance du refus pesait beaucoup plus lourd que l'acceptation. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler sur le coup de la pitié, c'aurait été se mentir à soi-même au bout du compte. Mais le Royaume des Temps était né sur l'idée du pardon, de la miséricorde. Devait-il comme son ancêtre, tendre la main à Kahos ou devait-il comme Ceres, le répugner et le craindre?

Mais c'Était son choix à lui, il n'avait pas à prendre d'exemple pour se justifier. Oui ou non? Pardonner ou haïr? Ce ressentiment l'avait ravagé de part en part autrefois, ayant presque annihilé complètement sa sensibilité.

-Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé et détruit par la même occasion, à tes yeux, que mérites-tu de moi? Quel jugement ferais-tu pour toi-même si tu avais ma conscience? Qu'est-ce que ton roi dirait Kahos? Te détruirai-t-il ou te sauverais-t-il à son tour?

_-Je n'espère plus rien…_

-Alors voici ce que je vais dire : je te pardonne d'avoir usé des mauvais moyens pour atteindre ton objectif de paix, mais je nourrirais toujours de la rancœur quant au fait que tu ais perdu la foi. Tu n'es pas faible, alors pourquoi ton cœur t'a-t-il désobéit? Tu ne veux pas abandonner, je le sais, mais tu as dit tous ces mots pour me rassurer, m'apaiser. Continue de croire Kahos, de croire fermement en ton rêve. Tu es sans doute le seul démon qui désire changer réellement, j'admire ton courage. Tu n'es pas un animal, tu sais être… _humain_ si j'ose dire. Croit… L'espoir te sauvera.

Kahos, tout au fond de lui, avait ardemment désiré un pardon complet malgré tout, mais il fut satisfait de cette conclusion. Il pouvait encore compter sur Kain, il pouvait… Croire en lui malgré tout.

-Je vais te tendre ma main pour la première fois Kahos. C'est toujours toi qui me secourais après tout. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais témoigné ma reconnaissance. C'est moi qui suis désolé sur cet aspect, j'ai dû prendre pour acquis ta protection, sans croire qu'en retour, un simple « merci » pouvait être apprécié.

Il lui présenta sa main, décidé de l'épauler pour une seule fois. Il savait que son frère le désapprouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Kahos n'était pas mauvais en soi, pas ses aspirations. Sa nature oui, mais pas son âme. Son cœur recelait de la haine à l'état pur parce qu'il est un démon, mais il avait appris à changer son âme, ses pensées, ses volontés.

Depuis l'époque où il avait rencontré Calan, tout était différent. Se laisser dominer par sa nature maléfique n'était pas dans ses intentions, mais si un jour cela devait arriver…

Oui, il serait capable de tuer Kain par pure animosité. Et de quoi d'autre encore serait-il capable? De bien des choses, d'horribles choses… Et le pire, c'était…

_**Le fait qu'il aimera commettre ces actes ignobles. C'est ça, un démon. S'il advient que son cœur dévore toutes les bonnes volontés de son esprit, il sera impuissant et il redeviendra ce qu'il était autrefois, un monstre. Ce n'est pas une question de « possession », mais d'identité. Une fois replongé dans son état d'origine, même avec les souvenirs de ses bonnes actions, il sera cruel et sans pitié. Même s'il sera parfaitement conscient de son désir de protéger Kain…**_

_**Il n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher le cœur s'il se dressait face à lui.**_

Kahos se craignait lui-même. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était une réelle menace. Il sera lui-même, son côté obscur n'était pas différent de ce côté plus pacifique à ce moment précis, sauf que ses sens de perceptions changeront. Il verra la paix comme étant un obstacle plutôt qu'une cause à défendre. Il verra Kain comme un ennemi plutôt qu'en allié. Même s'il saura parfaitement jusqu'à quel degré il avait été poussé pour le défendre… Il cessera simplement de comprendre ses actes et son opinion changera complètement. Ce qui était pur deviendra souillure, ce qui était juste deviendra illusion…

Ce qui était rêve deviendra cauchemar.

Kahos leva la main, voulant saisir celle du Roi des Temps, humble et digne.

C'était presque imperceptible comme changement, extrêmement discret, mais il le perçu grâce à sa capacité de ressentir le mal. De terribles ténèbres faisaient surface, tout près de lui. Et celle fois, il en était persuadé…

C'était lui la cible.

Il bondit sur ses pieds par lui-même malgré ses profondes blessures, reculant d'une dizaine de pas, cherchant la source de ce qui le troublait. En peu de temps, la pression qu'il ressentait dans son corps avait réussi à déclencher un état de panique peu commun chez lui. Il tournait sur lui-même, observant chaque recoin du temple, semblant désorienté, la respiration saccadée.

-Kahos? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-N… non. Quelque chose… de mau..vais… TRÈS mauvais… est ici.

Il lui semblait apercevoir des tâches noires apparaîtres sur les murs. Il les reconnut, c'était les Ombres, au service de…

-Oh merde..!

Son mauvais pressentiment se justifia très clairement : les Ombres se manifestèrent en très grand nombre et en très grandes proportions. Quelques-unes isolèrent le groupe d'Avalanche, bien décontenancé par les évènements et d'autre jaillirent autour des deux frères, apparaissant derrière eux et les saisirent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Se battre contre ce genre de titan n'était pas dans leurs cordes pour le moment, surtout pas quand les ennemis avaient l'avantage numérique. Vincent fut violement repoussé et saisit à son tour, maintenu prisonnier un peu plus loin. Ce fut le seul qui se débattu, Kain et Alek ne résistaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas…

Les Ombres leurs volaient leurs forces…

-…qui se passe? Compléta Kain, titubant. Lui qui était déjà très affaiblit, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il menaçait de perdre connaissance quand une seconde Ombre l'immobilisa à son tour, comme si ce n'était pas assez. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper, mais pourquoi d'autre Ombres s'acharnaient-elles à venir vers lui pour le retenir alors qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance? Alek s'embrasa de fureur en voyant le danger compromettre la vie de son frère, si bien qu'il lutta avec autant de volonté que Valentine, mais ce fut vain, la poigne de son agresseur était trop forte pour lui.

-LAISSEZ-LE!

-_Le laisser? Oh, mais je n'ai même pas commencé à jouer avec lui voyons!_

La voix résonna dans le vaste lieu et étrangement…

Elle était féminine.

Kahos continua de reculer, incapable de porter secours aux deux Azarès même s'il ne désirait que les sortir du pétrin. Il savait ce qu'il se passait bien entendu et il regretta amèrement d'avoir baissé sa garde.

-_Ah! Kahos, cher ami! Tu as fait des progrès depuis notre dernier face à face. Tu es plus fort, plus vigoureux, plus… PITOYABLE. Et regarde dans quel état tu es! Non mais, n'as-tu donc aucune fierté, honneur? Un démon ne doit pas se laisser duper par des créatures mortelles, tu le sais mieux que quiconque… et pourtant, tu es trop gentil, tu n'arrives pas à détourner ton regard de cet Azarès sans défense… Regarde-le, qu'elle belle prise que tu as là! N'oublie jamais Kahos… Les Hommes, incluant les Azarès…_

La résonnance s'estompa, n'atteignant plus qu'une seule oreille à présent. Kahos senti un bras se passer autour de sa taille et un autre autour de son cou. Il frissonna en sentant un souffle glacial sur sa nuque. Il savait…

_-… ne sont que de la nourriture pour les êtres comme « nous »!_

Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais lui faire face directement à nouveau.

_-Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir mon précieux Kahos? La dernière fois, nous nous sommes affrontés pour savoir qui était le « dominant » de notre race. Je t'ai laissé gager, car je voulais savoir jusqu'à où ton ambition pouvait te pousser. Tu étais sublime quand tu étais recouvert de sang et de haine, magnifique, un véritable démon et Immortel! Oh, mais ce ne fut que pour une courte durée, tu as convaincu ta raison de t'abandonner à la douce chimère de la paix. Tu m'impressionnes, c'est la première fois que je vois un démon aussi unique que toi. Tu as un énormes potentiel et je…_

Une main délicate et pâle se posa sur son cœur, il était vulnérable et il tremblait presque. Il craignait cette chose, oui, plus que tout…

-_Je te veux… à mes côtés. Ensembles, nous accomplirons de grandes choses! Laisse le démon que tu es reprendre le contrôle sur ton corps, laisse ton rêve s'évanouir dans le plaisir du sang… Revient vers moi, mon précieux, si précieux…__**Regnares**__! Et je vais aussi avoir besoin de quelque chose qui m'appartient depuis longtemps…_

Il n'osa pas poser de question, sachant pertinemment ce que la créature allait lui demander.

_-Donne-le moi… JE LE VEUX! Donne moi cet être que tu protèges avec autant de détermination. J'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir NOTRE destin. Tu es fait pour dominer le monde, tu le sais. Nous avons besoin de son pouvoir et nous nous emparerons du monde humain en détruisant la Frontière. C'était ton rêve à toi aussi à l'époque, quand tu n'avais pas encore perdu la raison. Allez, ne soit pas égoïste Regnares, donne-moi ce trésor que tu défends si farouchement. Je veux Kain Azarès… Abandonne ta légitimité sur lui et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il ne peut pas m'appartenir complètement tant que tu ne lâcheras pas prise sur son esprit. Allez… rien que ça, c'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est peu… N'oublie pas : tu es le seul… TU ES LE VÉRITABLE ROI. Seul toi peux régner! Aller, mon précieux petit démon, obéis-moi… obéis à ta REINE…_

Kain croyait s'en être débarrassé, mais en réalité La rose noire ne peut pas être vaincue aussi aisément. Voilà pourquoi il reprit conscience d'un seul coup, terrassé par une douleur indescriptible. Était-ce trop tard? Il n'en sut rien alors que de solides ronces s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, une rose noire fleurissant sur son cœur. La dernière chose qu'il vit le choqua particulièrement :

Kahos, complètement effrayé, enlacé par une femme à l'aura plus sombre que la nuit, une rose de la même couleur dans sa main, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Elle ricana :

_-Oui, c'est ça… donne-le moi. _

_Donne-moi l'Azarès…_

_Et je t'offrirais le monde humain!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXIX

Regnares

-_Nous pourrons régner sur le monde… Regnares, ton nom le dit : « Régner »! Tu crois que « Kahos » te convient comme appellation? « Dieu »? Non, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu es né en tant que Regnares et tu mourras sous ce nom également. Tu as trop longtemps méprisé ton reflet dans le miroir, il est temps que les choses change, à commencer par éliminer toutes les formes de menace qui peuvent se mettre au travers de notre chemin!_

Kahos demeurait silencieux, ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. Cette créature était terriblement dangereuse et il avait eu toute la misère du monde pour l'éloigner de Kain par le passer, mais en vain. Elle réclamait son dû à présent et refuser aurait été signer son arrêt de mort ainsi que ceux des deux derniers Azarès de ce monde. Ce qui équivaut à dire la fin du monde humain tel qu'on le connaissait. Si la Frontière se brise, tout est fini.

_-Ne m'ignore pas! Tu sais que j'ai raison, car ton cœur te crie la vérité : cesse de réprimer tes RÉELS désirs et aspirations et redevient celui que tu étais autrefois. Tu appartiens à notre race, tu es supérieur à ces misérable Hommes. Toi qui as gouverné le Monde Obscur durant toutes ces années! Comment peux-tu t'attarder à ce genre de sentimentalité à présent? Les Azarès ne sont pas des saints qu'il faut sauver à tout prix, alors cesse de t'agenouiller devant eux et ressaisit-toi sur le champ. Si tu ne le fais pas… Je serais forcée de te raisonner à ma manière, très peu agréable. Je ne voudrais pas briser ton cœur en mille miettes Regnares, mais tu dois ouvrir les yeux…_

La femme se déplaça et lui fit face à présent. Son visage était familier au démon paniqué et il frissonna quand elle posa sa main sur son visage, arborant une expression enjouée et malicieuse.

-_Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta véritable nature. La preuve : ce sang sur tes lèvres, tes crocs sur la gorge de cet Azarès, tes griffes sur son cœur, tes yeux impitoyables sur ce monde emplit de ténèbres! L'humanité ne peut pas être sauvée, car elle est un vaste mensonge inventé pour rassurer les faibles. La paix, la miséricorde, l'amour, l'amitié! Que des illusions pour éviter de faire face directement au mot que les humains trouvaient trop cruel : ténèbres. Tu es une part de cette peur, de ce refoulement et tu accomplissais très bien ton rôle de terreur jusqu'à ce que tu croises le chemin de Callan. Qu'es-tu donc devenu? Oh Regnares! Si tu te sentais si seul, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à moi plutôt que vendre ton âme au rêve de ce stupide humain? J'aurais pu te satisfaire, combler tes désirs, te chérir à tout jamais… Et voilà que je te retrouve, plusieurs millénaires plus tard, protégeant Kain dans ton étreinte alors que c'était toi qui avais besoin de la sienne, pour ne pas perdre ta fausse raison, pour refouler ta haine et le mal en toi! Mais bon, aujourd'hui, je te ferais miens ainsi que Kain. Le problème est réglé, tu n'as plus à faire de choix déchirant. Toi, lui, moi, nous! C'est ça notre rêve, le seul et unique objectif, notre paix à nous. Un règne de noirceur absolu. Tu..-_

_-_**FERME-LÀ!**

La réplique haineuse et autoritaire laissa les deux créatures de l'ombre pantoises. La femme délaissa son semblable pour se rapprocher de celui qui était intervenu, Kain à l'occurrence, quand bien même qu'il n'eut presque plus de force, à peine pour parler.

-_Tu es un vrai fauteur de trouble Azarès, tu te taisais autrefois, tu vivais du silence et de sa souffrance, mais maintenant, quelle plaie! Depuis que tu as décidé de ne plus te laisser faire, tu es une véritable nuisance. Tu es affaiblit et à ma merci, pourquoi t'interposer?_

-Y en marre de t'entendre faire des bla-bla incessants! Si Kahos ne te répond pas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas assez futée pour comprendre qu'il ne veut rien savoir de toi?!

-_Me traites-tu de faible d'esprit?_

-Si tu l'interprètes de cette façon, oui.

_-Je peux te condamner la vie avec cette seule fleur_, dit-elle d'un ton confiant alors qu'elle effleurait la rose sur le cœur de l'homme,_ tu es bien arrogant de te dresser face à moi, le Démon Originel, les ténèbres de cette planète entière!_

-Tu ne me tueras pas.

_-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais?_

-Tu ne me tueras pas. Répéta-t-il. Il le savait : il avait l'avantage, il avait raison. Le démon ne fera rien pour lui arracher la vie, cette créature a besoin de son pouvoir avant toute chose.

_-Soit. TOI, tu ne risques rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en est de ces humains, de ton frère chéri?_

Elle fit un mouvement de la main et les Ombres se dispersèrent, révélant un bien triste spectacle. La bande d'Avalanche, incluant Valentine, gisaient sur le sol, privés de leurs forces. Alek quant à lui, il tenait à peine debout.

-_S'ils meurent de ma main, que feras-tu? Tu es prisonnier Kain, tu ne peux plus rien pour eux._

-Si tu oses toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de leurs cheveux, crois-moi, je te fais la peau! Les humains sont de nobles êtres, bien plus respectables que les Azarès et ils sont innocents, impliqués dans ce conflit uniquement parce que Kahos vivait dans le corps d'un des leurs!

_-Et s'ils meurent, là, tout de suite, comment me tueras-tu pour les venger? Tu es faible, pitoyable, un pauvre petit prince que personne ne prend en pitié sauf Regnares. Et maintenant, il et de mon côté à nouveau. Te voilà seul au monde, ton frère ne peut pas te porter secours. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein? Me menacer?_

-Non…

_-Alors quoi?_

-Je vais te tuer!

Le coup fut exécuté avec une extrême rapidité, vive comme l'éclair. Certains détails avaient été oubliés par le Démon Originel, à commencer par le statut de Roi des Temps de Kain. Et que possède un Roi? La Clé bien entendu, qui peut très bien se métamorphoser en n'importe quoi au besoin et quoi de mieux qu'une longue épée pour détruire les Ombres qui le retenait et en profiter pour blesser le monstre qui lui faisait face? L'Originel recula de plusieurs mètres, blessé sévèrement à l'épaule d'où s'écoulait un sang inexplicablement noir. Kain ne rappliqua pas, donnant le temps à la femme de réaliser son erreur monumentale.

-_Je vois que tu n'es plus l'enfant effrayé d'autrefois. Tu as toujours nourrit une grande peur envers les démons depuis que tu es tombé de l'autre côté de la Frontière, mais pourtant cela ne t'empêche pas d'affronter le plus fort et ancien d'entre eux! Tu as du cran, je l'admets, mais cette misérable Clé, dois-je te rappeler, n'existe que grâce aux pouvoirs de Kahos? S'il redevient Regnares, sa nature deviendra ténébreuse et l'épée presque inoffensive que tu tiens dans tes mains deviendra un dard assoiffé de sang que tu ne pourras pas contrôler à ta guise!_

-Alors Kahos restera Kahos, rien de plus simple.

-_C'est un démon! Il n'appartient pas à ton genre, il n'est pas comme toi! Si tu aurais vu toutes les atrocités qu'il a faite, tu ne voudrais plus de lui, tu le craindrais, tu l'implorerais de t'épargner! Il est Regnares, le roi du Monde Obscur, pas Kahos le dieu du Monde de Lumière! Il reviendra vers moi, c'est dans sa nature, il appartient à notre race, pas à la tienne…_

-Tu es bien confiante pour une espèce de dégénérée mentale qui ne fait qu'empoisonner la vie des gens de ton seul souffle. Tu m'as donné pas mal de fil à retorde, au point tel que tu m'aies déjà complètement possédé, mais c'est différent maintenant. Je suis fort, je peux me défendre ainsi que les personnes qui me sont chères. Cette fois, c'est moi qui prendrais les devant et je t'empêcherais de lui causer quelconque tort. Est-ce bien clair imbécile?

-_T… tu-! Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole ainsi!? Je suis le Démon Originel, la créature des ténèbres la plus puissante qui existe!_

-Et moi, je suis Kain Azarès, le Roi des Hommes, gardien de la terre de Gaïa, chargé de la tâche de préserver les plus pures lumières dans ce monde et de lever mon épée et mon bouclier pour protéger l'Humanité, secondé par mon frère aux mêmes aspirations et par un dieu pas mal déchaîné derrière toi! Tu as mieux que ça peut-être?

Kahos s'était finalement ressaisit, grâce à l'intervention de Kain. Il était maintenant fin prêt à envoyer en enfer l'Originel.

_-Tu vas t'allier à lui encore une fois? C'en est rendu pitoyable… Et je n'ai plus de pitié à t'offrir. C'est ta dernière chance Regnares, bat-toi pour moi de plein gré ou je vais être obligée de te forcer la main!_

_-Je ne veux pas en arriver là moi non plus tu sais?_

_-Alors où est le problème? Revient vers moi et c'est parfait!_

_-Je veux dire : je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps à te faire la morale et à te foutre une raclée, mais je vois que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux me débarrasser de manière définitive de toi._

_-…Tu es fou. Ne sais-tu donc pas… que la haine ne peut pas disparaître de ce monde? Si tu veux me tuer, ce monde devra périr avec moi. Tant qu'il y aura un être qui éprouvera des ressentiments, je vivrais. J'ai été créée ainsi, survivre jusqu'à ce que la toute dernière poussière de ténèbres disparaisse! _

_-Alors nous détruirons les ténèbres. _

_-C'est le rêve d'un idiot que tu as là, un idéal aveuglé par la naïveté! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais Regnares? Tu ne pourras pas effacer le sang de tes mains, tu ne peux pas éradiquer ton identité comme si rien ne s'était produit! Tu es une part de ce mal que tu clames vouloir anéantir aujourd'hui! Tu veux mourir, laisser ta vie tomber dans le même panier que moi sans pourtant te sentir inclus?!_

_-Je ferais le nécessaire quant à mon propre sort, ne craint rien. De toute façon, je n'ai personne à qui appartenir réellement, l'humain qui m'était destiné est mort avant de s'éveiller à ses ténèbres, moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vivre toutes ces années, devenir un Immortel et répandre les vices tout autour de moi. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré Callan, d'avoir pu servir une si noble cause qui était sienne. Mes jours sont sans doute compté, car j'ai fractionné mon immortalité des centaines de fois pour donner ces fragments aux membres de la famille Azarès, pour qu'ils puissent vivre le plus longtemps que possible pour également servir cet objectif de paix. Il me reste, quoi, quelques décennies à vivre? Non, je le sens tout au fond de moi, ma longévité tire à sa fin._

_-Tu… vas bientôt mourir?_

_-Ma vie s'éteindra… il me reste cent jours à vivre je crois bien, pas plus. Et sais-tu quoi?_

_-?!_

_-Je ne regrette pas d'avoir donné ma vie à Kain et à Alek, les derniers porteurs de mon immortalité. Car je sais que ces deux-là…_

_Sauverons le monde._

Kain s'avérait à être bouleversé. Cent jours seulement? Cent petites journées de vie? Lui qui avait vécu tous ces millénaires déjà? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus terrible, ce si court délai ou bien… la connaissance de cette fin imminente? Kahos devait bien se sentir impuissant, lui qui venait tout juste de se repentir face aux deux frères et à Valentine! Le destin s'avérait cruel, mais juste à la fois, nulle réelle éternité ne pouvait exister, il devait donc lui aussi un jour quitter ce monde et rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, nulle immortalité pouvait réellement durer à tout jamais, alors ce mot perdait toute sa signification. Et même la haine trépassera un jour, c'est le cycle de la vie, l'appel ultime de Gaïa.

-_Dit-moi, Origine, ne te sens-tu pas seule parfois? La mort me semble plus chaleureuse qu'une solitude aussi longue que la tienne, toi qui existe depuis l'aube du genre humain. Toi qui a toujours été seule, car personne ne voulait s'approcher de toi, parce que jamais tu n'as jamais ouvert ton cœur… N'aimerais-tu pas avoir un ami avec qui partager tes longues, très longues années d'existence?_

La femme parue surprise, puis interloquée. Mais elle se renfrogna bien rapidement :

-_Un ami? La solitude? De quoi parles-tu? Je suis la Haine, la Colère, le Vice, la Violence! Le monde entier est mon territoire, je vais et vient à ma guise, je suis libre de toutes chaînes et je trouve mon plaisir dans la tourmente d'autrui! Je n'ai pas à me chercher un ami, bien des hommes et des femmes viennent me voir de leur propre chef, me suppliant à genoux de m'accorder de mon pouvoir, de mon attention, rien que ça… Et Kain criait plus fort que tous les autres autrefois et j'avais bien plus à gagner qu'avec d'autre humain. Je l'ai choisi pour devenir mon corps d'emprunt, juste le temps que je dévore tout son pouvoir! Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de la force, de la haine, de la HAINE! Tu ne peux pas m'attendrir avec des mots doux, je ne suis pas sentimentale comme toi. Alors ferme-là et assume la vérité : TU ES UN DÉMON!_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un démon. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre une autre voie que la tienne, point final._

_-! Tu verras, quand tu redeviendras Regnares, tu regretteras tes paroles dénuées de sens!_

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de retomber dans le même enfer que toi. C'est fini. _

_-Que de belles paroles… Mais bien peu de résistance en réalité!_

Elle fit apparaître une rose noire dans sa main et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses traits. Il n'y avait rien de pur en cette créature, ce n'était qu'un amas de souffrance et de vice. C'était inutile de tenter de la convaincre, car elle n'eut jamais été éclairée par un autre destin que celui qu'elle suit en ce moment, elle n'a jamais eu la conscience autre qu'ombrageuse.

Elle ne connaissait pas la lumière et ne pouvait donc pas la désirer secrètement.

-_Tu connaîtras la résurrection Regnares, je te ramènerais à ton origine, ici et maintenant!_

_-Nous verrons bi-_

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, elle avait jeté la rose dans sa direction et elle tomba à ses pieds. Il crut un instant que c'était du bluff, mais s'aperçu rapidement que c'en en était pas du tout. Automatiquement, les ronces apparurent autour de la fleur maléfique et s'attaquèrent au démon imprudent. Kain n'hésita pas et se jeta sur la femme, mais elle évita l'attaque. L'Azarès ne s'acharna pas et porta secours à Kahos. De son épée, il rompit les ronces animées par le pouvoir de l'Originel et en fit un tas de charpie en quelques secondes. Mais…

_**Il était trop tard…**_

Kahos n'avait pas pu se libérer des épines à temps et sous l'effet de la douleur, il courba l'échine, allant jusqu'à être forcé de poser un genou au sol, gravement atteint.

-Kahos! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas!?

L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son allié, mais la retira aussitôt, sa main avait touché quelque chose d'étrange, froid et visqueux. Sa main était recouverte d'un liquide noir étrange et il porta son regard sur Kahos. La blessure avait bien été faite sur l'épaule, les lacérations étaient évidentes. Les ronces l'avaient atteint…

-Le poison… de la haine?

C'était la même substance qui avait failli tuer Vincent au QG de la WRO, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre un démon? Kain le savait et il recula d'un pas en croisant le regard d'ambre emplit de colère de Kahos. Il ne pouvait pas être sauvé…

-_Kain… avant que… je ne sois plus « Kahos »pour te le demander_, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, sentant les effets néfastes du venin envahir son corps, _j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. _

-Quoi, quoi?

_-Retrouve tes souvenirs au plus vite. Si tu connais la vérité… tu sauras… quoi faire pour… tuer la haine!_

-Kahos! Résiste!

_-Admire le spectacle petit Azarès, ton dieu va mourir, dévoré par le démon qu'il est réellement! Ce sont les tous derniers instants… de « Kahos »!_

Kain commença à paniquer, surtout quand il senti l'aura du dieu s'assombrir dangereusement.

-KAHOS!

-_Ka…hos…_ Finit-il par dire, très calme. Kain regagna espoir, mais… une seule phrase avait réussi à réanimer toutes ses pires craintes :

_**« Kahos? Ce nom… ne me sied plus. Je suis…**_

_**Un démon. »**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Punishment**_

Chapitre XXX

La Frontière

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi une douleur atroce martyrisait ses membres? Tout s'était déroulé en quelques fractions de secondes, si rapidement, comme une vague déferlante qui avait tout engloutie. Il n'avait jamais senti un pouvoir maléfique aussi puissant autrefois, si noir, teinté des pires ressentiments à commencer par la haine. Mais que pouvait-il donc haïr au juste? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à Kain, sans crier gare, puis à Alek, jusqu'à leurs arracher des cris de souffrance, les saigner à mort et les ignorer comme rien ne s'était passé?

Regnares ne pouvait pas être Kahos, c'était presque impensable, mais Kain connaissait la vérité, l'entité l'avait averti. Il est un démon. Un démon qui a choisi une voie différente des siens, mais dont la nature la plus profondément enfouie en lui ne pouvait pas changer, sous aucun prétexte. Naître démon, c'était mourir démon.

Il était ainsi, tout simplement. Conscient qu'il avait voulu changé de destin, mais finalement, celui qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa création l'avait rattrapé de plein fouet. Kahos était Regnares, Regnares était Kahos.

Seulement avec des perceptions différentes.

Ce qui était : « Je veux sauver le monde » devenait « Je veux détruire le monde ». Et Kain, affaiblit, ne pouvait plus repousser cette réalité Il aurait voulu que jusqu'à la toute fin de ces temps obscurs, Kahos soit son allié. C'était vain de tenter de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Alors pourquoi Kain se sentait-il si coupable? De ne pas avoir pu l'aider à temps, d'avoir échoué à son rôle de Roi des Temps et de préserver la lumière. Il n'avait pas pu secourir le bon côté de ce démon aux airs de dieu qui protégeait sa famille depuis tous ces millénaires.

Il peina à se redresser, il avait une profonde blessure à l'épaule qui l'empêchait de se soutenir convenablement, mais il y parvint tout de même, faisant face à « Kahos », qui le dominait de sa hauteur intimidante et de son regard glacial et cruel. Il était prêt à le tuer, il n'avait qu'à le décider, d'un moment à l'autre, sous l'élan de son caprice. Le Démon Originel se tenait près de lui, souriant de plus belle.

-_Mieux vaut l'épargner Regnares, nous avons encore besoin de lui! Si nous parvenons à nous emparer de tous ses pouvoirs, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter! Ce monde s'écroulera, ce rêve pathétique de paix en fera de même. Callan n'était qu'un idiot et tu le sais à présent. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas? Ces humains sont inutiles, tues-les. Prend la vie d'Alek par la même occasion, juste pour faire souffrir Kain un peu plus… Il mérite d'être puni, il n'a pas été obéissant!_

Le concerné ne parla pas, n'ayant ni la force ni l'audace de le faire. La moindre de ses actions pouvait provoquer le démon qui affichait un air sévère et méprisant. Sa vie était menacée, Kain ne pouvait le nier. Dès l'instant ou Regnares en aura marre de lui, hop, il était condamné.

Mais contre toute attente, plutôt que d'approuver les mauvaises intentions de sa congénère, il s'éloigna d'air, le regard mauvais :

-_Tu crois que je vais te servir peut-être? Tu as toujours désiré me faire la peau, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer! Cesse donc de faire ton hypocrite et montre tes vraies couleurs : tu ne veux pas me voir vivant, tu veux régner seule sur le Monde Obscur! Je ne suis là que pour exaucer le moindre de tes désirs tu crois? Non, je ne suis l'esclave de personne, j'ai ma propre volonté à qui obéir avec dévotion. Tu ne me manipuleras pas Originel, tu n'en auras jamais la force!_

Voilà ce qui était plutôt inattendu! Il confrontait de plein gré la femme, en tant que démon à part entière et non sous le nom de Kahos. Regnares n'était pas idiot, il connaissait le petit jeu de l'autre créature et ne voulait pas y jouer. Kain comprit que la personnalité de Regnares se faisait autoritaire et indomptable, qui refusais toutes formes de contestation. C'était vraiment un mélange bien dangereux tout cela…

Offusquée, la femme se mit à rire, sûrement pour cacher son incrédulité. Avait-elle réellement cru qu'un démon comme Regnares allait se soumettre volontiers à sa domination? Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle prenait pour acquis la loyauté de tout ce qui était empli de haine et de noirceur. C'est ce qui provoquera sa perte, son opposant semblait perdre sa patience et il montra les crocs en guise d'avertissement.

-_Si ce monde mortel doit être gouverné par les démons, j'en serais le seul maître. Tu n'es qu'une vieille relique sans valeur, qui a perdu la raison avec le temps, qui n'a jamais trouvé satisfaction à sa vie. Tu ne peux pas dominer, Démon Originel, tu es fait pour chuter dans les lamentations des Hommes, à les entendre gémir nuits et jours, en te nourrissant de leurs vices les plus horribles les uns que les autres. Tu n'es qu'un amas d'abjections qui me répugne profondément. Ton seul but est de voler le pouvoir des Azarès pour changer ton triste destin, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire…_

Y avait-il encore un espoir? Kain commençais à se réjouir de cette nouvelle, peut-être que finalement, ce démon avait vraiment changé, qu'il était malgré tout assez déterminé pour rester ce qu'il était devenu au prix d'efforts titanesques. Mais le sourire malveillant qui se dessinait sur les traits de la créature obscure chassa ses frêles pensées de rédemption. Non, il était un démon… Un démon qui ne pouvait pas changer :

-_Je t'empêcherais de voler son pouvoir, car je serais le premier à le lui prendre!_

_-Dans tes rêves Regnares! Et maintenant que tu ne peux plus me servir de jouet, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'anéantir! Toi qui ne te reste que cent jours de vie, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas l'opportunité d'abréger tes souffrances?_

_-Cent jours de vie? Ah! Je peux toujours remédier à la situation si tu veux savoir!_

_-Comment?!_

_-J'ai fractionné mon immortalité, alors je peux toujours reprendre ses fragments pour prolonger la vie qui m'appartenait déjà! Je n'ai qu'à tuer Alek ou Kain pour gagner au moins un millénaire d'existence! Je ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement, je me nourrirais de l'essence vitale de mes victimes et je ne disparaîtrais jamais!_

C'était donc une possibilité pour le sauver? Pourquoi Kahos n'en avait-il pas parlé plus tôt..? Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas exposer cette triste réalité : une vie pour une vie. Il n'aurait jamais osé réclamer celle d'Alek ou de son frère pour vivre plus longtemps, jamais. Il avait réduit au silence sa survie…

Pour le bien de ce monde, pour que les deux frères puissent veiller sur cette terre après lui.

Existait-il un sacrifice plus noble que celui-là? Kahos désirait réellement la paix, cessé d'être tourmenté par la peur de la destruction totale. Il avait suivi son rêve jusqu'au bout, avant de « mourir » en le léguant aux Azarès, emporté par le venin de la haine de la rose noire. S'il avait pu seulement être plus fort, dominer définitivement cette rage qui le grugeait depuis toujours, sa nature maléfique. On n'échappe pas à son destin, c'est ce qu'on dit du moins. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se produire si effectivement, Kahos aurait conservé sa perception bienveillante? Le nom de Regnares ne serait jamais plus apparu en ce monde et tout aurait très bien terminé.

Mais il a fallu que cette rose, si magnifique d'apparence… Cache sous sa beauté une répugnante intention et passe à l'acte.

Si seulement il existait un remède à la haine…

« Le… Temps! »

Oui, Kain se souvenait. Il avait enfoncé la pointe de la Clé des Temps dans le cœur de Valentine pour le sauver il pouvait faire de même avec Kahos!

« Non… je ne peux…pas. Kahos… n'a que cent jours à vivre! »

Oui. Si le temps pouvait effacer la haine et que la Clé volait toute la période où il en éprouvait…

Kahos mourrait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la haine en cent jours. Il avait pu le faire avec Valentine pour l'unique raison que la présence du démon dans son corps le rendait immortel.

Kain venait de comprendre l'horrible crime qu'il avait commis. Une vague de remords le submergea aussitôt, pris de court, prisonnier d'un état mental déstabilisant et qui le rendait particulièrement vulnérable.

En volant la haine inoculée par la rose noire du corps de Vincent…

Il avait volé mille ans de la vie de Kahos. Il avait pris ses derniers fragments de vie… Et l'avait précipité vers une mort certaine.

« Mais… qu'est-ce… j'ai fait? »

Et il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait, sinon l'humain mourrait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit l'imbécile!? »

Même en se posant cette question, comme pour s'assurer de la réponse, il savait ce qu'aurait répondu Kahos :

_« Parce que je ne vis que pour te protéger toi. Te mettre au courant t'aurais inquiéter et au final, tu aurais détourné ton regard de ton objectif. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. » _Oui, ç'aurait sans doute été sa réplique s'il aurait eu l'occasion de la dire.

-Je suis désolé…

Il se tut, se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, mais il était trop tard pour éviter les ennuis, Regnares avait levé son regard hautain dans sa direction, s'intéressant à ce qui se passait.

-_Pourquoi demandes-tu pardon?_

-Po…pour rien.

_-Dit-moi la raison tout de suite ou je m'assure que tu n'ait plus de cordes vocales avant le coucher du soleil!_

Kain n'était pas en position de négocier, alors il se résigna à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

-J'ai sauvé Valentine grâce à la Clé des Temps… Et je t'ai volé une partie considérable de ta vie. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais pu vivre encore très longtemps.

_-… Tu es désolé… pour une chose aussi stupide?_

-Stupide!? Je t'ai privé d'un fragment de ta vie, ce n'est pas stupide bon sang!

-_Et tu te soucies de moi à cause de ça?_

-Bien évidemment! C'est de ma faute!

-_Dans ce cas, si tu es réellement désolé… Que dis-tu de payer ta dette? Donne-moi ta vie et nous serons quittes! Ta vitalité m'apportera au moins trois millénaires de plus à mon compte…_

-!

_-Ah moins que tu ne veuilles sacrifier ton précieux frère?_

Il s'était approché d'Alek, qui n'était pas conscient dû à ses profondes blessures infligés par ce même personnage. Kain aurait bien voulu s'interposer, mais il était incapable de se relever. Il avait perdu trop de sang et ses capacités de guérison étaient mises à dure épreuve.

-Non! Ne le touche pas! Cria-t-il tandis que le démon tendait ses griffes vers l'homme.

-_Alors quoi? Comment vas-tu t'acquitter de ce que tu me dois? Je suis prêt à faire un marché avec toi, mais n'espère pas qu'il s'agisse là d'un acte de compassion, non. Ce n'est que pour m'assurer que tu m'appartiennes complètement et que cette folle furieuse de Démon Originel n'ait plus aucune possibilité de mettre la main sur toi!_

-… Soit! Que veux-tu?!

-_Tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux hein? Hum! J'ai envie de me divertir, que dis-tu d'un pari?_

-Un pari? Quel genre de pari?

-_Oh, rien de très compliqué! Une course contre la montre pour être plus précis. Laisse-moi te montrer…_

Il saisit rudement le collet d'Alek et le traîna jusqu'à son aîné et l'empoigna également.

-_Prochain arrêt : la Frontière!_

L'Azarès n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, un intense flash de lumière rouge l'aveugla. Il se protégea de ses bras et quand il senti qu'il pouvait les baisser en toute sécurité, ses yeux découvrirent un tout autre paysage…

Une brise caressa son visage, l'herbe était longue et épaisse sous lui, la lumière du soleil surplombait toute la plaine…

Oui, c'était bel et bien la Frontière, ce lieu qu'il maudissait et craignais terriblement à la fois. Sans crier gare, Regnares lâcha Alek , qui tomba de l'autre côté de la colline.

Sur le territoire du Monde Obscur.

Déjà, les démons arrivaient de toutes les directions, s'approchant de leur nouvelle proie, sans défense, vouée à être dévorée.

-_Voici le pari : si tu arrives à le sauver, ce qui implique de traverser la Frontière, je l'épargnerais ainsi que les humains, surtout ce satané Valentine… Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, que tu laisses la peur te dominer, t'interdire de faire un pas de plus, même s'il s'agit de ton frère… Je les tuerais tous et je te réserverais le triste sort de devenir mon jouet. Je me nourrirais de ton pouvoir jusqu'à ce que je te le vole en sa totalité. Tu souffriras atrocement, mais ça ne sera rien comparé à la torture que je destine à ton frère. Il m'a particulièrement irrité dans ma vie et je vais me venger de lui si tu ne fais rien pour l'aider. À toi de décider…_

Il devait y aller. Sa conscience l'obligeait, lui ordonnait férocement de faire un pas vers l'avant, de secourir son frère.

-_N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a abandonné quand tu étais à sa place quand vous étiez gamins? Quelle cruauté, quel manque flagrant de fraternité! Il t'a trahi, pourquoi ne pas le laisser à son tour? C'est ce qu'il mérite…_

Les démons s'approchaient de plus en plus, se réjouissant de l'offrande. Le sang d'un Azarès n'était jamais refusé… encore moins sa puissance.

Kain tremblait. D'effroi, de colère, d'impuissance. Gardait-il rancœur malgré toutes les années écoulées? Alek n'était pas venu le secourir, ça n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Il ne voyait pas les démons, mais il savait que son grand frère était attaqué…

Mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, se contentant de la regarder, stupéfait et désarçonné, ne répondant pas aux cris de détresse de Kain.

_La rancœur… quel terrible poison._

_-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Dépêche-toi, il ne te reste que peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

Kain reprit ses esprits, tiré de ses pensées. Quand il leva son regard vers son frère de nouveau, il s'aperçut que maintenant, l'endroit grouillait de créatures maléfiques. Les monstres avaient sentis l'odeur alléchante de son sang et s'étaient regroupés. Certains se bousculaient, voulant s'assurer d'avoir une « part ». Ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines, trop nombreux, trop imposants, trop horrifiants.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de craindre les démons, ça non. Sa peur subsistait… et se ravivait à l'instant même.

_-Décide-toi maintenant! Ils sont presque arrivés…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire dans son état? Il était couvert de blessure, trop faible pour se défendre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il espérer sauver son cadet de cette tragique fin?

Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir, si c'était possible ou non.

Il ne bougea pas.

-_Je vois… Tu as fait ton choix. Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel Kain! Je vais aller le chercher, je me réserve le plaisir de l'achever après tout!_

Alors que Regnares s'apprétait à prendre son envol, déployant ses grandes ailes rouges, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

Kain se laissa tomber, parfaitement calme. Il était prêt à tout. Jusqu'à surpasser sa peur maladive des horribles monstres qui avaient hantés ses rêves d'enfants, le poussant à perdre une partie de sa raison par la crainte. Mais maintenant, il était un adulte, un homme qui se devait de protéger son jeune frère et ce monde entier. Quitte à jeter sa vie aux orties, quitte à répandre son sang pour éviter que celui de l'autre ne tâche son cœur et son âme.

Il tomba jusqu'aux pieds de la colline. Regnares n'avait toujours pas bougé, bouche bée. Il était persuadé que l'Azarès ne serait jamais en mesure de contrôler sa terreur. Voilà qu'il venait de lui prouver le contraire, la tête haute.

Aussitôt remarqué, les démons délaissèrent Alek, sentant que le nouveau venu possédait une puissance beaucoup plus supérieure, plus pure également, un vrai festin!

Mais alors qu'il se faisait attaquer de toute part, il posa sa main sur son torse, sur la Clé des Temps accrochée à une chaine autour de son cou. L'objet, qui avait été rouge, s'était noirci quand Kahos avait retrouvé sa nature démoniaque.

Le Démon Originel l'avait averti :

_**« Tu as du cran, je l'admets, mais cette misérable Clé, dois-je te rappeler, n'existe que grâce aux pouvoirs de Kahos? S'il redevient Regnares, sa nature deviendra ténébreuse et l'épée presque inoffensive que tu tiens dans tes mains deviendra un dard assoiffé de sang que tu ne pourras pas contrôler à ta guise! »**_

Le risque en valait la peine. Il l'a saisie à deux mains jointes, comme s'il faisait une prière :

-Devient ma force, mon épée et mon bouclier, mon armure et ma foi. Clé des Temps, sert ton Roi, peu importe tes ténèbres ou ta lumière. Tu m'as juré une loyauté éternelle jusqu'à ce que je désigne un nouveau successeur. Entends ma voix, écoute-là. Je t'implore, prête-moi la force de triompher de mon ennemi… _Pourfend-le! Ce monde ne périra pas!_

Une lumière incandescente repoussa quelques instants les monstres affamés. Quand ils purent de nouveau faire face à l'Azarès…

**Kain était prêt à les exterminer**


	31. Chapter 31

_**PUNISHMENT**_

Chapitre XXXI

Déjà-Vu

Les démons avaient été sauvagement repoussés, quelque uns furent grièvement blessés, d'autre légèrement. La consternation générale se rehaussa lorsque la poussière retomba au sol et révéla ce qui l'avait soulevée par la puissante offensive. Kain se tenait bien droit, la tête haute, ayant finalement surpassé sa crainte du genre maléfique de ces créatures ignobles. Il se tenait derrière, à ce qui semblait être, un monstre qui n'était ni humain ni démon. Quelque chose qui appartenait un peu des deux, crée par la force de son maître, Kain à l'occurrence. Même si ce dernier ne paraissait pas tout à fait saisir ce qui se passait, il eut l'intuition qu'il pouvait commander cette créature à sa guise.

C'était une chose faisant plus de deux mètres de hauteur, d'une carrure imposante. Son apparence était composée d'une lourde armure noire et rouge, comme un géant de fer implacable. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une épée et accroché à son bras droit, un bouclier. C'était bel et bien la réalisation du vœu de Kain, une force de la nature pour détruire ses ennemis… Il serait protégé, la Clé des Temps jurait loyauté à son Roi jusqu'à la nomination d'un nouveau successeur.

-_Eh bien, eh bien…_

C'était Regnares, qui avait pris son envol et s'était posé près de l'Azarès, tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

_-Sois fier de ce que tu as accompli Kain, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut… éveiller un tel pouvoir!_

-Pardon?

_-La Clé des Temps se transforme en simple objet la plupart du temps, mais parfois… son maître parvient à réveiller ses pleins pouvoirs. Cette forme est la « véritable » Clé, son apparence longuement oubliée puisque personne n'est assez digne de la lui redonner. C'est le Gardien des Temps, le loyal serviteur invulnérable que j'ai donné en tout premier lieu à Callan il y a si longtemps de cela. Si je venais à disparaître, je voulais que sa survie soit assurée par une protection supplémentaire… Du moins, c'est ce que « Chaos » a fait. Tu es le deuxième Azarès à avoir réussi un tel exploit. Callan fut le premier._

-Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à parvenir à ce résultat?

-_Je l'ai déjà dit : il faut en être digne. Une âme corrompue, souillée de ténèbres ne peut pas y arriver, jamais! C'est un sacrilège, la Clé obéit à son roi certes, mais son réel pouvoir, le « Gardien », obéis à ceux qui ont la même âme que le Fondateur du Royaume, Callan. Cela veut dire que tes intentions sont pures et ne dévient pas de la volonté originelle de ton ancêtre. Tu es le seul qui, en des centaines de génération dans ta famille… Qui a porté le même rêve que le Fondateur. Un monde de paix, d'éternelle lumière, de joie et d'amour où nul ne souffre. Le mal n'existe pas dans cet idéal vois-tu… __**Voilà pourquoi Callan était un véritable idiot.**_

Ce retournement de situation choqua Kain, incapable de discerner les intentions du démon affranchi de la servitude de « Dieu ». Il avait paru neutre un instant, presque de son côté, mais le voilà qui revient en force avec son caractère méprisant et mauvais. Il continua de parler :

_-Le monde est né avec la haine et la douleur, il ne peut pas s'en dissocier! Si c'est le cas, l'équilibre de la vie sera rompu et tout disparaîtra. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre ce risque, pauvre fou! Il s'était convaincu qu'à lui seul, il serait capable de rétablir l'équilibre de son pouvoir. Il se croyait vraiment tout puissant cet écervelé, ce fichu rêveur qui avait toujours la tête en l'air… Il était très maladroit et manquait de se tuer accidentellement chaque jour, si je n'avais pas été là pour le veiller, jamais cette lignée ne serait apparue, ni tout le mal qui s'en découle. Ouais, au final, je suis celui qui aurait sauvé cette terre misérable. En le gardant en vie… J'ai nourris ce monde avec l'espoir! N'est-ce pas une magnifique ironie? Le démon qui a perdu son maître avant l'heure venue et qui s'amuse à devenir celui des autres même si l'unique réalité était que j'étais un esclave. Mon serment d'allégeance fut sans doute la chose qui m'en empêché durant toutes ces années d'éliminer cet espoir…_

Kain l'écoutait attentivement. S'il y existait réellement un espoir, il voulait s'y accrocher. Il ordonna silencieusement au géant de fer de s'attaquer aux démons, qui en le voyant se diriger vers eux, l'épée levée, prirent peur et se dispersèrent. Mais c'était vain.

Le carnage commençait.

-Callan n'était pas un idiot. Mon ancêtre avait simplement un rêve qu'il voulait le voir devenir réalité. C'est une noble quête d'accomplir ses desseins dans l'intention de rendre le monde un peu meilleur. Il s'est battu pour ce en quoi il avait foi, comme toi. Tu avais foi en lui, en sa force et sa détermination, voilà pourquoi tu es resté à ses côtés, pour empêcher que quiconque ne brise son credo en le tuant. Si Callan mourrait, l'espoir faisait de même. Et tu le savais au fond de toi, que la seule chose qui peut faire rêver les Hommes est justement l'espoir. Leurs vies sont tissées à ce mot, à ces destinés qui ne semblent plus inatteignables. C'est peut-être une chose répugnante et pitoyable à tes yeux, mais aux miens, qui furent autrefois humains, j'y vois un renouveau dont je ne peux pas me lasser.

_-Tu es exactement comme Callan… têtu comme une mule. _

Les démons avaient été exterminés, finalement. La Clé rebroussa chemin, vers son maître… Mais son arme s'était levée dans sa marche, inquiétant Kain de ses intentions. Il stoppa net, puis baissa l'épée de nouveau. Regnares avait levé sa main vers l'armure vivante et avait fermé son poing.

-_La Clé a été créée grâce à mon pouvoir. Elle peut m'obéir à moi également si je le veux. Elle était prête à ta tuer à l'instant même, car elle n'a pas reconnue ton « essence » de vie. Cela ne se produira plus, j'ai coupé les liens qui l'unissaient à moi, en isolant ce fragment de ma magie. La Clé est à toi à présent, uniquement à toi. _

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

_-Si je meurs, elle fera de même._

-Et alors?

_-Il me reste cent jours de vie je te rappelle. Cent jour pour sauver le monde, c'est un peu court tu ne crois pas? Si je l'ai dissocié de moi, c'est parce que tu vas en avoir besoin._

-Je croyais que ton but était de me tuer…

_-… J'ai un petit secret à te dire._

-?

_-Quand j'ai rencontré Callan… J'étais « Regnares ». Je le suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt plus de mille ans plus tard. C'est après sa mort que je suis devenu « Kahos », pour honorer son nom. C'est l'être que je suis en ce moment qui a désiré la paix, j'ai changé mes convictions, détourné mes griffes du sang et je me suis convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Vois-tu Kain… « Kahos » et « Regnares » sont un seul et même être, il n'y a presque rien qui les différencie. Il n'y a que la patience et la force spirituelle qui varie entre nos deux consciences jumelles. Il avait la force de résister à ses instincts meurtriers, mais à cause de cela, il s'est brisé. Je suis ce fracassement, nous sommes « un ». Je suis celui que tu as connu depuis ta naissance, je suis celui que tu as vu perdre son humanité par la faute du poison de la haine. Je me suis simplement laissé aller par mes émotions d'origine. Je suis Kahos. Je suis Regnares. Je suis le démon qui est devenu un dieu. L'assassin devenu protecteur. Tout ce qui me sépare du démon qui a voulu te protéger, d'une mauvaise façon certes, de tout ce qui pouvait te faire du mal il y a quelques jours… C'est que le poison de la rose noire m'a puni pour un crime que je crois légitime…_

La façon dont lui parlait le démon était évoquant et calme, il était sincère, profondément honnête, livrant le poids qui pèse sur son âme dans ses mots. Non, un démon, même aussi terrible que « Regnares », pouvait témoigner des sentiments humains. Il n'était pas un monstre, seulement une personne à qui on a refusé un autre destin.

-_…J'ai été puni par l'Originel si on peut dire. Puni d'avoir oublié, avec tous les millénaires qui me sépare de l'époque de ma rencontre avec Callan, quelque chose que tous les démons possèdent de naissance. Je n'avais pas le droit de fermer les yeux sur ça, mais comme tu le sais… Le temps… est le seul remède à la haine… Toutes ces années d'espérance… m'ont fait oublier pourquoi j'avais de la haine. Le poison a ravivé en moi l'époque où c'était la seule chose qui existait dans mon cœur, une vraie souffrance. En ce moment, je déteste le monde entier, pour être si misérable, je déteste les Hommes pour leur faiblesse, l'univers tout entier pour son manque de certitude. Je te déteste toi, pour ne pas avoir courbé l'échine comme tous les autres, ton frère pour m'avoir fait enrager toute sa vie, les Azarès pour avoir été aussi mauvais et déviant de leurs obligations premières, mais ce que je haïs le plus… C'est moi-même. J'ai failli à ma tâche qui était pourtant simple : créer une nouvelle aube pour la Terre, le commencement d'une ère dénuée de mal. Je déteste l'échec, la lâcheté, les ô si innombrables mensonges proférés chaque jours à chaque secondes. Je suis un être arrogant et orgueilleux, qui ne laisse pas son cœur parler librement au risque de se blesser lui-même, je redresse haut la tête alors que mes pieds sont si lourds qu'ils veulent m'entraîner en enfer, je prêche la solitude et la force alors que je souffre de cette première et que je suis dépouillé de cette seconde, je suis un démon, un dieu, qui perds son éternité et son nom, sa joie et sa haine dans ce cercle vicieux de rêves et de mensonges et…_

Kain posa sa main sur l'épaule du démon, l'expression moqueuse :

-Tait-toi bon sang! Tu parles et tu parles! La seule chose dont tu as à te souvenirs, c'est que la haine n'est pas indélébile. Tu as le droit d'avoir des craintes à ce sujet, tu oublieras de nouveau, point final.

Ces mots l'apaisèrent d'une certaine façon. Si Kain parvenait malgré tout à lui sourire, sans craindre de l'approcher, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il était persuadé que son aversion à son égard n'était pas assez forte pour surpasser sa raison.

-Tu n'es pas tout à fait comme le Kahos que j'ai connu, mais vous deux avez un point en commun qui est indéniable.

_-Lequel?_

-Vous avez tous les deux un sale caractère.

-_Je vois. Bon. Tu as gagné le pari, fait ce que tu veux. Je ne menacerais la vie de personne._

-Alors, veux-tu me donner un coup de main pour tuer l'Originel?

_-On ne peut pas tuer la haine. On l'oubli, mais elle résiste à tout._

-Selon ce que « Kahos » m'a dit avant que tu prennes la place, si je retrouve mes souvenirs, je découvrirais le moyen de le faire.

-_Je te signale que j'ai parfaitement connaissance de ta vie et rien ne me vient à l'esprit même si je l'ai prétendu. Il n'y a pas de solution._

-Nous verrons bien. Aide-moi à récupérer ce que j'ai perdu.

-_Soit. Je peux bien faire ça. Mais en premier lieu, il faut que tu soignes ton frère. Je ne sais pas s'il va tenir le coup, j'ai été plus rude avec lui qu'avec toi._

-Bonne idée.

Alek était toujours inconscient et s'il continuait de perdre du sang, il serait trop tard pour le sauver. Son aîné l'approcha et s'agenouilla au sol.

-Tu n'as jamais été si brutalement vaincu frangin… Voilà ce qui donne une claque à ta fierté! Allez, réveille-toi.

Le peu de magie qu'avait conservé Kain fit automatiquement effet. Les profondes plaies se résorbèrent en un rien de temps et soudainement, Alek se redressa, haletant, paniqué, comme s'il émergeait tout juste d'un affreux cauchemar. Son frère lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer et il se calma rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? !

-Kahos a perdu la tête quelques instants si j'ose dire. Mais tout va bien maintenant, il n'est pas entièrement de notre côté, mais au moins, il ne nous fera absolument aucun mal.

Le cadet dévisagea le démon, qui faisait de même avec un air hautain. Décidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ces deux-là.

-Kain, es-tu sûr que c'est sans danger? Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi… il voulait nous tuer!

_-J'ai été pris d'un élan particulièrement meurtrier, je l'avoue. Mais je ne voulais pas en premier lieu vous tuer, enfin si, peut-être toi Alek._

-Tu vois Kain?! Il veut nous faire la peau!

_-Je cherche une source de pouvoir, mais je gagne bien plus à laisser les deux derniers Azarès en ce monde vivre plutôt que les achever. _

-C'est ça! Et tu nous aurais trahis une fois de plus quand on aurait eu le dos tourné!

-Il suffit! Cesser de vous disputer! Alek, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous questionner quant à ses intentions véritables. Un démon, même du genre de « Kahos » et de « Regnares » ont un honneur à défendre. Nous avons fait un pari, il a perdu, il respectera son engagement, il ne nous fera aucun mal je te dis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je dois retrouver mes souvenirs et j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

-…Entendu.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, mais le plus jeune continuait de toiser hostilement son opposant maléfique, qui n'accordait que très peu de valeur à ces provocations silencieuses.

-Quel est le meilleur endroit où tu pourrais retrouver ta mémoire?

-Un lieu spirituel bien évidemment, symbolique également.

-Le Temple?

-Non. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds avant maintenant, puisque je venais à peine d'être nommé roi quand nous nous sommes affrontés, après le massacre et l'occasion d'y faire un tour ne s'est jamais présentée comme tu le sais.

-Le… massacre.

-Oui. Je crois que c'est ces lieux qui me seront le plus propice. Notre demeure, empreinte des marques de notre passé, des…

-Non Kain, pas de NOS marques… les tiennes plutôt, n'est-ce pas? Moi, j'ai vécu comme tous les autres, libre, mais toi? Tu étais enfermé dans cette pièce… durant de longues années durant.

Cette pièce, il s'en souvenait que trop bien. La chambre qui contenait toutes sa rancune, ses soupirs et ses nuits sans sommeil, à la quête d'une réponse qui pouvait le satisfaire. Il ne s'y était pas donné d'illusion à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas sa « chambre », ni son sanctuaire de recueillement comme disait les autres, mais bel et bien une prison à l'effigie de leur peur commune. Chaque tige de fer était l'une de leurs prières :

_« Pourvu qu'il ne se rebelle pas! »_

_« Il est indigne de son sang, mieux vaut le tuer… »_

_« Il mérite ce traitement, il a été touché par l'Originel! »_

_« S'il décide de se venger, il nous tuera tous, il est fou, il serait bien capable de le faire! »_

_« Que dire de lui? C'est un monstre… Alek vaut mille fois plus que cette chose! »_

_**« **__**IL NE SERA JAMAIS ROI! »**_

Il avait vécu ainsi durant trois siècles et demi, dans cette noirceur masquant son visage. Il n'y avait que Kahos qui lui tenait compagnie. Les visiteurs étaient rares et ils étaient tous venus pour le réprimander, lui cracher des insultes au visage. Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

Alek l'avait poussé de l'autre côté de la Frontière. Voilà ce qui l'avait condamné.

-Je crois… que c'est dans cette chambre que je me souviendrais à nouveau.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller?

-Ce n'est qu'un espace entre quatre murs baigné d'obscurité. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la souffrance que j'y ai étalée autrefois. Si j'y ai laissé un stigmate de ma vie, alors je serais capable de briser le sort de Kahos et de redécouvrir ces époques perdues de ma conscience.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Kain…

-Quoi?

-C'est dans cette pièce… que tu… non, pas toi, « Kahos »qui a pris ton apparence en fait… a tué notre famille. Les dépouilles y sont toujours.

-… Quoi de mieux que de se « réveiller » avec un tas d'os aux pieds? Peut-être même que j'en serais heureux, qui sait? Si je m'en réjouis, ne te sens pas offensé je t'en prie. Apparemment, je n'étais pas aimé des autres, leurs morts pourraient s'avérer à être un soulagement pour moi.

-Je comprendrais tes sentiments, n'ai craintes.

-Bien. « Regnares »?

_-Hn?_

-Je n'ai plus de magie… peux-tu user du sort de téléportation pour nous amener à la demeure des Azarès je te prie?

-_… Entendu._

Kain ferma les yeux un instant. Il prit une longue respiration, assez pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il voulait se remémorer ce qui l'avait hanté autrefois, comprendre pourquoi Kahos avait jugé que ç'aurait été trop cruel le laisser ainsi, le laisser se noyer dans l'océan de sa douleur. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire, bien terrible pour obliger le dieu-démon à agir contre la volonté de son élu. Et surtout…

_**Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à éliminer les Azarès?**_

Il rouvrit les paupières, mais ce n'était pas pour découvrir un endroit poussiéreux, abandonné quelques millénaires plus tôt. Non, il y avait quelque chose de récent dans ce décor, une couleur qui contrastait avec le gris-noir des pierres, couvertes d'une verdure tout aussi agonisante. Ces ruines empestaient une intervention toute fraîche, littéralement. Si Kahos avait quitté une scène sanglante des millénaires plus tôt, Kain en trouvait une à ce moment précis.

Du sang, partout, tapissant les murs et le sol. Il n'y avait que quelques cadavres cependant, Kain compta ces macabres pantins mutilés, un, deux… huit.

Tifa, Barett, Nanaki, Cid, Reeve, Cloud, Youffie… Vincent.

Et au milieu du théâtre de la haine rougie d'innocence…

_**La reine noire souriait, rose à la main…**_

_**Perles écarlates maculant ses ignobles griffes,**_

_**Et ses crocs du plus grand des prédateurs.**_


End file.
